What About Now?
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Spoilers for Diamond Dust Rebellion and manga. My own take on what could've happened if Central 46 had let Toushiro choose exile. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh yeah, that's right. Another one. Anyhow, I would just like to take this moment to say two things of importance. First, this fic has pairings that will include THREE people: ICHIGO. RUKIA. TOUSHIRO. The whole thing will be from Toushiro's POV, but if anyone has a problem with him being with Ichigo or Rukia (or both), you probably shouldn't keep reading. ALSO! There's another A/N at the end of the chapter, cus there's a few things that I may need to explain myself for, but I don't want to give the story away at the beginning.

Ok. Now you may read.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading_

_From all the things we are, but are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the stars_

_And make it to the dawn? _

_What about now?_

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? _

_~'What About Now' by Daughtry_

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"Then I'll abandon Hyorinmaru!" Even Toushiro was a bit surprised at how his voice cut through the others in the room, as well as the dark silence that followed it.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya," a low tone finally spoke. "Do you know what you are saying?"

The young prodigy was still learning about the shinigami world, but if this Central 46 was willing to go so far earlier...

"Exile." He'd tried to keep his voice strong, but it seemed minuscule to his outburst.

"And without the zanpakuto."

"...I had assumed so."

"And you are willing to accept this?"

Touching the teal fabric that held Hyorinmaru to him, he looked at Kusaka. The other male was looking down, away from him. He'd never see the other, Granny or Hinamori ever again.

Unfair? Yes. But less unfair, in his mind, than one of them having to die over something so unbelievably stupid as having the same zanpakuto.

He took Hyorinmaru from his back, laying it down in front of him, eyes hard as he surveyed the room.

"Very well. You have until morning to vacate Soul Society. It would be wise of you to be certain you are never seen here again."

"I understand."

"Toushiro-" his friend began.

"Ja ne," was all the shorter replied, and flash-stepped from the room.

His first step would be his dorm room. It was late, his roommates were asleep. They knew better than to screw with him a bad mood, even if they had been awake.

He wouldn't miss them much.

Toushiro changed from his school uniform to the clothes he'd arrived in: a faded, dark green kimono with a coal obi. _'My hair's gonna stick out like a sore thumb in the dark,'_ he thought, watching the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon. _'That's nothing new,'_ he realized with a small laugh, despite himself.

He turned to face the room again, wondering if there was anything he should bring with him. All he had here were books, uniforms, a couple snacks, and... crap. There was also the picture of himself, Granny, and Hinamori the girl had insisted on taking after he'd been accepted to the Academy.

With a roll of his eyes at his sentimentality, he stuffed the picture with the snacks into a small shoulder bag and left.

Hinamori was visiting Granny for the weekend. He wondered, albeit briefly, if he should keep walking past the small house, but figured the girl would hunt him down if he did that._ 'I have the time to say good-bye,'_ he reasoned. _'I shouldn't aviod it simply because I don't want to.'_

Both females were surprised to see him.

"Hitsugaya-kun! I thought your class was getting your zanpakuto this weekend!" the girl said upon seeing him.

He bit his lip. "We did..."

"Well, where is it then?"

"He."

"Toushiro," the older woman said kindly. "Come inside. Tell us what happened."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Granny looked sad.

Hinamori fumed as she paced.

"How can they do that? You just got your zanpakuto, and they just confiscate it?"

"We will miss you, Toushiro."

"Granny! How can you say that?"

"That was a very brave thing your brother did. I'll not berate him for it."

"I'm not berating him, I'm berating them!"

"Don't make this more difficult for him, Momo."

The girl looked down from her grandmother to the male. His face was downcast, fists clenched- to the point they were beginning to shake. This was far harder on him than it would ever be on her, and he'd chosen it.

"Well, you might be able to write or something, right, Shiro-chan?"

His helplessness became a glare. "You said you'd stop calling me that."

"But now you're not in the academy anymore," she reasoned.

"That promise didn't come with a disclaimer!" he informed her, standing.

She pulled him into a hug. "Just promise you'll be careful, ok?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied, tentatively returning the gesture. "Ah... I have to be gone by morning..."

"Of course." Granny stood to embrace him as well.

"If I can find a way to contact you, I will," he told her.

"Hey! What about me?"

"Who'd wanna write you?"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Bedwetter Momo."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

It was another 10 minutes before Toushiro actually left, and only then because he had no idea how he was going to get out of Soul Society. All he could really do was keep walking.

Near the edge of the district, one person stood as if waiting for someone. An adult male with long white hair, and if his clothing was any indication, a captain of the 13 Squads. "Toushiro Hitsugaya?" the mystery male asked, seeing him.

His outward reply was as calm as he could conjure. "Yes?"

"Ah! Thank goodness! I thought I'd be out here all night! I'm Junshiro Ukitake."

"They decide to kill me anyway?"

The man began to laugh. "No, no, nothing like that. Actually, if you like, I can provide you entry to the human world."

"Why?"

"Such a suspicious face! I merely wanted to help you."

"For what purpose?"

"Do my motives matter so much?"

"Forgive me," he said with a glint of sarcasm. "My entire world was taken from me this afternoon over a purely trivial matter."

"Can you still hear his voice?"

"What?"

"Hyorinmaru is his name, correct? Can you still hear his voice?"

"I... don't know."

"I see." Ukitake drew his sword, then in midair, turned it, like a key. Two doors appeared and opened. A Hell Butterfly came through and flitted around for its passenger. "Go ahead," the man said. "If you'd like."

The shorter walked to the door. "Will they destroy him?"

"It... seems likely."

He sighed mentally. "Thank you for your help."

"You're most welcome."

Toushiro followed the butterfly into the dark tunnel.

It opened again in front of a medium-sized building. "Urahara Shoten," Toushiro read. _'Where the hell did that guy send me?'_ his brow furrowed. _'Did he even have any control over where he sent me?'_

"Ah! Hitsugaya-san, yes?" A tall, blonde man in a wierd hat had greeted him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kisuke Urahara, store owner," the man replied, a black cat now at his heels.

"How do you know me?"

"Word travels fast."

"I travel fast," the feline said.

Toushiro made no inclination of a talking cat being out of the ordinary.

"Oh? Not surprised?" Kisuke asked.

"The day and night I've had, you'll have to do better than a talking cat."

"I see!" he laughed, and as he spoke, the cat disappeared into a rather large puff of smoke. A beautiful, dark-skinned woman emerged from the white-tinted air.

Completely naked.

The newcomer managed to get a hold on his nose before it got too embarrassing.

"Amazing!" the store owner said. "If the talking cat doesn't get a reaction, she certainly will in human form. Now, it's nearly sunrise, but I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep, yes?"

"It would be appreciated," the tensai admitted, though unsure if he would be able to.

"Then right this way, if you will."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Toushiro stood in the bedroom, looking around, now alone. Chest, mirror, futon, bookcase... He sighed, kneeling, back straight on the futon, not really thinking about it. He knew he should get some sleep. He knew at the very least, he should put down the shoulder bag. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

His hand went up to rub the back of his neck. Passing his cheek, he found it was wet. 'I'm... crying?"

That didn't make any sense. He didn't feel anything at all at the moment, not sad or angry; and yet his body was still responding to those emotions.

But there were no choked sobs.

No sniffling.

Just tears.

He knew someday this all wouldn't matter. Someday, he'd look back, and this wouldn't be a big deal at all.

But not now.

Now, everything was shit and he could see how it could possibly get any better.

But he could hope for somethign better.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

A/N: You like? I hope so. This only be chapter one. Anyway, a few things I wanted to mention:

1. 'Ja ne.' Those that have seen the movie know that's what Toushiro said to Kusaka in the movie as well, a 'good-bye.' I know I am in the habit of randomly stuffing Japanese into my stories, but I just wanted to make sure everyone knew this one had special meaning.

2. Yoruichi's boobs. The manga storyline that went into Toushiro's past made it pretty clear that his immunity to cleaveage was nonexsistant when he was younger, but I figure a lifetime around Yoruichi will have the same affect as Matsumoto in the long run.

3. Every chapter's gonna have lyrics at the beginning.

That's all, folks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So many positive responses! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

_'Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_Everyone wants to know they're not alone.'_

-'Gotta Be Somebody' Nickelback

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Toushiro didn't remember falling asleep, but still, he found himself waking up on a still-made futon, bright rays of sunlight breaking through the curtains were they could. He recalled immediately that he was someplace unfamiliar.

As well as why. He sighed.

Someone had placed a light blanket over him. Kind, however unnecessary.

He glared more than glanced at the door, not really wanting to open it, but he knew he couldn't aviod the people on the other side forever. This promised to be awkward.

"He's been asleep a whole day! He's waking up now!" a boy's voice sounded from the hall.

"Jinta-kun, I wouldn't do that," a quiet female voice warned.

"Why the hell no-" the newcomer was cut off when Toushiro's half-hearted kido hit him while he opened the door.

"Becasue he's a shinigami student with his guard up," the girl told the boy's twitching form.

"Sorry about that," the white-haired male muttered. He wasn't really, but that was hardly the point.

"He'll be all right," the girl said.

"Who are you?"

"Ururu."

"Have I really been asleep as long as he said?"

"Amost 32 hours."

"Tch. What a pain."

"You must've need it."

"Bathroom?"

"Down the hall."

When he exited, both children were gone. Thankfully on one, the other was good for getting information. He followed the semi-familiar sound of Kisuke Urahara talking to the dining room.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-san! Please, sit! You slept well?"

He shrugged, taking a spot. "Thank you for your hospitality," he did say, knowing Granny would skewer him if his forgot his manners. It helped that he was grateful, but to this man and Ukitake-taichou. He really hoped they didn't have any ulterior motives. That would suck.

"It's no problem!" the man assurred him. "Stay as long as you like, even if it's just to figure out where where you'd like to go to next."

"Thank you."

"I would, however, appreciate help with the store as long as you're here."

"Of course."

"But no before lunch! Tessai?"

_'Lunch? What time is it?'_ A clock on the wall read ten past noon. He sighed internally.

"Ten more minutes, Boss."

"Excellent!" the blond continued. "And after, we can get a gigai and some clothes for you."

"People dress differently here."

It had been a statement, but Urahara stated, "Yes. I'm sure you've seen as much. I heard you met Jinta and Ururu. And that's Tessai."

He nodded politely in the big man's direction. "I met Ururu. I attacked Jinta."

"I'm sure he had it coming."

Before the conversation could continue, the subjects of their conversation burst (and calmly walked) into the room.

"This is war, Hitsugaya!"

A white eyebrow arched. "A wake up call was not required of you."

"You took it too far!"

"So you're going to take it farther?"

Urahara laughed as the meal was served. "It's certainly going to be more lively around here!" he predicted.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Clothes shopping hadn't been the harrowing experience he'd been expecting (he'd heard other males talking- it was supposed to be quite awful, but Granny had always made his and Hinamori's clothes), but it was still not an experience he wanted to go through any time soon. Jinta had been coerced into letting the newcomer borrow some of his clothes to go out in. Urahara pointed them in the direction of the young men's department, then left, saying he had 'some things' to take care of.

Now, he yawned.

"You /still/ tired?"

"Bored."

"Then pick out some stuff so we can leave."

Teal eyes observed his surroundings. Different types of clothing hung from ever rack. He supposed that was why Jinta was there, to explain, but he wasn't being very helpful.

"Oh, right. You don't know anything, do you?"

That was a first. "About this world, no," he admitted with annoyance.

"Fine," the other said irritably. "Come on, we'll start with the casual stuff. You'll need it around the store."

Toushiro managed to pick out a few outfits Jinta made a point of telling the other he hated, but still felt awful about th bill.

"Don't worry about it!" Kisuke told him when he came back. "You'll have in worked off in a couple months, I'm sure." Sounded good to Toushiro. It'd probably take him that long to figure out where to go next. The only place he couldn't go was Soul Society.

The only place he wanted to be.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

When they returned, they found a barely-clad Yoruichi lounging on the couch in the living room. Toushiro did his best not to notice, he could feel his face getting a bit warm.

"Ah! Yoruichi!" Urahara said happily. "You're back!"

"Of course!" she said. "Toushiro, this is for you," she added, holding a small object out to him.

"A cell phone?"

"Yes! I'm surprised you've heard of them!"

"Relatively new technology, but quite useful if I understand correctly."

"I put in all our numbers, yours is on this card," she told him.

"Thank you."

Toushiro wasted no time playing with his new toy. He swiftly decided all the ring tones were crap, and settled for setting to vibrate. He finally checked the contacts list and his jaw nearly hit the shingles.

Granny?

Hinamori?

He ran back inside, where Yoruichi was still chatting with Urahara. "Granny... and Hinamori?"

The woman began to laugh. "Geez, Toushiro! I've heard you praised as a genius- You've had that thing for an hour!"

"When did you-"

"Toushiro," Urahara cut in. "Perhaps you should spend less time trying to understand Yoruichi and more time reconnecting with your family. I assure you, the first is quite impossible."

"...Right." Without another word word, he was back out onthe roof. He called Granny first.

"You're eating enough, yes? I don't think I have to ask if they're taking good care of you."

"Yes and no. Tessai's an excellent cook."

(Unknown to them, a big man taking out the trash had just burst into tears of joy.)

"That's wonderful, Toushiro."

"This whole situation seems... surreal. I was in one of the worst dilemmas possible, but landed in one of the best possible outcomes."

He could hear the smile in the woma's voice as she spoke. "Have you called Momo yet?"

"No.

"Call her."

"All right. Good night."

There was a softness in his expression as his dialed his little sister.

"Shiro-chan!"

"..."

"Shiro-chan?"

"Can't we at least upgrade to '-kun'?"

"But that's not as cute."

"So it's perfect."

"Na-uh! Shiro-chan's adorable!"

"... I'm having your number blocked."

"No, you're not! I guess 'Shiro-kun' is ok."

Toushiro let out a breath of relief. He heard the girl yawn.

"It's getting late, Momo."

"You're hanging up?"

"You can call me back, you know. If you feel you absolutely must, that is."

"Well, I do so I will!"

"Good night, Momo."

"Good night, Shiro-ch- Shiro-kun."

A soft smile on his lips he put the phone in his pocket and sat back, enjoying the gentle glow of the crescent moon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, ah, I realized something. Yeah, again. This current storyline takes place about 50 years before Ichigo was born. No cell phones. So let's just say Soul Society's tech is decades ahead of ours, k? Cool.

And I'mfar too lazy to be researching hair gel.

And I apologise if Yoruichi is a bit OOC.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

_'How the hell'd we wind up like this? _

_Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed _

_And try an' turn the tables? _

_Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wonderin' when._

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wonderin' when.'_

_-'Someday,' Nickelback_

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Toushiro prided himself on how quickly he got the hang of things around the store, and quickly found out just what kind of businessman Kisuke was: shady. The man had connections to Soul Society, but he had yet to see just exactly what they were. In any case, about six weeks in, said shady businessman handed him an envelope. There was money inside.

"What's this for?" the shorter asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't start paying you for your help?" the man asked. "I'm not a slave driver."

"I was under the impression I was still paying you back."

Urahara smiled, folding his fan with a flick of his wrist. "Not so. Take it, you've earned it."

With a nod of gratitude, he stuck it in a back pocket. His mind buzzed for a bit with what to do with it, but saving any and all funds he gained for now seemed the most prudent thing to do.

Six weeks became six months. Toushiro was still at the Urahara Shop. He'd wondered if it was ok a few times, but Kisuke seemed to have a sensor that told him whenever the shorter was thinking like that, and told him straight away otherwise.

One morning in winter, he woke to find the house in its usual chaos. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised; it wasn't as if he'd told anyone, or even cared that he was offically 110 years old.

Nothing to get worked up about.

Granny and Hinamori knew, of course, and were _so_ kind enough to call and remind him of such. He figured it was during one of those phone calls that he was found out- the atmosphere changed drastically after Hinamori's. Jinta, the most likely evesdropper, was whispering to Urahara about something that became completely unimportant after Toushiro entered the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, Hitsugaya-san!"

"Then what was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Then you won't mind telling me about it."

"Just a delivery we're getting tonight."

"We don't get delieveries on Monday."

"It's a special delivery."

"Uh-huh." He had to hand it to the man, he could certainly bullshit with the best of them. Just to be safe, Toushiro stayed in the owner's office all day with the blonde's paperwork. He'd get it done faster anyway, and he seemed to have a knack for it.

By dinner time, though, he was quite hungry and even came down to the kitchen rather quickly when called. The 'special delievery' was sitting at the table. Both females smiled and stood to greet him as he entered. Hinamori ran to him.

"...How the hell...?"

"You really do have some good friends here, Toushiro," Granny said as she hugged him.

"Man, is the sap fest over yet?" Jinta asked. "I'm tryin' to eat here!"

"Then go somewhere else."

"Toushiro!" the elderly woman scolded him while they sat.

"What?"

"Shiro-chan, you're so mean!"

Jinta nearly chocked on his food. "Shiro-chan?"

"If you ever breathe those words again, they'll be your last," Hitsugaya warned, his ice cold reiatsu filling up the room.

"Shiro-chan, you should really do something about that," Momo informed him.

"About what?"

"Your reiatsu. It's cold."

"I'm aware," he replied begrugingly, doing his best to calm himself down.

"I could assist you with that," Urahara spoke up.

"You could?"

"If you would like," was the coy reply from behind a fan.

"That would be... helpful," he replied quietly, then turned to his sister with a scowl. "I thought we upgraded."

"But Shiro-chan is so cute!"

He sighed.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

The two stayed well into the night, until the store owner announced that, sadly, it was time for them to go home. A familiar face entered the room.

"Ukitake-taichou!" the girl greeted him.

"Hello again, Momo, 'Mam."

Granny nodded politely.

"This guy was your way here?"

"Yes, Toushiro. Why do you ask?"

"He was mine as well."

"Yes, he told us."

Hitsugaya bit his tongue so he didn't ask the man to stay. There was so much he wanted to ask him.

"Oh! Before I forget!" the newcomer said, pulling various candies from seemingly nowhere and pushing them into the white haired male's arms. "These are for you, Toushiro! Tanjobi Omedeto!"

Scratch that. He couldn't wait for the taichou to leave.

"Um... Shiro-chan doesn't exactly have a sweet tooth, Ukitake-taichou."

Understatement of the millennia.

"No, no, it's all right, isn't it? See you all later!" the visitor said cheerily, then opened the passage to Soul Society. Toushiro dumped the candy on the table so the two could hug him good bye. He kept his scowl in place the entire time. After they'd gone and a quiet 'thank you,' he exited to his usual night time sanctuary: the roof.

It was rather chilly, but not intolerable, at least for him. "Probably mid 20's," he guessed. With no wind, that was hardly a problem for him, even sitting the in the foot-deep snow that had accumulated. It was already quite late, and though he wasn't entirely sure why he'd come here instead of just going to bed, he could certainly guess.

It had been wonderful to see his family today, even if it was sans one member, and Toushiro barely dared to hope that member wasn't livid with him. There was no way to know, really, since they'd been separated so abruptly.

"Tanjobi Omedeto, Hyorinmaru."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Six months became a year. Then two. A rather warm day in June, Momo's class was in the world of the living- she'd been more than a little off on when classes came to slay their first hollow, likely wishful thinking on her part. He zeroed in on the increase in reiatsu while hiding his own. His 'classes' with Urahara were definitely paying off; the man was teaching him not only to handle his reiatsu, but training him in sword fighting, hand to hand, kido, as well as the history and laws of both Soul Society and the living world.

They were in the park, on the soccer field. There were three adults with the 16 person class, all attempting to keep the group together. Toushiro saw his little sister near the edge of the park, near the woods. He flash stepped down. Momo saw him out of the corner of her eye and smiled, then turned her attention back to the teacher.

"The hollow will be here in 10 to 15 minutes," the man was saying.

"That's a long time to be on your guard," a boy complained.

"There may come a time when you need to keep your guard up for even longer, Shuichi, so I suggest you start practising."

"Man, what a-" He stopped short when a blood curling howl was heard.

Toushiro had heard it a couple times himself, but had yet to see one.

It was horrifying.

One of the members of the shop went out sometimes if Soul Socitey took too long to respond, but he himself had declined. He was fairly certain Urahara was trying to convince him to still be a shinigami despite his exile, and he wanted none of that. There was knowing how to take care of oneself, and there was protecting an entire town. No thank you.

"Take your marks!" the teacher yelled, but only about five people, Hinamori included, moved. The others were far too frightened. The adult took the killing blow, after which he proceeded to chew out the rest of the class. Momo looked over at her brother again, who gave her a soft smile, then was gone.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"Welcome back," Ururu greeted him while she swept the sidewalk.

"Thanks," the white-haired male muttered, walking by her.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-san!" Urhara said upon seeing him enter the house. "How did Hinamori's class do?"

"She and four others did fine; the others should consider a change in occupation."

"Ha-ha! I see! Did the hollow surprise you as well?"

"Surprise, yes. Take away my ability to think logically, no."

"As I'd expect from you."

"We've been hearing that howl a bit more often."

"Perhaps you should act on it as well. It'd be good for you."

"Urahara, stop trying to coax me into being a shinigami."

The blonde sipped to tea Tessai had just brought out. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"I fell into it," Toushiro answered, knowing the question. "Literally. Some crazy woman crashed into me. It just... happened. I had no goals as a shinigami."

"And Kusaka did?"

A single nod.

"Is that why you sacrificed Hyorinmaru so quickly?"

Teal eyes narrowed. "It should not have come to one of us dying."

"Why not?"

"...What?"

"It was your power too. Why not fight for it?"

"Because I didn't want Kusaka to die!" he snarled, but then added, "Was my decision so terrible?"

"No, no, of course not!" Kisuke said merrily. "Saving the life of another is never poor motivation. I was merely curious about yours."

"You're a sick, twisted bastard," Hitsugaya told him in a deadpan voice.

"That's certainly not the first time I've heard that."

"I remain unsurprised."

"By the way, Hitsugaya-san-"

"No."

"But I haven't even asked you yet."

"...What?"

"Yoruichi is going out tomorrow and requires some assistance."

"She needs a pack mule for her shopping bags."

"Think of it as training!"

"Why don't you go?"

"Oh, these old bones aren't what they used to be."

"There's crap coming out of your ears again."

"Hitsugaya-san! You're so mean!"

"You're a lazy asshole."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

Yoruichi wasn't what Toushiro would normally call intolerable (once he had gotten used to her habit of running around naked), but she was just borderline enough that he could should the occasion call for it.

"... I suppose."

"Wonderful!"

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

The occasion called for it.

"Toushiro, this would look great on you!"

"I'll be outside."

"Toushiro!"

He didn't stop walking. "I'm not wearing pink."

He vaguely heard her snicker behind him._ 'So she is up to something; she wanted me to leave. Hell with it, I'm still waiting outside.'_

So he decided, but almost three hours later, he found himself re-entering the rather large store, looking for her. Also a mistake.

"Oh, honey, are you lost?" a saleswoman asked with wide eyes.

"I'm looking for someone. I don't need any assistance."

"Is it your mommy? Did you lose track of her?"

"Leave me alone."

"But Sweetie, if I leave you alone, you might get even further from her. Now, what does she look like?"

"Ah, Toushiro, there you are," a familiar voice said.

"'There I am?'" the male snarled back. "What the fuck are you doing in here? It's been hours already!"

The saleswoman nervously edged away.

"Oh, thanks, Hon!" the dark-skinned woman called to her.

"Don't thank people for being annoying."

"She was trying to be helpful, not annoying."

"As if I care. When are leaving already?"

"As soon as we get something for you," she replied, taking his hand and dragging him in the direction of her choice.

"Let go of me!"

"I suggest you come along before someone thinks I'm kidnapping you," she said sweetly. "This'll only be a minute."

He made an annoyed noise, and only because he knew she could and would kick his ass (for now), he followed her.

An immediately wished he hadn't.

"The smell is repulsive," he stated while she looked over different hair care products.

"It's the hair spray. People like to sample."

"Is that why we're here?"

"Somehow I can't see you with a can of hairspray."

"Me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you we were picking up something for you."

A white eyebrow arched. "Which is...?"

"I'm deciding."

"I don't need anything here."

"So you say, but your hair's screaming for some stability."

"Excuse me?"

"It's gotten quite a bit longer. It was look nice if you spiked it or something."

"_This_ is why we couldn't leave yet?" His head was already coming up with places to hide her body.

"Ah! Here we are! This'll do nicely," she said, handing him one.

"I do not need hair gel."

"Take a good look in the mirror and say that with a straight face. If you won't buy it for yourself, I'm buying it for you."

He sighed and snatched it. "If it'll shut you up and get us out of here."

"It certainly will," she smiled.

"Fine."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

After they were finally back at the store, Toushiro took the few bags he had (some clothes, nothing more; he had gained about a foot), and went straight for his room to sort what was staying and what was leaving. He'd completely forgotten about the gel until he came across it again.

Holding it in his hand again, he made a face. Who the hell did that woman think she was? She was the one who breezed in and out without warning- sometimes she didn't come back for months or more, and she was lecturing him on hair care?

With the exception of the bangs that sometimes got in his viewing range, he didn't have any problems with his hair. He'd never thought about it, other than noting it had gotten longer. Getting taller, hair longer- most likely because he was finally training himself and raising his spirit energy- of course he'd change a little.

But hair gel?

"Shit, I let her get in my head," he realised aloud. "That damn woman." He set it on the dresser and continued to look through the clothing.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

He didn't think about it again for a couple months. It was a few days after that when he actually brought it into the bathroom with him, just before his shower, figuring he could wash it out if he figured out Yoruichi was as full of shit as her significant other.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought, rubbing the goo between his hands, then running it through his white strands.

It actually wasn't too bad, he found to his surprise after a few minutes. _'Maybe she does know a thing or two,'_ he smirked, somewhat amused at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know any more about Jinta and Ururu than anyone else, I'm just guessing. Enjoy!

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

_'Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell. She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance. Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.'_

_-Santana and Chad Kroeger 'Into The Night'_

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"Good night then, Momo."

"Night, Shiro-chan!" the girl replied cheerily. She'd been an alost constant good mood since making fukutaichou nearly ten years prior. Fifty years had passed since Toushiro had come to the Urahara Shop; that was the only thing that had really changed. His little sister visited Granny often and called him with updates on the woman as well as herself.

"Now," Toushiro said, hanging up, to the shinigami on the next rooftop over. "Who are you and why are you gawking at me?"

"I was not gawking!" the violet-eyed woman protested, jumping over to stand next to him. "And it's polite to give your name first!"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Rukia Kuchiki. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. You're from Soul Society."

"The fact you can see me alone is surprising enough, but that you know of Soul Society..."

Toushiro made no move to reply.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"You didn't ask a question."

"But it was implied."

"I'm not going to sit here guessing what you're trying to ask me."

"You're rather surly."

"So I've heard."

"Fine," she smirked, rising to the challenge. "How do you know of Soul Society?"

"The owner of this place. And I used to live there."

"You did? Your reiatsu is rather high for a normal person, but I had thought you were still alive."

"That'd be the gigai," he stated dismally.

She chuckled. "I take it you don't like it."

"Put mildly. Why are you here?"

"That's classified."

"Suit yourself."

She paused, then said, "Well, you do live around here... Perhaps you could help."

"Perhaps."

"Have you noticed anyone besides a shinigami from Soul Society slaying Hollows?"

"Perhaps."

"You know something."

"Perhaps." He barely held back the urge to smirk.

"Care to share it with me?"

"Not particularly."

"What if I told you it doesn't matter who they are, as long as they are well-intentioned, I just need to find out what's going on?"

"Depends. Would you be lying?"

He studied her face as she replied, "No."

He believed her.

He pointed down.

"They live here?"

No response.

"Will you tell me any more than that?"

"I was under the impression that was all the information you needed."

"My captain needs all the information possible; as long as there is no need for us to intervene, all he will pass on will be that the situation is under control."

"Who is your taichou?"

"Junshiro Ukitake."

"He's your taichou?"

"You know him?"

"Our paths have crossed. And if he's the one seeking information, sending you here is just a show to his superiors; he knows all about myself and the other inhabitants of this house."

She smirked. "I know."

"... Excuse me?"

"I just thought I'd have some fun while I was here."

"You knew that the entire time?"

"Yes."

"You know all about us?"

"Just the basics. Ukitake-taichou didn't divulge your individual pasts, but I know you all originated from Soul Society."

"... I see."

"I am in charge of this area now, though, so you'll have to get used to me."

"I find it hard to believe you'll be here 24/7."

"No, not 24/7, but often enough."

"The spiritual level in this town has been rising; slowly, but steadily. Is that why?"

"Partically. May I ask how you know my taichou?"

"Yes. He provided me transport to this world."

"I see. He _is_ a kind man."

He stood suddenly, walking to the edge of the roof.

"Did I upset you?"

"No. Good night."

"Good night."

Toushiro heard the apology in her voice loud and clear; but it wasn't her that had given him the sudden urge to go inside. The conversation was going into shaky ground- ground he had no desire to discuss with anyone. With a sigh, he went to take a shower and lost himself, at least for awhile, under the sound of the warm water in his ears.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

As the weeks passed, the white-haired male had found himself actually looking forward to the woman's nighttime visits, even keeping an ear out for the sound of her light footsteps approaching.

"You're doing it again," he stated, not looking up from the phone (he was texting Hinamori).

"Doing what?"

"Gawking."

"You're still mean."

"So I've heard," he smirked.

"Ukitake-taichou told me something interesting this afternoon," she said, taking a seat beside him.

"Oh?"

"That it's your birthday today."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that big a deal."

"I'd call 160 a big deal."

"Oh? How old are you?"

"It's not polite to ask a woman's age!"

A white eyebrow arched.

"I'm almost twice your age," she muttered, barely audible.

"What brought up birthdays, anyway?"

"Ukitake-taichou asked me to give you this," she said with a nervous glint in her violet eyes. Toushiro looked up to see a fistful of lollipops being held in his general direction. He narrowed his eyes at the offending hard candy and went back to his text.

"I had a feeling you'd react that way," Rukia admitted. "But he was so insistant!"

"As he was the last time I saw him," the male replied dryly. "However, I have no taste for sweets. You're more than welcome to them, or give them to Ururu."

"Only Ururu?"

"Jinta has too much energy as is, Tessai doesn't seem the type, and I shudder to think about Urahara with sugar."

She laughed. "Is that so?"

"It is," he replied, closing the phone while the other unwrapped a pop.

"You like sweets."

"Yup!" she replied, the stuck it in her mouth. "Ah ahlwahys ave."

"Take that lollipop out if you're going to talk."

"Noh."

"It's rather difficult to talk to someone you can't understand."

"Yoh don' enhoy da challenge hof tryin' ta talk to dem?"

"Decidedly not."

She laughed again, and he rolled his eyes once more, trying to tell himself he was not enjoying the sound as much as he thought he was. There was the sound of a Hollow.

"One sec," she said, and was off.

Toushiro's phone buzzed.

**You sound like your in a good **

**mood! Did something**** happen?**

A small grin dared appear on his face when he saw Rukia coming back his way.

**I'd say so.**

"Are you and Ukitake-taichou related somehow?" she asked when she was beside him once more.

"Why would you think that?"

"The hair, mostly. And he gives you candy."

"He likely sees me as a child as well."

"A child? How so?"

He could have hugged her. He'd be well out of the academy by now, perhaps even seated if he worked for it, and he knew more than he ever wanted to about how business fuctioned at the Urahara Shop. In his mind, that meant he'd definately matured. And he'd never admit it, but that hair gel Yoruichi had practically bullied him into added about 10 years to his apperance, so he thought, anyway.

Not that anyone had noticed. Or so he'd thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry... again," she apologised, misinterperting his silence.

"You didn't that time or this, stop worrying about it."

"Then why are you angry?"

Toushiro didn't answer her. As fond as he was becoming of her, there were a few things that weren't even her business. Yet, anyway.

"I've made you angry again."

"No, you don't. More often than not, it's circumstances that annoy me, not people."

"So you are angry, just not with me."

"Annoyed."

"Right, right," she said in a mocking sage-like tone. "The source of your 'annoyance' makes you 'annoyed,' so when I asked about it, you got 'annoyed.'"

She was trying to joke now. A smirk was tugging at his lips. "Obviously."

"So I keep thinking it's me you're 'annoyed' with, when really it's the answer to my questions that's the real problem."

"She can be taught."

"Jerk!"

"I've never claimed otherwise."

She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Got me."

"Do I?" she asked suddenly.

"Do you what?"

"Have you?"

A bright blush covered his cheeks before he had a chance to stop it. May as well admit it... "It's not something I'd brag about," he muttered.

"But I do, don't I?" she asked with a smile, coming closer.

"Rukia, that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm dead, Rukia."

"So am I."

"My life is here instead of in Soul Society. Haven't you wondered about that?"

"Of course. But I'm not going to force it out of you," she continued to grin as she inched closer.

"If you keep coming closer to me, your life is about to become seriously complicated."

"Bring it," she muttered, and closed the space between them completely.

Once Toushiro was over the shock someone was that far into his personal space, he found he very much enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his own. And he could feel that fondness for her growing.

And that terrified him.

If this relationship kept up, where would it go? Her life was in Soul Society- she was only in the world of the living five nights a week- and he could never go there again.

"Rukia," he said when their lips parted. "This really isn't a very good idea."

"Why not? You kissed me back."

"And that means this is a good idea?"

"You really know how to charm a girl, you know that?"

Toushiro sighed as his phone went off again. He began replying to Hinamori, noticing, Rukia had not replaced any distance between them. She sat right next to him, and had actually pulled out her phone as well.

"I suppose you want my number now," he said with a small smirk.

"I'll give you mine in return," she promised sweetly.

"114-715-1220."

"714-012-0201. Was that so hard?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"Tch. Look in a mirroor when you say that," she replied good naturedly. "It's Thursday, right?"

"Technically, it's Friday morning."

"Good."

"Plans this weekend?"

"Yes. I'm coming over your house tommorrow."

"The hell you are."

"Aw, ashamed of me?"

"Try my housemates, Smartass."

"I bet they aren't that bad."

"Tch. That's a bet I'd take."

"Really?"

"Name your terms."

"Fine. If I don't find them to be as intolerable as you say, then you have to take me out somewhere."

"And if you do?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

He hid it well, but his mind was still buzzing from her last kiss. She didn't want to know what came first to his mind. He was relatively sure he'd get hit, and he didn't want to push things too far too fast anyhow. This was his first actual relationship, and sullying it up like the rest of his exsistance was not on his agenda.

"I'll think of something."

"No go. Think of something now."

Crap. He frowned, but thought quickly. There was one thing... "Don't like surprises?" he still asked.

"I like good surprises."

"Then you're all set," was the calm reply, teal eyes noting the sun beginning to rise. It was her cue to leave.

"Fine, then," she agreed, a little put out as she stood. "I'll go home, take a nap, and be back on your front stoop."

"Thanks for the warning," he mumbled, right before Rukia closed all space between them one last time before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

_'I needed I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe and hold on to me and never let me go'  
_-Nickleback 'Far Away'

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

The next morning, Toushiro was feeling quite ill. He barely ate any breakfest, and didn't even bother with lunch. He considered calling Rukia and cancelling, but just the thought of speaking with her was enough to clear most of the feeling. _'I'm just nervous,'_ he realised. He could have laughed at his own obliviousness, were he the type. But he wasn't, more disgusted with himself than anything else.

Just before dinner, her reiatsu was approaching. After exiting Urahara's office (unoffically his, in his own mind) and deflecting an attack from Jinta with an arm and sarcastic remark, he went to the dining room.

Rukia was indeed there, chatting with Urahara and Yoruichi. Ururu sat quietly, and Jinta stormed in, not wasting any time trying to get on the tensai's nerves.

"Hey, what's your girlfriend doing here?" he taunted. "You two got a date?"

"So, in your mind, the only reason a male and female can become aquainted is romantic interest?" he asked casually, seeing the attack coming from a mile away.

"Duh."

"Perhaps you should spend less time giving me a headache and more with Ururu."

Jinta turned beet red.

And silent.

"Finally," Toushiro muttered as he sat. "Ururu. You were in the crossfire."

"Think nothing of it," the girl replied absentmindedly, as if she'd missed the entire thing.

"It is always this lively?" Rukia asked.

"If Jinta was always this riled up, I'm fairly certain Hitsugaya-san would have killed him by now," Urahara said brightly.

"I see," she laughed.

"Oh, you should see them try to work together," Yoruichi added. "The fighting gets even worse, if you can believe it. Toushiro's even-"

"Is this nessesary?" the white haired male interuptted.

"Well, now I'm curious!" Rukia said. "You can tell me instead."

Teal eyes rolled. "Once I've had enough of his crap, I just bind and put him in an empty box."

"That's not too bad. I've done worse to my friend Renji."

"What he's not telling you," the brown skinned woman added while Tessai served the meal. "Is that he's tried sending Jinta back to Soul Society more than once!"

"Toushiro!" the raven haired woman exclaimed. "You didn't!"

"I need a new tatic," was all the male stated. "The delivery guy's figured out whichever box I bring back usually has him in it."

The Kuchiki couldn't stop a laugh, despite the cruelness of the joke.

"He's almost shipped me back twice!" the subject of the conversation suddenly yelled, coming back down to Earth. "I can't go back there anymore than you, Dumbass!"

Toushiro knew Rukia knew something was in his past keeping him in the world of the living, but he still wasn't too eger to fill in the blanks. He muttered a kido, but no one knew it until Jinta couldn't speak.

Urahara had asked the male to release the kido, but the request was denied until he and Rukia left. The woman obviously had no issues with the other members of the house, so he was therefore obliqued to take her out.

"Don't you think you're a little hard on him?" she asked.

"No," was the blunt reply. "He knows what I'm capable of. If he starts a fight anyway, he has to deal with the concequences."

"I guess you're right."

"You want me to go easy on him."

"You wouldn't, even if I asked you to."

"True."

"Besides, from what I hear, he started it."

"Just over fifty frigging years, and not a day passes that he doesn't try to irritate me." He sighed. "Rukia. About what he was saying before-"

"You don't have to tell me, Toushiro."

"I'm sure you've already deduced a certain amount."

"You were... exiled from Soul Society."

"... Yes."

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked suddenly.

"Have you ever been to a movie theater?" he resonded, knowing full well she was trying to distract him. He didn't mind it, thought it bothered him a little she was able to notice how uncomfortable he was.

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes!"

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

In all the years Toushiro could recall, he had never seen someone so fascinated with... anything. From the second they entered the theater, Rukia was amazed. The popcorn, the 'big,comphy seats,' the size of the screen...

When the previews began, her violet eyes went wide in wonder, and he was suddenly glad he'd caved for her romantic comedy over his horror. He wasn't sure her heart would have been able to take it. The film she'd chosen turned out to not be as horribly awful as he had anticipated, which was nice, too.

Rukia laughed through the entire film, so hard she collasped against his shoulder- twice. He hadn't known the woman more than a few months; still, he'd never seen her so happy, but then, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy, either.

Late that night, when they came back to the store (Rukia had a gigai to return), there was a dark-haired man he'd never seen before sitting with Urahara.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-san! Kuchiki-san! Did you have a good time?" the store owner asked.

"It was wonderful!" Rukia exclaimed. "Those movie theaters are so... wonderful! The popcorn was delicious, but Toushiro said I shouldn't eat too much."

"He's right about that," the newcomer said.

"Ah, how rude of me!" Urahara realized. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, this is Isshin Shiba. He'll be staying in the neighborhood now."

_'Like the rest of us, huh?'_ the white haired male thought.

"Oh! Hitsugaya-san!" this 'Isshin' said suddenly. "I came across something that belongs to you."

The tensai hadn't seen this 'something' in well over fifty years, but still knew it automatically on sight. "Came across him?" he asked incrediously. "Where the hell were you?"

"Well, let's leave that story for another time," the man laughed, handing the other male the zanpakuto.

"Toushiro..." Rukia breathed, finding her voice. "Is that...?"

"Hyorinmaru," he replied, barely aware of his surroundings.

"Well now," the blonde said from behind his fan. "Maybe now you'll patrol with Kuchiki-san."

"Not likely," Toushiro cut him off, breaking from his trance-like state.

"And why not?"

The tensai only bowed low to Isshin, and after a 'Thank you very much," was gone.

Rukia followed him.

He had gone straight for his room, wanting to put the sword down- he didn't deserve to hold it, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The male just stared at the zanpakuto; unsure if he was capeable of looking away.

"Toushiro, what are you trying to pull?" Rukia asked, closing the door behind her.

"Go away," he replied emotionlessly, not looking at her.

"Not until I know what's wrong with my new boyfriend," she replied defiantly.

"'New boyfriend,'" he repeated with a humorless chuckle. "Rukia. Having a zapakuto means nothing if one cannot hear the voice within it. I haven't heard his since the day I abandoned him."

"There has to be more-" she began to retorted, but stopped short. Toushiro couldn't focus, then everything went black.

The male had felt a pull to the center of his being; his heart was being called elsewhere.

He knew the world around him now- a field of ice surrounded by snow- he'd been there a few times. It had also haunted his every nightmare. Cautiously, he raised his eyes to look at the massive dragon.

"You seem frightened," the spirit's dark voice stated.

"I had thought you would only see Kusaka now." His own voice was disgustingly soft and yes, frightened. It was a power that Hyorinmaru alone seemed to hold over him, be it fortunate or not.

"My opinion on your talent has not wavered."

White eyebrows furrowed. "You are not angry with me?"

"I have never had a desire for you and your friend to do battle. We three are the same. Kusaka and I grieved when you were forced to leave."

"Then... where have you been?"

"Sealed in the zanpakuto you now possess. Had I not seperated from you already in that form, I would have been able to communicate with you."

"I can't believe you weren't destroyed. I am glad you weren't, but it seemed likely they would."

"If I ceased to exsist, you and Kusaka would as well. Toushiro, I would have thought you would know that." The other side of his soul seemed to be chiding him.

"Obviously not," he grumbled.

Thunder rumbled and the shinigami knew the dragon had chuckled.

"You're staying? We can still train?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready, young one."

Toushiro made a face. He hated that nickname; Hyorinmaru knew it. "For now, I should probably reassure Rukia I'm not comatose."

"She thinks no such thing, but perhaps you should go back for now."

The shinigami nodded politely, then took his leave of his own power.

He opened his eyes to see a pair of shining violet ones looking down at him. "You're awake."

"Obviously." He was lying down on his futon. _'She must have caught me before I fell. Good woman.'_

"He called you?"

"...Yes."

"Is he angry?"

"...No."

"As if a zanpakuto could be angry with his wielder and vice versa."

"I would lay odds it has happened." He sighed. Something was still needling him, he just couldn't place it. "He said you didn't think I was unconcious."

"Oh, well, I did at first, but you were still holding your zanpakuto so tightly- I realized he must have gotten tired of waiting for you and pulled you in himself."

"What were you asking before?"

She thought a moment. "Oh. I was just saying there had to be more to the stary than you were saying. Not that you have to tell me..."

"No," he replied. "Since you refuse to be rational and leave me be, it's about time I did."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"Rukia, please, I'm not worth it," he told the woman when he was done, her eyes wet with tears. She had sat down with him on the futon.

"I think differently!" she snapped. "That kind of treatment was completely uncalled for, even for Central 46."

"They didn't think so."

"That was very brave of you."

"No it wasn't," he replied, a look of revulsion on his face at her words. "I wasn't 'brave,' I was anything but; to think I had all this resolve built, and at the first test of it, was shattered."

"You didn't want to kill your friend, Toushiro," Rukia told him soothingly. "There's nothing nobiler than that. And Hyorinmaru obviously agrees."

"He could have killed me as well. We were at the same level," he replied off handedly. Before the female could reply, he added, "Rukia, have you heard of him?"

"Kusaka?"

"Yes."

"If my assessment is correct, he's about to become a taichou."

Teal eyes widened.

"Isshin Kurosaki is taichou of 10th Division," she continued. "If they're going to be here awhile, they may have angered Central 46. Fukutaichou of 10th Division is Kusaka Soujiro." He saw a look of uncertainty cross her features as she spoke.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I... don't want to make you angry, Toushiro."

"You won't."

"Just that... his ambition is as well known as his abilities. To the point it makes many people uncomfortable."

Toushiro allowed himself a small smile. "He was like that even in school," he replied, relieved. "He just wants to do what's best for Soul Society- always has."

Rukia smiled as well, thought with a bit uncertainty. "Now that you're all cheered up, care to join the real world?"

"Not particularly. I've never had much use for it."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, it is. Especially since Urahara really won't let up on the shinigami thing now."

"Why do you stil refuse?"

He paused. "I'm not sure, honestly. It...," He paused again, trying to find the right words. "It feels like something's building, something I don't want any part of."

"That's life," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I suppose so."

She chuckled. "I'm a little surprised he hasn't gone so far as to get you a shihaikusho."

He arched an eyebrow. "You assume he hasn't."

"He didn't..."

"Two birthdays ago. It sits in the closet, but I still could have killed him." He had a couple outfits he could wear in spirit form, since he usually was when he was on the roof, but the uniform had not made the cut.

She giggled, then her nose was within inches of his. "I'm gonna kiss you, ok?"

"I get a warning this time?"

Thier lips met, and everything else slowly melted away. He stiffened when he felt her hands under his shirt.

"Rukia..." he said in a warning tone.

"I want you, Baka," she whispered in his ear. "Deal with it."

He was about to voice his many reasons why they should stop again, but felt her tongue run down his neck. Logic no longer seemed important, and the list of beings that could bend him to their will had just gained a name. Not that it was very long to begin to with, but it was still annoying.

She bit down softly on his earlobe. What was annoying? Must not have been too terribly important.

As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, his 'new girlfriend' seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

So she had experience.

That was ok.

Toushiro was perfectly aware she'd had a life before meeting him.

That was ok.

That was ok.

He was jealous as fuck.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm those particular emotions down.

"Toushiro?" Rukia asked with concern. His teal eyes met her violet, and was calm again. It really didn't matter who had been in her life before. Be it fortunate or not, he was all she saw now.

That was what mattered.

"I'm... fine," he managed, leaning to meet her lips again. Her hands went for the buttons running down his shirt- he could only watch with humored exasperation when she had to break thier kiss to look at what she was doing.

"Not used to buttons?"

"Oh, shush. I'm used to dealing with shihaikushos." She stopped, then looked up, embarrassment on her features. "I really didn't mean that as tawdry as it came out."

"I know," Toushiro replied, amused expression in place.

With a nod, Rukia returned to her 'work.' When she got the last of the little annoying pieces of plastic, she reached under it, over his shoulders, pushing the garment back. A blush began to flush her cheeks, and the male took the opportunity to take a bit of a lead. He reached out a hand to lightly brush her warming cheek, running his thumb across her lower lip.

She kissed the digit, leaning a bit more forward into him. Toushiro's other hand wrapped around her waist, hestinatly finding his way underneath the light sweater she wore. Rukia 'Mmm'ed softly, urging him. His other other hand tentatively joined it, slowly pulling her closer to him. His palms grazed across her back- she was so soft- and suddenly, a white eyebrow arched in mild confusion.

Rukia giggled. "No, I'm not wearing a bra," she answered his unasked question. "I'm small enough that I can get away with it, usually."

"Oh," Toushiro replied, very unimpressed with how high pitched his voice sounded- Rukia giggled again, then wiggled out of the sweater. The male took in a sharp breath, feeling the red form on his face.

"Now who's gawking?" she asked coyly.

"_I_ have a reason," he managed to shoot back.

"Do I look so freakish?"

"Quite the opposite," he informed her, his hand against her cheek again.

"You... may change your mind."

The eybrow went up again. "I'll take that bet."

Suddenly shy, she discarded the sweater completely, showing her stomach. Toushiro could see the top of what looked to be a scar. A wound that had been deep, taken a long time to heal. One of the ones you were lucky to survive. His investigative teal eyes met her unsure violet orbs, then back down again. He leaned farther forward, his lips meeting the mark. A soft gasp escaped her lips while she edged backward. He pulled the skirt she was wearing lower- til the scar was completely exposed. His mouth lowered to it once more, letting his lips and tongue caress every corner of it.

"Tou... shiro..." she whispered.

"Mm?" he asked, looking up.

A dark blush coverd her face while she asked, "A little lower, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said, though secretively hoping he didn't seriously fuck this up. He pulled her skirt and underwear down the rest of the way, but could only sit still, drinking in the sight before him.

"Toushiro," she said. "Stop it."

"My apologies," he replied. "I was taught to appreciate beauty whenever I was lucky enough to be before it."

Her face turned deep red once more. "Toushiro..."

"Oh yes," he said, happy to have the upper hand. "You asked something of me, yes?"

A nod. The male moved forward to whisper in her ear. "I likely don't have to ask this, but let me know if I'm doing something wrong."

"Don't worry," she told him in an equally hushed tone. "You'll hear about it either way."

He chuckled. "Good to know," he said, then lowered himself back down her lithe form.

Rukia's breathing hitched, feeling his tongue move inside her. She began fisting the blanket, gasping loudly as she felt her warmth build. "T-Toushiro," she whispered.

He looked up.

She beckoned him up to her. He obligued, and the woman was good enough to finish relieving him of his clothing. She bit her lip and flushed once she'd finished.

Toushiro decided not to spoil the moment with witty commentary, rather brought her into another kiss- but suddenly broke it. "Rukia- there isn't, ah-"

"If you're trying to tell me there aren't any condoms in this house, it isn't a problem."

"There's probably plenty in Urahara's room- but you won't get me in there. How is it not a problem?"

Her smile softened, and he felt her hand between them- it was over her scar. "That's a story for another time."

"Fair enough," he replied. "You're certain... about this, yes?"

"Positive. And ready, anytime you are."

His eyes narrowed a bit, though he was unsure if it was at her or at his own self for leaving himself open like that. It was decided it could be decided later- the way Rukia was looking at him was... incredible. There was no other way to describe it. She was sweet and demonic all wrapped into one.

A story for another time, most likely.

He kissed her once more, pushing himself inside her as he did so. He was the first to break it again with a sharp gasp. She moaned softly, then smiled at him, laying a hand over his warm cheek. He lowered his head to rest a moment on her shoulder, both relishing the feeling before it was over. After what could have been minutes or seconds, he lifted it again and began to move. Only their breathing and light gasps were heard in the room while each buried the other in warm, pleasure, and love.

"Toushiro..."

"Rukia. I'm..."

"Ah! Me too."

"To-ah... Together, then?"

"Yes. Oooh, yes."

Both reached thier limits soundlessly, the only difference the lack of movement and thier heavy breathing eventually slowing. Toushiro laid his head on the woman's chest again, enjoying the sound of her heart starting at a pounding rate, slowing to a soft, steady beat.

When he woke up the next morning, he didn't remember falling asleep, only that being encased in her warmth with the sound of her heartbeat was the closest he'd ever been to absolute happiness. Hell, this had to be absolute happiness. _'I don't deserve her,'_ he thought while getting dressed- Rukia had gone earlier that morning. "But if she remains content to stay oblivious of that fact..."

He smiled softly.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

A/N: So I have this idea. For a fic, obviously. Was curious what the masses thought of it before I went and put effort into it. Below is a little snippet. Tell me what you think! Questions, comments, fruit you'd like to throw in my general direction...

_"Oi...Little one..."_

_The captain's normally bored expression had a dangerous glint to them as he turned. "Little one?" he repeated._

_Rukia froze with Renji, while Ichigo clearly didn't recognize the danger he was in._

_"Er... I didn't catch your name."_

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro taichou da."_

In the shinigami sub's class, she smiled. She'd known even then something would develop between the two. There was just something between them... though, many said that about her and Ichigo. She doubted very much the same people would have guessed the human would be the one to bring all three of them together.

Toushiro stared out the window, not out of boredom as he'd proven his first day, but because he already knew everything the teacher was going over. Said teacher had tried to get him in an advanced class, but the incognito taichou would have none of it. It would render his visits useless if he did, though Rukia was a bit unsure as to why he came to class with them. She bet he didn't handle real boredom well. Or Isshin.

Ichigo, on the other hand, paid careful attention to the woman's words, though jotted down few notes. He must be one of those jackasses with a good memory, Rukia decided.

Toushiro was the first to notice. He would be, even without Ichigo's attention elsewhere. It wasn't like her to daydream in class. In the case there was no enemy to run after, she usually paid almost as much attention as the shinigami sub- not everyone was a frickin' genius. But the one in the room that was had his cool gaze set on her, and when her violet eyes met his, she smiled at his arched eyebrow. Rukia was fully aware she was acting strange, and knew the taichou would call her on it as soon as class was done.

He would have to wait, though. They both would. As soon as Toushiro pointed it out to him, Ichigo would notice her behavior as well, and she had no intention of filling them in until their normal 'study session' after school in the human's room.

While she had put her foot down (the middle of Ichigo's backside), niether male had been too impressed to hear thier girlfriend was keeping a secret from them. But with her promise that she would definately tell them after classes, they'd (reluctantly) backed down.

Now, in said human's room, both men were staring her down while she sat contently on the bed.

"Well, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, what?" she replied.

"You are aware of what," the taichou added.

"You said you'd tell us why you were actin' funny today," the taller male added.

"I did," she agreed. "But I didn't specify before or after dinner."

"Rukia!" the hazel eyed teen exclaimed; the shorter sighed.

The woman did as well. "I'm... not sure how to say it."

"Just blurt it out already!"

She cautiously looked up at the two pairs of eyes on her. "I'm pregnant."

""You're... what?"

"Pregnant, Kurosaki."

"I know what she said!"

"Rukia," the taichou said calmly, ignoring the seething male beside him. "Do you have any idea-"

"No," she replied, knowing full well what the question was. "The last few times we had sex... Well, it could be either of yours." She knew as well the tensai had not asked out of any curiousity, this baby was theirs no matter who's DNA made it up physically. Toushiro was a taichou, had gone though quite a bit to keep the fact three of them were together from anyone else. Rukia wasn't entirely sure even Matsumoto knew. If the chotaichou got wind of this, it could end... badly.

Ichigo was still processing her original statement. It had to especially be a shock for him. The possiblilty had likely crossed the taichou's mind once or twice, while Ichigo... Well, Ichigo was only sixteen, despite all the maturity he showed for his age. Little young to be playing daddy, let alone being a daddy.

"So I've thought about this," she said as evenly as she could, avoiding both thier eyes. "A baby would... complicate things. I think it's best if I-"

"Don't even finish that thought, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya warned her.

"Seriously, Rukia, we can handle this," Ichigo agreed.

"Are... you sure?"

The two men shared a cocky grin. "Positive."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

A/N: So? Whatta think?

Update: This story is now among the posted, lol, titled 'And Baby Makes...?'


	6. Chapter 6

_'Don't think twice before you listen to your heart,  
Follow the trace for a new start.  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
That's the chance to live your life and discover  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love.'  
_-Enigma, 'Gravity Of Love'

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

_'I don't recall you being such a task master, Hyorinmaru.'_

_'Stop complaining.'_

_'I was not complaining. You... seem to want it more than I do,'_ Toushiro told the dragon quietly, then broke into a run once more. Thanks to Urahara, he knew most shinigami 'tricks:' shunpo, kido, swordfighting, hand-to-hand- but the one thing he could never learn were the abilities of his zanpakuto.

No more; Hyorinmaru had been driving the tensai day and even sometimes into the night, allowing minimal time for food and rest. And Rukia.

And Toushiro had thought his own standards were high.

Despite what the dragon said, he didn't particularly mind, he's spent half a millenia wanting this. After just over five years of this, he could practically taste the words on his tongue before they left his mouth for the twenty-sixth time just that day. Adding reiatsu to his jump, he swung the zanpakuto as he called out, "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

From the tip of the sword formed a good sized version of the dragon, forged in water. It crashed to the ground, immediately freezing all it touched.

_'That was at least 300 gallons, wouldn't you say?'_

_'I would agree to that, young one. I would also say you are about ready start bankai training.'_

Toushiro grinned._ 'Do you think we need open air?'_ When your weapon was the atmosphere's water supply, underground training could be hindering.

_'It seems likely.'_

Toushiro didn't get a chance to reply, his thoughts cut off by the sound of clapping. Turning, he saw Rukia at the bottom of the ladder.

"Yours is a water/ice type too!" she said happily. "And I see the shihaikusho left the closet as well."

White eyebrows lifted. "Yours is as well?" he questioned, ignoring the second statement. He had avoided the uniform mostly because he didn't feel like a shinigami- not without his zanpakuto. The subject of the swords had been avoided between them completely; he was fairly certain it was intentional, at least on her part- wanting to spare him the discussion.

He really fucking loved her.

Her hand reflexively curled around the hilt of her sword. "Sode No Shirayuki," she stated. "But I know an introduction that would be a lot more fun."

He held his own sword pointing up in front of him. "Depends if my warden will give the night off," he stated, a meaningful look at the blade.

_'You're hilarious, young one,'_ the dragon scoffed in his mind.

Rukia's mouth dropped a bit in amazement. "You mean you're not down here of your own will?"

"I am and I am not," Toushiro said in an annoyed tone. "However, if you were insinuating sparring earlier..."

She grinned, pulling her zanpakuto from its sheath. Running her fingers along the blade, she called out, "Mae, Sode No Shiayuki!"

Teal eyes widened a bit. Rukia's sword was just as breath-taking as she was. White as fresh fallen snow from hilt to blade, a ribbon just as spotless steaming from it.

Shit-incoming! He jumped out of the way of the beautiful blade, much to her dismay.

"Think you'd get me while I was distracted?" he asked smugly.

"I'll get you- distracted or not."

He flash stepped around her, made an attempt to grab her from behind- he would have been met with a blade, had he not blocked it with his own.

"Honestly, Toushiro, did you think it would be so easy?"

"It was worth a try," he smirked. "That sword do anything besides look pretty?"

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't opened that book."

"Am I?"

Rukia jumped back, their weapons separating. She methodically pierced the ground in front of her four times; what appeared to be ribbons matching her own floated from them. "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!"

He barely missed the torrent of ice and water that torrented from her blade straight for him. "Glad I dodged that," he mumbled in awe of his girlfriend's talent, watching it soldify completely, then break apart into millions of tiny pieces.

"I'm certain you are," she smirked. "Oh, before I forget," was added, her demenor doing that one-eighty again. "I have something to tell you. Come on, let's sit for a bit."

He gave a single nod, glad for the reprieve. The 'sit' was certainly not for her, though her worry was unnecessary. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Remember I told you Isshin ad Masaki having a baby?"

"Yes." It would be difficult to forget. Urahara had told her all about what had transpired between them in just two evenings, and she'd been so touched by the story, she'd not only relayed the whole thing to her lover, but made a point to befriend the two. Posing as a human, he was fairly certain of.

"Masaki gave birth the other day! I happened to see them coming back from the hospital."

"... I see."

"That's something to be happy about."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

Rukia laughed, shaking her head. "I swear, sometimes, Toushiro..."

"What?"

"It's... it's like you lack the quirky fundamentals of being human. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, just making an observation."

"... Right."

"Anyway, it's a boy; they named him Ichigo."

"That kid's gonna need therapy."

"Why?"

"If a parent names a child something like 'one who protects,' and something happens to someone dear to him, especially while he's around, he'll take all the blame on himself."

"That's thinking a bit far ahead."

"It's a simple fact."

"Besides, there's another reason he got that name."

"Oh?"

"You know how 'ichigo' is another word for 'strawberry?'"

"Yes..."

"His hair's bright orange."

"Naturally?"

"Yup."

"There's definitely therapy in his future."

"Oh yeah, Mr. 'Winter Lion?'"

"... Shut. Up."

She swallowed her laughter, but not her smile, adding, "Masaki looked so happy. Isshin was behaving like an idiot, though." She paused before continuing, "I'm told most fathers do, though."

"Tch. Then I'm glad-" he stopped suddenly, realising exactly what was about to come out of his mouth. "Rukia, I didn't mean-"

"I know," she replied, though with a sober tone. "It's ok. I never did finish explaining that, did I?"

"You are under no obligation to."

"I know. That's why I'm going to."

"... Do all women not make sense or is it just you and Hinamori?"

"Shut up and listen," she told him, though with a grin. "Right after I joined the Gotei 13, I had an accident. I know you've seen the scar."

"Along with several others. You must have pushed yourself a considerable amount."

Her cheeks flushed a bit at the compliment, then continued. "I miscalculated my sparring partner's range, and his trident slashed across my stomach. I almost lost a kidney, too, but-"

"Trident?" Toushiro hadn't meant to interupt her, but, what?

"The released form of his zanpakuto. He apologised up and down for weeks; I finally got him to shut up when I started beating on him whenever I got the chance."

"I'll have to thank him some time for turning you into a sadist."

"That's... impossible."

"Oh? Oh. Rukia, I'm sorry."

"That's... all right. Kaien-dono... he... Well, you're 0 for 2 now, aren't you?"

"Much to my dismay."

"Hey, you don't think anyone else will come down here, do you?"

"It seems unlikely. They usually leave me alone when I'm here."

"Excellent." There was a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"Rukia Kuchiki... You are not seriously thinking what I think you are, are you?"

"Depends," she replied, leaning closer to him. "What do you think I'm thinking?"

_'My girlfriend is a nympho.'_ And seeing her in battle mode, albeit briefly, had definitely had a certain... effect on the tensai, but here? Where anyone could come down at any time... oh. That was why she'd asked. But still...

"Toushiro," she practically purred in his ear, weighing on his self control. "You just said no one would come down here."

"I said it was unlikely," he replied, but still didn't fight when her lips met his. He'd found there was only one thing better than sex with Rukia.

Sex with Rukia without gigai. It made sense, in a way... _'Oh, shit, not the wrist, not the wrist,'_ he silently pleaded, which went ignored.

"Rukia...," he warned through clenched teeth.

She laughed, he drank in the sound- it was the most beautiful music in the world to him, even when he was the subject of it. "I'm sorry I find it funny I can make you finish just by biting your wrists?"

"Was that an apology or a question?"

She chuckled lightly. "At least there's no buttons on you."

"Cus you're used to dealing with shihaikusos," he smirked.

"Do you have to make me sound so tawdry?"

"You were the one who said it originally."

"Rub some more salt in the wound," he muttered before her lips closed over his.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Approximately nine years later, Toushiro woke with a small smile on his face, hearing the sound of rain outside. This had to be at least the third day in a row.

He loved rain; he always felt at his best when there was a lot of moisture in the air.

_'How about some outdoor training today, Hyorinmaru?'_

_'You'll get quite wet, young one.'_

_'I am aware of that.'_

_"Well then, whenever you're ready,'_ the dragon chuckled.

Around mid afternoon, Toushiro was sopping wet, panting, starving, and... happy. This had to have been one of the best training sessions ever. The call of a hollow attracted his attention. He flash-stepped to the sound.

And ran into Rukia, furiously punching into her soul pager. "Where are you... where are you... Toushiro! Have you seen any hollows?"

"No. I just heard one, though."

"I as well. This is so infuriating! I have the order for it, I can sense it nearby, I just can't find it!" Suddenly, the signal went silent.

"Nothing you can do now. It went back to Hueco Mundo."

She sighed. "I just hope it didn't do any damage."

Unknown to them, a boy on the riverbank was crying for his mother.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

He went back to the store shortly after, taking a warm shower to vanquish the chill. It wasn't likely he'd get sick; he was damn near impervious to even the coldest winter wind, but being wet and cold was hardly comfortable. Upon entering his room again, he saw he had a missed call. "Momo? She should be in class..." He called her back anyhow.

"Shiro-chan," she greeted him happily, but it was an echo of her usual cheer.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Guess I can't hide anything from you," she said. "Shiro-chan... Granny passed on."

Teal eyes went wide. Soul Society was something of a middle ground; those not ready to pass on completely or still had attachments to the world lived there and protected it. For someone to pass on from there... "She's happier now. She could finally let go."

"She knew we were happy," came the shaky tone. "I guess that was all she needed."

"Thank you for telling me, Momo. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Yeah," she replied, then hung up.

Toushiro did the same, not so much sitting as collapsing on his futon. He was suddenly reminded of his first night there, when everything seemed so worthless and he himself so helpless. He felt the tears for his grandmother form, felt them fall, and felt angry at them. This was just selfishness; Granny was happier now, he had no business shedding tears.

"Toushiro! What happened?" Rukia exclaimed, entering the room, sopping wet. She must have decided to stop by; there wasn't much activity since he'd stopped his training outside. Now, she ran to his side, laying a cold, wet hand on his warm back. He shivered involuntarily at the touch, she didn't retract it.

"Granny... passed on," he finally spoke, barely a whisper.

"Toushiro..."

"She's happier now."

"Only because she knew her family's happy," the woman told him.

"Disgusting," he muttered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You have every right to be sad," she said matter of factly. "Just as long as you're happy, too."

He laughed humorlessly. "Can a person be both at once?"

"You are, I can tell. You're sad she's gone, but happy she's found complete happiness, too."

He didn't think; just pulled her close to him, joining her lips to his own. If this wasn't complete happiness, he didn't know what was.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

As a few more months passed, Toushiro noticed a continued... persistence in his soul companion. Hyorinmaru was unrelenting in his training; his young wielder finally put his foot down in thier world, demanding answers.

_'It is only natural I would want you to grow stronger.'_

_'I barely eat, barely sleep... barely see Rukia. Tell me right now what is more important than her."_

The dragon held his silence.

_'Hyorinmaru... don't keep secrets from me.'_

The other seemed humored. _'Even if you are far better off not knowing them?'_

_'Especially then, if that's the case. What is so important?'_

_'You will discontinue your training if I tell you.'_

_'I will not,'_ the male promised, countering the prediction.

_'I will hold you to your word, young one.'_

_'Believe me, I am aware.'_

The ground around them rumbled while the dragon sighed. _'Kusaka.'_

_'What about him? I had thought-'_

_'Rukia-san was quite right; socially, he is doing quite well. It is what he plans to do with that power that is the problem- I do not know the full extent of it myself, do not ask, however, whatever it is, it does not bode well.'_

_'... I see. I will ask only one question, then.'_

_"What is it?'_

_'Why did you think that information would deter me?'_

_'You gave up so much so you would not have to fight him, and understandably so; it was my only intention that if your paths do by chance cross, and he tries to include you in them, you are able to refuse him to the fullest extent.'_

_'And should that happen, our paths cross, and I don't wish to refuse him?'_

_'You would join forces with Hollow and Arrancar, young one?'_

Teal eyes widened in disbelief._ 'You can't mean...'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I see... and understand. Now I know why you've been so persistent.'_

_'Shall we continue, then?'_

_'Assuredly.' _Just because one had achieved bankai, did not mean one was able to use it to its full potential.

_'Agreed. Even Kusaka has not gone so far as of yet.'_

_'Is that so? Interesting...'_

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Approx. six more years...

"Hitsugaya-san!" Urahara called. "Dinner's been ready a while now! Take a break and come eat."

"Just a minute," was the nonchalant reply from the office.

"I'll send Tessai after you again."

The shorter dropped the pen to the desk and came into the dining room, knowing full well the other would make good on his threat. It was difficult to maintain one's dignity while being carried by a man almost three times your size.

"There now, was that so-" the blonde stopped mid-sentence, he (and everyone else in the room) felt an unreal spiritual pressure make itself known. "Well, it looks like I won't be able to make you-" he began, but Toushiro was already up, out of his gigai, and through the door. Rukia was on watch tonight. If she was in trouble, there was no way he was going to let something happen to her.

He couldn't believe the sight that met him. Rukia was on the ground, in the middle of the street, not in a shihaikuso, but a plain, white yukata- shaking. And a deep-looking blood stain on her shoulder.

"Rukia?" he called, walking up to her.

"Toushiro?" she breathed, looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes. His normally cold demeanor was broken in that instant and knelt to hold her.

"Rukia, what happened?"

"Mm, perhaps we should see to this one first," Kisuke's voice said. He'd just arrived with Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta.

"What?" the white haired male snapped, obviously annoyed. Then he saw the other figure laying on the ground, only unconscious... with bright orange hair. "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"He saved his family tonight," the woman stated. "And myself." Suddenly her tone changed to anger. "But that bastard took all my powers! Hear me, Ichigo? You're a dead man!"

"Rukia, calm down," her other half tried to soothe her. "Your shoulder's hurt badly. We need to heal it."

She gave a reluctant nod.

"Come, on, you must be freezing. I'll take care of it inside."

"But you suck at kido."

"I do not 'suck' at anything," he informed her while taking a seat with her on a couch, presumably the living room. His housemates worked around him, bringing the actual inhaitants of the home to bed.

"But it's really hard."

That much he'd admit, and only to her; healing kido took much of his concentration when he was doing it, it was a far cry from the bindings he used on Jinta almost daily.

"Are they all right?" Rukia asked when the others had joined them once more.

"Yes, yes, they're fine," the store owner assured her. "Wounds healed, memories repl-"

"Not Ichigo's?" she cut in in a panic.

"No, no, not his."

"Why should it matter?" Toushiro asked, removing his hands from the now-healed wound.

"He has my powers, so he has to do my job."

"Why him? Anyone one of us is more than capable."

"He had much power to begin with; it was the reason I attempted something so rash."

"And what was that, exactly?"

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

_'Breathe,'_ the white haired shinigami was telling himself. _'Breathe, breathe, kill, breathe, breat-'_

"My, Toushiro, you look upset," Urahara told him.

"I am not," he snapped back.

"Toushiro?" Rukia asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He walked to the hole in the wall. "You'll need your gigai, right? So we should be going."

"What's wrong with him?" the woman continued to wonder aloud.

"Well, Kuchiki-san," the blonde cut in once more. "You more or less gave part of your soul to a complete stranger tonight."

"SO SORRY!" she yelled after her lover. "I THOUGHT IT WAS BETTER THAN DYING! I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND!"

Toushiro sighed. Leave it to Urahara to make things _more_ complicated. What he hated most, though, was that the taller male was right.

But so was Rukia. He was being _so_ incredibly stupid. He couldn't blame her, really; she was the only one that did that to him.

He turned back to where she was sitting, wrapped in a blanket he procured. "Of course I don't want you to die," he managed, the unbearable thought of her angry with him the only thing keeping him speaking with a light audience. "I overreacted, and apologise."

"Accepted," she replied, suddenly avoiding his gaze. Something was still wrong.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Toushiro, I'm going to have to keep an eye on him all the time."

"Of course."

"A constant eye on him," she reiterated.

"Yes." Where was she going with this?

"Going to school with him..."

"Yes..." Seriously...?

"Living with hi-"

"Tell me you're joking," he said, valiantly keeping his temper down.

"It's not like I'll be sleeping with him!" the woman countered, not to great at temper control.

"I know," the male replied, also aware they both were drained for the evening. It had been nearly a century since he himself had felt this tired. "Do as you see fit," he finally said.

"Like I need your permission," she joked.

"Believe me, I'm aware," he told her, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go back to the store. I'll carry you- it'll be faster," he added before she could protest.

"All right," was the reluctant agreement, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"We'll be along in a bit," Urahara called after them.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"Your zanpakuto's digging into my boob," Rukia complained lazily while her lover flash stepped through town.

"Lucky dragon."

"Dragon? Seriously?"

"That's the form he always shows me."

"Hello, mindfuck," was the mumbled reply, and Toushiro chuckled. She got such a potty mouth when she was tired.

"At first," he admitted. "Sode No Shirayuki?"

"Beautiful," was the sighed reply. "But that shouldn't surprise you."

"... You just answered my question without actually answering it."

"Do you want to know so badly?" she teased as they walked into the store, then to his room.

"Not if you don't want to tell me," he replied, knowing if he acted interested she'd withhold the information all the more; he at least had a chance of an answer with apathy.

Rukia, be it fortunate or not, was very much on to him. "Then I won't."

Dammit!

"I left my gigai in here, didn't I?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. I put it in the closet with mine." It was damn creepy having a lifeless exact duplicate of yourself lying around. "It's still early, or late, depending on how you look at it. Lay down for awhile."

"I don't have time for that," she replied diplomatically on her way to the closet.

"Of course you do," he informed her, just as matter-of-fact, tripping her so she landed on the futon.

"What the fuck, Toushiro?"

"Not now," he said, laying his sword aside and straddling her middle.

"Gonna bully me into relaxing? I'm way to wound up to-ohhhh..." she sighed, scarcely feeling his hands run down her sides under the yukata. She was so worn out, and just not realising it- the butterfly touches soon had her sound asleep.

Toushiro smirked when his lover's breathing lightened. This particular tactic never failed to put her to sleep if she were tired, though if she wasn't, it had a different effect entirely. Now really wasn't the time for that, though. She needed to rest. He walked back out, sensing the other's arrival.

"But it's crazy!" Jinta was saying. "How can one guy, with no training, kick that Hollow's butt?"

"Are you insinuating Rukia lied about the events that transpired this evening?" Toushiro asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Even you gotta admit it doesn't add up!"

"I do hope you mad-"

"Hitsugaya-san, Jinta," Urahara said sternly. "There are other things that need to get done right now."

"Like what?" the brown haired male mumbled.

"Kuchiki-san will need a few things, to begin with. Jinta, I'd like you and Ururu to to get one of the red gloves that just came in, as well as some memory replacement devices." With a nod, the two left. "I'll call Kurakara High when they open and tell them to expect a new student. I've also procured some proper clothing for her gigai."

"I shudder to think about what you'd call 'proper clothing,'" the white haired shinigami told him.

"They're from the girl's rooms in Kurosaki-san's house," the man defended imself. "They're perfectly fine."

"Where'd you put them?"

"Ichigo's closet."

"...Why there?"

"That's where Kuchiki-san will be staying."

The room began to filled with an icy chill. "What?" That she would be in his house was one thing, but his closet?

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-san. I know you can control your reiatsu better than that."

"You're right. I can." Still, the room grew colder.

"You shouldn't freeze the hand that feeds you."

"Very funny. Did she say that was where she was staying?"

"Not directly, but it makes the most sense. She can keep an eye on Ichigo and the rest of the household's off her."

Dammit, that did make sense, the shorter realised, his reiatsu contained once more.

"Me and my logic. So sorry. Am I off your hit list now?"

"For now."

A loud crash was heard, followed by the sound of Jinta yelling. Two pairs of eyes rolled, then went after the sound.

"What the hell is your problem now?" Toushiro asked.

"Ururu dropped a box on my head! It hurt!"

"Sorry, Jinta," the girl apologised.

"I'll bet!"

"You're brainwashin' her, aren't you?"

"You are such a moron," was Toushiro's deadpan reply. "And shut up; Rukia's sleeping."

"Who gives a-" the other male was cut off by a binding kido.

But so was Toushiro.

Kisuke Urahara considered himself a mild-mannered man, but tonight had found his threshold for the two. "You two can stay there until Kuchiki-san wakes up," he said merrily from behind his fan. Toushiro's distain was clear on his face. Jinta, although annoyed, seemed happy his rival was in the same situation for once. But the slightly taller male was already formulating a way out. It appeared the store owned had used the same technique he himself had used many times, however, at the same time, he couldn't imagine Urahara would make it that easy for them if he was really that angry.

No matter. If the kido proved too difficult to break by sheer force, he'd simply discontinue trying. The blonde was a sadist bastard, but the teal-eyed shinigami was relatively sure he wouldn't put them in any real harm's way; not over something like this. Summoning his reiatsu, Toushiro pressed against the invisible bonds of the kido.

A few minutes later, he was free.

"I didn't cast it, I can't-," he mumbled to his companion.

"I don't... need your help," the other panted.

White eyebrows rose. "So I see," he stated, then went back to his room.

Rukia was still sound asleep. A glace at the alarm clock (not that he ever really needed it) told him it was just past one in the morning. She would get a few hours, at least. As well as himself, lifting the covers a bit to join her.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

A/N: And so it begins... Muhahahahahaha...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Following the manga, and Manga!Ichigo never showed Rukia how to use the damn straw.

Sorry it's taking so long to update this one. I had a bunch written out since we were temporarily without a puter, and in my infinate wisdom, have lost the notebook. Yay, rewrites. Sometimes they're better. So this chapter's short so I can give you something hopefully before you guys forget the previous chapter, lol, but that won't be common. I hope.

Though I did get the Kakei and parakeet storylines out of order. It didn't really seem to affect anything, so I'm leaving it.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

_I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever I'll say it loud  
__Now you're in, you can't get out  
__You make me so hot, you make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby_  
-'Hot' Avril Lavigne

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

When Toushiro opened his eyes again, the sun was shining and he was alone. 'Why didn't she wake me?'

_'For the same reason you made her sleep,'_ was the low, amused reply from his psyche.

The male scowled while he got up. Everything in him wanted to go find her, but knew Rukia wouldn't hesitate to rip him a new one if he seemed overly concerned (he didn't get worried). He'd just wait until after school got out, at least.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

He found her at the park... with Ichigo. She'd gotten a pitching machine somewhere, and after explaining something to her compainion, left him to go read. Hello, opportunity. The male shinigami jumped down from the telephone pole he was on to join her.

"And what time did you wake up?" she teased.

"No comment. You should have woken me."

"But you looked so cute, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro flushed lightly. He'd known it was a bad idea to let her and Hinamori meet. Kisuke had been abe to get his little sister over a couple more times, and the raven-haired woman had insisted on meeting her. The teal-eyed male knew the second Rukia heard Momo's nickname for him he'd be hearing it a lot more often. He didn't have to like it, though. "Don't call me that."

She laughed lightly. "You did miss quite the show earlier."

A white eyebrow quirked in interest. "Oh?"

"Ichigo needed some convincing."

"I can only imagine what you pulled."

She told him about facing the teen with a child's spirit in danger of a hollow, telling him he could only help the boy if he could commit to being a shinigami. "He said he knew he owed me a debt, and wasn't a 'total scumbag,'" she finished.

"I maintain he's an idiot."

"You would."

"Where did you get the book?" If Urahara was putting wierd ideas in her head...

"Ururu loaned it me. It's not bad so far."

Relief. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"I'll see you... at some point."

"I know."

He stuck around, though, watching Rukia read, then Ichigo scare the crap out of her when he was done whatever task she'd given him. He couldn't hear much of the conversation, but she definately called the teen an idiot a lot.

He liked that.

A brown-haired girl joined (and scared) them and he couldn't stop a snicker when he girlfriend curtised. _'It isn't the thirties anymore, Rukia,'_ he thought with a small shake of his head.

The newcomer left shortly, and after a bit, Rukia parted ways with Ichigo. Once she was out of the now-seething teen's sight, Toushiro rejoined her. He wasn't sure why he was keeping out of the now-shinigami sub's radar, but it seemed to be the prudent thing to do, at least for now.

"Well, hello again. Stalker."

"'Stalker' implies one is hidden from the one who is being watched. You knew I was there, quite obviously."

"It's not like you were trying to hide yourself. Though I doubt Ichigo noticed. Do you really have nothing better to do than follow me?"

"If you'd rather I stay holed up in Uruahara's office..."

She laughed. "Really, Toushiro, you needn't be concerned."

"Says you. He's a human teenager. Those can't be trusted around attractive females."

"I think there was a compliment in there," Rukia smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You realize it looks like you just kissed thin air, right?" he asked, barely surpressing the blush that wanted badly to spread across his face.

"No one's around, it wouldn't matter if they were. Ah, we're back."

"Give you a lift through the window?"

"That would make this a lot easer." She straddled his back and one jump got them through the second story bedroom window.

"I suppose that is a rather large closet."

"Large enough for two people, even."

"Rukia Kuchiki, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"It was just an observation," she replied coyly, climbing inside.

Toushiro Hitsugaya's brain was 97% percent logic. If something seemed like a bad idea, it probably was. Best not to push a possibly embarrassing situation, right?

But he hadn't seen Rukia in a week and a half before this whole situation began. That 3% percent was gaining a lot of leeway.

He ground his teeth a moment, trying to force himself to make the logical decision.

"Hell with it," he finally muttered, following after her and sliding the door behind them. The woman wasted no time pulling him into a very heated kiss. She'd missed him too, it seemed.

He pulled off her sundress and his hands found thier way into their beloved territory. Bare breasted in the dim light, she was by far the most beautiful creature his cerellian eyes had ever beheld.

She tried to return the favor and relase him of his shihaikusho, but the sash that held Hyorinmaru to him also held the uniform fast. With gesture almost akin to reverance, Rukia carefully lifted the zanpakuto off Toushiro's back and laid it beside them. Watching her slender hand gently grace the hilt before leaving it, white eyebrows furrowed in painful understanding.

"You'll get her back," he told her, voice stern and unwavering.

She smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning into the next of what was to be many kisses shared between them. "I guess I kinda know how you felt all those years."

A pale hand reached down between the woman's legs; a low moan resonated in her throat while his lean fingers moved inside her.

"Toushiro," she finally said, urgency in her voice. He withdrew his wetted digits, and after a lingering taste, pushed himself inside her.

The bedroom door opened, then closed.

The two froze, hearing Ichigo walk around in his room.

"'Does my private life interest you?'" the teen said in a mocking tone. "Fucking bitch," he surled.

Rukia clapped her hands over mouth; she seemed to be trying not to laugh. Her lover arched an eyebrow.

"Ichigo!" they heard a young girl's voice call, persumably one of his sisters. "Dinner's ready!"

"Yeah I'm comin'!" was the I'm-irritated-but-not-at-you reply. Soon after, the door opened and closed again.

The two in the closet instantly relaxed.

"Now," Rukia said with a smile. "Where were we?"

"You can't-" Toushiro was cut off by his girlfriend's mouth on his own.

Fairly soon, he didn't care either.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Toushiro decided to stay until the teen had gone to sleep for the night.

Now, he watched Rukia do her homework while Ichigo (presumably) did his on the other side of the door. The tensai had tried to quietly help the woman, only to be swatted away. So he just rested his head on her shoulder and watched her figure it out.

She finished after Ichigo had gone again, and decided that was a good time to change into the PJs that had been procured for her. Soon after they had gotten comfortable again and heard the teen's voice in the room again, Rukia's phone went off. A panicked look crossed her face, and after she flashed the screen to him, Toushiro saw why.

Wasn't every day a hollow showed up in your bedroom.

The white-haired shinigami did his best to stay out of sight while his girlfriend shocked, disembodied, and ordered around the teen.

"Shit, it got away! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Ichigo said. "What's going on? That was Orihime's brother!"

The hidden shinigami held his silence while Rukia told the orange-haired male what hollow really were. Toushiro couldn't really blame her if she had bent the truth a bit, it was a hard reality to face even if one chose the path of a shinigami while not in a life or death situation.

She finally got him out of the house and back on chasing the hollow; the teal eyed male followed at a distance, not at all impressed to see her riding on his back. _'It's just faster thay way,'_ he told himself.

Ichigo dropped Rukia outside the house that presumably belonged to the 'Orihime' girl, yelling something about her not being able to fight. It was true, at least for the time being, but her lover could tell she didn't appreciate the reminder. Once the tensai caught up, they were offered no time for words, as Ichigo was soon thrown from the house.

At least he kept his footing.

Not for long, though. The hollow spat some substance at the new shinigami, obviously causing some pain and his fall back to the ground. Rukia ran to him, the shorter male close behind on instinct.

"Ichigo!" she yelled, sounding more irritated than concerned. "Ichigo! Wake up!"

"...Stop yelling..." he mumbled, sitting up.

"That's all you've got to say? You've shamed shinigami everywhere today!" She wasn't wrong.

"Who's Shorty?"

"Excuse me?" Toushiro asked dangerously, cursing whatever instinct had made him follow Rukia.

"Don't worry about him!" the violet eyed woman said before they became sidetracked. "Worry about the hollow that's about to eat your friend!"

Hazel eyes widened, and the teen was off.

"Such drama," the remaining male remarked.

"It gets the job done with this one," she replied.

"Oi, you never told me why you were laughing earlier."

"Oh, that mocking tone? He asked me if I had a home to go to here-"

"Which you do."

"A perfectly innocent question under normal circumstances, but since I didn't want to tell him where I was staying, I played with his head a bit."

He believed it.

"What kind of brother says he'll kill his own sister?" Ichigo's voice sounded from above them. "Even a monster shouldn't say that!"

"A bit naive, that one."

"Mm," Rukia agreed. "Give me a lift up?"

He nodded, and as odd as it may have seemed to anyone else, was happy to be her mode of transportation for a time.

They reached the enormous hole in the wall just in time to see the hollow take a bite from the girl while she- was she hugging it?

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out in panic.

"She can still be saved!" Rukia told him. "The Chain of Fate still holds her body and soul together! I can use my kido to bind them back together!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes. She was being dramatic again.

"You're in my way," she practically growled at the hollow, kneeling by Orihime. "Move back." Only she would go defenseless head-to-head with a hollow.

"In truth, I knew that, Orihime; that you stopped praying so not to worry me... But even so, I wanted you to... Because during that time, your heart was all mine," the hollow said in a sad tone.

The orange-haired male noticed where the other's eyeline was. "What are you looking at? Her hairpins... Weren't those a present from you? Inoue told me about them. They were the first present from her big brother; that's why she wears them every day." He paused, a light sigh of discust. "It's the same... Those that die and those that survive; both are just as lonely!" His own hazel eyes held a dark tone while he warned, "Don't be so selfish to think you're the only one suffering!" The hollow didn't look up, but reached over to him. "Hey.. what are you-" An enormous hand took hold of his sword. "HEY!"

"...It's fine," Orihime's brother told him. "If I stay like this, I'll lose myself again and try to hurt my precious sister. So right now, while I have regained a small part of myself, I want to disappear."

"But why! You don't have to-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia intervened, still healing the girl. "His decision is correct. Once you become a hollow, you can never revert back. Let him disappear."

Ichigo was horrofied. "Rukia!"

"Don't worry. 'Reaping' is not the same as 'killing.' The zanpakuto merely erases the soul's sins committed as a hollow," she smiled calmly. "That's why we shinigami exist."

"Brother... Have a nice day..." No one but Orihime (and her brother) seemed to know the meaning of her words, but they put them both at ease; there was a soft smile on the man's lips while he passed.

"Inoue, how are your wounds?"

"They're mostly better, but they don't matter! There's tons things I want to-" she was cut off by Rukia flashing some device in her face. The burnette crashed back to the ground.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo was freaking out. "What the hell did you just-"

"Memory replacement," Toushiro filled in.

His statement seemed to remind the new shinigami he was there. "Now will you tell me who Shorty is?" he asked the woman.

"Would you like to add even more of your blood to that uniform?"

"Knock it off!" Rukia ordered them both. "Ichigo, this is Toushiro Hitsugaya, not 'Shorty.' Toushiro, calm down, will you please? And if the both of you could find some blankets before these two freeze to death, that would be wonderful."

The white-haired male went off for a few moments, then came back with two light covers in tow. Ichigo's jaw droped a little. "How did you know whe-"

"The bedroom is the most likely place for one to keep extra bedding. Once located, it was a simple request. Idiot."

"Toushiro-"

"Hitsugaya-san to you. Idiot."

"Why does it matter?"

"One does not address one they've only just met by first name alone. It's rude, Idiot."

"So is calling them names!"

"Not when they deserve it."

"You vertically challenged piece o-"

"Ichigo!" Rukia interupted. "Time to go."

Without another word, she climbed Toushiro's back. He fought every urge that wanted to bring her home with him instead of this idiot's house, though knowing if he brought it up again, it would only lead to another fight. It didn't seem worth the effort; this was only a temporary situation, after all.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

This was getting painful.

It just wasn't enough the woman he loved had her ability to be a shingami (albeit not permently) taken from her, had her living with not only another male, but a moronic one, the powers that be had to torture the teal eyed shinigami further.

Then again, he was the one who had decided dropping by on Rukia's lunchbreak was a good idea.

Couldn't that idiot at least poke that damn straw in the juicebox for her? Obviously the poor creature wasn't getting it on her own.

He watched the human males interact for awhile, but finally couldn't take it anymore and flash stepped from the telephone pole he was on to right behind Rukia; and reaching through the bars she was leaning against, stuck the straw in, then was instantly back at his starting position. She smiled softly in his direction before continuing to talk to the idiot.

Ichigo knew about Toushiro now, at least that he was around, so the shorter could find no reason to hide anymore, and came to talk to his girlfriend every night; much to what seemed to be the taller's annoyance.

That day had been an adventure, it seemed. A hollow had been manipulating a young whole spirit with the most disturbing of motives. The white-haired male was glad to hear it had been put to an end, even if it had been by Ichigo. Apparently, though, the teen's reaction to the gates of hell had been amusing as well.

"You should have seen him!" Rukia was laughing. The sound was even more beautiful at the taller's expense. "I thought his jaw was gonna hit the ground!"

"Shuddup!" the shinigami sub reatiated. "You can't help but be a bit surprised but something like that! Right, Toushiro?"

"Hitsugaya-san. And even if something surprises you, it should not take away your ability to think clearly."

"Smartass."

"Smarter than your sorry ass."

"...Right."

"You've been sitting over that math problem nearly a half hour, yes?"

"Yeah..."

Toushiro stood from his spot on the bed to next to Rukia to stand by Ichigo. "Which one?"

The taller pointed in the book, which the other silently stared at for a couple minutes.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Hey, if you-"

"37."

"... What?"

"37."

Hazel eyes narrowed, then looked at the answer key in the back of the book. "... How the hell did you do that?"

Rukia giggled.

"Figure it out yourself, Kuorsaki." He turned from the fuming male. "Urahara asked me to pass on a message," he told his lover.

"My order came in?" she asked hopefully.

"Indeed."

"Excellent! I'll have to come in before class tomorrow... Do you think he'll be up?"

"Even if he's not, I will be," was the apathetic reply.

"Good plan. I'm going to bed now."

"That's not a bed, it's closet; sleep well all the same."

"You get some sleep too, huh?" After Rukia closed the door, then tensai noticed Ichigo looking at him with an amused expression.

"Problem, Kurosaki?"

"You were smiling."

"You are imagining things," he replied simply, then left the way he'd come- through the window.


	8. Chapter 8

_This world's falling apart, where people can't stop hurting each other  
__But because I've met you, I don't fear anything anymore.  
__I don't care how much my body burns, as long as it's for you.  
I'll fly up the pure white heavens and protect you  
__No matter how apart we are, our feelings our connected.  
Even if a mischievous fate befalls me,it will never break.  
__I don't care how much my body burns, as long as it's for you.  
I would be nice if one day, I can show you the world born anew.  
_- Link, L'Arc en Ciel

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Rukia was at the store bright and early the next morning. Toushiro's brow furrowed. He did feel her coming, but it seemed odd she had gained so little energy. It was above adverage for a normal human, yes, but still nowhere near even adverage shinigami level. It was a more than a bit disconcerning.

"Is the manager in?" he heard her ask Tessai.

Toushiro stood from 'the manager's' desk to enter the room; then heard Urahara's trademark (ie, loud) yawn. So the idiot was up early today. Who said miracles didn't happen?

"Morning, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Hitsugaya-san," Kisuke muttered sleepily. "Welcome, Kuchiki-san. I just got a shipment for the other side yesterday. How can I help you today?"

"You can get the fuck out of the way," Toushiro told him, entering.

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-san. I believe I can manage my own job."

"The copious amounts of paperwork in your office say otherwise."

"So hurtful!" the blonde cried.

"Ururu, will you get Rukia's order?" the tensai asked.

"O-Of course!" she replied happily, running from the room.

"You'll take care of everything else I need, will you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No one man could get you everything you needed; it's physically impossible."

"Says you."

"Here you are, Kuchiki-san," Ururu said, handing the taller female a small package on her return.

The other peeked inside. "...This one?"

Toushiro sighed. "You're not going to pitch a fit, are you?"

"..No."

"I did the best I could, ok?" the male shot with a light flush.

"It's ok! It's ok!" she smiled, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving with her purchases.

Jinta laughed uncontrolably. Toushiro ignored him, going back to the office. _'Wait,'_ he realised. _'Most temporary souls have the 'perfect' personality. That's not Kurosaki's._' In egar anticipation of seeing the look on the teen's face when he saw his body with the replacement, he popped a pill of his own and shunpo'd the entire way to Kurakara Highschool.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Ichigo was very much not impressed, the tensai saw, once Rukia had dragged him outside and presented the soul pills to him. What a shame it was his opinion didn't matter. He started to laugh when his girlfriend's pager went off- the teen clearly was not in favor of leaving his body in the care of the 'perfect' personality. The shinigami continued to chuckle, watching them go, but then noticed the temporary soul wasn't going back to Ichigo's class like he was supposed to be. He saw the teen's head look around, then stretch... well, that was probably ok, who knew how long it had been since he'd been out in an actual body.

Then he kicked a fence in.

Not ok.

A teacher saw him, recognized the owner, and started to yell. The other made no reply for a few moments, then jumped clear over the newcomer's head to the roof behind him.

Definately not ok.

"Fuck the final strike. Where did they go?" He searched the surrounding area, but his quarry was already out of his sight. Damn, she moved fast when she wanted to. Plan B, he decided, grumbling to himself while dialing. No time to grumble beforehand; had to prioritize.

"Ah, Hello Hitsu-"

"Where the fuck did you get a mod soul?"

"Excuse me?"

"And more importantly, why didn't I know about it?" Toushiro was livid; he didn't like not knowing things- that was how shit like this happened, especially with Urahara involved.

"Hitsugaya-san-"

"Nevermind! It's running around in Kuro- Aw, hell, he just jumped three stories into Kurosaki's classroom. Great. A showoff. Stop laughing!"

"My apologies, Hitsugaya-san, we'll be right there."

"Fucking better be." The tensai hung up just in time to see the hijacked body's owner and his babysitter running back up to the school.

"I told you!" the teen was yelling.

"Whatever! You are so annoying! Just stay by the class window, I'll cut him off at the doorway!" she yelled back, running inside.

Well, this should be interesting.

Though uneffective, as the soul rushed right past Ichigo, who was too stunned to do anything.

"Thanks for the help, Toushiro!" the other male yelled up to him.

"Hitsugaya-san, and I would have thought you'd be able to catch your own body!" the tensai yelled back down.

"Not when it's running like that! Rukia!" the orange-haired male said, seeing the woman return. "What the hell did I hear you call him? A mod soul? What the hell is that?"

"It should be obvious," Hitsuagaya said, joining them on the ground.

"No one talking to you, Shorty!"

"Toushiro, don't pop a fuse; Ichigo, unless you want to die, calm the fuck down."

"You heard the noise in the classroom! I...he... in front of everyone... he k-ki..."

"I think he kissed Orihime," the woman stated plainly.

"Ugh! Don't say it! It hurts! All the years I've put into that image! How am I gonna go to school tomorrow?"

"You act like that on purpose?"

"Can it!"

"So he kissed her," Rukia said dissmissively. "I thought today's youth was supposed to be oversexed. A kiss is like a handshake." She blinked at the two males staring back at her in disbelief. "At least, that's what I read."

"What kind of books are you reading?" they shouted back, then glared at each other, only to look away, annoyed.

"Anyway," the female continued, swallowing the chuckles she would have made at thier expense were they not strapped for time. "Awhile back, Soul Society had a project called 'Spearhead.'"

"'Spearhead?'" Ichigo repeated.

"Correct," she confirmed. "The idea was to inject special fighting spirits into dead human bodies. Some genius thought they could be used as soliders against the hollows."

"Seriously?" the hazel eyed male yelled. Toushiro rolled his eyes, glancing over at the other male. He could tell Ichigo was trying desperately to take her to heart; but she had pulled out her sketchbook. That damn thing and her cute drawings; no one could be serious with that thing.

Except Rukia, of course.

The woman in question paid him no mind, continuing her explaination. "They developed battle-ready souls which could supercharge some part of a host corpse's body. That is a mod soul."

"So... one of your experiments got away?"

"Essentially. Spearhead was scrapped because more and more people thought it was wrong to use dead bodies like that. All mod souls, even ones under development, were destroyed. I don't know how this-"

"Wait."

_'Here it comes,'_ the white haired male sighed to himself.

"He was created by the Soul Society," Ichigo restated. "And now he's condemned for being what they designed him to be?"

Rukia's jaw tightened. "That's basically correct."

"Does that seem right to you?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it personally. Mod souls were condemned under Soul Society law. And don't forget: those laws exist to protect human souls and lives."

A conflicted look crosed his face; Toushiro briefly felt a little sorry for him.

Very briefly.

"Now let's go! Do you want your body back or not?" As if on cue for the worst timing ever, her beeper went off.

"Ugh! Tell me that's not an order!" Ichigo said.

"'Fraid so, five minutes away. Stop moping and move!"

When the trio reached thier target, they saw the hollow hovering over a rooftop. And a small, orange-haired figure on said rooftop.

"That jerk!" the shinigami sub yelled, running faster.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Rukia tried to call to him. "Tou-" she began, but he pulled her up on his back before she could finish asking. "Thanks."

"Hang on," he said, then began to shunpo through the air. When they caught up, the hollow was disapating and Ichigo was pulling the mod soul back from over the ledge.

"The ants? You didn't want to smash the ants?" he was yelling.

"So? I won't kill anything!" the other yelled back, just as defiant. Guess that hollow didn't count. He words did cause the teen to pause, though. After a moment, he continued. "I was created, then the Soul Society ordered the destruction of all mods. The day after I was born, the date of my death was set! ...So I sweated it in that pill, just waiting to die. Day after day, my brothers and sisters were killed. Then I got lucky and was shipped out with a bunch of goods by mistake. Still, I always expected to be discovered and destroyed. I... had a lot of time to think about things. I decided no one has a right to take a life. I exist!" he said, eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I should have the right to live an die freely! Like humans, or even bugs. Even a mod... should have that right. So I refuse to take a life."

"Well, look here," a familar voice said. Toushiro sighed when he heard it; the bastard was late. "We finally find you, and you're already incapacitated," Urahara said, walking right up to the mod soul. "What a waste. We lugged all this stuff up here for nothing."

"Um-" the mod grimaced, but was not allowed to continue, as the blonde's cane went through his head, popping out the pill. "Ok, mission accomplished; let's go home."

"Aw, come on!" Jinta yelled. "I wanted to fight!"

Moron.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, jumping right in. "What're you gonna do with him?"

"I have no choice. I'm going to destroy it."

"You can see me..." the other realised. "What are you?" Slick.

"Huh... I'm not sure how to answer that..."

"A greedy merchant," Rukia truthfully answered for him, since he seemed unable, taking the pill from his palm.

"Kuchiki-san!" Urahara panicked. "You can't have that!"

"Why not, Kisuke? Is it your policy to confiscate goods your customers have paid for?"

"... I'll give you a refund." Ooo, digging deep. But a mod soul is normally not something you want hanging around.

"That's ok," she smiled. "I'm satisfied with my purchase. You guys are operating outside of the law anyway; it's not your job to recall him or anything."

"This is serious trouble," the man told her. "And I won't take the fall for you."

"That's fine... I seem to be getting into a lot of that lately." She put the pill in Ichigo's hand. "Here. Let's go."

"Yeah," the other replied. "Uhh, thanks."

"I've been thanked," she informed him. "You certainly don't need to."

Toushiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Today blew.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Normally, waking people up just to knock them out again would sound like a rather pleasant way to pass the time- if he actually got to connect his fist with their faces. But no, he had to erase thier memories, not inflict pain. He, Ururu, Jinta, and maybe Tessai had been at this since the mod soul had been reclaimed- Urahara was at the TV station getting any physical evidence of the events that had taken place that afternoon.

And it fucking sucked ass. His cell vibrated; things were looking up. "Rukia? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked. Her tone carried a worry greater than that in it, immediately unsettling the male.

"No, Urahara's had us all over town altering people's memories. What's wrong?"

"Ah, not wrong, I think..."

"Fine. What's bothering you?"

"Ichigo... was acting strange today."

"He's a teenager. I've heard they do that."

She laughed lightly, but he could tell her concern was far from relieved.

"What's he doing?"

"Well, I could hear him and his family planning something downstairs; I thought it was a picnic or something from how energic everyone but him was being about it, since he's never excited about anything."

"Sounds logical. But you were wrong?"

"...Yes. It seems... they intend to visit his mother's grave tommorrow."

"...I see. I didn't realize Masaki had passed on."

"Nor I. It's strange, isn't it? But other than that, he said she had been killed, but then wouldn't say anymore about it."

"Again, standard difficult teenager behavior."

"But he's not a difficult teenager... most of the time."

"You're going to go with them tomorrow?"

"I have to. Ichigo actually thought he might get a day off."

"Not likely, but we'll try to get to what we can so he doesn't have to."

"Aw, Toushiro, did you just agree to help him?"

"I did not! Making his life easier is making yours easier at the moment! The second it doesn't, he's a dead man!"

She laughed. "I believe it."

"Where are you now?"

"The roof. Ichigo's asleep."

"You know for certain?"

"Certain enough that I called."

"Get some sleep, it's very late if you have to be up early. I'll try to be around most of the day tommorrow."

"Thank you, Toushiro." He could practically hear her smiling.

"...It's not a problem. Go to bed, Woman."

"Good night, Toushiro."

"Yeah. Good night."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"I don't care! I'm going!"

_'Huh?'_ Teal eyes looked around groggily. _'I know that voice... Not from here...'_ He sat up, and those same eyes fixed in horror on the alarm clock.

Eight.

At night.

"Fuck," he cursed, getting up, just in time for his bedroom door to abruptly slide open.

"You! You're Nee-san's, right?"

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-san, he just kept-"

"Why is a plushie yelling at me?" Toushiro asked the store manager, interupting him.

"I'm not sure," the man replied. "He wants to see you, though. Since you're up, I'll leave you two to talk, ok?"

"Don't ever let me sleep that long again!" the other yelled, bolting a pillow after him. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kon!" he replied indignatly.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Oh, Nee-san probably hasn't had a chance to tell you yet. The mod soul from the other day?"

"...Plush toys work too. Right, whatever. What do you want?"

"Just to warn you; you don't have to be an asshole about it."

"Warn me?"

"Ichigo's trying to steal Nee-san from you!"

The tensai's look remained unimpressed. "What?"

"Nee-san! Rukia! He's trying to take her for himself!"

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" the shinigami asked, though disinterested. He checked his phone; she hadn't called, it must have been an okay today.

"You don't have a problem with him moving in on Nee-san?"

"I have a problem with taking action on a situation that doesn't exist. You have said quite a few things already, and not one of them have given me any reason to worry."

"Well, fine, how about I tell you why there's no missed calls on that phone, even though there should be?"

"Is Rukia injured?"

"...No."

"Alive?"

"Yes!"

Teal eyes rolled. Why was he listening to this guy? Probably only because it was pertaining to Rukia. That friggin woman. "It seems I would be unable to stop you."

Kon then went into a mildly overdetailed account of the day: from Rukia following Ichigo and his family to the graveyard, to the Grand Fisher showing up and attacking, to Rukia trying to help him fight. When he got to Ichigo telling her not to help, this was his fight, Toushiro began to chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing." _'I just figured out why Rukia already feels such a connection with this kid; he reminds her of that Kaien guy.'_ She had eventually told him about the night of her fukutaichou's death, and it sounded like today had, or very nearly at least, been a reinactment of that night. He hoped she was all right.

The mod soul grumbled, but then continued his story, how he himself valinatly got Karin and Yuzu out of harm's way, doing exactly as 'Nee-san' told him, as well as the scene that had greeted him upon his return: Ichigo's unconcious head in Rukia's lap, the woman herself in tears thanking him for not dying. "Now," he finished. "If that isn't suspicious, I don't know what is."

"And I don't have any more time to waste on this."

"What? Nice to know she means so much to you!"

With a snarl, Toushiro picked Kon up by his head, forcing the other to look him in the eye. "How I feel for her is not in question. I may not think highly of Kurosaki, however, I do trust Rukia. And God forbid, if she did decide to end things between us, she would be upfront about it and not need some meddling mod soul to cause trouble for her!" Uncerimouniously, he dropped the other. "Now get out before I throw you back out into the rain. On second thought," he said, then picked the already soggy plush again and went out into the dining room where Urahara was. "Hold on to this for me," he said to the blonde. "I have get dressed; then I'll be back."

"Of course, Hitsugaya-san!" Kisuke said merrily.

The tensai was no longer than ten minutes before he reappeared, uniform and zanpkuto clad. He picked up the still-ranting Kon from the table and exited without a word.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Back to Ichigo's."

"You'll get soaked too, you know."

"More than aware," he replied, sticking the other on his shoulder. "Hold on to Hyorinmaru's hilt so you don't fall. And if Rukia's asleep already, don't make a noise or you won't live long enough to regret it."

Kon nodded. "Ok."

"...Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked while he shunpo'd through the now-light rain.

There was a pause before the other answered. "Nee-san saved me. I... want to help her."

"By pissing me off? How did you even know about me?"

"She mentioned your name, I asked who you were- Ichigo said you were her boyfriend, and he said it awfully angrily. Even Nee-san seemed to notice."

He didn't answer, and actually was quite quiet when the shinigami landed on the teen's windowsill. The taller male was asleep inside, a couple bandages on his face, and the closet door closed.

But the window was open just a crack.

As quickly and smoothly as he could, Toushiro opened the window, and after jumping in but before landing, closed it again, landing almost too close to the bed. He did avoid Ichigo, and the soft sound of his feet hitting the ground got the woman's attention- she opened the door.

"Toushiro?"

"Just bringing back something I believe belongs to you," he replied, holding the mod soul to her.

"Ugh, you can return it."

"Nee-chan!" Kon cried.

"Shut up! If you wake up Ichigo, you're dead!" she said, slamming her fist into his head.

"...I hear you both had a long day."

"Ah, got the mod soul update, huh? Spying on me, you little shit?" she asked the 'lion.'

"He got lost," Toushiro covered. "I happened to see him."

"Aw, that was sweet of you. He still needs to be washed," she said, wringing the gargling plush out on to the carpert. "Violently."

"Agreed. Rukia?" he asked, the mod soul now too dazed to say anything. "Does Ichigo... remind you of anyone?"

She slouched a bit. "You caught me. Are you mad?"

"Just at that you felt you couldn't tell me."

"Forgive me. I'll remember in the future."

"Good."

"Where were you today?"

"Ah, last night took a bit more out of me than I aniticipated, I suppose; I only woke a little while ago."

"You're gonna be up all night."

"Indeed."

"Walk with me to school tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly." He gave her a soft kiss, then exited back through the window.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Toushiro refused to look at her.

A whimper; he cringed.

A sniffle. _'No, don't give in.'_

Choked sob: game over.

"Fine, I'll go!"

"Really?" she excalimed happily. "That's great! Keigo said everyone would be there around 8:30, don't be late, and be in gigai; I know you think it's funny, but Ichigo yelling at air gets embarrassing for me too."

"Anything else, my lady?"

"Nope, that's it." She kissed him briefly before entering the schoolyard. "See you later?"

"Of course."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"Are you looking at your horoscope?"

"Yeah. I know to prepare for the opposite."

"Meaningless."

"Yeah, pretty much."

A white eyebrow arched. "Then why bother?"

Ichigo shrugged, finally adverting his eyes from the crowd moronic group he called 'friends and family' gathered at the abandoned hospital to the other male. "Something to do, I guess."

"What's wrong boys?" Rukia's voice called to them. "You seem down." Both turned just in time to see her with both arms crossed across her chest. "BOHAHA!" she added cheerfully, then seeing thier reactions, asked, "What's with those faces?"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Ichigo asked her. Toushiro arched an eyebrow. THis was the first time he'd really seen AND heard them interact; the teen seemed to want nothing more than the woman to go away, while she was trying her best to be friendly with him. The living frightened him sometimes.

"You went through all the trouble of coming!" the violet eyed woman continued. "It would be a waste if you didn't have fun! You must be tired from balancing school and shinigami duties all the time. Use this chance to relax a bit!"

Hazel eyes widened a bit, not that she saw, perhaps amazed she was showing concern for him.

"By the way," she added. "What in the world is this festival all about?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" they both yelled, then glared at one another.

"People are gathering cuz of that guy, Don Kanoji," the taller male began. "He's the host of that moronic show, 'Ghost Bust.' Most everyone here is a fan of that show; he's filming one here tonight."

"Ah, a tee-vee show," she replied sagely. "So it's a festival of that, then."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. She didn't get it, Toushiro could tell too, but the other wasn't going to waste any more time trying to explain it- he couldn't say he blamed him. As much as he loved Rukia, she could be a little thick at times.

"Anyway," the orange haired male continued. "Is there really a spirit here?"

"Huh?" she asked. "Does it matter?"

"It's standard for a psychic show, but if there was a spirit here, you shinigami would have taken care of it, right?"

The woman's mood changed considerably. Toushiro moved in to finished the explaination for her. "...I wouldn't exactly say that. In this sort of place, it's usually an earthbound spirit. Those are naturally assimilated with the land, so Soul Society and our sensors rarely pick up on them. The one circumstance when an earthbound spirit shows itself is-" he had to stop, as the male he was speaking was shoved into the woman as a man with lighting equipment came through.

"Coming through! Sorry!"

"Move it more to the back!" another called.

"Yes, sir!"

As the first man moved closer, a loud howl was heard from inside the building.

"Aw, hell. When a human trespasses on it's territory." the shorter male finished.

"Was that a Hollow?"

"No," the other said. "It is getting close, though."

"That was the cry of an earthbound spirit," Rukia said. "I guess there really is one here. An earthbound spirit is a Plus that's becoming a Hollow. Look, he's coming out. His heart has been captured by this hospital."

Toushiro unimpressed gaze didn't change, nor did Rukia's; be it fortuante or not, this was day to day work for them. Ichigo's expression, however, became one of complete amazement and worry. "...I see...," he finally said, carefully and lowly. "There's no mask and the hole in his chest hasn't opened all the way..."

"Right," Rukia told him.

"THIS HOSPITAL IS MINE! I WON'T HAND IT OVER TO ANYONE!" the appirition screamed. "YOU GUYS CAN'T COME IN! YOU HAVE TO PAY CASH! I'LL KILL YA! I SHOULD HAVE INHERITED THIS HOSPITAL FROM MY FATHER, AND THEN, I WOULD HAVE RAKED IN THE CASH AND BECOME INCREDIBLY RICH! I HAD PLANNED TO DRIVE A PINK CADILLAC, DRINK PINK DOM PERIGNON, AND BECOME LIKE AN ARISTOCRAT OF WEST AZABU AT NIGHT! AND YET, THAT... THAT DAMN OLD MAN PASSED IT ON TO MY YOUNGER BROTHER! UNFORGIVEABLE!'

"One hell of a greedy grudge," Ichigo muttered.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, for once," Toushiro told him.

"IF EVERYONE WILL PLEASE REMAIN QUIET," a loudspeaker proclaimed. "THE BROADCAST WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!"

"Oh!" Rukia said happily. "It looks like something is going to start.!"

Toushiro scoffed light heartedly, the looked at the other male- he looked like he was going to be sick. "Don't worry about the spirit," he told the teen. "It takes months, even years, to turn into a hollow. He won't suddenly turn in the space of an hour. It'd be problematic to try and give it a soul burial with this many people around."

"Oh," he replied. "That's why she's still so carefree."

"OH! He's the main star of tonight festivites!" the woman was carrying on about Kanoji's entrance. "What a swanky way to make an entrance! I hate to say it, but it's superb!"

"She didn't just say 'swanky.'"

"Yes, yes she did."

"You didn't tell her that language was cool, did you?"

"As if I would go out of my way to embarrass her like that."

"Especially when she does it so well herself."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. He was finding more and more that Kon was full of shit; he himself didn't see any more than two people making the best of an otherwise pained situation.

It was definately a relief. He'd ment what he said, he did trust Rukia, but Ichigo... well, he hadn't, but he did seem to be a decent guy, for a teenager, anyway.

"I'LL FINISH HIM OFF IN ONE BLOW!" Kanoji was yelled, and dove for the spirit with his cane- pushing it right into the hole in his chest.

The crowd cheered; three faces went pale.

"Wha... What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"Ridiculous," Rukia muttered. "At that rate, he'll be a hollow in minutes!"

"Shit," Toushiro muttered, about to pull out his soul pills, then saw (with horror) that Ichigo had jumped the fence security had put up, yelling at them to stop.

Only to be tackled to the ground.

"Moron," he muttered.

"You got this, Shiro-chan?" Rukia smirked.

"More than," he said, shedding his gigai. At least she hadn't used that nickname in Ichigo's hearing range. With a loud cry, the spirit disapered. Toushiro jumped, leapfrogged unto Ichigo's head (just for the reaction), and was back in the air just as the hollow reformed. He drew his sword, and with one slash, it was cut in two. Kanonji's eyes opened widely, seeing the figure disapate into the spirit he'd just 'sent to heaven' and the disaper completely.

Smugly, the shinigami walked back by the orange haired male to reclaim his gigai.

He didn't miss the growl that escaped the other.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

The next day at school, Toushiro had decided to drop in on Rukia at school, only to find she was in the principal's office.

"TAKE A LOOK AT THIS! It's an image that aired nationwide form a live broadcast TV show that filmed in our town yesterday!"

Yep, that was Ichigo, making a mess.

"Well, then, Kurosaki?" the teacher was continuing. "Do you have anything to say when you look at this?"

"...He does look a lot like me, doesn't he?"

The evesdropper began to snicker.

"EVERY INCH OF HIM IS YOU, MORON!"

"It's my twin brother, seperated at birth. Indeed, I never thought we'd be reunited this way."

Wow. That bad an excuse with a perfectly straight face. Not bad.

"You seriously underestimate teachers... With this image going around, do you know how much shame you have brought this school-?"

"Kagine-sensei?" It was the girl with the short hair.

"What is it, Arisawa?"

"I understand you called us here because Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san appeared on TV, but I think there was no reason for you to call Inoue-san and me."

"You girls were with him," the man rebuttled.

"Unintentionally. While we were on our way there, we just ran into Kuchiki-san, who the guys invited, so we have nothing to do with it."

Impressive logic.

"IT'S A LIE!" a new voice wailed. "I INVITED INOUE-SAN AND ARISAWA!"

"Please place no trust in him," the girl drawled. "He's prone to delusions.

...Ichigo hung out with interesting people.

"Tatsuki...," said teen muttered. "You're only going to save yourselves, huh?"

"For that reason, we're going back to the classroom. Let's go, Orihime." Guess so.

"Ah! Well, me too!" the whiner stated.

"Not you!" Kagine-sensei told him.

"Why not? I was only with Ichigo!"

"It's because you were with him! You didn't stop Kurosaki, even though you were with him, so you're just as much to blame!"

"I... I'm so sorry," he heard his girfriend sob. Took her long enough. "All of this is because... I could not stop Kurosaki-kun... At that time, I was nearest to him...," she sniffed. "When he jumped in, I had to stop him... I even rose my voice, which quite unlike me. However, Kurosaki-kun wouldn't even listen to my voice like that!"

Toushiro snickered harder while she falsely cried; the accused had opened the window and were sneaking out. Ichigo saw him and beckoned for him to follow.

"HEY! WAIT, YOU GUYS!" the teacher called.

They ran faster.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"All of it was all thanks to Kuchiki-san!" one was praising her.

"Oh, it wasn't much, really," she replied, still in innocent mode. The shinigami was following, as asked, but wasn't sure why... he friends couldn't see him, could they? And even if they could, he was far enough behind that they wouldn't notice...

"Moron, don't praise her; she was going to sell me out."

"But, because of Kuchiki-san's acting, you were able to escape as well," Arisawa reminded Ichigo.

"That's right! I was acting! I would never do a thing as terrible as selling out my friend, Kurosaki-kun."

Toushiro barely heard the orange haired-male mutter something along the lines of 'Bitch.'

Asshole. Why was he following them? Eventually, they all tapered off- even Rukia gave a little wave his way before parting ways. It was then that the teen stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at him. Those hazel eyes had instantly become saddened, regretful, even. "Toushiro..." he began.

"Hitsugaya-san."

"Whatever," the other replied, dismissively, as if there were something far greater on his mind. "I wanna ask you something."

"So ask."

"How... how long have you been a shinigami?"

A white eyebrow arched. "That's a wierd question."

"...Yeah. Forget it."

"Almost a century. Why?"

"...Damn. That would do it."

"Do what?"

"What you did last night."

"Reaping hollows isn't hard."

"...You did it so quickly. What... Rukia's always telling me to do," he said softly.

"To get it over as quickly as possible is mildly nessecary."

"Hey, would you- fuck it, nevermind," he said, walking away.

"I try to get out a few afternoons a week," Hitsugaya told him. "You two usually get more orders when I am; but if you're able... I suppose I wouldn't drop the chance to yell at you, especially about your crappy fighting style."

A small grin formed on the side of the teen's mouth. "Thanks, Toushiro."


	9. Chapter 9

_'When you leave my colors fade to gray _  
_Every word of love I use to say. _  
_Now I paint them everyday. _  
_When you leave my colors fade to gray _  
_Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away _  
_Every word of love I use to say. _  
_Now I paint them everyday.'_  
-Numa Numa, Ozone

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"Hitsugaya-san!" Urahara called, returning from his walk that afternoon. "You have a visitor!"

Visitor? Toushiro dared leave the office for the entryway.

"Boy! No, my pupil!"

Only to instantly regret it. Pupil? Asshole. "What the fuck are you doing here?" the tensai demanded of the show host.

"To see you, of course! Might we speak?" Don Kanonji asked.

"No," was the flat reply. Teal eyes glared over at the blonde man, merrily sipping the tea Tessai had just set out.

"Please! You must tell me what happened last night! That man, how was he also the monster?"

"You weren't sending them to Heaven, or any place else, for that matter," the shorter drawled irritably. "Pulling that hole open just makes them lose thier hearts faster."

"All those people...," the man said, dropping to his knees. "What have I been doing?"

"Fucking up. Explanation over. Get out."

"But, my pupil-!"

"Oi, Ururu!" Toushiro called.

The girl always came instantly at the sound of her name. "Toushiro-sa-?" she began, but her eyes widened at the sight of thier 'guest.'

"Hey, look. A fan," the shinigami said in complete disinterest, pointing in her direction.

"Ah! Baby!" Kanonji said, turning to her.

Toushiro left, went back to the sancity of the office (not before giving Kisuke a few choice words), and didn't come back out until he knew Rukia was in the house. Thankfully, the other man was gone.

"...decided that they must be eliminated." Kisuke seemed to be explaining something to the woman. She looked sad, head down until she looked over her shoulder at the newcomer.

"How did the tee-vee guy get here?" she asked when she saw her boyfriend, walking over to him.

"I can't prove it yet, but I know it goes back to Urahara."

She laughed. "Doesn't it usually?"

"I'm just glad he finally left."

"I told him someone else could give him the same answers, and gave him Ichigo's address," the woman said with a sly look.

"You goddess," he said, pulling her into his arms.

She giggled, returning the embrace and adding a kiss. "Your room?" she asked in a whisper.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, taking her hand and leading the way. Once they arrived and Toushiro slid the door closed, they wrapped themselves in each other again, their kisses becoming wanting and heated rather quickly. Slowly, Rukia lowered herself to the futon, Toushiro always hovering right above. Till she hit solid ground again; she grabbed him, laughing, and pinned him down. "I think I like where this is going," he smirked, a hand running up her sundress.

"And just where do you think this is going?" she asked coyly.

"You're taking advantage of me."

"Oh, please. You can't rape the willing."

"Which is why it was a statement."

"Oh, of course, forgive me."

"Only if the next thing to come off you is your underwear."

"Doable," she grinned, standing. Still straddled over him, she reached under her skirt and pulled her dark blue panties down. The pale, slender hand that had been running it's fingers along her hip went higher and higher along her leg to meet her hand as it traveled downward.

Then Rukia's pager went off.

"Fuck," she cursed, reaching for it, just as it stopped beeping. "Huh. I guess Ichigo's getting better," she grinned, putting back.

Only to have it start to beep again.

"...The hell? This thing really must be broken. I'll throw it at Urahara's head aga-" She stopped dead, staring at the screen in wide eyed disbelief. "Dammit," she cussed again.

"Take these before you go," Toushiro said, holding up her underwear.

"I'm sorry," she said, putting them on.

"That idoit's going to need you to hold his hand through this, I'm sure."

"Aw, are you concerned about him?"

"Only because he's holding your powers hostage."

"Toushiro..."

"Go."

After a quick kiss, she was out the door. The tensai glanced outside at the giant crack in the sky. "This is going to suck," he predicted, leaving the room. He wandered the house looking for Urahara, but came up short. "That ass. He's only around when you don't need him."

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-san," his quarry's voice came through the front door. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

He remained unimpressed. "No."

Tessai was right behind the store owner, carrying two people. One was a dark-skinned man almost as big as Tessai himself, and a teen girl with long hair. She looked familiar... In fact, weren't both these two friends of that idiot?

"What's with the hostages?" the white haired male inquired.

"Hitsugaya-san! How rude! I merely found these two unconscious and thought it would best to see to thier care."

"Because a store is far superior to a hospital."

"Tessai, would you bring them to the spare bedroom to lie down?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now, Hitsugaya-san," the blonde continued. "I need a small favor."

"I remain unsurprised."

"Would you get Jinta and Ururu ready to go out? We have a busy afternoon ahead of us, I think."

He sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Kisuke wouldn't leave until the two people he'd brought in had woken up and he had explained the situation to them. They should feel privleged; Urahara didn't explain shit to just anybody.

When they headed out, it was with the two teens in tow, but they were left at a building where they could 'watch and make thier choice,' whatever that meant. Toushiro hadn't cared enough to listen in on the conversation.

Concentrating on the rise in spiritual pressure, they found Ichigo and some other guy in a mess of Hollows. Going by the bow of reiatsu, he was probably why Rukia had been asking about Quincies. So there was at least one left after all. Interesting. Oh, and there she was too. She was safe. That was always good.

"My, my, he's gotten himself into guite the situation this time, hasn't he?" the store owner was saying. The crack in the sky was beginning to open. Toushiro's hand went to his sword hilt. "Not so fast, Hitsugaya-san; let's see if Kurosaki-san can handle that one. Ururu, would you let him know we're here, please?"

"Yes," she replied, raising her weapon. After a rapid fire, Ichigo and the Quincy looked to where the blasts had come from. "Hello," the girl greeted them with a small bow. The enormous weapon on her shoulder probably looked so out of place to them.

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara sang out. "We've come to help you!"

Talk about dramatics. Moron.

"Hey... Hat-and-Clogs!" Ichigo realized.

Toushiro, along with the others in the group, didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. Urahara wanted Ichigo to go commit suicide going after that Menos. Fine.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" the tensai called out amongst his housemate's attacks.

"You freakin' showoff!" Jinta accused.

"I want this to be over with as soon as possible," he defended himself. "Don't you?"

"You're still a showoff!"

"Whatever."

As the last Hollow disintegrated into nothingness, a screeching sound was heard throughout the air. Toushiro looked where the two males had been prior- only the Quincy stood there now, staring as if dumbstruck. The tensai followed his eyeline.

Ichigo... he was deflecting the Menos' attack? Impossible! The idiot was barely trained with a sword, and he was effectively blocking a Menos?

Suddenly, Ichigo's (Rukia's) sword flew upward, creating a wound right up the Menos. He... hurt it? This kid was...

"Unbelieveable," Ururu muttered.

"He's not such a loser, I guess," Jinta was saying to Tessai. "He's pretty tough, huh?"

"Perhaps he will be, with time," the man replied. "If he can learn to control it..."

Right around then, Ichigo was yelling his happiness that the fight was over and won. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped. He was thrown to the ground by some invisible force, his right arm yanked up, and the zanpakuto... it was like looking at a static picture on TV, becoming deformed. Just as that happened, the Quincy's bow grew to at least twice its original size. Toushiro searched his reasoning for an explanation. This obviously had something to do with spirit energy. If memory served, and it always did, while shinigami used the energy from within themselves, Quincy used the spirit particles already in the air. Ichigo's was out of control, seeping into the air, which the Quincy was unconsciously using? The bow continued to grow bigger, until the teen finally let an arrow fly from it. He kept doing that, over and over... Was he trying to save Ichigo? His arms were getting torn to shreds; even Ichigo himself was yelling at him to knock it off. But he persisted.

Finally, exhaustion perhaps, he collapsed to the ground.

"Come on! Time to clean up!" Tessai yelled, and Ururu ran right to work with him. A soft 'buzz' was heard on the air. Out of the corner of his eye, Toushiro saw Jinta squash whatever it was with his bat. Oh, wait, Rukia. Was she still here? Yes, over by a fence, sitting. He ran over to her.

"A menos appeared... and was defeated..." she was muttering. "It won't take long for this news to reach Soul Society."

"No," he agreed. "It won't. What will you do?"

She smiled weakly. "I'll let you know when I get there, ok? Deal?"

"Deal." He held out a hand to help her up. She took it. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No," she replied, still seeming distant. "I'm fine. You?"

"Not a scratch."

"Good."

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

When Toushiro got up the next morning, he decided to visit his girlfriend at school again. Her behavior yesterday had bothered him. She'd gone home soon after the 'quarrel' between shinigami and quincy had ended, and her mind seemed to be elsewhere. That wasn't like Rukia; she was a very in-the-moment sort of person.

"Hit-su-gaya-saaaan!"

He just had to deal with this idiot first. "What the fuck do you want, Urahara?"

"Still so mean. Maybe I shouldn't give you your delivery."

"Delivery?" he repeated, attention gained. "It's in already?"

"If by 'it,' you mean this lovely silver ring that came in this morning," the blonde said cunningly, holding up the small black box that contained it.

Toushiro snatched it from him, opening it. It was silver, good; he'd been worried the place would fuck it up and make it gold. A simple band, with a single oval garnet perfectly placed. Not the grandest in the world, but he was of the opinion Rukia would love it.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-san, does that mean-?"

"None of your fucking business," the shorter told him curtly, snapping the small box closed. In reality, he didn't have the intention of asking Rukia to marry him, he couldn't offer any kind of life to her, but he did want to give her something. Something nice. Something she would like. And this ring qualified perfectly.

But it was still not Uruahara's business. Tucking the trinket away, he passed the weeping store owner to exit the house and shunpo straight to Karakura High School by the window over-looking the class.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

Rukia looked... sad. She was in class, yes, with that idiot, yes, but she usually sent that time teasing said idiot, who, by the way, was busy looking annoyed. Huh, that Quincy's arms were wrapped up like a frickin' mummy's. Idiot One was probably brooding over Idiot Two. Very mature.

Back to important matters. Rukia. There was something weighing heavily on her, not that Idiot One cared to notice. Not that that mattered. It wasn't like he was supposed to be taking care of her; that was his own job. But sadly, the tensai would have to wait for lunch to talk to her.

Or not. The other girls in Rukia's class seemed to have kidnapped her. Trapped in an endless abyss of chatter. Toushiro sighed in the tree above them.

"So, do you like Ichigo?"

Come again?

"Seriously, what's between you two?" the girls with the large boobs and short brown hair continued to persist.

"Mahana!" and other chided the first. "You're so tactless!"

"Whatever," was the nonchalant reply. "You guys are all dying to know, but none of you had to guts to ask!"

"I-I didn't want to know!" the second tried to defend herself.

"You wouldn't," the one with glasses stated.

"You hate Ichigo, of course you don't, Chizuru," the boyish-looking one added.

"Really?" the spacey one, Orihime, Toushiro was pretty sure, asked. She seemed really surprised.

"N-No! I don't hate him!" Why was she so eager to correct herself? "It's just his face is kinda scary..."

Agreed.

"Anyway, who cares what you think? This has nothing to do with you! It's all about me and Orihime!" she said defiantly, clinging to.. oh, yes, that was Orihime. Good; he was starting to think his memory was starting to go.

"What do you have to do with it?" Boyish asked, eyes narrowed.

"Because if Rukia gets Ichigo, I'll have Orihime to myself!" she declared.

_'And Kurosaki would promptly be castrated and disembowled,'_ the tensai thought happily. But going on that statement, it seemed Orihime had a crush on Ichigo, and if that were true, it would explain why the Glasses had corrected herself if she was trying get into her skirt, so to speak.

"So good luck, Rukia!" Glasses was continuing. Loudly. "I'm rooting for you! And Orihime will be mine! All mine!"

"Well?" Boobies was persisting to Rukia. "What's going on? You've been clinging to him ever since you got here. Are you two an item?"

Clinging?

Rukia face was pensive a moment before she replied. "Ichigo is... just a friend!" she finally said with a bright smile.

The girls seemed disapointed with the affirmation; Toushiro found himself breathing a sigh of relief. Wait. _'Why am I relieved? I'd be a moron to doubt her, and a moron I am not.'_

But she was still acting strange when he went to pick her up after class.

"Toushiro, I'm sorry, but I think I'd like to walk myself home."

White brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

She tried to smile it off. "Wrong? why would-?"

"Because it's written all over you. Those fake smiles may work with your classmates nd the idiot, but I know you far too well for that."

She bit her lip. "Toushiro... honestly, I just need a bit of time alone. To think about some things. That you can understand, right?"

Like it or not, he could. "I know there are times one would prefer their own company over any other. But please Rukia, if there's anything I can do to help, anything at all, tell me. I'll do it."

She smiled again, but this one was all Rukia. "I know."

He pursed his lips sightly, still not liking this, but after a soft kiss, left her on her own as requested.

Yoruichi was there when he got home.

"Yo, Toushiro!" she said merrily. Jinta, and maybe Ururu, still hadn't put together that the woman was both this slob and a black cat. "What's it been? Ten years?"

"Put a fucking shirt on, will you?" the tesai mumbled, passing the underwear-clad woman without a second glance. He went straight for Uruhara's office, and still in shinigami mode, crumbled into the desk chair. Why was she acting like this? Normally, he'd trying stalking her, but she'd know he was there, and had specifically asked for time alone. Was she...? Could she possibly be..?

_"Ichigo is... just a friend!"_

He gritted his teeth, remembering not just her words, but the forced delivery that she'd used. Had she just said 'friend' because she knew her boyfriend was five feet above her head? Would she have admitted she and the teen were actually a couple if he himself had not been there?

No.

This was crap. _'I can't be doing this, doubting her. I have to trust her.'_ He glanced at the papers stacked on the desk. Without further ado, he lost himself in a stack.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

He didn't surface again until he was shocked out of his concentration. His head jerked up, feeling a saturation of unfamiliar spirit energy. Toushiro didn't think; his feet moved on thier own and out the door toward it.

He arrived just in time to see Rukia walk through the door to the Soul Society. Teal eyes wide, he saw Urahara already there in the pouring rain, watching. And that damn teenager was on the ground, just gaping at her as she left.

"Rukia!" Toushiro yelled, flash stepping to the door. But ti was too late. She was gone. Why had she gone? She always told him when she was leaving.

Why had she gone?

He spun back around to face Ichigo. "Kurosaki!" he barked, the other male didn't move. "Kurosaki!" he yelled again, this time kicking him as well.

"It seems Kurosaki-san has passed out," Kisuke said.

"You knew this was happening," the tensai snarled.

"I did."

"You just let her go. Let him let her go. Whatever the enemy, Benhime could have easily beaten them. Why is she gone? What happened?"

"Kuchiki-san commited a serious crime. She was called back to Soul Society to pay for that crime."

"What crime? What payment?" he asked, panicked.

"Giving her powers to a mortal. And death seems most likely."

Toushiro usually felt freest during downpours. It was a wonderful time to have a zanpakuto that could manipulate water. But at the store keeper's words, he felt the air leave him.

And the world went black.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

"URAHARA!" Toushiro was leaning, pressing, against his door, sure his throat was about to give out; he'd been yelling far too long. "DAMMIT URAHARA!" His voice was cracking too much- that moron probably couldn't even hear him anymore. Fighting back the tears steaming from fustration, he began banging on the door again. Toushiro Hitsugaya, a rouge shinigami praised as a genius and had almost single handedly learned his sword to bankai, was trapped in his room by that annoying storekeeper, and he had little doubt whatever barrier on the room had been placed by Tessai. Urahara's kido he could break with little effort; that silent lapdog was a whole other story. "URAHARA!" He was wasting his voice, he knew he was wasting his voice, but Rukia... Rukia was gone... Rukia... "URAHARA KISUKE! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!"

All he had was his voice.

The back of his neck still hurt, Kisuke had likely taken advantage of his shock and knocked him out; and he'd woken in the room. He'd spent every moment since then trying to get out.

"URAHARA!"

"Toushiro-san?" an overly-cautious voice dared to ask.

Ururu. Hope. "Ururu," his horse voice barely managed to answer. "Can you get me out of here?"

"I- I don't think I can do that," she said. "I- I just came to see if you were hungry."

"And just how," he asked, voice dripping with distain. "Are you going to get it to me if you can't take the barrier down?"

"I'd ask Tessai-san to. I bet he would if it was for food."

Toushiro hung his head, his hands still leaning against the door. "I bet you he wouldn't."

"He would too! I just kn-"

"Ururu!" the tensai shot at her. "Two things need to happen here- I have to get this barrier down, and Ichigo Kurosaki, followed by Urahara Kisuke, needs to die. Can you help me accomplish this?"

Silence. He heard footsteps running away, then sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at her," he muttered to himself. "DAMMIT, URAHARA!" he hollered again. Everything was that bastard's fault. Why... Why had he just... Rukia...

Backing away from the door, he decided to do something drastic. He could do most kido without chants or even saying what thier names were, sans for healings. So what would happen if he did one with the chant? Would it be enough to break Tessai's barrier?

He raised his hands in front of him. "Fly for-"

"My, my, Hitsugaya-san!" that blonde bastard's voice interupted from the other side of the door. "You needn't destroy my house!"

"Show Kurosaki in. I'll start with him."

"Now, now, the poor boy feels bad enough."

"He's regained consciousness?" Perfect.

"Yes, and we've just had quite the chat; one I would love to include you in on if you give your word you'll keep the homicidal tendencies to yourself for just a bit."

"...How long is 'just a bit?'"

"That depends on Kurosaki-san."

"Urahara," the tensai realised. "You're not... there's no way he could be ready to take captain-class shinigami any time soon! Shit, Urahara, I think you may have finally lost it."

"I just may have."

"You said that Rukia-"

"We have time before Rukia's sentence is carried out; at least a month's worth. Now, if Tessai releases the binding, will my house and life, as well as Kurosaki-san's, remain intact?"

That bastard knew he himself was a man of his word; if he said he'd keep his temper in check, then he would, there was no way his principles would let him lie about it. A part of him was happy Urahara still held that faith in him despite how livid he was otherwise. "...Fine."

"Wonderful!" He could practically see Kisuke giving the bigger man a nod to let him out and felt the parting of the spell. The door easily slid open. "You'll get a chance with Kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-san, but please don't take it until I say, ok?" the store owner continued with a smile.

"...Whatever."


	10. Chapter 10

_'In the heart of the night _  
_Where it's dark In the lights I heard the loudest noise; a gunshot on the floor_  
_I looked down And my shirts turning red I'm spinning around _  
_Felt her lips on my neck and her voice in my ear _  
_Like I missed you,want you tonight_  
_Straight through my heart _  
_A single bullet got me I cant stop the bleeding'_  
-Straight Through The Heart, Backstreet Boys

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

The tensai walked by the room that encased Ichigo Kurosaki inside, straight to the outdoors. Like it or not, he had made a promise to that shady storeowner, and if he even saw the teen, he couldn't guaruntee he'd keep it.

"Toushiro!" That idiot was calling him, he kept walking; intent on keeping his promise.

"Toushiro!" A hand on his shoulder.

The tensai turned, eyes narrowed in fury. He pushed the teen's hand away. "Do not touch me. I do not want to be infected with your stupidity."

Hazel eyes turned hard. "Toushiro, we'll get her back."

"It's Hitsugaya-san, Parasite. And had you not lost her, the effort would not be needed," he shot back.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "I know."

The shorter's face curled in disgust. He knew? Then why did he let it happen? Bastard. "Do not come near me again," he warned.

Toushiro Hitsugaya did not sleep that night.

To his benefit, it wasn't for a lack of trying. He left the sancitity of the office for his own sanctuary, but sleep just wouldn't come; his mind would not slow down no matter how he willed it.

He kept thinking of Rukia. Those bright violet eyes, her beautiful smile, soft, smooth skin, the childish way she laughed... that piece of shit had taken her away. Well, he had let her leave, but that was the same thing in his mind.

He could still feel that idiot's reiatsu. Not Rukia's. The idiot's.

That flaming moron.

He knew he was angry with himself as well. Rukia needed him, and he'd been oblivious to it.

The idiot still deserved the distain.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up and walked back to the office. Passing the kitchen, he saw a light on. Who was still up at this hour? Carefully, so not to make any noise, he altered his direction to the room.

"Urahara?" He couldn't believe that sleezy storekeeper had any trouble sleeping, but there he sat at the table, by himself.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san. You couldn't sleep either?"

"Obviously not."

"Join me for a cup of tea? That always helps me."

He seemed sincere. As long as Toushiro had lived with the man, he'd never really taken the time to talk socially with him; the shorter considered it an act of self perservation. He shrugged now, and took a seat across from him.

Kisuke smiled softly, then stood and got a cup for the tensai and poured the hot water for him. Toushiro grabbed a green tea bag on his own. They sat in silence for awhile, until the store owner asked, "Have your homicidal urges lessened any?"

"Minimally," the other replied, not looking up from his cup. "Why do you ask?"

"Histugaya-san, you've kept those around you at an understandable difference, I would even go so far as to say this is the first time we're exchanged words without business on the agenda."

"Your point?"

"I'm aware of how precious Rukia is to you."

The man held his silence after that, so Toushiro asked again, "Your point?"

"I merely wanted you to know that."

A white eyebrow arched. "Whatever. You said I would have a shot a Kurosaki?"

"Yes well, you know, of course, we have to get his soul out of his body again as well as his reiatsu up, which I have a plan for." He paused a moment to sigh. "I only hope that he takes me seriously."

Both eyebrows went up that time. Urahara Kisuke... doubting? Himself, of all things? The shorter chose to scoff, saying, "That idiot would probably believe anything you told him at this point. Who knows what Rukia's stuffed into his ears up until now."

At this, the store owner seemed to brighten, albeit with mischief in his eyes. "Anything, you say?"

"What are you plotting?" the other asked, teal eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, yet. But you think he would believe anything I told him, not matter how ridiculous?"

"Yes, I do."

"Care for a bet?"

Toushiro eyed the man suspiciously. "What's your proposal?"

"Somehow, get Kurosaki-san to believe something that, from his point of view, might fit in our world, but doesn't."

"Like magic armor or something?"

"Oh, Hitsugaya-san, surely he has brain enough to know there's no truth to that."

"Bet you fifty."

"Twenty."

"Cheapskate."

"Yes or no?"

"... Fine."

"I think I know just how to work that wager in as well."

"Congrats," the other muttered. "Urahara..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think...?"

"Who can say?" the store owner shrugged. "He seemed to realize Benihime's presence without me unsheathing her. He's definitely showing much promise; what I think is it would be a mistake not to let him try."

In Urahara-language, that was pretty much a victory. "... Good," he replied, and stood.

"Back to bed?"

"Not likely," was all the tensai replied, and walked away from the blonde for his office.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

The rest of the house woke around it's usual time the next morning. Toushiro heard them starting to move about but held his station, not wanting to deal with anyone until he got the pleasure of kicking a certain idiot's ass. But alas, at breakfast, Kisuke called to him to get something to eat in his system, adding the same promise to send Tessai after him. The man was a perverted psycho, but he always made good on his promises. Grumbling, he stood and entered the dining room, making a beeline for his usual seat and eye contact with no one.

But to his surprise, no one said a word. At least, not to him. Not even Jinta.

He was grateful.

After eating, he decided to try some training. As soon as he got there, he felt a familiar tug. Not a physical one, one at his heart. Hyorinmaru. He had been awfully patient; Toushiro knew he likely wanted wanted a word with him. Closing his eyes, the tensai allowed the dragon to take him to their world.

"Yes?"

_'Young one, I know you're venturing out for Rukia-san's sake, however, do you realize what else may occur if you go through with this?'_

_'Very much so. If Kusaka's pride clashes with mine, I am prepared for the consequences.'_

The other's voice was stern. _'Are you?'_

_'You should know better than to ask me that at this point, Hyrorinmaru.'_

The skies rumbled- the dragon had chuckled. _'Very well, then.'_

_'Can we train now?'_

_'Of course.'_

Toushiro came up once for a snack, but otherwise confined himself to the training area. Late afternoon, his skin began to crawl, hearing voice and footsteps coming down the long ladder.

Feeling _his_ reiatsu. The moron probably didn't even realise he had power all his own.

The tensai had been practising bankai attacks, but released the power level now; he didn't know what Urahara had planned for this kid, didn't want him shitting himself with too much too fast; this was going to be trying enough.

"WHOA!" the store owner yelled out as soon as he and those with him hit the floor. "WHAT IS THIS? I DIDN"T KNOW THERE WAS SUCH A HUGE SPACE UNDERNEATH THE SHOP!"

Idiot.

"Shut up, already. You don't have to bother screaming out, we're already surprised." Apparently, Ichigo agreed. Still an asshole.

"Hehehe... That's right; there's no need for me to hide this study hall. It is a masterpiece created by a combination of chic swankiness from our hypertechnology, and I completed it all in one night for you, Kurosaki-san!"

That lying son of-

"What's with him?" Ichigo was asking Tessai. "Your boss has a habit of ignoring customers and going off on rants?"

If he only knew. Tessi decided to remain silent on the matter; probably for the best.

Urahara was still going. "I even painted a sky on the ceiling to alleviate your sense of frustration!"

"Don't they have the same way of doing things in jail?" the teen remarked.

"And I planted trees to hydrate the soil!"

"Every one of them is dried and withered."

Seemingly obvious to the other's comments, Kisuke continued, "To do this much in secret in the underground beneath all those roads and houses, well, sure I broke a bone or two..."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it sounds illegal." Toushiro barely stopped a snort of laughter at that one. So the moron did have a use: witty commentary. "Not that I care, really. You're the one who said you didn't have time. So let's hurry up and get started on this so-called study session of yours."

Oooo. Provoking Urahara. _'Ballsy, Kurosaki.'_

"My, my," the store owner said. "What an admirable spirit. If that's the case, you get your wish. Let's get started, shall we?" he asked, pushing the end of his cane through the teen's head, pushing out his soul.

Down an (at least) eight foot skid. Ha.

Ichigo wasn't impressed. "What the hell do you think you're doing all of a sudden?" he yelled, then tried to stand, finding immediately, he was out of breath.

Toushiro smirked. This was going to be fun.

"This is your first time, is it not?" Urahara asked him. "To be separated from your body in a form other than as a shinigami? Isn't it difficult to breathe? It's also hard to move now, isn't it? In your current state, the origin of your power and its booster, have been destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki."

By... who? Rukia had mentioned her brother's name a few times, but never with any joy or even happiness in her voice. And that bastard had... _'Calm down,'_ he scolded himself. _'Calm... Ok.' _

Kisuke was continuing to explain to Ichigo, "...if you can manage to move in even better in your spiritual body than in your mortal one, that means you have made a complete recovery of your spiritual powers."

"I don't really get it," the teen admitted. "But what are you gonna have me do; radio gymnastic exercises or something?"

"Of course not," the blonde told him. Toushiro was hoping it was time to beat the shit out of the idiot, but then the store owner called out, "Hey! Get ready!"

To Ururu. The peitie girl was carrying a bunch of protective gear in her skirt. "P-Pleased to meet you," she greeted him in her soft tone.

"Um... hello?" Ichigo replied, looking quite confused.

Toushiro had to literally bit his tongue to keep from laughing. For once, he was very glad not to be holed up in Urahara's office. If Ichigo's reaction was what he thought it was gonna be...

"For your first study!" Kisuke proclaimed with a smile. "Try fighting her!"

"Wha..?"

"Once one or the other can no longer move, the study session ends. Just be sure to knock her out before she knocks you out!" the man explained merrily.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Ichigo yelled, grabbed the unfazed store owner by the collar. "YOU'RE TELLING ME TO PUNCH A LITTLE GIRL?"

Ha. That was no ordinary little girl. But Kisuke was leaving that out, probably for his own kicks.

"I'd think it should be quite difficult, considering the shape you're in now," he rationalized now.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the orange-haired male growled, then turned at the sound of the equipment falling to the ground.

"Please be sure to put those on first," Ururu warned him. "I don't want to kill you."

Before he had a chance to react, she was in his face, right fist at the ready to meet his jaw. That fist made contact, and all anyone saw was dust and flying rocks.

"He isn't getting up," Jinta brilliantly took note.

"I wonder if he's dead?" Tessai said.

"Good question," Urahara agreed.

"She better not have beaten me to it," Toushiro stated.

"Ah! There he is!" the blonde announced, seeing the teen's body tumble from the fog. "Ooo! He's running towards her and... and he passes her!"

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" Ichigo was saying over and over. "What he was that? Instant death? It might not do any good, but if I can at least put this head gear on... wait, how do I put this shit on?"

"Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke yelled to him. "You put it on your forehead and yell like so,'Take this! The powers of justice! Justice armor, justice headband!'"

Shit... the asshole was actually going for their bet.

"O...ok, I get it! Put it like this and... LIKE HELL I'D SAY THAT!" he yelled, throwing it to the ground. And barely dodged another of Ururu's crater-creating punches.

"See? Now isn't the time to be embarrassed, right?"

"Don't act like this has nothing to do with you!" was the immediate shot back. After running a bit more, he seemed to think he was out of options. A bright, humiliated, flush appeared on his face as he yelled, "T-Take this! The powers of justice! Justice armor, justice headband!"

"Wow... you actually did it..."

"You BASTARD!"

"I told you he'd believe whatever you told him," Toushiro said. "Pay up."

"Aw, Hitsugaya-san..." Kisuke whined.

"Shut up and pay up."

"After the show, ok? It looks like Kurosaki-san may be catching on..."

Fortunate or not, the statement got the tensai's interest; his eyes were on the teen again. It appeared Ichigo may have figured out what the purpose of the lesson was, miraclulous though it was. He had turned to face Ururu, but his fist missed her a few times. _'He's still trying to go easy on her, even though now he knows how powerful she is,'_ Toushiro realised. _'That could be a problem in the future.'_

Ichigo finally landed a hit of sorts; he swiped her cheek, drawing a bit of blood. The white-haired male himself didn't know why, but the girl got twice as violent when she saw blood- especially her own. Ichigo was flying into the ground in no time. Uruahara moved in to keep Ururu still and Tessai got behind Ichigo just in time before he became embeded in a boulder.

"Saaaaafe!" Urahara declared happily.

The teen looked miserable. "So... I lost.. DAMN IT!" he yelled. "One more time! If I-"

"No! I congratulate you! Lesson One- cleared!"

"HUH? I- I LOST!"

"You did? I only said that you should 'knock her out before she knocks you out;' I didn't say anything about knocking her out to clear the lesson, right?"

Oh, yay. Urahara-logic.

"Besides, this girl's fighting skills are good enough to take on captains," the man was continuing. "No matter how much a mere spiritual body struggles against her, there's no way you could win. Still having difficulty breathing?

"Uh... no, actaully..."

"And moving? No trouble, right? Since when?"

"Um... a little while ago..."

"This lesson is a one-shot victory! It was a test to see if you could dodge the first attack or not. Spiritual powers are easiest and highest when the soul is in danger of being destroyed. If you were able to raise your spiritual power well, then you would be able to dodge the punches. Everything turned out perfectly!"

"And if I wasn't able to raise it...?" Ichigo foolishly inquired.

"You probably would have gotten hit by the punch and died," the man replied bluntly, though still smiling pleasantly.

"You bastard... you're really acting like this has nothing to do with you..."

_'It's what he does best,'_ Toushiro sighed internally.

"Now, now, everything worked out, didn't it?" Kisuke tried to soothe him. "In the end, you recovered your spiritual powers after all! What do you think? In celebration of you passing the lesson, lets... hmm..."

"What? We're gonna get food or something?" Out of nowhere Tessai came, swinging a giant axe down on the teen's chain of fate. "Wha...?"

"Nah, let's being Lesson Two!"

At which point Ichigo began to freak out. Tessai was sitting on him to hold him down. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Gonna? You are dead," Toushiro said, but was pretty sure the teen didn't hear him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!" He was still yelling at Urahara.

"Yes. As your chain of fate is now severed, you can no longer return to your body. All you have left now is death. The corrosion of the chain has already slowly begun from the severed end. If that reached all the way to your chest, you'll become a hollow. The end!" the store owner explained merrily.

Ichigo did not take the news well. "What? If this disappears, I'm gonna become a hollow?"

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm surprised." Toushiro seriously doubted that. "However," the man continued. "Do not worry, even if your chain of fate has been severed, there is a way to prevent you from becoming a hollow and continue living... only one way. And that is becoming a shinigami. Which is why you're here, right? How convenient! Shall we start? Lesson Two! 'Shattered Shaft!'"

Did he have to name the damn lesson?

At that point, a huge hole opened up underneath Ichigo and Tessai- they fell straight to the bottom; the teen screaming the entire way down.

"Goodness, it is rather big, isn't?" Kisuke noted.

"I put in a lot of effort!" Ururu told him proudly.

Ururu. Toushiro recalled that he still needed to apologise for yelling at her earlier. Normally, he wouldn't care, but the girl, despite all her power and hard work, was quite timid and being on her bad side wasn't something he wanted. So while Urahara was explaining the situation to the still-panicking teen, he walked over to her. "Ururu."

"Toushiro-san?" she asked, eyes immediately adverting away.

"Earlier-"

"Don't worry about it," she smiled softly. "I... picked a bad time."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you; my apologies."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

"Hitsugaya-san," Urahara said. "Kurosaki-san isn't going anywhere for at least a day, most likely."

"And?"

"A nap would not be the worst thing in the world, now would it?"

"I get it. You baby-sit the moron, I'll be upstairs for a bit."

"Trust me, Hitsugaya-san; you'll want your strength when he comes out of that hole."

"Depending on which way it goes," he remarked dryly. "You better not have just stolen my chance to beat the hell out of him."

"Oh? Have you so little faith in him?"

"I feel nothing for him at present. Should he survive this, I may consider a bit of respect for him as a shinigami," he replied, and started up the ladder.

"This guy is crazy," he heard Jinta say. "He can't even run 3 meters up the wall."

"Ooh, let me see," Urahara said. Toushiro shook his head and finished his climb.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

It seemed he was more tired than even he himself had thought. After a nap, he'd gone to sleep- to awaken the next afternoon. _'Shit,'_ he thought once he realised the time. _'I never sleep that long.'_ He found the upstairs still vacated, so after visiting the bathroom, found himself breakfast and went back downstairs in curiosity.

Urahara was still watching the hole, Ururu and Jinta were peering down into it. "Are you hungry?" the male called down.

"How can I be hungry?" a familiar and annoyed tone yelled back. "I'm a soul right now! There's no such thing as hungry!"

"That's good," Jinta told him. "Let me know if you get hungry; that means you'll be a hollow soon. But if it's just thirst, that's ok. If you're thirsty now, you can drink my drool."

"YOU PUNK!"

"Come on, Ururu, you do it too."

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san," Kisuke greeted him. "Feeling any better?"

"Mildly."

"You needn't worry; Jinta's been doing a fine job of tormenting Kurosaki-san in your place."

"SHIT! THE DROOL DRIPPED DOWN! IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

"I see that. Nice to know I'm not the only one he's an asshole to."

At this, the boy stood and walked over to the two. "Don't misunderstand! I'm not doing it for you!"

"The thought never even crossed my mind. I was under the impression you just didn't like him for some reason."

"I...I liked having Rukia around. She's nice and funny... and you're more tolerable when she's around- that's why." Without another word, he went back to the hole to torture thier guest some more.

"My, my," Urahara said. "It seems you are not the only one affected by the lack of Kuchiki-san's presence."

"I never said I was," Toushiro stated, but still, he was surprised his self-appointed rival had been so attached to her when they'd barely spoken. But then, Rukia did have the ability to leave quite the impression on someone with a simple entrance.

**BBBB**

**BBBB**

The next day passed anxiously, waiting for when Ichigo would stop yelling and start functioning as a shinigami again. Though, even Toushiro had to admit, at least to himself, he wasn't sure exactly when or how that was supposed to happen.

He was pondering this when Jinta sped by him with a plate of fruit, going straight down to join Ichigo. What the hell?

"Hi!" he heard him greet the teen. "I brought you some food. Figured by now you'd be hungry."

Hungry? Was it so close to that time already? One lost track of time so easily down here...

"Ha... I'm not hungry... Look, the chain is still long..." Ichigo was trying to sound confident, but he was probably in a lot of pain, especially now.

"Anyway, I'll put the food here," Jinta said, disreguarding the other completely. "You can't tell what time it is in here."

"Time...?" Ichigo repeated. So it was close; Jinta wasn't just screwing with him.

"It's already been 70 hours since you came in here. And just so you know, the strength of the last corrosion is stronger than any of the others."

Around then, Ichigo started screaming. Toushiro peered in. Yup, this guy was about to become a hollow, if the rate the chains were eating themselves were any indication. And any time now... there it was. The mask was beginning to form. Toushiro's hand gripped Hyorinmaru's hilt.

"Oi! This guy's turning into a hollow!" Jinta called to Urahara as he finished climbing out.

"Preparing 'rescue operation'-" Ururu began, but stopped at the touch of Kisuke's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," the man said. "Just watch a moment. Usually when a person turns into a hollow, their soul explodes and regroups. His mask is forming, yes, but his body is still in one piece; he's still resisting it. Give him just a bit longer."

"You give him way too much credit, Urahara," the tensai told him.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, seemingly genuine.

"Yes. But as long as you don't get us all killed, I really don't care."

All of a sudden, the hole exploded with reiatsu, brillantly illuminating the entire space. Cautiously, the group approached the side of the space when it dimmed. Kurosaki was still inside, in one piece, but the mask was almost done forming. Toushiro's eyebrows stitched together. What the hell did that mean?

"I think it's over, Boss!" Tessai yelled, still at the bottom with the teen, who was breaking free of his bonds. "I'm switching to eliminate mode!"

_'What the fuck; I didn't get to beat on him.'_

"Bakudo no Tsukumo Dainiban!" Tessai was cast kido again. "First song, Manjikin!" White fabric wrapped around the still-screaming teen, holding him tightly bound. "Second song, Manjikin!" More white, this time in the form of needle-like objects piercing the fabric in place.

"Tessai! You'll kill him for sure that way!" Jinta yelled.

"That can't be avoided!" he yelled back. "I must restrain him; destroy him before he becomes a hollow!"

"Tessai!"

"Final song! Manjikinfutoshifu!" A giant pillar came down, but before it hit, another burst of reiatsu came from the teen, blasting thorough the bindings- right in the middle of his chest. It ripped upward, displaying the hollow mask for all to see.

_'Shit... he must be a hollow...'_

"What...?" he heard Jinta breathe in disbelief beside him.

"It's over!" Tessai declared.

All Toushiro saw was Urahara's jacket in front of him while he scooped up the other two, he himself flash-stepped away with the man. And none to late; another vibrant show of energy shone from the hole.

"It exploded?" the boy asked again. "Hey! It looks like something came out!" The white-haired male dared to look back over at the display; indeed, a ball of light was literally bouncing off the walls, then come to an abrupt halt in front of them. "Oi! Carrot-head! Is that you?"

All sets of eyes widened at the sight that beheld them. It seemed to be Ichigo, yes, and in a shihaikusho, but also... that mask. If he was a shinigami, why the mask? And if he was a hollow... Wait. No way...

"Hey... why does he have both... which is he?"

Ichigo made no effort to reply, but reached back for his sword (who's blade was no more than a nub), at which point all took defensive measures. But thier worry seemed unwarranted. All the male did was smash the hilt into his own face, craking the mask enough that he could pull it off. Yup, there he was, in all his moronic glory.

While he was flexing his fingers, Urahara walked right up to him. "Congradulations! You changed into a shinigami! Good job! You passed the second test!"

"Shut up!" Kurosaki growled, now pressing what was left of the blade square into the store owner's face. "I made myself a promise! When I left that hole, the first thing I'd do is kill you!" he declared to the crying blonde, who actually brightened a bit at the words. So did Toushiro.

"Oh, ok!" Kisuke chirped. "Then we can move straight to the third test! No time limit; just knock my hat off my head!"

Possibly sacrificing the hat? Although he seemed to bear an indifference to the object, he always wore it- surely he must have some sort of attachment to it... right?

Ichigo jumped right in front of Urhara, slashing his 'sword' upwards. He couldn't tell clearly, but Toushiro was pretty sure he cut the rim of the hat.

"Impressive," the store owner admitted. "Even with a broken sword..."

"Of course!" Ichigo declared. "When I get serious, I'll be even better than this! You don't have to say there's no time limit! I can finish you off in five minutes!"

Ooooo... Kurosaki was asking for it.

"...Is that so?" Kisuke asked, drawing Benihime. "Then five minutes it is."

Toushiro sighed. It was offical. Everyone in the house got to beat on the idiot before he did.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The spelling checker is kinda full with spite with me right now for some reason, so there are still errors, but you guys have been great waiting on me. I thank you.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_'I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me'_  
-'Here Without You' 3 Doors Down

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Oh, Tessai! You're ok!"

"Who says I'm ok?" the man grumbled back. "My glasses have been severely damaged."

"I meant you have no wounds. You're like a monster."

Toushiro was inclined to agree. All that power from the teen and not a scratch that wasn't on said glasses.

"Well, anyway," Jinta continued. "Even if they're broken, you should still wear them. Urahara's fighting Carrottop; it's your loss if you miss it."

"Fighting?" the tensai remarked. "It looks more like Urahara's chasing Kurosaki."

"Ah! Urahara just drew blood!" the boy said excitably.

"Did you think I 'Oh, because he's not a shinigami, there's no way that's a zanpakuto?" Kisuke was asking his oppoent now. "You really are too innocent. Wake up, Benehime." The sword showed her true from, unmistakeable as a bonfide zanpakuto.

Something seemed to come together in Ichigo's head. "Zanpakuto's... name..."

Aw, shit. He didn't even know something that simple? What kind of crap had that curropted store owner been stuffing into his ears until now?

"That's right," the blonde was continuing now. "Every zanpakuto; mine, yours, Hitsugaya-san's, has a name. And this is her name. Go, Benehime." The rock by the two was smashed to pieces while the other four took cover to not to get hit by the blast. Toushiro did his best to stay in view of the fight; Urahara had a clear lead at this point; making the tensai think of a few past battles with the man- he liked to think he'd done a bit better than Ichigo was at the moment.

"Oooh, blocking with a stump instead of running away- I feel I should compliment you," Urahara was heard as the smoke cleared. "However, that will not save you from my Hime," he warned the teen, and thier crossed swords gained pressure; so much more that Benihime began to cut what was left of the other sword. Ichigo noticibly panicked and began to high-tail it in the opposite direction. Kisuke continued to chase him though, gradually hacking away at what was left of the other's sword as the teen continued to try and block with it. It was still in the shape of Sode No Shirayuki's hilt- it hurt Toushiro a bit to see the man slice through it.

"Your sword's gone now. Are you going to slice my hat off with that? What happened to all that talk earlier? I feel I should tell you: If you're going to continue to fight me with that toy, I will be forced to kill you."

Even Toushiro couldn't quite tell if he was serious, so Ichigo was stone-cold panicked. The look on his face clearly portrayed how terrified he was, as did turning on his heels and running again. The white haired male sighed; this was going nowhere. Damn Urahara's difficult way of doing things. Couldn't he just be trained a more normal way? Ichigo had better figure out what was going on soon, or Rukia's rescue was going to contain one less member. Did he even feel any shame running like that?

Suddenly, he skidded to stop. Everything seemed to stop with him; a still silence sat heavy in the air. It seemed instinctive; he made as if he were drawing a sword, facing Urahara without any of the fear he'd judt been exibiting. Reiatstu blazed from him as he pulled the sword, yelling, "ZANGETSU!"

Once the reiatsu and smoke clouds cleared, Ichigo was poised on one knee, leaning against a new blade, one that resembled a long knife- no hilt. What kind of zanpakuto was that supposed to be?

"Excellent!" Kisuke said. "Now that-"

"Sorry," Ichigo said. "I hope you can block this."

"What?" the man asked.

"I don't think I can control this yet," he said, raising his arm to attack.

For the first time, panic was on the blonde's face. "Scream, Benihime!" he called out, and her blood shield appeared, effectively guarding him from the blast of energy that came forth from the teen. "Ah... I would have lost an arm if not for that."

Toushiro couldn't believe his eyes. What kind of power did this kid have, to fracture Benihime's shield with his very first attack? Then he noticed the man's hat, laying on the ground beside him, sliced nearly in two. Urahara seemed to notice it then too, and bent to pick it up. "Well... I do believe you killed my hat," he said, though it didn't stop him from putting it back on. "Kurosaki-san... you're kinda scary... But you have passed Test Three!"

Ichigo didn't take much note. He was back leaning against his sword- sound asleep.

And drooling.

"Classy," Toushiro mumbled. "Now what do we do with him?"

"Tessai's going to take him back upstairs to sleep, and then you get your chance to beat him as bloody as you like."

"Promises, promises."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Ichigo slept through dinner and beyond. Toushiro was certain he wouldn't see the teen until the morning hours- until he heard someone walking around. It was late, almost one am, everyone was asleep, hell, the tensai himself was thinking about bed. The only one who'd be awake was the one who'd slept all afternoon. Though he had had a rather chaotic 72 hours...

The teal eyed male breathed heavily, debating leaving the office. 'This is stupid,' he finally decided. 'I'm tired, I'm going to bed.' But right after exiting to room, he smashed into something- someone. Ichigo, if the surprised 'Oof' was any indication. "Oh, sorry, Toushiro- my eyes are still adjusting to the light. Lack of, really."

"Whatever, and it's 'Hitsugaya-san,'" the shorter replied, walking by him.

"You're still angry, aren't you?"

"As if you wouldn't be. The only reason you aren't dead is because I promised Urahara I wouldn't."

"I could take you."

The tensai felt his jaw clentch. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." That fucking cocky-ass grin...

"Basement. Now."

Ichigo chuckled, and Toushiro, who had been exhausted until now (blind fury would do that), stormed to his room, got Hyorinmaru and soul pills (he didn't need them but figured the moron probably would), and jumped down into the underground training area.

Sure enough, Ichigo was still in his body. "Gonna fight me like that?" the tensai asked.

"You guys seem to know how to get me out."

With a roll of his eyes, the other threw the pills at him. "I know you're familiar with those."

"These aren't defective too, are they?"

"Just take one before I decide bushido is overrated."

"Damn, Urahara wasn't lying; you are dying to beat the hell out to me," the teen said, taking one.

"Why would you doubt that?" Hitsugaya asked, unsheathing his sword.

"I didn't say I did."

Teal eyes rolled and feet moved- fast. Ichigo barely ducked out of the way of the shorter's blade after the his shunpo, his own hazel eyes widening in surprise. "Something wrong, Kurosaki? I thought you could take me."

"Just getting warmed up, Toushiro."

The other's blade swung up to the teen's neck. "Hitsugaya-san," he corrected in a dark tone. "You haven't even drawn your sword- how are you supposed to beat me?"

"I... shit... I guess you won." An understanding of sorts seemed to settle on him- surely he hadn't thought this would be the same as fighting a hollow?

"And if you let me, you're in for a world of hurt."

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-san," Urahara's voice came. "Kurosaki-san has almost no experience fighting with swords, and you have centuries; do you really think he let you win?"

"He did an awful lot of talking before we came down here- all of which was unprovoked."

"As he did before our fight- I'd watch that, Kurosaki-san."

"Hey-"

"Now, shall we return to sleep? Save all this agression for when we're properly rested?" Urahara asked, ignoring that Ichigo had even tried to speak. Without anything further, he walked away from the other two and back up the ladder.

Toushiro glowered at the taller male, but his fatigue from the day was returning, and went back up himself.

"Tch. I am properly rested," he heard the teen mumble behind him.

"Not all of us slept all afternoon," he informed him.

"So you're gonna be 'properly rested' when I'm fucking tired. That's fair, really."

"I didn't make you pass out; therefore I have no pity."

"Not your problem, so yoou don't care, huh?" Ichigo asked, now following him up the ladder.

"Precisely."

"Then how is Rukia's problem yours?"

Toushiro froze. He'd bet any amount of money Kurosaki was baiting him again, but instead of challenging him back, the tensai merely stomped his hands off the ladder, causing him to crash back down to the ground- from ten feet up.

"What the hell, Toushiro?"

The tensai didn't respond or even glace over his shoulder at the teen; he didn't feel the other was worth the effort and continued on his way.

"Oh, Hitusgaya-san, that was mean," Uruhara told him at the surface.

"So was his question," the teal eyed male growled, storming off to his room. Wasn't it obvious? Rukia was the center of his universe; of course he was going to save her. Moron.

Too tired to shower, he just curled up into bed, passing out almost immediately from exhaustion.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The sun in his window woke him bright and early. He almost cussed, then smelled breakfeast wafting in from the kitchen. Everything Tessai made was good, and he himself could really go for a good meal after the night he'd had.

But going out to the dining room meant seeing him. And that prick was doing a wonderful job of working his every nerve just by looking at him.

'Maybe I can eat in the kitchen; then I don't have to put up with anyone.' It didn't seem likely, though; Urhara usually insisted everyone eat in at the table.

"I do hope you were able to get back to sleep, Kurosaki-san," Urahara was saying to the teen. "I know I wouldn't want to fight Hitsugaya-san while drowsy, especially if I was on his bad side."

"You're always on my bad side," the tensai muttered, sitting between the man and Ururu. Ah, breakfest looked better than it smelled. Tea! Toushiro did his best not to seem to overanxious for the drink, but he was sure the blonde noticed, if the smirk was any indication. But then-

"How come Toushiro's the only one you call by their last name?" Ichigo abruptly asked.

"It's called manners, Moron; I suggest you do the same and he does as well for you."

"Yeah, but you've been living here awhile, right?" the other continued dissmissively. "He just met me."

"That's what you think," the shorter mumbled, just loud enough for Kisuke to hear.

"What was-"

"Kurosaki-san!" the storeowner said merrily. "You really shouldn't try his patience so early in the morning; there will be plenty of time for that later, don't you think?"

"I... guess," the orange haired male replied.

"Idiot couldn't wait to fight me last night," Toushiro remark off handedly.

"Well, let's get through breakfest at least, shall we?"

He took another sip of tea, not really caring either way.

"Why wait?" another voice suddenly spoke up.

The tensai nearly spat out his drink. Jinta? Why did he care? He had said he liked having Rukia around; she had a special charm everyone loved.

"What's it to you, Brat?" Apparently, Ichigo thought the same.

"Rukia-san's our friend; you've caused nothin' but trouble for her since she met you!"

"Not like I was doing it on purpose!"

"Doesn't change-!"

"Jinta," Toushiro intereceeded. "Mindlessly yelling at him will change nothing." The boy narrowed his eyes with a frown, but sat silently as he began to eat again. Toushiro's own eyes began to narrow out as well; that idiot was looking at him. "What the fuck are you gawking at?" he snapped.

Ichigo started snickering.

Toushiro stood. "I'll be in the office," he said, taking his tea with him.

Once alone in the room, he slumped back against the door, and was horrified to find a tear rolling down his cheek. 'Why am I crying?' he thought, but still couldn't stop a sniffle. More and more tears fell, and he knew why; he missed Rukia. His perfect angel that acted a demon more than half the time. 'Crying's not going to help,' he scolded himself, but could not stop a natural reaction to a state of events- he'd been holding it in too long.

Knock, knock. "Toushiro?"

Ichigo. The white haired male reached up and locked the door.

"Guess I deserved that."

'Damn straight.'

"Look, I was only laughing cus Rukia said that was the first thing you said to her; the look on your face was probably the same it was then too, and I just... it was funny. Sorry if I offended you."

...Had Rukia told him so much? What elsse had she told him?

Just how close had they gotten?

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The house left Toushiro alone for the next couple hours (which gave him plenty of time to overanalyze a situation he wasn't sure even existed), and when Urahara did knock, he had good news. "Hitsugaya-san, would you like your shot at Kurosaki-san?"

Did he? "I'll be right out."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Fuck, you're dumb."

With a loud growl, Ichigo charged the tensai again. Toushiro effortlessly blocked and threw the teen off balance and back to the ground- for now less than eighty times now.

"Didn't Urahara teach you anything?"

"I'm going with the 'sink or swim' method, Hitsugaya-san!" the store owner called merrily to them.

"That explains a lot." He took a calculated glance at the teen as he pushed himself up for the eighty-first time. He was pissed. But not a Toushiro. At himself. He had no experience with a sword and was throwing himself in the middle of professionals who had been training for centuries. As much as the tensai hated to admit it, even to himself, he respected that. "Shorter swings Kurosaki," he sighed. "Especially with the... hieght differance between us. You'll be harder to read."

Suprise briefly flickered on the other's face, then the determination was back. "Got it."

Toushiro sighed inwardly this time. Even when he was supposed to be getting a chance to kick this idiot's ass, he wasn't. He didn't want to beat him while he was at this measely level anyway.

Bankai level.

Now that would be interesting.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Twelve days later, Toushiro arched an eyebrow at the pie in his hand with Urahara's stupid mug on it. Normally, he avoided sweets at all costs, but according to Urahara, this was not for eating. This was for the middle of the night, on top of a rooftop, in the eyeline of Ichigo's bedroom window. He watched from his vantage point as Ichigo checked his watch, then opened his window. The pie was supposed to go through that window. That was supposed to tell the idiot he was supposed to go back to the shop and leave for Soul Society. Whatever. Urahara was maintaining his status as 'World's Biggest Moron.' Toushiro raised it in the air, took aim for the open window, and heaved it as hard as he could.

He could hear Ichigo screaming from where he was.

Curious, he flash-stepped to the window. "Wow, that is a creepy message."

The teen spun around. "Toushiro? did you do that?"

"Only because I was promised your reaction would be entertaining. For once, Urahara didn't lie."

"You bastard..."

"I suggest you hurry; despite his demeanor, Urahara is actually quite impatient." With that, he was back out the window and on the ground just out of sight of the house. He didn't have to wait long.

As soon as Ichigo was out the door, he saw a figure running off the roof. Instinctively, his hand went for his sword, until he identified who it was. "Goood Morniiiinnngggg Ichigo!" The orange haired male was out of the way of his crashing father in no time. "You noticed my attack right off! Well done, my son!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Wow. Isshin was on crack.

"Before you leave," the bloody man said from the pavement, holding up a small charm. "I want you to have this.."

"A crappy little safety charm?" Ichigo questioned, looking closer at it.

"Crappy? How rude! Your mother gave me that safety charm! It will bring you good luck!"

"What the hell are you doing, giving this to me?"

"What? O-Of course I'm not giving it to you! I'm only letting you borrow it while you're gone! When you come back, you better remember to bring it back to me!"

Ichigo was silent, eyes fixed sorrowfully on the charm.

"HEY!" Isshin yelled. "Why don't you answer me? You have to return it! If you don't, you have to SHAVE MY BEARD!"

"Oh..." Ichigo said with a look that questioned if that was a threat. "Then... thanks, Dad," he said, then took off in a run, Toushiro alongside him. As they ran, they almost literally bumped into someone else out for a night run. "Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ah, the girl from before in the park. "Who's this with you? He's so adorable!"

"Inoue, this guy's older than your grandfather; I'd stop that."

"You know that much about me, do you?"

"Be it fortunate or not, I know more about you than you'd probably like."

"I don't like that you even know my name, but between Rukia and Urahara, I don't doubt it."

Ichigo snickered.

"What?"

"Rukia talked about you a lot."

"Figures."

"Chad?" The teen's attention was stolen again, this time by their arrival to the store and his best friend sitting outside it.

"Wow, you're fast," Inoue told him.

"I couldn't sleep, and was out for a walk. I got the message around here," he told them, pointing to his right. There the gothic message lay on the road. Fuckin Jinta; figures he wouldn't have to go far for his target.

"Hey, is Isida here? I thought he was coming too."

'He is unless Tessai's slacking, and that doesn't seem likely..." Toushiro kept to himself.

"He won't come," the darker male stated.

"Chad!" the girl scolded him, as if he's purposely punctured her rainbow-colored world of gum drops and unicorns.

"It's not a big deal, Inoue, but it's better if he doesn't come. The more complex a person is, the weaker they are, and he's very complex. That's why I think he's the weakest among us, so maybe it's better if he doesn't come..."

"Who did you say won't come?" a new voice asked. It was Ishida... in the dorkiest, most humiliating clothing known to man. "I thought I told you, I can't forgive myself for losing to those shinigami, so I had to train. And since I said that, I won't stop until I win. For that, I'll go wherever I need to."

"Ah, Ishida," Inoue smiled. "Thank you."

"Uh... you've misunderstood," he tried to explain. "This has nothing to do with Kuchiki-san. Can't you understand that?" He turned from her spacey gaze to Ichigo. "And I want you to see, Kurosaki, how strong I have become."

"Ishida..."

"You boys can continue the love scene later," Toushiro drawled. "Right now you all need to follow me."

Without further words (thought both Ishida and Kurosaki were fuming behind him), the group went with the tensai to the underground training area where Urahara waited for them.

"Ok, almost done," the blonde was saying in front of a frame four times his size in length and width- the Senkaimon. Orihime was amazed at the fact there was such a large space underground, but the only one who seemed to care was Tessai. He probably did all the work- Toushiro wouldn't be surprised if those two brats hadn't helped at all. "Everyone! Please! Look over here!"

Urahara continued to play up the theatrics while explaining how to use the Senkaimon; the tensai, bored, just made sure he was telling the truth, but did pay much attention otherwise. Kon made noice about Ichigo's body being his own, Kurosaki tried to rush ahead, and Kisuke somehow managed to be a total buffoon while explaining the seriousness of only haveing four minutes in the Dangai.

"Then... what should be do?" Inoue asked.

"Walk forward," an all-too-familiar tone told her.

"Aww, fuck," Toushiro groaned at the cat. "You're coming?"

"Deal with it. Orihime, the heart and soul are connected. What's important is how your heart thinks. Only those who can do that may follow me."

Follow.. her? The white haired male twitched, ready with a comeback, but Ichigo interuppted, "What are you talking about? Those who chose to gather here have made a decision and are determined to follow it!"

"You know, Kid, if you lose, you will never return," Yoruichi told him.

"Then we just have to win, right?" he replied, deadpan.

Toushiro arched an eyebrow. Maybe this guy was worth the time.

"Well said," the woman agreed.

Tessai and Urahara began a series of hand signs. "Are you ready?" the storeowner asked. "The moment it's opened, you guys jump in there."

"Got it," Ichigo said.

"You better not be all talk," the tensai warned him.

"Kon!" The teen was ignoring him. "Please take care of my family."

The mod soul was tied up, he couldn't answer verbally, but Toushiro swore he saw him nod to the teen.

"All right! Go!" Urahara commanded, and the group ran at top speed into the gate.

'Rukia,' Toushiro thought. 'Please, hold strong, just a little longer..."


	12. Chapter 12

_I will not bow, I will not brake,  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade,  
I will take your breath away  
__  
And I'll survive, paranoid,  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away  
_-Breaking Benjamin 'I Will Not Bow'

* * *

Toushiro prided himself on his landing; he'd narrowly missed it, and hoped no one had noticed. Well, the one person he didn't want to find out had problems of his own- Ichigo'slanding had his butt in the air. "Ah!" Orihime exclaimed. "Kurosaki-kun's pose is so artistic!"

"...You talk too much," said male told her. She did.

"Totally unexpected," Ishida muttered."To think I'd have to use the extra cape so soon..." Back-ups? Really?

"Great!" Orihime was still saying. "It looks like no one was-"

She was headbutted by Yoruichi, "What's so good about it?" she yelled. "Did you even listen to what I said? Had anything but the shield been touched, you'd be dead now!"

"Stop it!" Ichigo said. "It's ok; we're alive because of Inoue!"

"You don't really get the situation, do you?" Not likely.

"Hey, the smoke's clearing!" Ishida said.

Toushiro willed himself not to smile at the familiar landscape. He was really back. Not in the section that really was familiar, but... this was nice too. He could almost see himself and Hinamori walking along-

"You can't just go near there! You'll die!" Yoruichi. Yelling at... Ichigo. Of course.

Was he...? That idiot. At least he dodged the wall as it fell. Barely.

With Jidanbou. "It's been so long," he chuckled. "Since someone wants to go through without a pass... I finally have something to do! I'll treat ya well, Kid! Come on, attack from whatever angle you like!"

Yoruichi explained who Jidanbou was, Kurosaki's friends tried to go help hlp, Jidanbo made that impossible, his friends yelled- all very predicatable. The only thing that caught Toushiro offguard was Chad, standing in front of the wall the giant had made, asking simply, "Can you fight?"

Ichigo's reply was about what would be expected from him. "Probably."

Toushiro snickered, and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked him.

"I have a call to make; let me know if he dies."

"Toushiro-"

"It's not as if I can do anything at the moment."

"You could easily interfere."

"I could," he agreed. "But I will not. As was just said, duels are one-on-one."

Ichigo's pride, Jidanbou's pride; both were at stake. Not that he himself cared much for either- he just didn't want to deal with the bitching. Which was odd, considering whom he was dialing.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori greeted him happily on the other end of the line. "How are you?"

"Eh, the usual," he replied, watching clouds of dust form from the fight he couldn't see. "I just wanted to let you know, if you call me in the next few days and I don't answer, don't do that freaking out thing you do."

"Why wouldn't you answer?" the girl asked him. "Is something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say wrong..." Actually, he would, but that was an explanation he wasn't getting into if he could help it. Oh, impressive; the giant man had flattened the area around his opponent, but Ichigo still stood.

"Shiro-chan, what's all that noise?"

"Jinta. He's causing trouble again," he replied, not missing a beat.

"That sounds right. Oh, goodness! I have to go, Shiro-chan; someone's trying to invade Seireitei!"

"Well, that's not good," he said, barely concealing a grin. "I'll talk to you another time."

"All right, Shiro-chan! Bye now!"

Smiling a little to himself, he tucked the phone away. "What's not good?" Yoruichi asked.

"Apparently, someone's trying to break into Seireitei," he replied, nonchalant.

"I don't suppose you mentioned you were one of those someones," she asked.

"Of course not. I'm not an idiot; does this hair look orange to you?"

"No, but I see you're still taking my advice on caring for it."

Toushiro growled as a bright flush crossed his face. It was short-lived, however, as great deal of noise, like a rocky avalanche, sounded from the battle. Jidanbou's axes... the giant seemed in shock a moment, then... was he crying? Toushiro could understand a certain attachment one could have to one's weapon, but... crying? Those axes weren't zanpakuto, he could hav new ones made... Him and Ichigo still seemed to be talking; the tensai and the cat dared to go join them.

"Oh, yes, it's fine!" Jidanbou was saying. "Your boss defeated me! I will open the gate."

"Kurosaki is not our boss!" Ishida yelled.

"What are you so angry for?" Ichigo asked. Of course he didn't have an issue with the wording.

"Is your name Kurosaki?" the gatekeeper asked.

"Yeah. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo? Strawberry! What a lovely name!"

"It means 'one who protects'!" the teen snapped back. Toushiro hung his head; he knew that kid would grow to have a name complex. No wonder he kept running head first into situations he was too stupid to handle.

"Well, take care of yourself," the giant was continuing. "I don't know why you want go through, but the guys on the other side aare all very powerful."

"Yeah. I know." Could we quit all this posturing? Princess? Tower? Any of this ringing a bell?

Toushiro's silent pleas were answered; Jidanbou reached down and after a great effort, heafted the gate door over his shoulders.

And froze.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "Who's that guy?"

Before Toushiro could begin to weave his way frontward; the answer came. "Third Division Taichou: Gin Ichimaru."

Hinamori had never mentioned him.

"Ah, this is not allowed," the voice on the other side of the gate came through to them, calm and composed, reeking of something dangerous. Toushiro barely saw the blade... extend... before Jidanbo's arm fell to the ground. "As a gatekeeper, opening the door is not your duty."

The giant struggled with the weight and the sudden loss of equilibrium. He barely managed to balance the heavy door on his shoulder, and Ichimaru continued, "You can still hold the door with just one hand? No wonder you're an elite. however, you still failed as a guardian."

"Be-Because I lost," the giant huffed. "The guardian opens the door when he loses..."

"What idiocy are you speaking of?" Toushiro made his way up next to Ichigo while the man spoke; oh, this man was powerful. Very powerful. "Even if the guardian loses, he may not open the door. If the guardian loses, then he is put to-"

Toushiro barely saw Ichigo move. And looked on in horror as he crossed swords with the taichou. "That... idiot," he breathed.

"What do you think you're doing?" the teen yelled. A little unsure, Toushiro's hand went to the hilt of his own blade.

"Don't you dare go in with that psychotic moron," Yoruichi growled. "You have as little battle experince as he."

Annoyed, but knowing she spoke the truth, he let his hand drop. For now.

"Inoue," Ichigo was continuing. "Please look after Jidanbou."

"Ok-Okay!" the girl readily replied.

"If you're so eager to fight," he continud to the taichou. "Then I will be your opponent. For a no-good ass like you who attacks an unarmed person so easily, I will rip you apart!" he promised.

"You're such an interesting guy," the other chuckled. "Aren't ya afraid of me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Stop messing around, Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled. "We need to retreat for now!"

"Ichigo?" the taichou asked. "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"You know me?" he asked.

"Oh, well now, I definately can't let ya pass," he said, but began to walk away.

"Then where you going? You gonna throw that thing at me?"

Gin Ichimaru smiled. "Ikorose, Shinso," he spoke, and blade extended at a mind-stunning rate and speed, going so strong- at Ichigo. He braced himself with his own zanpakuto, but the point of the other's drove not only him to into Jidanbou, but continued to push them both back, and the gate to come crashing down. "Bye bye," Toushiro heard the taichou lovingly call before he shunpo'd back, out of the way.

Both Ichgio and the gatekeeper appeared to have passed out on the ground, until the teen shot up with a loud, "That huuuuurt! That ass! Where is he? I'll kill him!"

He did apologise to Yoruichi for losing it like he did, and the woman told him it was fine; what happened was really best-case senario with a taichou involved.

After, Inoue (some some villagers helped that had come out of hiding) set to work healing Jidanbou, and Chad seemed to have found a friend. If his own assumption was correct, it was the soul trapped within the parakeet Rukia had told him of.

He himself had bigger worries.

Gin Ichimaru had known Kurosaki's name. How? Was it just because he was the one Rukia had given her powers to? Or was their information systen truly so efficent?

Efficentcy normally pleased him, but this efficentcy was working against him. He didn't like that.

...Did Hinamori know? He pulled his phone from his shihaikusho, thinking to call her again, but if she didn't know, then he was-

"I'd call her. Even if she wouldn't have found out otherwise."

"I've seen how your choices end, Kurosaki, and what is on my mind is hardly your concern." He turned to walk away, then paused. "Hold on," he realised, turing back to face the other male. "How do you know it was a 'her?'"

Ichigo looked away for the briefest of seconds, then back on the tensai. "...Urahara."

"He even told you about Hinamori? What else did he tell you?"

"Relax. He didn't tell me your life story or anything like that. He just mentioned you have a little sister, or at least someone you think of like that."

"What else did he 'mention?'"

"Just that the two of you used to live with a woman you both thought of as a grandmother, that you... were 'forcibly removed' from Soul Society, but didn't say why, and that you're the most stuck-up pain in the ass he's ever had to privledge of training. Till he met me."

"Urahara's known you since you were born, you collossal moron."

"He has?"

"Now we're even."

"Whoa! Hey! What else do you know?"

"Way more than you."

"That's a given- Hey! I can shunpo too, you know!"

Toushiro was more amused than horrified that Ichigo did, in fact, follow him through the streets of the area. After about a half hour, amusement became boredom. "Fine," he finally said. "I will answer three questions, after which you will stop following me."

"Only three?"

"Should we succeed here and you actually be useful, I'll answer whatever you want to know."

"Really?"

"You have my word. That same word I gave to Urahara not to kill you."

"It's a good word."

"Of course it is. Idiot."

"All right... let's see," he muttered as they walked back to the group. "Three questions... How come Urahara's known me so long but I've never met him?"

"Do you know many of your father's friends?"

"Good point. Does Dad know about this shinigami thing?"

"It seems likely." No need to tell him his dad was a shinigami. Yet. "You've one left, Kurosaki; I'd make it a good one."

A rosy twinge hit the teen's cheeks; he asked as quickly as he was physically able and still be understood, "Was Rukia just screwing with me, or did you two really have sex in my closet?"

"Twice."

"Ugh! Seriousy?"

"Why would she tell you that?" He wasn't offended, really, but why would she mention that?

"The second night she was at my place, or the second night I _knew_ she was at my place-"

"You'll be relieved to know they are the one and the same."

"I am, actually. She warned me not to try anything, and that you were a stealthy prick that could kick my ass any day of the week without your zanpakuto."

Toushiro smiled softly. "She is so sweet."

"...Whatever. I reminded her I could see spirits all the time anyway, and then she asked why I hadn't noticed you two... ya know."

"If it makes you feel better, it had only been once at that point."

"Ugh. I am so bleaching the crap outta that futon when I get home."

"Yeah, you have fun with that."

"Toushiro? You ok? You seem distracted."

"Hitsugaya-san. I'll give you two guesses; you should only need one."

"Don't worry about Rukia. She's coming back with us."

"You are one cocky piece of work."

Ichigo grinned.

"That's not the first time you've heard that, is it?"

"And it won't be the last."

"That attitude could get you in trouble. Determination is one thing; arrogance another."

"Hi pot; I'm kettle."

Toushiro couldn't stop a snicker.

"Ha! Finally!"

"Is that so important?"

"Rukia said if I got you to laugh, you might lighten up around me, but now that I've said that, probably not."

"...It remains to be seen."

* * *

Once they got back to their starting point, they saw Orihime still hard at work healing Jidanbo. "She gotta need some water or something," Ichigo muttered. "It's been hours."

"Then the polite thing would be to offer her some."

A conflicted look crossed the other's face. Was even his thick skull aware of the crushthe girl had on him? And perhaps wasn't reciprocated? Not his problem. Toushiro went inside to leave Ichigo with his dilemma.

And thought it said volumes for him that despite the discomfort, he got the girl to take a break. Now that they were all gathered back together again, though, Yoruichi was all business.

She wasn't given much time, though; as soon as she was getting into what going to happen next, a man was flung through the door, followed by a wild pig.

With a bow.

"Ahhh," the man groaned. "I got thrown again..." But was almost immediately up on his feet, greeting the village elder. "Yo! Long time no see, old man!"

"Ganjyu!" the elder yelled. "What are you doing here? Go back home!"

"What? I just got here and-" His eye line caught Ichigo; Toushiro was in the opposite corner, yet to be seen. "What the heck is a fucking shinigami doing here?"

Ichigo held his silence.

"Yo! I asked you a question!" he continued, giving the teen's cheek a few slaps, making him even more irritable. "What is a punk-ass shinigami like you doing here?"

Ichigo punched him to the floor. Toushiro smiled. All peoples were subject to prejudices; shinigami were no different.

"Why the frick did you punch me, dandelion-head? Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Huh?"

"That's my line, pig-riding barbarian!" Ichigo finally yelled back. "Who do you think you are, suddenly barging in here?"

Toushiro sipped his tea, listening to Orihime and Ishida get frantic, then the newcomer finally explain himself. Sort of.

"You really don't know who I am?" the man declared. "My name is Ganjyu! Self-declared 'Nishirukongai's Crimson Bullet! Self-declared number one 'The Man That Is Most Wanted To Be Called The Boss Of The Nishirukongai' for 14 years! Also! Self-Declared 'The One Who Hates Shinigami The Most In Nishirukongai!'"

_'And I thought Kurosaki was annoying...'_

Without further ado, he slammed his shoulder into Ichigo, sending them both flying out the door. The group followed, but Yoruichi turned when she saw the tensai staying put.

"You're not coming?"

"So Idiot B can notice my presence as well and get in _my_ face? Pass."

The cat chuckled.

"Besides, all I need to know I can sense from here." In the doorway, he saw Chad toss

Ichigo his zanpakuto, which the other appeared to catch. Those two were awfully in tune... They must have been friends a good while.

An alarm sounded. A small one; Toushiro himself barely heard it from where he was.

Annoyed at his curiousity, he stood and peered outside.

Ganjyu and his... friends were climbing back aboard thier boars and making a hasty exit. "Did I say I was running away, Dandelion Head?" he was calling now. "I just have some place to be! Wait here till I get back! Don't you run away like cotton in the wind!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Ichigo yelled after them. "They're... all gone..." he continued to fume.

"Take it easy, Kurosaki," Ishida tried to calm him.

"I'm gonna kill him! What is that guy doing?"

Toushiro sighed and went back inside.

At sunrise, when they were supposed to be moving on, Ichigo made it plain he was not leaving the hut. "I'm gonna wait for that guy here!" he announced. Ishida fought him, tried to drag him out, but the other would not be deterred.

The tensai kicked him across the room.

"What the hell, Toushiro?"

"Has something so petty made you forget why we're here to begin with?" he growled, so angry he bypassed the correction. "We do not have time for this crap; get your ass ready so we can go."

Toushiro rolled his eyes as they walked, berugingly listening to Ishida and Ichigo bicker like a married couple.

"It seems we're pretty far from the village..."

"Are you sure it's this way?"

"I'm asking you!"

"Shut up! According to the map the elder gave us, it's around this area," the Quincy finally snapped. "If you don't like it, why don't you take the lead?"

"I didn't say that..."

"Oh!" Orihime cut in, possibly to break the two up. "Since that Kuusaku-"

Toushiro froze in his steps. "Kuusaku?" he repeated under his breath in horror. He hadn't been paying attention he previous night; it figured that the one time he blocked out the insanity it bit back.

Ichigo was closest to him, the only that had noticed the change in him. "Somethin' wrong, Toushiro?"

"...Nothing," he told him, but he had met Kuusaku. Once. And that experience would not be a welcomed repeat.

"Doesn't look like nothing. You know this guy?"

Ha. Kuusaku was no man; these guys were in a big surprise.

"There it is," Yoruichi finally said. "Over there."

There it was, indeed. Over a modest-looking home were two arms holding up a banner reading 'Kuusaku Shiba.' Wait. Idiot B. Didn't he say his last name was... Oh, no. this was getting worse and worse.

And worse. As they approached, two identically large, but not on the same scale as Jidanbou, men blocked their path.

"Who are you?" one asked roughly.

"Your clothes are really wierd!" the other added. "And two of them look like shinigami!"

"A bunch of suspicious people!" the first continued. "We, Koganehiko and Shiruganehiko, will definately not let you pass!"

"Get out!" the second persisted. "Or else, you will die here!"

"Guards again," Ichigo was mumbling, hand going for his sword. "Soul Society is such atroublesome place..."

Finally, one of the identical men saw the familiar black cat with them. "Yoruichi-dono?" he exclaimed.

Immediately, they were lead into the house, straight to Kuusaku, with the men's profuse apologises. "Hi!" she greeted them. "Long time no see, Yoruichi! Aw, and you brought Tou-chan!"

As expected, the three not already familiar with her were stunned. "She... she's a woman?

Ok, so far no one picked up on the nickname...

"Who are the rest of these kids?" Kuusaku was continuing.

"Actually," Yoruichi said, crossing the room to the woman. "I came here to ask you a favor."

"Of course you did. It's always that way, isn't it? Is it really complicated?"

"I think so."

"Must be, if Tou-chan's here with you."

That time, the group caught it and slowly turned to the tensai. "Not. A. Word," he warned them.

"All right," Kuusaku was continuing. "Tell me all about it! I love complicated stuff!"

While Yoruichi explained the situation, Toushiro excused himself as quickly and quietly as possible. Loathed though he was to admit it, he should tell Hinamori what was transpiring.

If she didn't already, know, that is.

"Shiro-chan," she greeted him on the other end. He hadn't heard her so depressed since she'd called to tell him about Granny's passing.

"Shit, you know, don't you?"

"In the reports, one description matched your. I'm not a genius, Shiro-chan, but I do know you. But... why?"

"For Rukia," he replied. "To free her."

"Wait. Rukia Kuchiki... she's your Rukia?"

"...Yes."

"Oh, Shiro-chan! I'm so sorry!"

"It is what it is."

"That explains everything! Well, almost. Who are the others?"

"You're not going to breathe a word of this to-"

"Of course not!" She sounded indignant.

"The one with orange hair is the one she gave her powers to, in an effort to save both their lives. She was injured, and it was long shot, but it worked. The other two are friends of his. Once Rukia loaned Kurosaki her powers, well, being the son of high-standing shinigami, unkonwn to him or not, must have had an impact when he came in contact with those powers. His reiatsu is enormous, Momo. It's mind-numbing to think what he could accomplish had he the brain power to back it up."

She giggled. "I take it you don't think highly of him."

"He got my girlfriend in jail. Yeah, I'm a little angry."

She laughed again. "If I can, I'll-"

"No, you will not. Momo, you will look after yourself and not cause any trouble. They already know you have a connection to me, you don't need to be giving them reasons to look at you any harder than needed."

"You're so sweet, Shiro-chan."

"...Don't tell anyone, all right?"

More giggles. "All right. I suppose I won't be hearing from you for awhile."

"Not likely, no."

"Okay... Shiro-chan, you should know... Since those reports came in, Kusaka's been looking for you."

"You think I should be concerned?"

"I think you should be prepared."

"...All right. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro took a deep breath, and letting it out, put the phone away. He still wasn't sure if he'd done the right thing.

"Stop this right now!" Kuusaku's voice rang from the room.

Cringing slightly, the tensai dared go back in.

"What on earth has gotten into you two?" she was still yelling. "Fighting the second you see each other! Honestly!"

Both Kurosaki and... yup, Ganjyu were face down on the floor.

"Jumping oout of nowhere with no warning at all...," the teen muttered. "Like brother, like sister."

"But Onee-sama-"

"You dare talk back to me?" Kuusaku roared, giving her brother a swift kick to the face. "And you!" she added, grabbing Ichigo by the hair and pulling him to face her. "This is my home! If you don't like the way I run it, you can get out!"

An expression crossed his features Toushiro had never seen on it before. Terror.

"s...Sorry," he muttered.

"Ok, as long as you get the point," she replied, releasing him.

"Your sister is scary," he hissed to her sibling.

"You don't know the half of it," the other cried.

"Now, Everyone!" the woman herself declared. "Follow me!"

* * *

Toushiro quietly finished his meal, listening to the others talk about their day.

"It was impressive how quickly you gained a hold of the reisyukaku," Ishida was telling Orihime.

"Oh, no! It wasn't anything special!" the girl laughed. "Toushiro was the impressive one!"

"From what I understand, he has a slight advantage."

"You call almost a hundred years 'slight?'" the tensai asked.

"Oh, wow!" Orihime exclaimed. "Kurosaki-kun wasn't kidding when he said you were older than you looked!"

"Spirits age far more slowly than physical bodies," was the shrugged reply.

"So then," Ishida began. "Would it be safe to assume-"

An enormous spiritual pressure weighed on the air.

"What is...?"

"Could that be...?" Toushiro muttered.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime affirmed.

The four bolted down to the practise room, Ichigo the only one still there trying to get a hang of the reisyukaku. When they got back down there, Kuukaku was yelling into the room, "What do you think you're doing? Focus your engery already!"

The group gaped in awe. Ichigo had made the first hurdle; his engery surrounded him in the large room, but there were no holds on it. If someone without any reiatsu was around... they could have been crushed. Thankfully, at the woman's shouting, Ichigo seemed to at least particially realize this as well and the ball of energy condensed and solidified around him. "I... I did it!" he said with a smile.

"Oh right, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime praised him.

But the happier Ichigo became, the looser his concertration became, aaaaand BOOM! An explosion sounded; Chad moved to block the rest of them from it.

"Did you listen to what I said?" Kuusaku screamed, stopping on Ichigo's head.

"Y-Yes..." the teen's weak voice came. "Y-you specifically told us not to lose concentration..."

Toushiro chuckled. He definately knew Kurosaki's weakness: strong women.

* * *

Once Kurosaki woke up from overexcerting himself like the idiot he continued to be, everyone was ready to go. "Good!" Yoruichi finally said. "Everyone's here."

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo stated out of the blue. "Why is your tail zig-zagged all of a sudden?"

Uh-oh. He didn't remember.

"You have a problem with it?" the feline asked darkly.

"N-no, its as beautiful as ever..." he trailed, and Ishida quietly explained to him that he had latched unto said tail before passing out and wouldn't let go.

Right when Toushiro was sure they were finall, finally on their way, a loud, obnoxious... familiar voice cried out, "Wait a minute!"

Ganjyu. Of course.

"The heroes always arrive a little late!" he declared, making an entrance.

"...What are you wearing?" Ichigo certainly paid a lot of attention to clothing...

"This is Ganjyu's special battle suit! Cool, huh? No matter how you beg, I won't let you try it on!" Fat chance of that.

"Battle suit for what? Aren't you just here to say goodbye?"

Ganjyu charged the teen. "My big brother was killed in cold blood by a shinigami!"

The tensai's temper flared. He could feel his temper spiking, and was sure it showed, but- "Toushiro." His eyes glared down to Yoruichi. "He doesn't know many things about that incident. Lend him a ear; see his side before you fly off the handle like Ichigo would."

"That was low, Woman."

"My big brother was a genius! He passed the entrance exam on the first try. His spirit energy was at level six, on par with the fukutaichou of Thirteenth Division. Then finished six years worth of curriculum in just two years and became an offical shinigami. After only five years, he became a fuckutaichou." Toushiro pursed his lips.

Rukia had mentioned most of that; he himself had been very curious about the man she'd held such a high esteem for. "But then he was killed! Betrayed by his shinigami partner!"

"Betrayed?" Toushiro growled.

"Tou-"

"No," he told the cat. "If he doesn't know, then he needs to. She saved him Ganjyu; not betrayed."

"And what the hell do you know about it?" the man growled right back.

"The shinigami you speak of has been my closest friend and ally for the past fifty years and I'll not hear another word against her!"

Ganjyu's eyes narrowed at the tensai. Something clicked in Ichigo's.

"Shut the hell up, Tou-chan."

"Why should I-?"

"Because if you don't, instead of shooting you to your girlfriend, I'll bury you."

He crossed his arms. "You'll try," he mumbled.

"Whatever," Ganjyu said. "I don't know about the short one over there-" Toushiro began making mental plans of killing and burial- "But you," he said to Ichigo. "You're different from other shinigami. I can feel it. So I will lend you a hand this time. I will see with my own eyes what shinigami are like!"

"You better give it all you've got!" Kuusaku told her brother. "No running away in the middle."

"Don't worry, Onee-sama!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?" he muttered to Yoruichi.

She chuckled. "Come along now, everyone," she said.

"Hey, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo seemed to realized, now with a keisyukaku in his hands.

"Can you do this too?"

"Put it on the ground," she said. The second her paws touched it, a perfect ball of reiatsu surrounded her. "This is as natural as breathing for me."

Ichigo looked like he was going to be ill.

"Aw, how does that make you feel? Dissapointed? Inferior?" Oh yeah, she was still pissed about her tail.

"All right, all of you!" Kuusaku said, opening the cannon. "Get inside! I'm going to begin!

Once inside, Yoruichi was feeling authorative again. "Once we're in, don't wander off on your own. If you encounter and taichou, run! Or objective is Rukia. Do not take any unnecessary risks! Do you hear me, Ichigo?"

"Why are you singling me out?"

"I can't imagine," Toushiro drawled.

"You pompous-"

"The red bronze desire-" Kuusaku's voice came from outside.

"It has begun!" Yoruichi said, and the group put the past day's training to use.

Kuusaku's voice was heard right up until the ball launched into the air, finally sending them on their way.

"That wasnt too bad," Ichigo muttered.

"It's not over yet!" Ganjyu said. "I have to read the secondary incantation; my input may fluctuate; you all will need to compensate for me. If I screw this up, we won't land on target- understand?"

When did Ganjyu grow a spine?

It took no time at all for Kurosaki to have no idea what he was doing; all his friends spoke up at least once to him; he was steadily getting angrier. Until he messed up Ganjyu and the two of them were bickering. The ball of energy began to break up, as was the group.

_'We are soooo gonna crash.'_

"Everyone, don't seperate!" Yoruichi managed to call as a tornado began to form. "Stay together! Hold on to the person closest to you!"

Chad was the first to be thrown off in an effort to keep the others together. Ichigo tried to go after him, but the feline stopped him. "If you want to get back to him, think of yourself first!" she told him.

Ichigo and Ganjyu were together, Ishida and Orihime, Toushiro and Yoruichi; they tried reaching for one another, but what was left of the sphere sent a gust that seperatedthem completely, sending them down to the waiting city below.

A glance told Toushiro he was on his own, as well as that the ground was fast approaching. "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!" he called out, unsheathing the blade. Whenthe image of the ice dragon surged forth, it left a few spikes in the ground when it hit it. Toushiro the swung the chain hold to one, swinging around it to slow his speed and hit the ground much more soundly. The ice shattered behind him.

"Well, I already look the part, so I should blend in all right. Now, which division did Urahara say was intelligence...?"


	13. Chapter 13

I have no power over this, you know I'm afraid  
The walls I built are crumbling  
The water is moving, I'm slipping away

Waiting for the winter sun, and the cold light of day  
The misty ghosts of childhood fears  
The pressure is building and I can't stay away

I throw myself into the sea  
Release the wave, let it wash over me  
To face the fear, I once believed  
The tears of the dragon, for you and for me

-'Tears of the Dragon' Bruce Dickinson

* * *

Toushiro supposed he should feel a bit more out of place. He hadn't been in this place in literally a century, but he didn't even feel this at-home in his room at the store, and he was just walking down the street! He hadn't been stopped so far; he looked the part and walked around like he owned the place; being stopped wasn't likely.

As he walked, he felt around for the others. Ichigo was already fighting someone -shocker- as was Ganju- another of the same. The others had seemingly had the same luck he himself had had in landing where there was no one around or were laying low.

As for himself, he wasn't sure exactly where he should be going. Death row criminals were brought to the 'Tower of Repentance,' but would Rukia be there already? Her brother and his vice captain had taken her back, so the sixth division holding cell was likely if she hadn't been transferred yet.

He couldn't really just go around asking where things were. There were many different ways to accomplish his favorite hobby. Voice was just the main one.

There was also eavesdropping and snooping.

_'Information-gathering should be completive sport,'_ he thought with a grin. _'I'd win every time.' _

"Ah! Toushiro!"

And slumped his shoulders. "Dammit, I thought I was alone," he said, turning to the feline.

"I am certain that's what you'd prefer," Yoruichi remarked. "But might I remind you we have four literal children and headstrong moron running around?"

"Kurosaki's of age at least; I don't know about the others, but yes, I am more than aware of that. We all were flung to separate corners of the city. Are you suggesting regrouping?"

"How far did Kisuke get training Ichigo?"

"Why is that important now?" he asked, taking an alley to talk to her in. She loved playing others for a fool and he did not want to get found talking to cat, whether he never saw that person again or not.

"I tried to get information out of Kisuke myself, but I think you can guess how that went."

"I'm guessing it ended in the loud-fucking-sex I could hear on the damn roof the other night."

"…I'm still not sure how that happened…"

Teal eyes rolled. "Urahara taught him a few basic tricks, finding openings and such- What's with you?" he asked, noting her expression.

"This is perhaps the most intense situation imaginable, however, you seem… rather calm. I know you don't let things get to you, but I would think even you would feel some sort of uneasiness now."

"Even me? Thanks, Yoruichi."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. And I was jus thinking it myself, actually; since we landed, I haven't felt anything but comfort. I don't know if it as simple as I know Rukia's nearby, or nostalgia, but it's kinda nice. I think I'll enjoy it while it lasts, knowing full well it won't."

She seemed to be smiling. "I see. So they didn't touch bankai training?"

Scoff. "I doubt he even knows the existence of it. Neither Urahara or myself ever even used shikai on him."

"Hn. That bastard."

"Which one?"

"Kisuke. He's totally left this in my hands."

"You're gonna teach that kid bankai while we're _here_?" he asked incredulously. "I know he's reasonably talented and determined, but it took even me far longer than that."

"You weren't in a life or death situation."

_'…That's what you think.' _With Hyorinmaru's worries weighing on him, he was actually hoping he didn't cross paths with his childhood friend. But they knew one another's reiatsu well, and if Kusaka wanted to find him, he was going to find him.

A darker thought hit him. So would Hinamori. And she should not be associating with him right now. Or ever, really, but that didn't seem possible.

"Toushiro?"

"What?"

"You wandered off for a minute there."

"I was thinking. I do that. Are we going to stand here talking or are going to get something done?"

"I told Kisuke I'd keep an eye on Ichigo, but-"

"Then keep an eye on Kurosaki."

"…What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out where Rukia's being held and get her out of there, obviously."

"I wish you luck."

"Why are you grin- Opf!"

"Shiro-chan!" his 'mauler' said happily.

"Hinamori? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hugging you. If you didn't want me to find you, you should have reined in that reiatsu," she giggled upon release.

He'd thought he had; her talent had certainly grown. "Have you any idea how much danger you're putting yourself in?"

"No one followed me, Shiro-chan, it's fine. I just wanted to see you- I'll leave soon; promise. Who were you talking to?" she asked, looking around.

This was normally when Yoruichi would pretend to be a normal cat just to make him look crazy, but it seemed the woman was feeling compassionate. "He was talking to me."

"A cat?" the girl asked.

"This is Yoruichi," Toushiro tried to explain despite himself.

"Oh, ok."

"Aw, you mentioned me, Toushiro? I'm touched."

"And I'm really going to lose it if you don't leave soon," he told his sister.

She smiled brightly at his grumpy face, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You want to get into tenth division, right? That's where all the information about Rukia-san would be. I'll guide you."

"Hinamori-"

"Just act like you belong here, which you technically do, and it'll be fine. If anyone stops us, I'll just say you're new to my division and I'm showing you around."

"It's not a bad idea," Yoruichi told him, making her own exit.

He glared after the woman.

"Come on, Shiro-chan!" the remaining female exclaimed, dragging him along.

"Can't you at least stop calling me that?"

She laughed again. "I suppose for the purpose of discretion," she agreed. "I can call you by your first name."

"Finally," he breathed.

"How has your trip been so far?" she asked as if he were merely on vacation.

"…Chaotic. How have you been?"

"Okay," she smiled. "I can't believe I'm walking down the street with you; it's like we're kids again."

"It has been… nostalgic. How far is the building?"

"Not far; you probably didn't notice, but you actually landed right between fifth and sixth-"

"Wait. Hinamori, are you able to see if Rukia is in the sixth division holding cell?"

"Why would she be there?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai brought her back."

"Oh. Then that does seem likely. But I don't think they'd let me in. I think I know a way we can check, though. Come on!" she said, and lead the way into the back of the building. "Lemme stand on your shoulders," she whispered under a window along the back wall.

"Seriously?" he hissed back to her.

"Come on, do you want to see if she's there or not?"

Sighing, he crouched.

It wasn't that she was heavy or anything so trite. Once he stood back up, she used his head for leverage while she got up on her feet, her heels digging into his shoulders. _That _was what he had a problem with.

"Well?" he asked quietly as he could after a few moments.

"…She's not there," Hinamori replied, jumping down. "We must have just missed them transferring her; there's someone cleaning up in there."

"She would be at the 'Tower of Repentance,' then. On the other side of the city. Typical."

Momo smiled. "I think I have to go, there's actually an assistant captain's meeting a bit I almost forgot about; if I-"

"Don't worry about it, Hinamori. As you say, I blend right in. Go on- I'll be fine."

"You better be. I'll try to find you after, okay?"

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"I know." She gave him another peck on the cheek. "Later, Shiro-chan."

He narrowed his eyes a bit at the nickname, but gave her a soft smile as she left. Once gone, he strode out from behind the building once more, holding fast to his confident demeanor.

* * *

This was going to well. This was going far, far too well. Not a soul had stopped him, questioned him. He was hesitant to think it was all because he was a good actor. But then, the fighting he was feeling was likely people the others had landed on or recognized Ichigo or the other's clothing. Now that he thought about it, he really was the only inconspicuous one. Did he dare to hope he'd make it all the way to the tower without hindrance?

Of course not. He was relatively certain they'd all live through this, but he was still far from expecting it to be easy.

His nerves rattled a bit as he neared the tenth division building. Kusaka was the only one who could give him away, should he chose. And Hyorinmaru's words about the taichou's alliances gave him cause to concern.

The tensai had just passed the building and was nearing the next when he heard someone rush out of said building. "Toushiro?" a tone asked in disbelief.

Warily, the other turned. "Kusaka…"

"Look at you!" the other said cheerily, walking up to him. "You've grown- and how in the world did you get your zanpauto back? Come inside, we must speak."

"Kusaka, I'm… I'm not here for making merry."

"What? Surely you're not one of those intruders we were warned of?"

"Actually-"

"Toushiro, why?"

Rukia's execution wasn't for days. The less time she suffered, the better, of course, but if Kusaka saw things his way, having a taichou's assistance could help immensely. "…Perhaps we should speak."

The other smiled brightly. "Excellent! Come to my office, we'll have some privacy there."

* * *

Toushiro kept his eyes trained hard on Kusaka as he spoke, attempting to verify what his friend was thinking, but the other made himself quite clear when the shorter had finished speaking. "Why, Toushiro! I am very sorry to hear all of that!"

The other stiffened; the taichou hadn't said anything about it being wrong or even unwarranted. If he was correct, Kusaka, his once-dear friend, was-

"I wish I could help."

"You can; even if it's just not to tell anyone I'm here."

"I can't do that, Toushiro; Kuchiki-san knew what she was doing. As much as it pains me to say it, perhaps it was just their time to go, but she chose to break the law instead."

Toushiro couldn't believe his ears. After he himself had just told him how dear and treasured Rukia was and continued to be to himself, after all he had shared with the other, not just now but in the past,… "That's all you have to say?"

"It is my final word, my friend."

"Then I will go."

"I am afraid not."

"What?"

"This pains me as well, Toushiro, but I have to arrest you."

The tensai didn't think; he feet moved as if with a will all their own, flash-stepping out of the office and away from the building, from rooftop to rooftop.

Kusaka followed.

_'Hyorinmaru,'_ the tensai pleaded to the dragon.

_'I am sorry, Toushiro; it seems you will have need of our training.'_

Biting back the tears daring to sting his eyes, he spun around on the rooftop he'd just landed on, facing the other man. "Will you answer me a question?" he asked as the other skidded to a stop as well.

"Of course, Toushiro."

"Is it true you've plans to join with Arrancar?"

Shocked surprise crossed the taichou's face, quickly followed by realization. "I see. We have a bit of a tattletale dragon now, do we? No matter. Toushiro, perhaps Hyorinmaru disapproves, but once we have the power they offer, both he and everyone else will see what a brilliant move it is to make!"

Toushiro's brow furrowed. "…Who are you?"

"W-what?"

"The man I called my friend would not speak with such insanity."

"Insanity? Since when it is it insane to want to become stronger? To be able to protect what one holds dear?"

"There is a fine line there and you are dangerously close to crossing it. You have not yet mastered your own power yet, have you?"

"Oh, you and Hyorinmaru _have_ been talking, haven't you? I don't suppose he mentioned that he mentioned that he refuses to materialize for me or teach me our bankai."

"I can't very well say I'm surprised, spouting off insanity such as that."

"He refused long before Aizen-taichou approached me. Oh, a slip of the tongue." He drew his sword. "I am sorry, Toushiro, but now we do have to fight."

"Typical."

"How so?"

"The last thing I could have possibly wanted becomes the first thing I have to do," the shorter sighed, drawing his own version of the blade.

"I do not want this either, Toushiro; both our actions make it necessary."

"Fighting someone with abilities identical to your own is what I find unnecessary."

"Identical? Then he will not teach you bankai as well?"

"He taught me. I, however, have no desire to use it; perhaps that is the difference between us."

Kusaka charged, Toushiro blocked the blade with his own and flashed-stepped out of the way. The taichou was right behind him, though, ready to attack again.

"Kusaka," Toushiro gritted his teeth. "Please."

"I need this power, Toushiro."

"Should not your friends be counted among those you would want to protect?"

"Not if they stand in my way."

The tensai's lips pursed into a thin line, pushing the taller back.

_'Toushiro,'_ came a familiar voice from within his soul.

_'Forgive me,'_ he replied. _'I needed to hear his words myself.' _Cringing, he crossed blades with his friend once more.

* * *

Pain. That was the closest word he could figure to describe the situation, and yet it still didn't seem to even scratch the surface. Here he was, fighting the only person he'd befriended besides Hinamori and Rukia, and probably until one of them was dead.

And people wondered why he preferred to be alone.

He continued to attempt changing Kusaka's obviously-altered mind, but the other man was just as stubborn as he. The battle was wearing on them both, Toushiro wasn't sure how much longer they could go on. Finally, he made one final plea to the ice dragon. _'Hyorinmaru,' _he asked. _'Why not teach him? He said you denied him before all this started.' _

The zanpakuto was quiet at first, he always was, but answered tensai. _'It is as you told him. He was far too eager to use my power on others, force them to submit. Force... me to submit. I have tried explaining this on many an occasion, but he will not hear me.'_

_'…I see.'_ Shinigami and zanpakuot formed partnerships, not master/slave arrangements. Their fight had long ago taken to the sky; in any fight involving Hyorinmaru, it was difficult not to. Toushiro had yet to call on his second release, and was hesitant to do so- he didn't want Kusaka to get any angrier, nor did he even want to use it on his friend.

He didn't want any of this.

He had to wonder; Fate had long ago made him her bitch- maybe she was the jealous type and trying to get Rukia from him. That wouldn't do at all. Even if the woman made his life hell otherwise, he would definitely get to Rukia.

Even if that meant killing Kusaka.

The taichou was full of openings, ones he himself had been turning a blind eye to until this point. Gritting his teeth, he forced his sword through his friend's chest.

"T…oushiro…"

"I am sorry, Kusaka; you left me no choice if I am to return to Rukia."

"Do you think... In another life... we'd still...?"

"Ja ne, Kusaka."

* * *

His left arm was numb and bleeding, legs so tired and shaky he wasn't sure they would keep him mobile for very much longer. But after watching Kusaka fall, he saw a bit of an audience had gathered- one that was now coming for him.

Thankfully, with his wits still about him, he was able to manage enough of a lead to find a corner to hide in, then pull his remaining reiatsu in as tightly as he could.

Fools didn't stand a chance.

As much as he had not wanted to just find someplace to hide, wanted to hold his ground, he also knew he was in no shape to fight more shinigami, likely at once. And he did need to find a place to stay; night was quickly approaching. However, every building he spunpo'd past was either offices or barracks, no place for a single intruder to spend the night.

His phone, always secure in the folds of his clothes, began to go off. "I can't believe this thing hasn't broken yet," he muttered.

"Shiro-chan!" his little sister whispered. "How are you?"

"I… I'm not going to lie to you, Momo. I've been better."

He could practically feel the girl stiffen at the use of her first name. "Did… something happen?"

"…Kusaka's dead."

"Did you…?"

"Yes."

"Are you hidden?"

"No," he replied. "But that's changing." His legs would have to deal. "I just need to find a place where no one else is."

"The fifth division supply building," the girls stated. "No one's here, and I can take care of any wounds you have; it's almost literally right next the building we peeked into."

"…You make it sound as if you are already there."

"I am. Get your ass here now."

Toushiro experienced an emotion not often felt- surprise. Hinamori never cussed. Ever. And before he could manage a reply, she hung up. Figuring there was really only one thing to do, he headed for the supply building.

* * *

"I have the _stupidest_ big brother ever!" Momo exclaimed when she saw his injuries.

"That award would go to Kurosaki's sisters," the tensai bit back.

"If that's so, I hope he has someone taking care of him as well."

"Yoruichi is allegedly doing so."

"Good; someone has to watch over you stupid, stupid boys. Melt that!" she ordered at the chuck of ice that wrapped and chilled his arm to prevent bleeding.

"Ha, melt. You're hilarious, Hinamori; I only freeze, I don't melt."

She took her sword from her waist and hit the sheath against it. The ice cracked and gave way enough that the girl could remove it.

He cringed slightly, that had hurt more than it should; was it broken? "Tobiume approve of that?"

"It was her idea. Ugh, it's not broken, but his sword cut some important stuff here; I'm gonna need a few for this one."

"Hinamori."

"Mm?" she asked, briefly looking up from the wounds.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Shiro-chan."

* * *

Once the girl was done, Toushiro was adamant she return to her division and duties.

"And who's going to make sure you stay out of trouble?" she challenged.

"Hinamori, you have your own duties to attend to."

"Not this time of night."

"But you will in the morning. You need your sleep."

"So do you."

"And so I shall. I will locate Yoruichi in the morning."

Her lips pursed. "…Fine. But don't move around more than you need to. And people start coming in here at dawn."

"All right."

"…All right. Maybe I should come wake-"

"No, Momo. I'll be fine."

"…Okay." She gave him a hug and a smile, and went on her way.

Toushiro laid his head back to the stack of boxes her sat against, closing his eyes. "Fuck," he cussed. He had no intention of finding Yoruichi. While lying to his sister was not only unlike him but also made him feel like crap, he knew as well that she needed to be around her division; too much time unaccounted for and she could be in as much trouble as he.

And he _had _to get get to Rukia. It was near-maddening to be so close to her, but still so painfully far. As it was now night and he was about fully healed, he felt he had a decent shot at it.

But once again, Fate had another plan. He was beginning to think again that woman might have it in for him, in the form of the black cat that padded in after Momo.

"What the hell do you want?" he sighed.

"Have you seen Ichigo? I was separated from him, and I cannot seem to locate him."

"I haven't seen that idiot since he sent us hurdling into Seireitei."

"Sensed?"

"Here and there; been a few hours. Figured he finally found a place to settle for the night."

"It's strange; I cannot pinpoint him exactly…"

"Is this my problem?"

"I'm making it your problem."

"I have plenty of my own, thanks anyway."

"You have one of your own."

"…That you know of." Did she really not notice him fighting today? Well, if she had been around Kurosaki fighting, it _would_ dull her senses, at least a bit…

Yoruichi paused. "Is there something you want to tell me, Toushiro?"

"Want? No."

"I'm hoping you will anyway."

"Kusaka saw me today. Apparently, he'd become quite the stickler for the rules."

"Oh, no. Toushiro…"

"Hyorinmaru only has the one wielder now."

"I'm so sorry.

"It is what it is. Will you leave me be now?"

"No."

He sighed. "What do you want from me? I have no information on you and that demented storeowner's golden boy."

"Aw, jealous?"

"So leaving now." He strode past the feline, but she retaliated by jumping on his back, digging her claws into his shoulder. "You bitch!" he yelled, pulling her off him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Sit back down; I know Hinamori just healed you; you're practically drenched in her reiatsu, and now I know why. You shouldn't be moving."

"Then leave me be, Woman!"

"Fine, fine," she sighed. "Stay here and be depressed all by your lonesome."

"Alone does not mean 'lonesome.'"

"You've made that perfectly clear your entire life Toushiro; I'm well aware you don't need anyone. No one helped you get this far, right? No one's ever helped you a day in your-"

"Shut. Up."

"Hit a little too close to home?"

"You are blowing things out of proportion again; I never said no one ever helped me. I am extremely grateful to all those who have done so. However, a few hours ago, I killed my best friend and would like some time alone if that is perfectly all right with you."

She seemed stunned. Toushiro would wager she didn't read people wrongly very often. "All right," she finally said. "But there's some place a bit safer I can bring you."

"…Whatever."

* * *

The 'safer place' was an almost-exact replica of the underground space underneath the store, only this one was underneath the city itself, just outside the reach of the sewer systems. He'd heard both Yoruichi and Urahara speak of it in passing, and Toushiro, being Toushiro, had insisted he was fine to shunpo behind the woman to the destination, but he had to admit to himself (if no one else) that he was feeling quite winded, and it had only been over a couple miles to this place.

"Sure, it's kind of dirty, but you should soak in the hot springs; they'll heal you much more quickly."

"I'm all for that."

"I won't even look, Shiro-chan- promise."

"There is no possible way I could care any less," he drawled honestly, trying desperately to hide the limp while he walked to where she indicated.

Oh. That did look nice. It was a small spring, big enough for maybe two people, but right now, it looked like heaven. Hinamori had healed him the best she could, but the pain and soreness he felt was still felt more and more with every step he took.

It had been awhile since it had taken so much work to get undressed, but once he had, the hot, cleansing water proved more than worth the effort. He usually much preferred cold to heat, this was true, but turning down this kind of relaxation just wasn't right.

Gratefully, Yoruichi did leave him alone with his thoughts, be it intentional or not. He liked to think it was. She did he best to be as annoying as possible most of the time, but even she seemed to recognize sometimes yourself was the only company you wanted.

Both he and Hyorinmaru needed that right now. No words were spoken between them, but they knew one other's thoughts as well as their own. A comfortable, emotion-littered silence settled between them; Toushiro closed his eyes, laid his head back, and rested in the comfort of the other half of his soul as long as he dared.


	14. Chapter 14

_'Do you know what your fate is?_  
_Are you trying to shake it?_  
_You're doing your best stance, your best look,_  
_You're praying that you make it_  
_Well, bless my soul, you're a lonely soul_  
_Cus you won't let go of anything you hold.'  
-_'All I Need' OneRepublic

* * *

It was shortly after he'd left the spring and was thinking on what to do next that his phone rang again. The thing had an unbelievable battery, he's give it that; only a quarter gone. Yoruichi was still nowhere to be found. "Hinamori?"

There was only sobbing on the other end of the line. He waited patiently for her to calm down; even if he asked what was wrong, she wouldn't be able to tell him coherently, and that would just make him angry, making her more upset.

Finally, her breathing began evening out. "Momo, what happened?"

"Aizen-taichou… he's dead."

"What? What happened?"

"…You didn't know?" Her tone was far, far too calm.

"How could I possibly know that?"

"You- you weren't in the storage building this morning; I didn't know where or when you'd gone."

"Yoruichi found me last night; she knew of a place that is a bit safer." Was she actually insinuating what he thought she was?

"…Oh. That makes sense."

"What happened to your taichou?"

"I don't know…" He could practically hear her eyes watering again. "He's dead. Murdered. There… there was a sword sticking out of him…"

"A zanpakuto?"

"…I don't know. Shiro-chan, will you meet me someplace tonight? I know you have to get to Rukia, and her execution date keeps changing, but-"

"It what?"

"Yeah. It's a few days from now."

He barely held back from unfairly lashing out at her. "I see. There is time still, then, Momo; of course I can come see you."

"It'll be nightfall soon." It would? Ugh, this place was just like the other one- lost track of time far too- "There won't be much of anyone around fifth division, we're all pretty shocked."

"All right. I'll find you in a couple hours."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan."

A soft smile on his lips, he hung up the phone. Which swiftly changed to anger. "YORUICHI!" He didn't know where that woman was exactly, but she was close.

"My, my- you only get that angry when you think I'm keeping something from you," she said, coming into view.

"The date of Rukia's execution has been changed? A few times?" he growled.

"Believe it or not, I just found out myself; I've had my hands full between you and the others. As you told Hinamori, we still have time. Calm the fuck down."

His eyes narrowed. That _was_ correct, but it didn't make it any less annoying. "Hinamori's taichou was killed."

"Yes, I just heard that as well. I've been out most of the day, and just for your ass, you know. And I know at least part of you is thinking it, it wasn't Ichigo."

He didn't exactly like admitting it, but Kurosaki's overwhelming desire to protect his friends could be almost mirrored in Kusaka's, and the fight with the taichou was still very fresh in his mind. "…You're sure?"

"The man was left hanging by a blade against the side of a building. Would he do something that dishonorable?"

"… No." That theory (thankfully) was thrown out the window. There was an enormous difference between killing someone and- "Wait. They _found _his body? Would it not have fragmented away?"

The woman shrugged. "They're trying to figure out that one at fourth division now."

"I see."

"And besides all that, Ichigo was sleeping off some injuries last night; I finally found him in the sewers with Ganju and someone they've apparently befriended from the fourth. Poor creature was working every move he knew to heal Ichigo."

"He does get himself into some rather catastrophic messes. Did you speak to them?"

"No, I don't think they even saw me. I just wanted to ensure they were safe. Also, Toushiro, quite a few people are buzzing about your little performance."

"…Not surprising."

"A lot of people saw you."

His eyes narrowed, looking over at her. "So?"

"I'd say… oh… at _least _three hundred."

"Shut up, Yoruichi. _If _they even catch me, they're far more likely to imprison and/or execute me. And I thought you wanted to teach Ichigo bankai- why didn't you bring him back with you?"

"The gash in his shoulder."

"You realize by the time you go looking for him again, he'll have just likely either be in or have been in another fight?"

"Then I'll just have to grab him before anyone notices. Those other two shouldn't know about this place."

"…Whatever."

Yoruichi dragged him into sparring/ training before he went to meet Hinamori. He only agreed because he was seriously considering saying 'fuck it,' and heading for that white tower himself after his visit and a warm-up was always good. He still felt night time to be the best time to go after her, and if he was going to do so, had some daylight to burn. All this going on; it was beginning to feel like there was something else happening, something that was far more dangerous than the shattering of his own little world…

Hinamori was waiting outside her division office, alone, standing just a little ways from the wall. Her expression looked vacant. He stopped a few feet from her, ready to greet her and hopefully bring some light back to those eyes, but she began first, reading from a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hinamori-kun," she read, voice just as vacant and expressionless as her eyes. "I feel that my time is near."

Only one person used 'kun' for his sister. Was this her taichou's… will?

"To show my faith in you, I will tell you all the facts of this conspiracy that I have discovered. The reason why Rukia Kuchiki is sentenced to death rather than prison, and why the date keeps moving forward."

He certainly knew how to captivate an audience.

"I discovered a terrible scheme in my investigation. Only during an execution with the seal on the Soukoukyou will be released. The blade has the power of a million zanpakuto, the base, the same defensively. It is said when the blade runs through the convicted, the blade's power reaches ten times that ability."

Soul Society was_ so_ into overkill.

"There is a conspirator, one who plans to use this power to destroy Seireitei, as well as Soul Society. And… and the name of that man…," she looked up at him with tear-stained eyes, tucking away the note and drawing her sword. It reached the distance between them, nearly settling on his shoulder. "The name of that man is one of those who have intruded into our world, one Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Come again? "He… wrote that?" the tensai asked carefully.

"Yes," she replied, but did not move her blade. "And said at the end, that he planned to meet last night and was going to try to stop you. And… and if he didn't return… he asked me to kill you for him." Tears were freely flowing now, he could see her hands shaking a little, holding her sword a tad too tightly.

But not for long. She raised the weapon high, but her mind so far gone, a mere shunpo got him out of the way.

"You think you're so much stronger than me?" she yelled through her tears. "I'm a fuckutaichou!"

And he knew himself to easily be captain-class. It wasn't bragging, only a mere fact. But stating that now wasn't going to calm her any. "Hinamori, I don't want to fight you."

"M-me either," she said, still holding her blade tightly, tears in her eyes.

There was no way he could know how she was feeling at the moment, but Toushiro felt he was getting pretty close. "Hinamori, you _saw _me last night. You know I-"

"Only for an hour. I… I h-healed you and then y-you shooed me away."

"You really think I went and killed your captain? As if I'd even think of trying such a thing. Hinamori, you know me, you know I would never harm anyone dear to you."

"B-but it's written! It's written right here!" she yelled back, hand over the document in her uniform. But she bit her lip. She always bit her lip when she was uncertain.

Seeing her begin to falter, he decided to try something. "Will you let me see it?"

"No!" she yelled sharply, bring her sword up again. He jumped in the air to dodge her; she followed him.

_'Im going to have to knock her out, aren't I?'_

_'I know you do not want the other option.'_

Clenching his jaw, Toushiro managed to reach around her, and with only as much force as needed, hit his arm against the base of her neck. The girl went limp as she lost consciousness, but being in mid-air, the tensai could not change his trajectory to catch her before she hit the ground.

But when they landed, he ran over to her, checked for a pulse on instinct. Her vitals seemed fine, at least as fine as his limited healing abilities told him. That 'will' was sticking out of her uniform. Knowing it could help him more in figuring out just what was going on here, he carefully removed it from the shihaikusho, reading through it himself a few times before tucking back in; Hinamori would not react well if it was gone when she woke. Eyes trained on the white tower in the distance hard, then at the paper in his hand. "Dammit," he cussed, and after leaving his sister outside forth division, flash-stepped back to Yoruichi.

* * *

After sharing the information with the woman, who was equally disturbed by the information, he added, "Kusaka mentioned Aizen when we fought as well, said he was the one who approached him about that insanity."

"What insanity?"

"Oh. Right."

"Don't you 'oh, right' me, Toushiro! What's going on?"

"Admittedly, I do not know much myself, only what Hyorinmaru has told me, and that is that Kusaka had plans, apparently with Aizen, to somehow join ranks with those in Hueco Mundo."

"…You kept this from me?"

"Not intentionally."

"You're awfully carefree about it when you nearly jumped down my throat for the same damn thing only a couple hours ago."

"I backed off when you told me you had just found out yourself, did I not?"

"Barely." She sighed. "We do still have time, but we're running short on it; I have to go collect Ichigo. Care to join me?"

As much as he hated to admit it, the idiot's assistance would be helpful to retrieve Rukia… "You know you're killing me, yes?"

"Oh, yes. I know you'd simply _love_ to charge that tower on your own, however, I also know you're not dumb enough to do it. Ichigo could defiantly help you, if you'd only let him."

"…Whatever. We getting him or not?"

They'd decided to split up, much to Toushiro's relief. It was odd, he thought as he walked the streets alone, he didn't feel Ichi- Kurosaki fighting. Perhaps he'd actually gained a sense of stealth?

"We're only borrowing it!" Normally, whispering from bushes would set someone ill at ease, but he easily knew this voice.

"It's the same thing!" And that voice.

"We don't look any different from shinigami; we just dress differently. So if we disguise ourselves like them, we won't get stopped."

"Sound logic, Inoue," Toushiro told her.

"Eep!"

"Hitsugaya-san," Ishida greeted him. "Glad to see you're doing well."

"Same," the tensai replied with a nod. "You haven't seen our resident idiot, have you?"

"N-Not since before we crashed," the girl muttered. Oh, fuck; girl with crush hasn't seen said crush in two days. And he wasn't exactly in a safe situation- she as probably pretty worried about him. "We felt him over there a little while ago, though," she said, pointing north- close to the tower. Huh. Was he actually making progress?

"He is rather gifted at attracting trouble. There are a couple shinigami heading this way- do you two require assistance?"

"We should be fine, Hitsugaya-san, thank you."

"W-Wait," Inoue asked before he could go. "Why are you looking for Kurosaki-kun?"

Oh, that was _not_ an explanation he was going into. "Yoruichi wants him for some inane thing." Close enough.

"Oh… okay."

"I'll leave you to your uniform stealing. Hopefully we will meet up later," Toushiro told them, and was off again. His phone rang, but it wasn't Momo. "You find the idiot?" he asked.

"Yes, but- dammit! Go back to where we left!" her voice told him, and the line went dead.

"What the…?" he mumbled, only able to stare at the device. "Whatever. Idiot was probably opening wounds or something; I suppose I may as well head back."

* * *

Once he returned to the underground area, he heard Yoruichi softly speaking. Kurosaki was laid out on the ground, passed out and bandaged… pretty much everywhere. "When you wake up," the woman was saying. "I'll tell you about Zangetsu's real power… and some secrets."

"What secrets?"

"None that you don't already know," she grinned. "Sorry about cutting you off like that."

He shrugged. "I'm guess you got him back here just in time for him to take off again."

"...Pretty much," was the agreement. "I can only hope he stays put after he wakes up."

"Tie him down?"

"Tch. Then I won't be able to get him to calm down; he'll be too busy trying to get loose." She was so keeping something from him; but that suspicion on its own wouldn't make her talk. "Did you find out anything else about this Aizen thing?"

"Unfortunately, no. I am beginning to think I may have to go to Central."

"That could go very badly for you."

"This could go badly for all of us."

"I suppose so."

"…Are you seriously waiting for him to wake up? With injuries like those, he could take days."

"I'm thinking Zangetsu will wake his ass up."

"It's a probability, I suppose." His brow furrowed in confusion, seeing an object he very much felt he shouldn't across the room. "What is that?"

The woman glanced behind her to where she'd discarded the mask. "Something I hope we don't have to worry about for awhile yet."

"Yoruichi…"

"That gash on his shoulder? Ichigo told me that the one they picked up from forth division told him it should have killed him, but that mask, which he claims he's never seen before, was tucked into his uniform, blocking the strike from its full potential."

"Idiot's a Vaizard."

"Now, Tosuhiro, you don't even know if they exist."

"Urahara does; that's good enough for me. Gonna tell him?"

"I don't think I have to at this point, and he has more than enough on his mind."

"…Whatever."

"You don't approve."

"He should know if something that dangerous is inside him, regardless of what else is going on."

"Toushiro… are you _worried_ about him?" Yoruichi asked gleefully.

"I am not," he growled, eyes narrowing. "I never worry."

"Liar."

"Bitch."

"Ughhh…" Both looked over at the teen, starting to wake.

"Ah, Ichigo, good of you to join us," Yoruichi said neutrally, but Toushiro thought she looked awfully nervous.

He grumbled a little, getting to his feet.

"We don't have time to wait for you to heal completely," she continued. "So this will hurt quite a bit."

Toushiro looked at Ichigo. Why did he look so-?

"Why did you bring back only me?" the teen yelled at the woman, grabbing her collar. Only him?

Yoruichi's face was stone, waiting for him to finish his rant.

"Back, there, I was the one with the highest chance of survival! Ganjyu, Hanataro, even Rukia may have been killed!" Wait. **_What?_**

"Don't think so highly of yourself," the woman stated. "You had no chance of surviving that fight."

"YOU-" he was cut off, Yoruichi easily slapping him off her.

"Stop it; you'll reopen your wounds. I could only carry one person and still outrun Byakuya."

"Then why not take Rukia instead?"

"Yoruichi," the tensai barely recognized his voice as he growled at the woman. "_What_ is he talking about?"

"Ganju and Hanataro were able to get in the tower to Rukia while Ichigo was fighting; apparently, coming back here with me didn't fit into Ichigo's plans and he ran off as soon as he woke up. Well, more rushed in recklessly because he felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure; I'm sure you did as well, even if you didn't realize it was him."

She didn't say anything more, watching him carefully, so he told her, "Continue."

"Ichigo was, and still is, quite injured from his last fight, he shouldn't have even been moving about. And the idiot actually tried to fight Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Hey now-"

"Shut up, Ichigo," the woman snapped, keeping her attention on the tensai. "I had to tranquilize him to get him back here, and barely got away from Byakuya myself."

Toushiro finally spoke. "Why would you bring that idiot back here and not Rukia?"

"It's true that, had he fought Byakuya back there, he would have lost, but in three days time, it may be possible."

"…Seriously?"

"That is why I brought him back. And aside from Byakuya, Ukitake was there. He's Rukia's taichou and a very decent man," she added to the teen. "I have no doubt he would not let the others die, simply because of the fact they were trying to save Rukia. And you know I'm right Toushiro, so would you mind allowing the temperature to rise?"

"That's _him_?" Ichigo asked.

"Indeed," she wasn't talking to Toushiro anymore, but that was fine with him; he'd calmed down, albeit minimally, and Rukia was still alive, Rukia was still alive... "So don't worry about that. In three days, I'll make you strong enough to defeat him, and then you can go and save everyone if you like."

The thought seemed to agree with Ichigo; he drew his sword. Toushiro ground his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, circumstance was leading him further and further from his original objective to a completely different, but seemingly related, objective.

"First, let me ask you something. Had you noticed Zangetsu is always in released form?"

"I noticed he was bigger than others… Is that why he doesn't change shape?"

"So you didn't know after all…"

"Did you think I was lying, Woman?" Toushiro snarled.

"Ichigo," she contined. "There are two releases for every zanpakuto, called simply 'shikai' and 'bankai.' Every captain, sans Zaraki Kenpachi, can do so, and depending on the wielder, can increase his or her power five to ten times."

"Ten…" Kurosaki gasped.

"Scary, isn't it?" the woman grinned. "Toushiro, would you mind a small demonstration?"

"Yes." He was _not_ in the mood for mindless showing off, even if it is in front of _him_.

"Just shiaki? For me? Pretty please?"

"… If you'll shut up and finish explaining," he finally mumbled, drawing the blade.

"Ichigo, Toushiro's zanpakuto is one of the strongest I've seen. Pay attention."

And indeed, the tensai was actually quite pleased to see the change in the teen's expression. _'Let's give him a good show, huh, Hyorinmaru?' _he chuckled as he flash-stepped to high ground.

_'Your mood has changed.'_

"Why's he going so high?" he barely heard Ichigo ask.

"Heh," Toushiro grinned at the highest point he could find. _'Aim for Kurosaki, veer off at the last minute?'_

_'Still holding a grudge, are we?'_

_'Until she comes back,'_ he told the dragon, and leapt off the cliff, calling out, "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Hazel eyes widened considerably, even more so as he realized the image of the creature's trajectory. "T-Toushiro…"

The tensai swung his blade, changing the course of his attack. "Really, Ichigo; you didn't think I was actually going to hurt you, did you?" he asked, landing back where he begun before Yoruichi's request.

"I really don't want to think about what's stronger than that."

"That's the idea."

"As you can see," Yoruichi spoke. "Toushiro's commands ice and water, whereas yours must understand who he's dealing with an keeping it simple with raw power."

"…Watch it…" the teen growled to her snickers. "Hey… what about… Rukia's…?"

Toushiro decided to answer. "Hers is water/ice as well, when you're not using it, anyway."

"Ha. Ha. So what's next?"

Yoruichi jumped right in. "Normally, it takes about ten years to achieve the power that comes with bankai."

"Wait! I don't have-"

"I know. What I'm going to propose is very dangerous, but… there is no other way," she said. "Toushiro, I left the tenshintai by the entrance of this place, would you get it for me?"

"The what?" the teen asked as the tensai did asked.

Blah blah blah, materialization, blah bah, stab your sword into the tenshintai, blah blah-

"You really only have three days and one shot at this, Ichigo. If you cannot-"

"Don't tell me," he interrupted her. "I know already; I gotta do this to the end." Without wasting further time, he thrust his sword into the tenshintai.

Toushiro walked away as the other male's reiatsu flared- Yoruichi caught up with him after a few minutes. "Gone into hiding again, huh?"

"Just because the idiot doesn't realize how rude it can be to watch someone train at the level does not mean the action should be disregarded."

"…I know it's hard."

"Excuse me?"

"You have all that power yourself; it's got to be driving you nuts not to use it."

"…Mildly put. But I know… you're right. Going after her myself is not… advisable. Is that idiot actually calling Zangetsu 'Old Man?'"

She chuckled. "He is. Imagining what Hyorinmaru would do to you for that?"

"More like I don't _want_ to know. Yoruichi. Do you really think he can do this? I know what you say in front of him, but do you really think this is possible?"

"…Kisuke does," she smiled. "That's good enough for me."

"Cheeky bitch," he chuckled.

* * *

Toushiro was hiding. Day one of Ichigo's training had just ended, and the woman had graciously shown the teen the way to the hot spring. And while she'd left himself alone because of the day he'd had and spent far too much time in said hot spring, he doubted very much Kurosaki would be shown such compassion. And he himself had seen Yoruichi naked enough for one lifetime.

"Haaaa….," said teen was sighing contently. "Who would have thought there was a hot spring here? Come to think of it, this is my first time in one."

_'Gonna be your first time seeing a woman naked too, provided I'm reading you right.'_

"I wonder if it's night now," Ichigo was continuing. "There's no way to tell time in here! Ack, every bone in my body hurts…." Splashing. Apparently not _that _much pain. "WHAA? SO COOL!" Someone just discovered the water's healing powers. "I wonder what'll happen if I put it in my mouth!"

Toushiro barely stopped his laughter before it began. So many innuendos, so little time.

"Ichigo." Enter the temptress.

"Morfifi-fan?" Was his mouth still full of water? Idiot.

"How's the water?"

"Nfu. Fu fapth."

"Good. I think I'll join you."

"PPPFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!" Toushiro allowed himself a chuckle as the water in Ichigo's mouth forced its way out. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!"

"Aww, your reaction is so cute! Such an innocent boy!"

"NOOO! STOP PLAYING WITH ME!" Toushiro couldn't stop his laughter this time, grateful Ichigo's yelling covered it.

"Fine," a lower version of the woman's voice said. "Is this better?" Ah. Back to a cat. "Huh? Oh, you look disappointed… Come on now, tell the truth…"

"I should drown you….," Ichigo voice practically growled in embarrassment. "Hey, where's Toushiro?"

"Oh, now I get it, you like boys…"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Yoruichi enjoyed a good chuckle all the same. "He's around, doesn't handle nudity well, leave him be."

"Oh, _he_ gets to be left alone…"

"I've wandered around the house naked enough times that I'm fairly certain I don't phase him anymore."

"Then why? We're both guys…"

"But he doesn't know you well, and I'm pretty sure he still wants to kill you. Leave him be, Ichigo. Please."

Toushiro ground his teeth. He _hated_ when she was right. Still wasn't going over there, though.

"Hey, Yoruichi-san, I was thinking… This place looks a lot like that training area underneath Urahara's store…"

* * *

The part-time feline explained to Ichigo a few things about her and the shady store owner's pasts as they bathed. Some things Toushiro knew, others not, but were hardly surprising. In any case, after they'd finished, Yoruichi went off somewhere to rest and Ichigo… found him.

"What do you want?" the tensai drawled, laying on his back; he'd been attempting to get a wink or two himself.

"Do you still want to kill me?"

"The urge is there, yes, however, I am also aware it would do nothing to change the current situation. So you're in no danger of death. At least from me."

Much to the tensai's dismay, Ichigo sat down. "How long did it take you? This bankai thing."

"Why? Yoruichi told you all about that already."

The teen shugged. "Just wanted to know."

"Just over seven years. Will you go away now?"

"Actually, I'm kinda curious about the result of all that training."

"Go _away_, Kurosaki."

"Aw, pretty please?" he asked, in mock imitation of Yoruichi. "For me?"

"The only think I will do for you is give you a black eye."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." He paused a minute before asking, "What about Rukia?"

"Shikai. No bankai as of yet."

"What about that thing you called out?"

"Kurosaki, I agreed to answer you inane questions _after_ Rukia is safe, not before."

"But these aren't related to personal stuff."

Toushiro sighed. As much as he wanted to kick Ichigo to the bottom of this underground area, he himself had to respect a curious mind. Most things came easily to the tensai, yes, but one such as Ichigo… he wasn't really smart in the conventional sense (at least from Toushiro's view), but he was eager to be; he wanted to learn, and as much as he wanted to, the other could not keep that from him. "That little phrase is called a 'release,' and no, I don't know why Zangetsu just stays as he does. Probably to make your overstuffed mind not think more than it has to."

"Hahaha," the teen remarked dry. "What was yours again?"

"Reign over the frosted heavens," the shorter replied. "Hyorinmaru is quite powerful."

"Mm. Yoruichi told me."

"I know; I heard her say so. I still enjoy saying it."

Ichigo chuckled. "So you _do_ have a fun side- I was sure Rukia was full of it on that one."

As much as he wanted to, Toushiro was not going to ask what his girlfriend had said about him; but that was childish and trite and he'd never hear the end of it from Ichigo.

"What about hers? Have you heard it?"

"If would be difficult to know someone so well and for so long without hearing such. Sode no Shirayuki's release is 'Dance.'"

"Dance… that's kinda funny."

What? "How so?"

"Well, you look at it right, fighting kinda is dancing. You know, except... not," he finished lamely, obviously not satisfied with the explanation.

"Your eloquence amazes me, Kurosaki."

"Asshole. But you know what I mean right?"

Toushiro chuckled despite himself. "Yes. I do. Go get some sleep; I'm certain you're tired after today."

"Yes and no."

"Hn?"

"Yeah, 'course I'm tired, but I'm… I don't know what I'm feeling. Not excited, exactly, or anxious, or worried, but… I think I like it. You think that's bad?"

It could be; the tensai was reminded of that mask. "As long as you don't let it rule you."

"So you know what this is called?"

"…You're not going to like what I have to say."

"Huh?"

"I'd say you have a fighting spirit. It appears to be on a subconscious level, but I'd say you enjoy a good fight."

Confusion and horror crossed the other's face. "You… screwin' with me, Toushiro?"

"No. And it does not have to be a bad thing; as I said, just do not let it rule you. You turn into Zaraki Kenpachi and I will kill you myself."

That earned a snort. "That guy's fucking scary."

"You… encountered him?"

"Who do you think cut me up?"

"You fought Zaraki Kenpachi… and lived?"

"If Yoruichi-san hadn't found me, probably not, but yeah."

"…Damn."

"What?"

"You are far more resilient than I originally gave you credit for."

"Thanks… I think." A silence settled between them, and right was Toushiro was sure the other was going to wander off somewhere, anywhere, else he asked, "Do you really suck at kido?"

The tensai hung his head. "What?"

"Rukia said you suck at kido."

"Healing kido; they're a lot more precise and need far more concentration than I'm usually willing to give, so it's not really that I 'suck,' I merely prefer to avoid them. If she cared to recall, I have healed her on more than one occasion. Didn't you and Rukia have anything to do besides talk about me?"

"Er… it wasn't all the time… It just started on night, see, that Rukia was a bit… homesick, I guess, one night. She was sure you'd be asleep and didn't want to wake you, cus you don't really sleep. Or so she said."

"Foolish woman."

"I said something similar, but I don't have to tell you how she is."

"Assuredly not."

"If she hadn't accidentally left the closet door open, I doubt I woulda heard her."

"…You fell for that?"

"She was messing with me?"

"Not how you think. I am certain she was upset, but I doubt leaving the door open was unintentional. She wanted someone, you, to notice how upset she was, she just didn't want to ask or make a big deal of it."

"…Stupid midget."

"Watch it."

"Right. Sorry. Whatever. Point is, she missed you, missed this place for some reason, missed her friends or whatever and wasn't doing that great, I guess."

"You guess?"

"You know what I mean. She was hurting, and I sure didn't know what to do," he admitted with a flush. "So I just asked her what was so great about a mouthy prick like you that would be worth missing. After she got done yelling at me, she wouldn't shut up about you."

"…I see. You were well-intentioned, but you still should have called me."

"I even looked at her phone and she said she'd castrate me."

"…She would, too."

"Duh. Woman makes my dad look tame."

"Agreed."

"…You know him too?"

"Not well. He's been to the shop a few times to see Urahara."

"Ah."

Ichigo was quiet again, and Toushiro dared to hope, "You finally winding down?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good. Go to sleep," the shorter told him, laying back down himself.

The taller chuckled, and out of the corner of his eye, the tensai saw that it looked like the other wanted to say something more, but thought better of if, and laid down himself.

Toushiro almost wanted to ask.

* * *

The next morning, after Ichigo had started his training again, the tensai approached Yoruichi, telling her that he was going to go out, at least for a bit.

"Sick of me already?" she joked.

"There's nothing I can do here, and I am not so prideful that I will not set things right on another level other than the one seen as most prominent," he told her. "Ichigo will get Rukia from harm's way, that much I am certain of, loathed though I am to admit it. But there is something deeper to all this, and I need to uncover what it is; Kurosaki certainly isn't equipped for the job of it, and none of us really know where any of the others are or what they're up to." He really hoped Yoruichi didn't make note of his slip-up of using the idiot's first name.

"Toushiro, you're an intruder here too."

"It matters little if others will listen. I need to know what's going on, and if it is affecting Rukia so severly, I will find out what." Loathed though he was to admit it, if he wanted answers, he was going to have to go back to Central 46. But not the men themselves, no. Snooping would be his priority there.

But as he approached, there was another already at the entrance; a woman, tall, blonde, thin… well-endowed. …Why did she look familiar? She sliced open the emergency shut downs the encased the area with a single strike, and now that he was closer, he felt another inside, one who should not be there.

Hinamori.

The woman went inside. He followed her. At his distance, he barely heard her gasp, "What horror is this?"

He tried to look past her, but she noticed his presence, drawing her own blade. "Who are you?"

Holding his hands up and away from the hilt of his own weapon, he replied, "Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Which unit are you with?"

"…None."

"You're one of the intruders."

"Yes."

"Your reiatsu was around where they found Soujiro-taichou's clothing."

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Why?"

He opened his eyes, and to his horror, felt the tears form. Attempting to will them back, he finally replied, "I killed him."

Her grip tightened. "Why?"

He could feel his heart racing in his throat, it was all he could do to stay calm. "Believe it or not, we share a zanpakuto. He's never revealed why; perhaps he's just that strong that he can do that, have two wielders. Central 46 gave us an option: either fight until one of us was dead, or one of us had to leave, and never return. I was… content in my exile until recently." He paused a moment, monitoring her expression. Not only was she still listening, he was fairly certain… she believed him. "Hyorinmaru revealed to me Kusaka had plans with himself and others that would be disastrous to Soul Society. When he found me here, he asked me if I would join them; I refused, we fought, and as much as… as much as I did not wish it, he was my friend as well, I killed him."

"As well?" she repeated.

"I see your insignia. You are fukutaichou of Division Ten, yes?"

"…Yes."

He really didn't know what to expect from her next. She didn't seem to, either. She was clearly still shaken, but by what, he still couldn't see. The passage was narrow, hard to see past her. She seemed to still be deciding her words, so he dared a question of his own. "What happened here?"

Her look sharpened. "You don't know?"

"I don't know what you think my companions and myself have been up to here, but it certainly wasn't to cause any mass destruction," he told her. _'Well, I can't really speak for Kurosaki…' _

"Then why did you come?"

"…Rukia Kuchiki. We came to save her."

"…The prisoner? Why?"

Ok, she was still interested, good… "The crime they say she committed, well, she did commit, but only in an effort to save the lives of four others as well as her own. In my own opinion, as well as Ichigo's, Orihime's, Ishida's, and Chad's," he silently prayed giving their names gave the trust he so needed right now, "that is no reason to die."

"She is your friend?"

He scoffed lightly. "Far more than a mere friend."

Her attention peeked. A gossip. Wonderful. "So… you two…"

"Yes."

"Huh. I woulda thought that orange-haired kid, with all the commotion he's causing."

"There are those of us who actually use our brains for something other than to swing our swords at everything that moves," he snapped before he could stop himself. "Er…"

She smiled, lowering her blade. "Was that your real personality I just saw?"

"…So they tell me."

"What brought you down here?"

"I have a friend here. I can sense her reiatsu just beyond those doors. I am concerned for her."

"You are welcome to look, I think I can trust you that far, but I see none but the dead."

Eyes wide in panic, he shunpo'd past the woman. She appeared correct- there was none alive in this room, all occupants slaughtered, dead for at least a couple days. But just beyond the next door, it was faint, but it was there…

"Ai-Aizen-taichou?" he heard the woman gasp behind him.

What? How was he here?

"What's going on?" she was continuing. "Are you really Aizen-taichou?"

"Of course," the man with brown hair and glasses replied, voice calm and serene. "What you're seeing is very real. However, it seems we did not spread our enemies' forces well enough."

"Enemies?" she repeated in obvious confusion.

Was Hinamori beyond the two men? One way to find out- he shunpo'd through and past them into the next room.

There she lay, barely conscious and blood oozing from a wound in her chest. "Hina…mori?" he gasped, franticly looking and sensing for signs of life.

"White hair, teal eyes, often mistaken for a child," that calm bastard's voice was listing off. "You wouldn't happen to be Hitsugaya-kun, would you?"

"You know who I am." There was a small pulse from the girl, but it wouldn't be there long if she didn't get help. "Hinamori read me that… whatever that thing was." But he wasn't interested in any of this 'light' conversation. "Hinamori… admired you. Surely you knew that."

"I did!" the other smiled. "There's nothing easier to control than a person who reveres you. That's why I nominated her to be my fukutaichou. This is a good lesson for you, Histugaya-kun; admiration is the furthest feeling from understanding."

"You would just throw all that away?" Toushiro growled. "All the affection she freely showered on you- you'd toss that away as if it were nothing?"

"I feel I used it quite well."

Toushiro barely felt his arm move, draw his sward and release Hyorinmaru's power. But once he had, he knew exactly what to do with it. "Aizen," he growled. "I'm going to kill you."

"Don't use such strong words," the other chided him as if he were no more than a peculate child. "They make your weakness seem all the more apparent."

Toushiro was used to training either on his own or with Urahara. Urahara was fast, but, when did Aizen move? He felt the ice crack and crash around himself, the blood spilling from a wound he could not yet feel pain from… When… Did he...?


	15. Chapter 15

_'You and I_  
_Know what it's like, to be kicked down, forced to fight_  
_But tonight, we're all right_  
_Just hold up your lights, let it shine because_  
_This one's for you and me_  
_Living out our dreams_  
_We're all right where we should be_  
_With my arms out wide, I open my eyes_  
_And now all I wanna see_  
_Is a sky full of lighters'_

-'Lighters' Bruno Mars, Eminem, Royce Da 5'9",

* * *

When Toushiro opened his eyes again, his surroundings were not familiar. "This isn't the same place," he muttered.

"This is the fourth division ward," a friendly, feminine voice said.

"Fourth… division…" he repeated, eyes darting around for an exit.

"Oh, no, please relax," she persisted. "Your injuries are mostly healed, but you shouldn't be moving yet!"

"No, you-"

"Shaddup, Toushiro," a very… _very_ familiar voice came from his left. He turned to find Ichigo Kurosaki in the very next bed. "Let Isane do her work."

"That's Hitsugaya-san!" he snapped back in instinct, then realized what events must have transpired while he was unconscious. "Rukia…"

"She's fine. Been in a couple times to see ya, actually."

"She has?"

"She has," he affirmed. "Actually, usually aro-"

"Of course he sounded confident!" that angelic demon sounded in the hall. "Men always do when they're terrified!"

"That bitch," Ichigo cursed.

"Watch what rumors you're spreading, Woman!" the tensai called out to her.

Some of the shuffling outside the door abruptly stopped, the started up again at full speed. Those gorgeous violet eyes peered around the corner, as if they didn't quite believe what had just been heard. "Toushiro?" she asked, voice now soft.

"It wasn't me," Ichigo told her. "But I second it."

"Toushiro!" she cried happily, running to his bed and jumping on top of him, wrapping her arms around him gleefully. He smiled into her raven hair. There weren't words for how wonderful it felt to hold her again.

"Kuchiki-san!" Isane panicked. "He just woke up!"

"About damn time," she snickered, but settled for sitting beside him. "You must have known I was coming."

"From what Kurosaki says, I missed that couple times already."

She shot the teen daggers.

"Calm down," the tensai told her. "I'm just glad he didn't fuck up."

"Ha! I knew you were nervous!"

"That little statement just now was about _me_?"

"It was about both of you; men are stupid."

"Women are crazy," Ichigo muttered, and found himself on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Kuchiki-san! Please!" Isane begged her.

"Oh, these two are fine," Yoruichi grinned, not as a cat, but human form; she'd entered with Rukia. "It would take more than that to keep them down."

"Wait," Toushiro said suddenly, remembering he wasn't the only one who had been wounded in that room. "Hinamori," he said to the one Ichigo had called Isane. "Momo Hinamori. Where is she?" To her conflicted expression, he added. "She's been a close friend of mine for quite some time now. Please."

"…She's in another ward. Stable, though."

Relief dared to settle within him. "Can I see her?"

"I would have to ask Unohana-taichou. But please, all of you, rest for now."

"Sorry, got plans," Ichigo jumped up and left the room, followed by a pleading Isane and chuckling Yoruichi.

"That idiot," Rukia growled. "Only he would get disemboweled and the first thing he does is get up and spar with eleventh division."

"You're exaggerating."

"I am not. I talked to Unohana-taichou; Aizen cut his middle so deep the only thing holding him together was his spine, and really the only reason he survived it was the pressure between that and the ground, since _of course _the idiot kept moving around!"

Toushiro chuckled. He couldn't help it. This was so surreal; longing for her for so long, and now, finally having her with him...

"Orihime healed him for the most part, but Unohana-taichou made him come here to rest anyway."

"Ah. She must be a strong woman as well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Something I picked up on. The only beings I've seen be able to change Kurosaki's headstrong direction have been strong-willed women."

"Heh. That could be said about you as well."

"Oh, no. Not just any strong-willed woman. This strong-willed woman," he said, giving her hand a kiss.

She smiled softly, and gave him a real kiss. "I'm glad you're safe."

"That's my line."

He leaned in the short distance to kiss her again, pulling her in tightly to himself. Her hands pulled lightly at his hair, embracing him just as closely.

There was a light knocking at the doorway.

"K-Kuchiki-san?" Isane was back. And blushing rather profusely. With that psychotic shape shifter."Y-Your brother is a-asking for you."

"Oh… ok. Um, Toushiro-"

"I'm not going anywhere. See your brother."

"I'll make sure he stays put!" Yoruichi called as she exited the room.

"Oh, are you still here?"

"So rude, Tou-chan."

"Great, just what I needed- two people calling me by that annoying nickname."

"What's got you in a mood?"

"I'm always 'in a mood' around you."

"Not that one time," she grinned.

"And that is precisely why I am never drinking alcohol ever again."

He caught her smiling at him, and scowled. "You know, Toushiro, Ichigo was quite humbled by you."

"Uh-huh."

"No, really. We felt you release your sword in the training area, and Ichigo, weakened as he was fighting Zangetsu, was actually knocked to his feet. He was amazed that 'all that,' as he put it, came from you."

"…It wasn't enough."

"Aizen did have a strong upper hand. Had you heard his zanpakuto's ability was hypnosis?"

"…No."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Toushiro. Momo's ok, Rukia's ok, you're ok, so is Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida. None of you died; I'd say that's worth celebrating. But I have to go now- Kisuke will want to know what's going on."

"Finally."

She winked, but still took her leave. He flopped back on his pillow, sighing, for once, in relief… and was that… happiness?

A light knock on the door took his attention. It was the woman from before… the fukutaichou from tenth division. Why was she here?

"Hello," she said. "I hope you don't mind, I was checking on some others from my squad, and…"

"It's fine," he replied, sitting back up. "I wanted to thank you, anyhow."

Her confusion was clear on her face. "What for?"

"Trusting me."

"Oh, that!" she laughed. "I know when someone's lying to me; you clearly weren't. Did you hear about Rukia-san?"

"Mm. She was just here. I asked about Hinamori."

"She's stable, or I heard."

"The woman I spoke said she had to get Unohana-taichou's permission for me to see her."

"That sounds right; she's being closely monitored."

"…I see."

"But I don't think she'd mind if I brought you," she giggled.

"Are you certain that would be all right?" he managed to ask through his urge to do just that.

"It'll be fine!" she laughed.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou," a new voice came, entering the room. "I'll ask you to not to put such ideas in his head."

Toushiro looked and saw another woman had entered the room, this one a captain. She bore a smile, but still, somehow, he could tell she was quite displeased with the blonde woman.

"Isane told me he would like to see her, and I can take him if he's feeling up to it. Hitsugaya-san?"

"Yes?"

"I am Retsu Unohana, taichou of fourth division. I am gladdened to see you feeling better."

"Th-thank you," he replied with a bow of the head. "I would very much like to see Hinamori, if possible."

"Then come with me. Carefully, if you please; I wouldn't want you to reopen your wounds."

He didn't think that was very likely, but she was captain of an area he himself had barely nicked; not listening to her didn't seem to be a very smart idea.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou means well, but her whims are not always the best to follow," she told him as they walked.

"Going against you did seem ill-advised," he agreed. "I just wanted to see her so badly…"

She continued to smile warmly. "I can understand concern for a loved one. Rukia-san told me she is as a sister to you, yes?"

"…Yes. What will happen to her? Her captain…"

"I imagine reassignments to missing ranks will occur after this situation becomes remedied. Hitsugaya-san, were you aware of the three ways one can become a taichou?"

"To pass the taichou test under the surveillance of at least three seated taichou, one of which to be the chotaichou, a referral from at least six captains, with approval of at least three others, or to defeat the taichou in question in a one-on-one battle, witnessed by at least 300 of that division."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise for the briefest of moments. "Goodness, you are well-learned, aren't you?"

"…I had a good teacher. What brought that up?"

"Matusmoto-fuckutaichou tells us you were the one who defeated Soujiro-taichou."

"…I would not say it was something I was particularly proud of. I am rather surprised I did not wake up in holding, actually."

"Taking a life, even if one is cornered to do so, is not something one should take pride in. I brought you here myself with Hinamori-fukutaichou; I told the chotaichou I would keep an eye on you if he deemed it necessary. You likely did not realize it, but the woman you spoke to when you woke was my fukutaichou."

"So you are suspicious of us. Or perhaps, just me."

"You were the only one who killed one of our ranks. We just want to be certain the situation is as it appears to be."

"Explains why Hyorinamaru was not beside me. Where is he? And what does the situation appear to be?"

"He is in the first division building, and self-defense. And if it is determined that is all there is to it, you are free to do as you wish. And your zanpakuto will be returned as well."

Toushiro sighed. Not in irritation, as he normally did, but exhaustion. Emotional exhaustion. And he's just woken. "And how would you determine that?"

"_I_ just did," she said. He looked up at her, she was smiling, so kindly.

"And the chotaichou will trust your judgment?"

"He may wish to speak to you as well, but he holds all our opinions in high regard."

"…I see."

"We've arrived."

Toushiro's head jolted to the right, and indeed, attached to various unfamiliar machinery, was his little sister. "Hinamori…" he scarcely whispered, approaching her. "I am so sorry I could not spare you this pain. And I don't even mean the physical wound; when you wake up… Damn, Momo, this whole thing is so incredibly messed-"

"Hey, Toushiro!" Kurosaki. In the window. "Have you seen Rukia since earlier?"

"Last I knew, she was going to see her brother," the other growled.

"Oh, hey, is that Hin-"

"Go _away_, Kurosaki."

"'Later." And he was back out the window.

Toushiro shook his head. "Huh. I guess he does have a sense of self-preservation." He looked down at the girl again. "You'll probably like him; you seem to enjoy things that irritate me. But if you dare think to not get better Momo, that will do far more than irritate me; that will downright piss me off, so don't you do that." He allowed himself a small smile, gently brushing a hand against her cheek. "Nice and warm; good. I'll try to be by later on, Momo; it seems they have a bit of bone to pick with me before I go anywhere else, though. Keep getting stronger."

* * *

The chotaichou did want to speak to Toushiro, he found soon after returning to his room. A message on his bed saying as much, indicating he should be in the man's building early the next morning.

"That man," Unohana-taichou sighed. "Let me check your shoulder; I'll decide if you are going anywhere."

The tensai complied, allowing her to pull the yukuta off the limb in question and pull off the bandages.

Of course, that was right when Ichigo strode back in.

"Kurosaki-san, how good of you to join us," the woman said with an eerie smile.

"Yeah. We aren't leaving until tomorrow; we don't really have anywhere else to stay."

"Then your friends are in their room as well?"

"All tucked in."

"All right, Hitsugaya-san, you should be fine to go to the chotaichou tomorrow, just try not to stay too long. You should be fine without bandages tonight, as long as you do not move about too much, I'll put new ones on in the morning.

"Fine." He looked himself to the long scab down his front as he pulled the yukuta back on. "Damn, that looks like it hurt," Ichigo said as the woman left.

"It's nothing but a dull ache at the moment," was the complacent reply- he then remembered something. "When… when I attacked Aizen… I didn't even consciously act… I can't help but wonder if that's how you feel all the time."

He smiled a guilty grin. "More or less."

"Sounds _awful_."

"You get used it." He was silent, but something seemed to be pressing him. "Dammit…"

"What?"

"Just when you're thinking of me as more than just an idiot, my conscience kicks in."

"Regarding…?"

The taller cringed. "….I kissed Rukia," he spoke quickly.

"What? And don't repeat what you just said- what happened?"

"Kon told you about that fight in the graveyard?"

"The only fight he informed me of was against some hollow that almost killed you."

"That hollow killed my mother. Urahara didn't tell you?" he asked the other's stunned face. "I'm surprised. As you said, yeah, he almost killed me. The look on Rukia's face, the pouring rain, the blood gushing out of me… I dunno… for the stupidest of seconds, I didn't see your girlfriend."

"What did you see?"

"The most beautiful woman in the world."

"…I'd be a fool not to give you that much. It was only that once?"

"Yeah."

He laid back. "Don't let it happen again."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Just like that?"

"…Just like that. And you tried to tell me before, didn't you? The last time we spoke?"

"You noticed that, huh? But then… why do you still look pissed?"

He ground his teeth; 'sharing' wasn't something he did often, but… while his hatred for the other had dissipated a great deal, almost to a camaraderie, Ichigo _had_ succeeded… He sighed. And promised to answer any questions he had should he do so. "I want to know why you're the one telling me and not Rukia."

"…Ah. Sorry, I don't know that one."

"She hasn't mentioned it since then?"

"After… oh crap. After threatening to kill me if breathed a word about it to you, no. Look, she was probably just worried you'd get more stressed about us living together."

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Just what is Rukia to you? The few times I saw you and she together, it just appeared to me you were two people making the most of an unstable situation. Now… I _could_ be wrong, but you've more or less told me you've fallen for her."

"You're just asking me that now?" the other replied, with a bit of a nervous twitch.

"I've just gained enough trust in you to know you'd answer me honestly."

"I know you're the one she loves, Toushiro; I wouldn't try anything stupid."

"Good to know, but that isn't what I asked."

Ichigo was silent. Normally, that would wonderful to the tensai, but he very much wanted an answer to his question. And could be very patient when he needed to be. "She stopped the rain."

"…What?"

A flush was on the other's face, he seemed reluctant to continue. "My mom died protecting me, when I was about nine. Ever since then, it's like… all I could hear was pounding rain from that night in my ears. Being around her, somehow, seemed to lessen it; or at the very least, I didn't think about it as much. And now, having saved her… it's like it's stopped. I can't hear it anymore."

Toushiro's jaw nearly dropped. Who could have guessed this this carefree idiot was so introspective?

"I suppose it could have been anyone who'd needed help. But it wasn't. It was her, you know? She drove me up and down my own bedroom walls for a fucking _month_, but I don't know if there's anything I wouldn't do to get more of that time." At that point, he seemed to remember he was talking to the woman's boyfriend, went red, and shut his mouth.

Toushiro's jaw was stiff, but… "I know exactly what you mean, Kurosaki."

It was quiet again. Beautifully so, until Ichigo asked him yet another question. "…So why you seeing the chotaichou?"

"Do you _ever_ cease speaking?"

"At school. Barely a peep outta me there."

"Do I have to put one of your teachers in this room to get you to shut up?"

"Just a question, geez. Seriously, I practically ripped this place apart and he doesn't want to see me."

"…You didn't kill one of his captains."

"Wh-what? You did?"

"An old friend of mine. It seems he became quite the stickler for the rules." If he could leave out his friend's bad judgment, he would. "We fought; I won."

"Your friend?"

"We had not spoken in some time. Unohana-taichou told me of what happened on the hill when you stopped Rukia's execution." The walk back had been _most_ informative.

"She mention all that stuff about Urahara?"

"…Yes. I have yet to decide if killing him would be as beneficial to me as I think it is. Brilliant cutting it so damn close, by the way."

"Gotta make an entrance," the taller grinned.

"She told you to go away, didn't she?"

"Repeatedly," he grinned. "It had to be hilarious from a third person point of view."

"She _is_ far from your typical damsel in distress."

"You're telling _me_?"

"Did you ever find her today?"

"Yeah, she had gone to the Shiba residence; to apologize."

"…I see."

"You knew all about that, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Figures. She told me as well… that she was going to stay in Soul Society for awhile."

"Makes sense. She will regain her powers more quickly."

"You staying too?"

"I suppose that's up to the chotaichou."

"You don't seem worried- I like that."

"Rukia's safe; I am content. And I have dealt with Central 46 before, the chotaichou cannot be so different."

"You have? When?"

"…You are abusing our agreement."

"Still asking."

"…Right when I forget you're only fifteen, you go and do something like that." He sighed, and once more told the story of how he had come to make a life amongst the living.

Once he was done, Ichigo seemed… speechless.

"Huh. So sappy stories shut you up as well."

"…Asshole."

* * *

The next morning, Toushiro was up early as he normally was, just as the sun creaked over the horizon. Ichigo was still passed out, softly snoring on his back. The tensai rolled his eyes and sighed, a smile on his face despite himself.

Unohana-taichou came in then, surprise clear on her face. "Goodness, you're an early riser."

"Usually. Occasionally, it catches up with me and I end sleeping the day away; highly irritating. You must be as well."

"I merely thought you might like someone to show you to the first division building."

"My apologies for infringing upon your time."

"It's not a problem," she continued to smile. "Here, I brought your clothes for you to change into."

"It's not bad taste, is it?" he carefully asked of the uniform.

"Not at all. In fact, I think it may help your case.

"…Ah. Did you still want to bandage me?"

"Yes," she replied, taking said item from her sleeve.

"It appears to be healing well."

Retsu's smile turned knowing. "Yes, but I have heard a great deal about you from Kurosaki-san; if you become too forceful, you could reopen it."

"What exactly _did_ he say?" the tensai asked, glaring over at the teen.

"There, all done," the woman said only, finishing her work. "I'll wait for you in the hall."

"Thank you," he managed to say to her before she left.

After he finished donning the shihaikusho, he rolled up the yukata around his fist, then stood in front of the still-snoring male. And shoved the garment as far down the other's throat as far as it would go.

* * *

Unohana-taichou walked with Toushiro through the waking streets of Seireitei. Hardly a soul was out and functioning; a perfectly calm morning. There were some who knew the woman he walked with, of course, and she gave them a kind smile and/or bow to their friendly waves. "Will you be coming inside as well?" he asked as the building finally came into view.

"Yes; it will not just be the chotaichou you will be speaking to today."

"…Wonderful."

"The thought does not agree with you."

"Very few things agree with me, Unohana-taichou."

She chuckled; two shinigami approached them as they came upon their destination. "Can we help you gentlemen?" the healer asked.

"We're supposed to take _him_ to the holding cell until it is time for him to meet with the chotaichou," one replied.

"I really do not see how that is necessary," she informed the other.

"Unohana-taichou," Toushiro cut in before an argument started. "If this is they way of things here, you will hear no argument from one such as myself."

She paused. "All right them," she said pleasantly. "Just be careful, I do not want you reopening your wounds." The words seemed meant for the tensai, but she spoke them to the other two shinigami, an icy hint to her seemingly-continuous smile.

Toushiro decided not to voice his suspicions to what she implied, merely thanked her for her time and care and went with the men.

* * *

The holding cell actually wasn't too bad. It was clean, at least, no rats or insects. The same guards were a good distance at the entrance of the room, not hovering, but just beyond the entrance to the room. Certainly not the ideal situation, but assuredly, it could be worse.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" he heard one of them gasp now.

"Look at you hard workers," the woman's voice came now. "I don't suppose you could let little 'o me get past you for just a quick second, could I?"

That woman… why did she want to see him?

"Matsumoto-fuku-"

"Now, now; I'll only be a moment. He has to leave soon anyway, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Aren't you boys nice?" she cooed, and in the next second, he saw her approaching the cell. "Hello again, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"What do you want?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I remembered who you are," she giggled. "You're that brat from Jinran'an."

"How did-? _You_," he realized.

She continued her giggles.

"…I thought you looked familiar when I first saw you."

"Me too. I can't believe it took me so long to place you."

"I can't believe you succeeded before me. Is that why you made the guard's blood drain from their heads?"

She giggled. "No, that was mostly for fun. You could very well become my captain today."

"…So I've heard. Forgive me, but this-" he gestured around himself "-doesn't look every promising."

"Optimism is your friend."

"I'm afraid we don't know each other all that well."

"Hm. In any case, the meeting's starting soon. I'm look-"

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Kusaka was your captain."

"Yes."

"Do you fell nothing now that he's gone?"

"I wouldn't say that. He… he didn't approve of me, but he couldn't deny my abilities, so I suppose he simply didn't know what to do with me other than to let me know such, to keep me away from him as often as possible. You said you were his friend 'as well.' Kusaka Soujiro was one I don't think I would have ever called a friend."

"…I am sorry to hear that."

She smiled. "I have higher hopes for you, Toushiro Hitsugaya. See ya later!" she waved.

He sighed, but an amused sigh, one that released doubt to allow confidence to grow.

She had spoken the truth, it wasn't long after that the guards were escorting him through the building once more. He followed quietly, wishing he could at least hear Hyorinmaru, almost laughing at his own foolishness. The dragon, he thought, would as well. If they would not give him back the other side of his soul once more, he could always take a page out of Isshin's book and take him. Which reminded the tensai-

Oh. Another time. They're arrived at a pair of wide double doors, doors that had begun to open. Inside the room, nine taichou and three fukutaichou lined the way in; the chotaichou standing at the very back, or front, depending on how you saw it; Toushiro was about to take a step forward, then thought better of it, instead, he bowed before the group, then, keeping his expression taut, walked toward the captain-commander.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, yes?"

"Yes, sir." No need to be rude- not yet, anyway.

"You know why you are present here, yes?"

"I know that there are doubts regarding the death of Kusaka Soujiro."

"We have our reports, however, we would like to hear of the events through your eyes, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

'This guy keeps saying my full name and I think I might punch him,'

the tensai kept to himself. "Of course," he continued out loud. "From the very beginning or merely from the point Kusaka and I crossed paths again?"

"I am aware you knew Soujiro-taichou previously. The latter will do."

Toushiro gave a nod, a took a breath before beginning. By the time he was done, he was more than sick of the sound of his own voice. Of course, the chotaichou wasn't done with him yet. "We have received reports you have achieved bankai as well?"

"Yes."

"On your own?"

"…Is that of some importance?"

"You will answer what I ask, and I will decide what is of importance."

"With Hyorinmaru, I've had no one help me but Hyorinmaru himself." That much was true.

"But you have had training."

"Yes."

"From whom?"

He barely bit back the sigh before it left his lips. The storekeeper would understand, and even if he didn't, he would find a way to save his own hide. He always did. "Kisuke Urahara."

As predicted, the room went eerily silent. The light knocking on those double door might as well have been thunder. "Who's there?" the chotaichou called.

A very meek-looking shinigami entered. "Forgive the interruption, but-"

"Let me through!"

Oh, no. She wouldn't.

Toushiro dared turn to face the entrance to the room. Yes, yes she would. There she was, in all her headstrong glory, pushing aside the messenger to enter the room. "Rukia? How did you-?"

She scoffed, cutting him off. "How do you think?"

He bit back the urge not to growl. "…Kurosaki."

"As he was still pulling cloth fibers out of his mouth, he was _all_ too willing to talk." She raised her eyes to her surroundings, then bowed low. "Please forgive my interruption, Chotaichou."

"What is the meaning of this, Kuchiki?" the old man demanded.

"Please, Sir, I could not sit idly by while another mock trial occurred." Another.

"I assure you, Kuchiki, we are merely observing all the facts and going from there."

"Forgive me, Sir, but I have heard those words before."

"Put her in holding," the man growled.

"No! Please," Toushiro said, bowing low. "She is rash, but it was only her concern that drove her to this; I beg you to overlook it." A loud SLAP sounded when she struck him over the head. "Are you seriously _still_ making a scene?" he growled to her.

"Yama-ji," one of the taichou spoke, a man with dark brown hair and a pink coat over his haori. "All I see here is a couple in love, that would do whatever they had to for one another. Beautiful, eh, Nanao-chan?"

He appeared to be speaking to his fukutaichou, a woman who merely pushed up her glasses.

"Aizen appeared to be nothing more than a friend as well," a thin, severe-looking woman spoke lowly, eyes hard on the tensai and newly-released prisoner.

"I agree with Kyoraku-taichou," a bubbly voice chimed in. Matsumoto. "Whatever happened between Toushiro Hitsugaya and Soujiro-taichou, I don't think it had anything to do with anything but the matter between the two of them, of which was in my report. Sorry, Toushiro, I had to," she added to his surprised look. "They needed to have all the facts to properly decide the matter."

"Not only do I understand, I can respect that as well, as much as I do not savor my private business on display."

The old man was immobile, not saying a word or moving a muscle for a time. "Has anyone else anything to say?" he asked.

Silence filled the room once more, but a far lighter one. The old man eyed the woman who'd spoken out before; she averted her eyes and sighed, gave a single, short shake of her head.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, do you wish to be taichou of Division Ten?"

The question caught the tensai a bit off guard, but tried not to show it; he hadn't expected to be asked directly like that- like this. He hadn't lied to Urahara. He'd had no ambitions as a shinigami, just knew that if he couldn't control himself bad things would happen to the people around him. He side-glanced his girlfriend, who was now smiling softly at him. They had made a severe mistake with handling her crimes, been manipulated by one of their own… Such a thing should never happen again. Well then, what better way than to join their ranks and keep a close eye on them? He raised his eyes back to the chotaichou. "Yes."

"I do not think it much to ask you to take the taichou's test as well, since that duel was in regards to another matter."

"I can agree to that." He didn't have to be happy about it- grumpy old guy was gonna waste hours of both their time and two others. He had to wonder who…

"You are free to go. Report back here tomorrow morning, same time."

"Thank you," he said with another bow, and nudged Rukia out ahead of him. Once outside again, he began to berate her for bursting in, but she easily saw it coming, cutting him off with a kiss, embarrassing him, and therefore leaving him speechless.

"Come on, let's go back to my house. You can meet Nii-sama properly when he comes back, too."

"Joy."

"Oh, don't start," she said, taking his arm and starting him in the direction of the Kuchiki mansion. "I'm having everyone over for lunch before they go back to the living world. It should be fun."

"If Kurosaki's there-"

"Oh, come on; he helped save my butt, what more do you want?"

"At the moment? Not a thing."

"You're so sweet. When you want to be."

"Rukia…," he said hesitantly. "Kurosaki told me what happened between the two of you."

She sighed, still with the same contented smile on her face. "I'm going to rip his tongue right out of his throat."

"As amusing as that would be, would it not be more productive to discuss this?"

"What did he say?"

"Verbatim- 'for the stupidest of seconds, I didn't see your girlfriend.' I asked him what he had seen, and he replied, again verbatim, 'The most beautiful woman in the world.'"

"Ichigo said that?"

"Yes."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

He tried to force back a smile. "Yes."

"The orange-haired idiot-"

"_Yes_, Rukia," he said, losing his battle with his chuckling. "Will you give me your point of view on the matter now, if you do not mind?"

"I'm… I'm not sure what I was thinking, if anything. I won't deny the relief I felt that he didn't die that night- I'm sure he mentioned what else was going on then. Maybe it was the connections between him and Kaien-dono, appearance, strong sense of pride. The same, insane battle. But at the same time, I know it's not just that. He's an extraordinary person, all on his own. I keep forgetting he's only fifteen."

"…I'll give you that. To a point. That rashness, recklessness could only be from someone not yet mentally grown, but… I'd say he's heading in the right direction. And you, my dear, just did a marvelous job of avoiding my question."

"Not marvelous enough. You still noticed."

"I doubt anyone else would have."

"Ichigo never does." She sighed. "He's infuriating, you know?"

"Indeed."

"He's… just so uniquely himself. He doesn't try to be anyone else. Mostly. He claims to have some image at school, but I don't see it."

"Oh, yes; I recall that rant."

"It was pretty funny. Few people are so entertaining just by being themselves. Toushiro, I don't know why I kissed him, I'm no good a psychoanalysis, I just know I did."

"Do you think it something that would happen again?" His voice was very quiet; it had taken all his remaining strength to get the question out.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you were already on edge about me living with Ichigo, and I didn't want to give you more to worry about. It hasn't happened since… But I can't guarantee it wouldn't in the future."

Had the air gotten thinner? "Rukia, I am trying with little success to understand what you are telling me."

"I love you, Toushiro. I love you so much. But… I think I love Ichigo too."

He stopped walking. "What does that mean?" A question he hadn't needed to ask in a very long while, a question he took no pleasure from, but a question that needed an answer.

"Honestly… I'm not sure."

Neither knew how to follow that. The two stood for some time, arms still intertwined, on the side of the nearly-vacant side road. He reached his free hand to the side of her face, running his fingers through her raven hair. Her eyes met his, and he saw all the confusion that laid out bare.

Was there really no such thing as 'happily ever after' for himself? Or was this yet another hurdle?

"Toushiro," she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. She reach up hand to the one in her hair, grasping it with her own. "If only you didn't hate him so much…"

"I don't hate him."

She raised her head, looking at him once more. "No?"

"Not anymore. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you think of him?"

White eyebrows furrowed a moment, but decided to answer his girlfriend. "He's a pain in the ass, and seems to enjoy making your life a mess, and I can't say I am agreeable to that, but… he does clean up those messes rather well, and even I will admit he did not intentionally cause them. And the lengths he went to in order to save you, the power in gained in so sort a time… to think there was someone out there that could humble _me_."

Rukia let a snicker slip.

"And investigating what was going on unbeknownst to even the taichou here- clearly, the repercussions of your actions would not have been so severe had these things not been going on."

"What I did was forbidden, Toushiro. Not even talked about- to the point I wasn't sure it would work."

"…Do you want me to warm up to him or not?"

"Oh, ok, you're deluding yourself."

"Nothing so drastic. Had these things not been going on, I doubt very much you would have had a death sentence stick, especially with no history of rule-breaking."

"Whatever you say," she smiled. "But sounds like you two are almost friendly."

"…The dust is still clearing, so to speak, but I would not call that assessment completely inaccurate. Why does any of this matter?"

"Well… while I was in that tower… I had a lot of time to think… about a lot of different things… and… um… it only crossed my mind once or twice as a possibility… and I couldn't believe it had that much… ugh, you're going to think so little of me if I tell you this…"

Concern flicked across his face. "I doubt that."

Still, a bright flush crossed her cheeks as she continued to speak, violet eyes lowering to the ground. "If… if the… the three- of us…" those eyes darted back up to his, color twice as bright and now seemingly unable to speak.

Toushiro took a minute to process, still holding tightly to the woman. "You mean… the three of us… _together_?"

She nodded quickly, still the color of a fresh cherry.

Or a strawberry.

He twitched.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "Please, forget I said anything!"

He forced her to look at him. "I will not. But I cannot say that is something I can readily agree to, either."

She blinked at him as her natural color began to return, disbelief clear on her features. "You want… to think about it?"

"If it will ease your mind, that is the very least I can do."

She reached her arms around him, pulling him so close he was uncertain if she was trying to snap his spine. "You're far too good to me," she said softly.

A small smile graced his lips, returning the gesture on a much lighter scale. "I told you before, didn't I? If there's anything I can do you for, anything at all, just tell me; I'll do it."

He could feel her smiling against him. "I know."

* * *

The staff of the Kuchiki mansion set out a wonderful meal; food of all kinds filled the table the group sat at. Toushiro himself was starving; whilst wandering Soul Society, he'd barely eaten, and was sure it was the same for the others. Inoue, Ishida, and Chad maintained their manners, Yoruichi didn't have any he was aware of, and Ichigo… Well, he had been _taught_ manners, but his stomach seemed to be doing the thinking for him- as he got more nourishment in him, the less frantic the grabs for the food were, the less Toushiro wanted to kill him.

Rukia was having a grand time. She chatted, laughed, teased and was teased, having the time of her life. Or death. Whichever. Her past month had been far worse than his own, he reasoned; of course she was living it up, so to speak.

Eventually, though, the table cleared and it was nearing time for those still amongst the living to return to their world. Toushiro knew he had to talk to Ichigo at some point, but this didn't seem like that point. The air was lighthearted and (dare he say it?) fun. Even idiots deserved good days.

Ichigo had, for lack of a better word, 'requested' the tensai to come tell him about the taichou test, so perhaps then… For now, he followed them back to the hill where Ukitake-taichou was to open the gate for the group of teenagers.

A small group had gathered as well to see them off. Ichigo was talking to Ukitake-taichou (it looked like the man had just given him something), while Renji was saying good-bye to Inoue. Rukia's brother and Chad weren't saying anything to anyone, but still seemed far from out of place, somehow. Rukia herself was talking to Ichigo now- they were smiling at one another. Smiling… like they knew something the world didn't, something no one but the two of them could possibly understand.

And then Ichigo, along with his friends, was gone. Rukia's gaze returned to his; that smile was gone, but a new one was there in its stead, one light and happy and relieved.

One just for him.

He returned it, taking her hand into his own.

"Waaiiii! Taichou is so cuuute!"

"Will you _cease that_?" he snapped at Matsumoto. "I am very much not a captain yet!"

"Ha! You said 'yet!' We both know it's coming, why hide from it?" she grinned.

"…And I thought Kurosaki was a walking headache."

"Oh, you'll learn to love me yet!" she cooed, then waved her good-bye as the group broke up.

"I'll take that bet," he muttered.

"Oh, _stoooop_," Rukia giggled. "I think you two will get along fine."

"Woman's jinxing me."

"Really? I didn't take you for the superstitious type."

"I am not; I merely do not need people tempting Fate when she already quite aware of my presence."

The woman laughed again. "Come on; let's go home."

"Your brother all right with that?"

"He'll learn to love it."

* * *

Byakuya came back to the mansion after Rukia had an impromptu nap on her boyfriend and the two were in the middle of dinner. The servants quickly gathered another plate together when the master of the house entered the room.

Rukia greeted her brother with a sleepy smile, and the taichou replied with a nod. Toushiro, despite the nervousness biting at the base of his throat, managed, "Good evening, Kuchiki-taichou."

The other man gave no indication of approval or disapproval, only a stoic return of, "Good evening, Hitsugaya-san."

_'Wow,'_ the tensai thought. _'And people call **me **cold.' _He looked over at the woman again, still sleepy, but still eating. Barely. "Rukia, perhaps it's time for a nap?" he asked her softly.

She sighed, putting down the chopsticks. "Much to my dismay." A glance to her brother and back to him ask if her lover would be all right without her around. He gave a nod. "Good night, then," she said, and gave his cheek a kiss. "Good night, Nii-sama," she added with a a small bow to her sibling, and was gone.

Toushiro was content to finish the meal in silence, as he expected to, but the other at the table surprised him with a statement.

"Most would not go out of their way to be alone in my presence, especially in your situation."

'My… oh. Dating Rukia without his permission, I suppose. She started it anyway. Probably best not to tell her brother that, though,'

he thought. "Forgive me, there was not a way to ask your permission before pursuing Rukia."

"That was not to what I was referring."

It wasn't? "Then I must ask your indulgence; I do not know what you mean."

"I meant your standing among us, as it has yet to be determined."

Toushiro managed not to snap- was he really more pissed about that than dating his sister?

"Despite what you may think," the taichou continued. "Rukia has told me of you. I am very aware of what you mean to her."

Oh. That explained it. At least a little. "Rukia offered to let me spend the night here," the tensai told him. "Refusing her has never been a forte of mine. And she clearly needs her sleep. It would be far too selfish to force her awake just for my own comfort."

"I see."

This was going to come off cocky, but… "I am not concerned about tomorrow morning; things will happen as they will, and I am certain enough of the outcome."

"Are you?"

"Indeed. I had a skilled teacher."

"Kisuke Urahara."

"The same. His personality leaves much to be desired, however, one cannot deny he knows what he's doing."

"…I would have to take your word for it."

"Would you? Take my word for it?"

Byakuya almost seemed… amused by the forwardness of his guest. "In this case, it would seem foolish not to, as you know the man and I do not."

"Still, that you would take my word on anything when you hardly know me is fairly trusting."

"Rukia has always done well to be certain of what kind of company she keeps before she keeps it."

So she's a good judge of character. No kidding, and way to make it sound far more complicated than it needs to be. The taichou stood then, nodded his parting, and left down a corridor the tensai himself was not yet familiar with.

So that was 'Nii-sama.' Interesting.

Toushiro got up himself, giving a small smile of thanks to the hurried-looking young lady picking up after the three of them. She returned it, then immediately went back to what she was doing. He decided to find his way to Rukia's room. She was likely asleep, yes, but it was the only place he knew of the spend the night, and he was pretty tired himself.

And there she was. Just being in Soul Society and out of that tower was having a positive effect on her reiatsu, he was able to easily track where she was. He couldn't stop a snicker, wondering if Ichigo could have done the same. It didn't seem likely.

There was a soft, tentative knock on the door. It was the young lady from before. "Yes?"

"Something to sleep in," she said shyly, handing a folded garment out to him.

"Oh. Thank you."

She gave a quick bow, and was gone again. What she'd given him was dark blue… with a small grouping of yellow flowers on the left shoulder. He glanced at the woman, and despite that she continued to snooze, asked, "This was yours, wasn't it?" He sighed. "Whatever. Better than sleeping in this thing again."

* * *

The next morning, Toushiro woke in the very best of moods. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, he'd be in plenty of time for the test he was sure to pass, and Rukia still lay beside him, safe and warm and happy. He sat up, leaning against his palms with a smile.

What a great day.

He stretched, gave Rukia a kiss (she'd likely be sleeping quite a bit until her powers returned to her), and got ready for his day.

Arriving at the first division building, he looked around for any clue of where he was supposed to go from the entranceway.

"Good morning, Toushiro!" a merry voice called to him.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou," he said, surprised.

"Aww, aren't you happy to see me? Taichou?" she added with a grin.

"Don't be too optimistic. I may disappoint you." Unlikely though it was.

"Aw, no, I don't think so. Come on; I'm supposed to show you where you'll be spend the most mind-numbing hours of your life."

"Hours?" he repeated as he followed her. "How long is this test?"

"Hmm, I don't know for sure; I've never tried the taichou test myself. But I've heard the shortest time for it to be taken was Soujiro-taichou, and it took him almost four hours. But I checked up on you, Toushiro- you didn't tell me you were a genius!"

She said the last as if he'd purposefully been holding out a valuable piece of information. "It never came up," he told her simply. "I've never given much heed to the opinions of others."

"Mmhmm, mmhmm," she nodded sagely. "Always the best way to be. I _knew_ I had a good feeling about you!"

"Oi. Where are you taking me?"

"I told you already. Don't worry; we're almost there."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"We'll have the second part of the exam out here," the chotaichou spoke. The written portion of the day had been a joke; that thing was done within an hour and half.

Toushiro looked round the courtyard. "This is going to sound conceited, but it remains that this area is not big enough; there will be structural damage."

"Why don't you let us worry about that, Hitsugaya-san?" Kyoraku-taichou chuckled.

The tensai mentally shrugged, drawing his blade. _'You would think they would believe me if they were familiar with Kusaka's abilities.' _

_'…This space would have been sufficient for him.'_

_'…I see.'_

Teal eyes darted about again, looking for the highest point in the area and flash-stepped to it. Careful to aim his attack away from the chotaichou, taichou and fuktaichou, he called out as he leapt from the structure, "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

As predicted, the corner of the courtyard he had aimed for was a little worse for wear; the wall had caved and was frozen over under a mountain of ice. Toushiro's gaze went back the three men a single woman.

The faces stared back, slack-jawed; the chotaichou was, as usual, not showing much of an expression.

"That was your shikai?" Ukitake asked. "My goodness."

"Continue, Hitsugaya-san," the old man spoke.

The tensai called his reiatsu to himself, to the dragon, and after mere seconds, felt the familiar surge in power. "Daiguren Hyorinamru!"

He was growing quite fond of the looks of shock he was getting; he hadn't thought his power much different from the others in Soul Society- just how powerful was Hyorinmaru? He took to the sky again, showcasing his attacking ability. When he came back down, he was actually feeling a bit tired; it was only then that he recalled he was still technically healing that slash in his shoulder. Although not particularly painful, the numbing effect of the ice on it was simply wonderful.

"Those petals- have they significance?"

Toushiro glance to what the chotaichou was referring to. "They do. I- I quite honestly don't know exactly what would happen should they run out- Hyorinmaru is… reluctant to tell me as of yet."

"I see."

"I know the power I possess is still incomplete, however, we train often, and have come a long way in a short time. I do not feel this to be a hindrance."

"I agree. Welcome to the Gotei 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I knew it!" the woman squeaked happily, hugging him gleefully despite being half-covered in ice. "Hehe, you're my taichou!"

"Get off!" he said, annoyed, relinquishing the release.

"Aww, don't start being mean now!"

"I wasn't. That was suffocating. Literally."

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-taichou," Kyoraku scolded him. "Many men would find that to be a very happy way to go."

"…I am _not_ among them."

"We're a perfect fit!" Matsumoto chimed again, but thankfully, this time, held back from any and all hugging.

* * *

He was able to return to Rukia after that, as his duties would not beginning until the following day, not really surprised to find her still sleeping, despite the time nearing noon. As said, it would be some time before she was back to her full headstrong self.

That was fine. He could admire her as she slept just as well as he could as she chewed out idiots. Speaking of idiots, he owed one a visit. Could he just leave? Something like that was bound to have paperwork involved. But he was not yet part of the system, as it were. So… he drew his zanpakuto, eyeing the blade and recalling perfectly what he'd seen many years prior. _'Toushiro…' _

_'I know, I know; I should at least make an effort to find out.'_

_'No need to make them suspicious of you, young one. It's not as if you are even in a hurry- Kurosaki-san will still be in class.'_

_'…That's true. I do still have to see Urahara. Haven't decided if I want him dead or not yet. Shouldn't I decide that before I see him?'_

_'You and I both know you will not kill him, young one,'_ Hyorinmaru chuckled. _'You will forgive him, collect the money he owes you, and go see Kurosaki-san, where you will work things out this situation with Kuchiki-san.'_

_'Hyorinmaru… Inner worlds are connected, yes?'_

_'To a point. Why do you ask?'_

_'Have you met Zangetsu?'_

_'I have. He is a fair man, though I doubt Kurosaki-san would agree.'_

_'I don't suppose you know his opinion of Ichigo.'_

There was a long silence before the dragon answered. _'The wording was a bit different, young one, but it was basically the same as you spoke to Rukia-san yesterday.' _

_'Hn.'_

It was nice to hear your opinion backed up by someone so close to the source. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman. _'Leaving her seems… a bit like an asshole move, as she would say.' _

_'Perhaps a note of some sort? I know Rukia-san is in a fragile state, but she is also in her own home, in her own room, safe once more from the world outside, and these are loose ends that need to be tied, young one. Despite what you say, I am aware that the majority of that argument is coming from your own desire to stay.'_

Snarky dragon. _'You just always have to be right, don't you?'_

* * *

Questioning Matsumoto-fukutaichou seemed ill-advised. The woman was extremely kind-hearted, yes, but a seemed to find her own methods better than anyone else's, and at this point in time, that could get him in more trouble than he wanted to deal with. After that, the obvious choice, at least in his mind, was Ukitake-taichou.

But upon coming into the man's office, found it occupied by another- Kyoraku-taichou, if memory severed him correctly. "Ah! Hitsugaya-san! Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Not until tomorrow," was the reply.

"Of course," the brunette smiled contently. "What brings you by?"

"I thought I had Ukitake-taichou's office, how-"

"You do. Poor guy gets sick a lot; I come by to help when I can."

"Oh. I see."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"Likely. As I have no standing today, I wanted to know if it would be possible to go to the living world a few hours."

"Oh! Of course! Travel isn't nearly as rigid as you might think," the man laughed. "You just need to check in with the guard at- oh, why don't I go with you? I could use a break."

"That would be all right?"

"Of course! Don't think just because you're a taichou you have to spend every second of every day chained to your desk!"

He'd hear that from a personality not quite so carefree before he'd believe it.

* * *

Toushiro found himself in front of the familiar store, just as he had all those years prior, only this time his life was a far cry from what it had been then; it was more wonderful than he ever could have hoped it would be.

And Yoruichi running out to greet him half-naked merely made him sigh. "Toushiro!"

Well, at least she'd dropped the nickname. "Yoruichi."

"How did the test go?"

"How did you- Never mind. I don't want to know. It went fine, I begin my new duties tomorrow."

"Aw! And you came to visit us! How sweet!"

"I came to retrieve my things."

"Say what you like, you know you'll miss us!" the woman laughed, ruffling his hair whilst he swatted her hands away. "Go easy, on Kisuke, okay?"

"Why should I?"

"You know, when he apologized to Ichigo, he told him he didn't even need to apologize. It was when Ichigo asked if Kisuke hadn't told him because he thought the kid would run away, and Kisuke told him yes, at that, Ichigo elbowed him in the gut."

Toushiro snickered. "Sounds like the idiot."

"So be nice."

He rolled his eyes as they entered the house, and found Urahara at the table with his tea. "You heard, yes?" the man asked the newcomer's locked stare.

"I did. I also hear Kurosaki's not mad at you, at least not for that, and I know Rukia isn't, though an apology would not be the worst idea; as much as I would like to rip your head off, I am merely going to request the twenty you owe me."

The fan flipped out, covering half the blonde's face. "How about a spar?"

"After you pay me."

"Ah, Hitsugaya-saaaan, you know this a bad time of the year for me."

"I do. You're still paying me."

"Dammit, Kisuke, just do it," Yoruichi sighed.

"Where are Ururu and Jinta, anyway?"

"Running an errand for me. Here you are," the storekeeper replied merrily, handing him the money.

"Was that really so hard?" Toushiro asked, taking it and leaving for his room.

"It's like he never left," he heard the woman chuckle behind him.

* * *

Ichigo liked music. No, _really _liked music. If he was talking to a friend or eating a meal with his family or friends at school, he had a pair of those bud things stuffed into his ears. After leaving Urahara's, Toushiro had been… watching the teen a little. On his way home from school, headphones, up in his room, headphones (apparently not too loud, he still heard his sister call him for dinner), and then back at that desk, doing what the tensai could only assume was homework, with headphones. Then Kon got in his face. It was only seconds before the plush toy went flying into the room's window.

Someone had a short fuse. Toushiro almost felt bad for Kon. Almost in that the mod soul'd had the run of Ichigo's body for the past month; he shouldn't be whining already. But evidentially had rather skilled eyesight; he was still going, pointing at Toushiro from his vantage point in a nearby tree. The teen appeared to believe him, coming over to the window himself, opening it. After a couple seconds scanning, he gave a wave, but still went back to his desk.

Hn. An invitation inside, but was leaving said invitation open for himself to decide when to take it. Maybe there was hope for this guy yet.

"Hey Toushiro," Ichigo greeted him once he'd landed on the sill a few minutes later. "How'd it go?"

The tensai looked at him, an amused expression fixed on his face. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

There was silence; Ichigo seemed to be wording what he wanted to say- Toushiro waited. "So, ah, you and Rukia talk?"

"It was as you surmised; she was worried about my reaction. I do wish she'd stop that."

"She's gonna whether you want her to or not."

"I am all-too aware," the tensai sighed, eyeing Kon, who was eerily quiet. "Would you mind getting lost?" he asked him.

"Why should I, the Great-"

"Cause if you don't, I'll stick you in my sister's room," Ichigo drawled.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Ichigo began to stand.

Kon _ran_.

"You two certainly have an interesting way of communicating."

"Cause of that horny asshole, every guy in town that has a sister my age wants a piece of me."

"There can't be that many."

"There's more than you might think. It's a good thing I can defend myself or I'd be taping him to the toilet too."

"Too?"

"Rukia. So he wouldn't tell me she took off."

"…Ah."

"Yeah. Anyway, how is she?"

"Still sleeping when I left; that was a few hours ago, however I do not she will be when I return."

"How long you think before she gets her powers back?"

"…Is every time we speak going to be question after question from now on?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just curious."

"Honestly, I am not sure. She was in that tower a long while, it will take much time for her to regain her reiatsu, and after, everything that comes with it."

"Even I figured that much."

"Ichigo!" a girl's voice called, coming closer.

Toushiro had barely flinched to move out of sight when said teen whispered, "You're fine." Aloud to the girl entering his room, he asked, "Whatta want, Yuzu?"

"My clothes came back! It was so weird! I went to do the wash, and there they were, just sitting there! Isn't that bizarre?" Her eye left the male to the tensai. "Oh! Are you being haunted again?" she asked.

Ichigo grinned, cocking his head to the side a bit. "You could say that. I got some homework to finish up, was that all?"

"Yup! Don't forget to get a good night's sleep!" she called after leaving, closing the door behind her.

"All right," Toushiro said. "I'll bite. What just happened?"

"That was one of my little sisters. Yuzu. The other is Karin. You see _her_, she can see you. Yuzu, for whatever reason, can only see fuzzy shapes and colors. They're twins, so maybe Karin just hogged all the spirit power."

"That's mind-boggling."

"What is?"

"_Your_ sister, _your_ direct relation, has almost no ability to see spirits."

Ichigo chuckled. "Like I said, Karin probably hogged it all; she can see spirits almost as well I can. And gets haunted about as often."

"So she's likely hiding some strong abilities herself."

"I'd rather not find out."

Toushiro paused at the look on the other's face- overly-protective big brother. He'd worn it himself a few times, and knew better than to fuck with it.

"That reminds me: How's Hinamori?"

"Still stable, but barely. I haven't been in to see her since yesterday; she's my next stop. There were a few things here I needed to take care of first."

"Urahara-san still breathing?"

"If he is not, I am not the one at fault. He was still perfectly functional when I left."

"He apologize to you too?"

"Yeah. Then I collected what he owed me; I'll be back later to collect my things." He'd packed what he did want to bring, but figured he could just pick it up on his way back through.

"Owed you?"

"Mm. We bet whether or not you'd fall for that magic armor thing."

An annoyed look crossed the other's face. "Of course you bet against me."

"In my defense, I still wanted to kill you."

"You don't anymore?"

"…Be it fortunate or not." He felt a conflicted expression from, knowing what he should bring up. "Rukia…" He sighed. "Rukia brought something to my attention."

Ichigo, perhaps concerned of what the woman had said, merely asked, "Oh?"

"Simply put, while she loves me, she tells me she can't dissuade what she feels for you as well, and thinks that unfair to all parties involved."

"Wait- Rukia thinks the same of _me_, as _you_?"

"She told me such yesterday afternoon."

"Is that why you were such a prick through lunch?"

"…Partially."

Ichigo's gaze left the tensai's a moment, as if processing what he'd just been told, despite the jab. "Okay… Where you going with this?"

"It should be obvious."

"You mean… all three of us… together?" he barely squeaked the last word out.

"That is the idea, yes."

"Her idea?"

"I'd call it a joint effort."

"I can't say that's something I woulda thought either of you would indulge in. You're awfully relaxed about sharing your girlfriend."

"If Rukia's heart is in pain, and I can make it easier, I will. That's all there is to it."

"Even if it means putting up with me."

"You're a bit of an acquired taste, so to speak, but yes."

"Acquired, huh?"

"Loud, obnoxious, impossibly arrogant… but your heart is as pure as they come. It think that's why you draw people to you."

"But not you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've said Rukia is… attracted to me, but you aren't, are you?"

"You are… growing on me."

"Growing on you. That's great."

"Kurosaki, stop being difficult."

"Difficult? Toushiro, this may be my 'impossible arrogance,' as you put it, but I'm thinking I can do a little better than 'growing on me.'"

"Hits-" he stopped the correction. "Ichigo. 'Growing on me' doesn't have to stay just that."

"Call me when it doesn't." He had gone back to whatever he was doing at that desk, not even looking at the tensai.

Time for the big guns. "You know Rukia's going to come storming back here the second she gets her powers back, yes?"

Ichigo stiffened, but tried to sound casual. "Your point? She gonna kick my ass for exercising free will?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

A sigh. "Me either. Look," the teen said, turning. "I… guess we could try it. See how it goes. It's not really a 'yes,' more of a 'maybe.'"

"Clearly, I need to continue beating you down."

"You'll need Rukia if you want to beat me down _that _hard."

"Her time will come again, Ichigo; right when you least expect it."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Almost every part of him wanted to run back and tell Rukia- every part except the one that noticed the taller male was still a bit grumpy. The guy reeked of closet romantic, and was probably seeing this as being used a bit. "Are you just going along with this because you're afraid of Rukia?"

Ichigo glared like he wasn't going to dignify the question with an answer, but did so anyway. "…I ah, admit to some curiosity," he defended himself, lightly flushing and not meeting the other's eyes. "But nothing else."

Aw, frick, he was still mopey. "Come back to Soul Society with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I can't get a thing out of Kuchiki-taichou about your battle." Well, he hadn't asked, exactly, but the curiosity was still there.

"So? We're talking just fine here."

"I don't want to talk about it, and I'd rather not stop fighting you every five minutes to deal with hollows."

Ichigo's eyebrow arched, going back to whatever was on his desk. "Not my problem."

Not his prob- oh. The hollow scent around the teen was getting stronger… was he… afraid of himself? A problem Toushiro himself hadn't had the distinct pleasure of, nor did he even know where to begin to reassure the other.

But he knew who could.

"Good night, Ichigo. We'll talk more later."

"Huh? Oh, sure. 'Night."


	16. Chapter 16

'I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Don't fight, or deny it, invite it, cause when it ...

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth'  
-'Kick In The Teeth' Papa Roach

* * *

"Second day here, and the chotaichou wants to see me already. Didn't he get enough of me the other day?" Toushiro sighed at the message on top of the piles of paperwork. "Not until this afternoon… I suppose I'll have to get done what I can." His first day had been a bit more eventful than he would have liked. He took a sip of the tea he'd made himself; evidentially, there weren't many early risers in his division.

A smirk pulled the corners of his mouth. His division. The curve won, remembering the previous day.

_There was a hurried knock at the office door. "Come in," he called, looking at the first sheet of paper._

_"Ex-excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou," a female, but boyish, shinigami he'd never seen before cautiously entered. "My name is Kiyone Kotetsu, third seat of Division Thirteen."_

_"Something I can do for you?" he asked, putting the paper back in the pile. Seemed simple enough; certain things just needed a literal paper trail to go back to; he was more than familiar with such._

_"Ukitake-taichou asked me to relay to you that if you require any assistance settling in, he would be more than happy to help."_

_"Very kind of him. I appear to be fine for the moment; do thank him for me."_

_"Of course, Sir!" she said, and after a bow was gone._

_Toushiro had a chuckle. Sir. This authority thing was more addictive than a five-year-old was to candy._

_Another knock. "Yes?"_

_Same young woman. "Um, also, I'm very sorry, I forgot," she began, reaching into her uniform._

_"Is it sugar?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"Keep it," he said, and took another sip of tea. "Is that all?" he asked when she didn't go anywhere; in fact, she seemed a bit stunned._

_"N-No, Sir, please forgive me," she said, and the door closed again._

_Toushiro chuckled again- he couldn't help it. It was so surreal that anyone would put him in charge of his own division._

_Speaking of, where was Matsumoto? Well, it wasn't office hours yet, not technically…_

_Later on in the day, Toushiro piled the rest of the papers to the side, marking them to go out. He was about halfway through the work, and hour until the meeting, and still not a sign of Matsumoto._

_He was becoming a bit… concerned._

_Granted, he didn't know her normal work habits; he knew she was a bit of a loose cannon, perhaps she didn't come into work until late, but the day was half over- surely she wasn't that bad. Right?_

_What Kyouraku-taichou had said to him the day before came back to him, that just because one is a taichou does not mean one has to spend one's day chained to a desk. He himself had been at work a few hours now. He'd get to move around, and hopefully find his fukutaichou- certainly a good use of his time._

_But outside his office, he found the office of the first through third seats (right cross from his own), occupied. "Excuse me," he said to them._

_Three pairs of eyes went wide. "What can we help you with, Hitsugaya-taichou?" the first seat asked._

_"When does Matsumoto-fukutaichou usually come in?"_

_"Uh… that is… She doesn't, usually."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"That was one of Soujiro-taichou's biggest problems with her. She hardly ever comes to the office building."_

_Huh. "Thank you," he said, and continued on his way. Once outside, he felt around. There. North of the building. He flash stepped to the reiatsu, ending at her own quarters. He knocked._

_A female servant answered. "Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou!" she squeaked. "What brings you by here?"_

_"Is Rangiku Matsumoto in there?" he asked, now bordering on irritated._

_"I-I think so," she stammered. "P-Please come in."_

_He did so, watching the girl scurry off. Asking had merely been a courtesy- he knew the woman was somewhere in the building. The mild-mannered girl came back after a few minutes. "I'm-I'm very sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou, but I can't get her to get up."_

_"Did you tell her I came to collect her?"_

_"Yes, Sir; she doesn't seem to believe me."_

_He ground his teeth. Entering a female's room without their permission never seemed like a good idea in the past. It still didn't now. If this went his way, thought, he wouldn't have to. "Would you show me where she is?"_

_Lightly flushed, she nodded, and he followed her down the hall to the woman's room. Warily, the meek female slid open the door._

_"You might want to leave the building," he told her. A shocked expression etched into her features, she ran off. **'Hyorinmaru.' **_

**_'This is not a very kind plan, young one.'_**

**_'It's twelve-thirty in the afternoon.'_**

_He felt the dragon bow out of hindering him, and let his reiatsu into the room, filling it with its chilly aura. "MATSUMOTO!" he yelled._

_The blonde shot up, looked around in a daze, then immediately pulled her covers tightly around her. "Taichou! Issat you?!"_

_"Indeed."_

_"So cold this morning!"_

_"It's afternoon."_

_"Still cold! Isn't it summer?"_

_Oh, yeah. She wasn't familiar with his abilities yet, was she? Well, neither was he with hers… "That was me as well. Get your ass up already, will you?"_

_"Whaa? Really? Taichou is scary!"_

_"Only when he's pissed off. I'm going now; you better be in that office when I get back to it."_

_"Yes, Taichou!"_

_Leaving the woman all-too-willingly, he went next to fourth division to check up on Hinamori. Now armed with both Hyorinmaru and a haori marking his official rank, he met no opposition in his quest to see his friend._

_She still lay where she had the past couple times he'd stopped by, machinery (gratefully) becoming less with each visit. "Looks like you're still kicking in there," he smiled softly. "Unfortunately, I have to go; the chotaichou hasn't gotten enough of me just yet. Won't you be surprised when you wake up- you'll be able to hound me all the time. So hurry up and get better, all right?"_

_Matsumoto had returned to the office, but to nap, her name scribbled at the bottom of a handful of papers. "You are lazy. Great." He eyed the sleeping woman. "At least you make up for it in things that matter, I suppose."_

_His headache hadn't ended there. When he'd finally returned home to Rukia, who was barely barely awake herself, she'd asked him to see Ichigo. Had she been a little more aware it might have registered that the only place the tensai wanted to go was to bed. Begrudgingly, he'd agreed, and still gone, despite knowing that Rukia would likely never realize either way if he actually had. But whether even he himself liked it or not, he was a man of his word, and went to see the teen._

_"Hey, Toushiro," Ichigo had greeted him._

_"NEE-SAN?!" Kon appeared from… well, the taichou wasn't sure, but seeing the newcomer's arrival had clearly gotten his hopes up. "Nee-san?"_

_"She's not with me," the shinigami told him._

_The little lion head drooped; he actually felt a bit sorry for him._

_But not for long._

_The yelling began. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I want to go out! I need contact with a girl's soft skin!"_

_"You're annoying," Ichigo drawled, still sitting on his bed with a magazine. "Stop it before someone hears you."_

_"How can I not yell!?" came the protest. "If you keep locking me in here, I'll sue you for stuffed animal abuse!" As if run out of steam, Kon flopped to the side, sighing lowly. "I was so anxious to get out of your body, but come to think of it, it was so much better… When I went peeping I never had to worry, cus you'd be the one in trouble…"_

_Ichigo took pause, as if going back through his mind to think of something. "…Explains a lot," he finally said._

_"How many times you get your ass kicked?" Toushiro asked._

_"None. But it was tried about four times."_

_"NEE-SAN!" Kon wailed again. "Nee-saaaaaan…."_

_"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" The badge by the teen rang out, who sighed._

_"I'm already getting used to this thing."_

_"Not surprising, listening to him yell all night," the tensai told him, as he got out of his body. Ichigo clunked the badge against the lion's head, forcing out the pill. "That's useful. Is that what Ukitake-taichou gave you?"_

_"Yeah. You never seen one of these before?"_

_"Seen? No." He had, however, heard of them._

_Ichigo dropped the pill into his body. "Behave for once, will you?" he asked. "Coming, Toushiro?"_

_"He does seem to require a babysitter," the shorter said, observing the snaky grin plastered on the other's body._

_"He's fine. Come on. Behave," he warned again before the two left._

_"Take your time…." Toushiro heard the other mutter. Ichigo placed **far** too much faith in him._

_"Well, that was easy," Ichigo remarked as the hollow dissipated._

_"Compared to taking on Soul Society, I don't doubt it," Toushiro replied with a snicker._

_"Hey! Who are you two!" an afro'd shinigami called, then paused, stunned. "T-Taichou!"_

_'Ya damn right,' the tensai snickered to himself. "This is your district?"_

_"Y-Yes, Sir! I am Zennosuke Kurumadani! I was hand-picked to replace Rukia Kuchiki! Who are you?" he asked the orange-haired male._

_"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki! Substitute shinigami! Here's the seal of approval!" he answered._

_"Seal of approval? What's that?!"_

_"This thing's useless," the teen growled._

_"Calm down, Ichigo; I'll go over to him and sort this out. Think you can stay out of trouble for five minutes?"_

_"You say that like I go looking for it."_

_Chuckling, Toushiro shunpo'd over to the other shinigami. "Look, Kurosaki lives, yes lives, in the neighborhood, and due to circumstances beyond his control, unlocked his abilities far earlier than most. He knows there's a hollow nearby and is able to go after it, he's going to do so. I know it and he are annoying, how-" He stopped mid-rant, turning back around to look at the subject of it- Ichigo's reiatsu had spiked. It shouldn't be doing anything if he was doing as he was asked._

_There was another with him. A blonde man, not a shinigami. With a sword._

_Toushiro sighed._

_"S-Such pressure!" the man next to him muttered in awe. "Those two are monsters…"_

_Were not._

_"Are you going to help him? He's your friend, right?"_

_"I see no reason to assist him at this point in time. He seems fine to me." And Ichigo did; he seemed to just be arguing with the newcomer now. Toushiro himself couldn't quite catch what it was, but, suddenly, the blonde's hand ran over his face, producing a familiar-feeling mask._

_Oh. So that was what this was about. The man continued to talk, but in a tone the tensai couldn't hear._

_Then he felt it- reiatsu he hadn't felt in fifteen years, but there it was. And going off the pause in Ichigo, he did too, long with the arrancar's release. And took off in the direction of it._

_"Hey! Where are you going?!" the blonde called after him. "We're not done talking yet!"_

_"I refuse!" Ichigo yelled back, obviously annoyed._

_"I said I'm not done talking to you!"_

_"I don't know or care who the Vaizards are," Ichigo growled. "But I want no part of it! I am a shinigami! Not one of you!"_

_Toushiro clenched his jaw, watching the teen run off and the mystery male answer his phone. That was going to be one pissed-off teenager when he found out the truth. But, should he tell him? Well, he supposed he should get back with Ichigo; he could be finding out secrets while he himself stood on the roof mulling them over._

_But no, the house was very much the same as they'd left. Kon was acting more nervous than usual (he'd probably witnessed whatever had taken place and was sworn to secrecy), but that was it. The arrancar scent was gone, Isshin gone to bed; insinuating that the man didn't want his son to know anything at this point. But why? What was the point in keeping secrets? He was sure Isshin had his reasons, but-_

_"Hey, Toushiro."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You know about this stuff, right?"_

_"A little," he admitted. **'Just please don't ask me about your father.' **_

_"That's a little more than I know."_

_"You assume much."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Nobody knows too much about Vaizards; the only known ones appeared then promptly disappeared many years ago."_

_"Oh. Did you feel an arrancar earlier too?"_

_"I did. It must have come and gone before we got back."_

_"I guess." He was quiet whilst he took his body back from the mod soul, then sitting on his bed. "How **is **Rukia?"_

_"Sleepy. She regained consciousness just long enough to ask me to come here."_

_"Aw, worried about me?"_

_"That would be the assumption."_

_"Tired?"_

_"Very," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "The day is catching up with me."_

_"Thought you spent your day behind a desk now."_

_"It seems my fukutaichou would rather sleep in than come into work, and pulls this quite often; I had to go chasing after her, among other things." He smirked. "How weird was something as normal as classes after the past month?"_

_"Surreal. I think it helped the previous month was a mix of weird and normal. Look, Toushiro, I know Rukia sent you down here and everything, but I do have school in the morning."_

_"As you noted before, I am not exactly wide awake myself. Good night," the taichou said, stepping out into the window still._

_"'Night, Toushiro."_

Now, he took his time getting to first division. When he did arrive, in addition to the taichou, Rukia was with Ukitake. Barely remembering manners and protocol at the sight of her, he bowed before entering the room.

"Now we can begin the meeting," Yamamoto stated, and the room grew silent. Toushiro was a bit annoyed he was the last to arrive. "First order of business- there was an arrancar in the living world last night, and two more this morning, in your former district, Rukia Kuchiki. The one last night was a mere Adjuchas, however the two earlier today were vasto lordes."

Everyone wanted to ask, for sure, but Rukia found her voice first. She always did, even if she was still a bit on the tired side, at least to himself. She did have Sode no Shirayuki back- a _big_ step in the right direction. "Did Ichigo fight them?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It is unknown who killed the Adjuchas. Kurosaki attempted to fight the vasto lordes along with the others that were here with him. They retreated before the battle could be decided, for reasons also unknown."

"What action do you plan to take?" Byakuya now. Toushiro wondered if he were worried his little sister would be sent back to the living world in her fragile state. The tensai himself couldn't say he'd react very well in the same situation.

"We will send a small force of people to monitor further and be in place should another such attack occur. We cannot be caught unguarded again."

"Agreed, Sir, however-"

"Nii-sama." Rukia's violet eyes fell on the man. She knew he was trying to protect her, but they both knew she was not only going to volunteered for this mission, but she was one of the better people for it. "Please," she added, and the man fell silent.

"As I was saying," the old man continued. "As they are already familiar with the area, the two first members of the force should be Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki."

Figured.

"With all due respect," the same skinny, severe-looking woman. If the tensai counted right, she was taichou of second division. "One just joined our ranks and other just back into its good graces; do you think it wise to send them off so easily?"

"Kuchiki never showed any direct disobedience before that situation, and it was a situation taken too far."

_'Ha! I told her so.'_

_'Calm, young one.'_

"Hitsugaya-taichou left us to spare a friend, and intended to stay as such until one he held dear was in trouble. Would you call that untrustworthy behavior, Soi Fon-taichou?"

"…No, Sir."

_'Us- Two, Bitchy Woman- Zero.'_

_'Young one…'_

"Several others will be selected to go with them as well. Is there any in your divisions that would volunteer for this task?"

The room was quiet again, until the man that was easily the larges in the room spoke. Going off the unstable reiatsu, Toushiro supposed it was Kenpachi Zaraki. "Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa of Division Eleven will go."

_'A couple loose cannons, I'll bet. Wonderful.'_

"Renji Abarai of Sixth Division," Byakuya spoke. "And might I suggest you bring your fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

After her 'performance' the previous day, he didn't want to bring her anywhere. "May I ask why?"

"Despite her usual personality, she is a fukutaichou for a reason; I doubt you have yet seen that side of her, and it would do you good to see it as soon as possible."

Toushiro considered this. It didn't seem possible that there was any other side of the woman that the obnoxious, gossipy side, but Byakuya certainly wasn't the type to just randomly spout nonsense. "Agreed. Rangiku Matsumoto of Tenth Division as well."

"That will be a well-rounded force," the chotaichou spoke. "Ready them and be prepared to leave early tomorrow afternoon, one o'clock. Dismissed."

The taichou began to break up, Toushio managed to capture the sixth division's head before he left. "Kuchiki-taichou."

"Yes?"

"Might I ask if you know Matsumoto well?"

"She was in my division before she made fukutaichou. Quite the talent, if, again, one is able to look beyond her personality."

"I see. Thank you."

"Watch my sister," he replied only, as the woman approached them, and was gone.

"Nice shunpo," the tensai muttered. "Almost didn't see it."

"Surprised you didn't throw a fit like Nii-sama," Rukia said, finally reaching him as the crowd walked out of the building.

"I learned long ago any attempts to stop you at anything would be pointless. Besides all else, your 'other boyfriend' needs you to smack some sense into him."

She rolled her eyes. "I turn my back on him for a couple days… What's he all mopey about now?"

"I didn't speak to him on it specifically," Toushiro replied. "But… that _scent_ has gotten much stronger, and I don't think he knows how to deal with it."

A sigh. "That idiot. Do I have to wait until tomorrow to beat on him?"

"It would likely be for the best; he'll have the shock of all of us there stunning him, at least temporarily; much more useful for a surprise attack. Unless the chotaichou is planning on warning him."

"Not likely."

He chuckled. "No, it doesn't seem as if it would be so. However, I have to ask, and I promise you it will only be this once: You are certain you're not pushing yourself?"

Another sigh. "Yes, I'm sure. I haven't been napping nearly as much; you just come back really late. Shirayuki's back and we want to play with the other kids."

Toushiro laughed at that, unable to stop himself. "Play with the other kids?" he repeated. "Not how I would have phrased it, but I suppose it works."

She smiled, giving him a kiss. "Come home a bit earlier tonight, okay? We wanna play with you guys, too."

"Yes, 'mam." He'd be lying is he said both himself and the dragon were a little… on edge, however, both had been sleeping and regaining their strength, but now…

He'd definitely be home early.

After asking Ukitake-taichou, and by extension, Kyoraku-taichou, to help his seated officers with the paperwork while he and Matsumoto they'd be gone, informing Matsumoto they'd be gone, finishing the day's work, and visiting Hinamori (he was told she had woken a couple times; he was more than a bit annoyed he was going to not be around for awhile), he finally found himself arriving back at the Kuchiki mansion.

Where he briefly wondered if maybe he shouldn't be finding a place of his own to live. Then realized it would have to wait until after this mission anyway, and brushing it to the back of his mind, walked in, looking for his girlfriend. Byakuya appeared to not yet be home, either; house to themselves.

He easily tracked to her to her own room, and as he neared, heard some wonderfully-familiar sounds softly emanating from it. Cautiously, carefully, he opened the door, just a small crack. Her moans grew louder, and he saw indeed, the woman laying on her back, yukata open, eyes closed, her fingers deep inside herself.

Teal eyes practically glistened.

But he would wait. If he was reading her right, and he knew he was, she was going to finish soon.

"Ah, yes," she cried out softly. "So good… More… Ichi…"

The tensai growled before he could stop himself; Rukia stopped dead, suddenly alert, and seeing the other, went red. "T-Toushiro, I c-can explain this."

"I do not wish to hear it."

"Toushiro-"

"Enough!" He hated that he yelled at her, but at the same time, lacked the patience to stop himself. "I love you, Rukia. I love you so much; I cannot bear to think of losing you. This… this is…"

"I wanted both of you."

"What?" he asked, his tired and frustrated mind too worn to make sense of the statement.

"I knew I was getting you tonight, and I thought, I could sort of get both of you… in my head. I thought I'd be done before you got home."

Toushiro paused, forcing his burned-out brain to function. No matter how hard he tried, the coherency he desperately needed remained out of his reach. "I can't… do this right now," he told her. "I'll see you in the morning." Without another word, he left the mansion.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but it wasn't going to be the living world. Unlike the previous situation, this one wasn't on Kurosaki's shoulders; he didn't deserve the wrath the tensai would all-too-willingly hand him if the two of them met up at this moment. He just had to get out of range of Rukia's wide violet eyes, steadily on the edge of tears.

_'DAMMIT!'_

* * *

"Which room was it again?" Yumichika.

"Didn't you have a note with the information on it?" Renji.

_'It's classroom 1-3. How hard is that to remember?'_

_'Patience, young one.'_

"Oh, I lost it!" Matsumoto.

_'If we don't get there soon, I may kill all four of them, whining and bitching about the stupidest fucking crap I have **ever** heard. And remember, if you please, with whom I used to live.'_

_'I know you to be angered with the events that transpired last night, however, you must calm yourself.'_

_'You're awfully calm yourself.'_

"It's all because you said we couldn't bring wooden swords," Ikkaku stated. "So I'm making do with a wooden one."

_'Shirayuki and I had no argument.'_

_'…Figures.'_

He'd spent the night in his office, on the couch, wanting to think, trying to think, but he had just simply been too tired; his body gave out long before he wanted it to, and woken just in time to report for this… sure, let's call it a mission.

"That wasn't just our idea," Renji reminded him. "It's the law."

"It's a crappy law!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Toushiro snapped. "Just walk along quietly! We're here!"

Renji opened the door. "Hey, Ichigo! How's it going?"

The look on the teen's face was hilarious. "Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san!" he yelled, as if stating their names would make the situation make sense. "Toushiro!"

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou, and there's someone else, too. Someone who feels an incessant need to make an entrance, a lot like someone else I know."

He watched Ichigo's eyes dart around wildly, feeling for the reiatsu the tensai was sure he'd recognize even beaten if within an inch of his life.

The shinigami sub's eyes darted to the open window, hearing her climb in. He was looking away, the tensai couldn't see the other's expression, but he was sure the taller was stunned. "Rukia…"

"Long time no see, Ichigo," she grinned, and he saw something flick in her eyes. Likely the look of self-loathing on Ichigo's face. She leapt from the window, landing her foot against his right cheek, and none too lightly.

The kick landed him against Renji, who held on to him while the woman continued to literally slap him around for a few moments.

It was beautiful.

"Damn-" Ichigo started to curse, but Rukia interrupted him.

"What's with that wimpy look on your face!?" she snarled. Not giving him time to reply, she reached her gloved hand into his hair, pulling his soul out of his body- hard. "Come with me!" was the follow-up yell, as if he had a choice in the matter, tossing him out the window whilst climbing on his back to order him further forward.

"She reacted as expected," Matsumoto stated. Who gave a crap?

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "Those two troublemakers…"

"Bah!" Ikkaku sighed. "Of course she'd get pissed after seeing that wimpy face."

"Really?" the woman asked. "Gloomy looks can also be attractive!"

"That is not true!"

"I wasn't seeking your opinion, Yumichika."

"Oh, really?! Then who's opinion were you seeking? Ikkaku's?!"

"Don't drag me into this!"

Toushiro could feel his blood pressure rising. And the eyes of the students present in the classroom. "Hey! Quiet down!"

"Hey… look…," one of the student said.

"What happened to Kurosaki? After that girl beat him up, he went limp…," another noted.

"Did he pass out or something?" asked still another.

Yay for memory replacement devices. The tensai dug in his pocket, barely registering the commotion group was causing among the living. Finally, he found his objective and raised his thumb and middle finger to his lips.

And whistled. Loudly. As expected, everyone that was supposed to looked in his direction- and passed out cold. He retrieved Kon from another pocket and stuffed him in Ichigo's mouth.

"Freedom!" the mod soul yelled in happiness.

Toushiro took him by the collar, forcing him to face him. "I have had my share of bullshit today. You pull any and you won't live long enough to regret it. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes, Sir," Kon managed nervously.

"Good," was the irritated reply, and released him. Now he just had to hold in homicidal tendencies until Rukia got back.

He scoffed. Story of his life.

* * *

When Rukia and Ichigo returned, that mopey look was gone from his eyes. Toushiro himself _was_ relieved, despite the irritation at the realization, he'd known all it would take were the right words. It still annoyed him a little that it was his own girlfriend who'd had those words, but he was coping.

The woman followed the teen home as well; the rest of the group wanted to surprise him at his house. Idiots. Matsumoto begged him not to tell 'the big secret;' he'd sighed and rolled his eyes, but not going to be a part of it- he walked back with the previously mentioned duo.

"So what the hell's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll be informed when we reach our destination," the tensai told him. He was screwing with the taller male. While he wouldn't say he had quite made his peace with the events of the previous night, Rukia _had_ warned him, so to say, told him quite plainly she had feelings for the idiot.

He wasn't mad at her. Or Ichigo. But he was still mad, and with no one to beat on.

The taller male didn't look happy about the statement, but didn't question the subject further. He did have another question, though, albeit asked so quietly the shinigami barely heard him. "How have you guys been?"

"Aw! See? I told you, Toushiro! He's adorable!"

"EH?!"

"You told me no such thing, Woman. How about instead of teasing him, you answer him?"

"Party pooper."

"Shut up."

"I think it's obvious we're doing well," Rukia continued to grin. "Toushiro's been worried about you, Ichigo."

"I have not!" Fucking woman was going after him now, and couldn't even answer the question truthfully. They'd been at each other's throats all day.

"Have to!" she grinned demonically. "How do you think I found out about your little problem?"

"How did he?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward a bit and look past the woman to the other male.

"I saw the mask Yoruichi confiscated from you. Besides that, hollow have a scent, or presence unique to them. You're… beginning to reek of it, however I doubt any of the others would link it to you," he tried to reassure his shocked stare. "Remember that feeling you asked me about before? When you were excited about the fight?"

"…Yeah." He looked awfully pale.

"Happen to remember what I told you?"

"Yeah."

"Say it."

Hazel eyes narrowed. "…Don't let it control me."

"Good boy; you get a cookie."

"Ass."

* * *

The taichou wanted to check in with his division before going inside, so he stole the few moments he had between the two go in the house and the rest of the group arriving to call in to his first seat, who assured him everything was fine and being taken care of, and Kyoraku-taichou had been in for a couple hours to help. Satisfied, he hung up the phone as four annoyingly-familiar faces came toward him.

"Oh, good! Taichou! We were almost lost!"

"There is no such thing as 'almost lost,' Matsumoto; you are or you are not."

"Taichou, you're so logical. Listen! We figured out a way to get into Ichigo's house without-"

"I don't care. Do what you will."

Giddy, she herded the three other men into her plan. Toushiro rounded to the front of the house. He could use the front door… encountering Ichigo's family wasn't exactly at the top of his to-do list. Hm. Ichigo's window was open. His teal eyes surveyed the side of the house from the ground to said window. It would take no time at all to scale that. Good.

As he climbed, the voices in the room he aimed for grew closer, more annoying, and… less accurate. As he sat himself in the window, he couldn't help but wonder if Ichigo really believed Abarai's story on how they came to be in the living world. Time to get them back on track, in any case. "The important thing is," he said, settling down in the window's frame- plopping down on someone's bed was just rude, poor guy had to sleep there. "Is that Aizen is interested in you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"There you are, Taichou! The only one who wouldn't come through the roof with us!"

He bypassed the commentary, he was still feeling out personalities and didn't want his death threats taken seriously, and went straight to finish the explanation he'd heard Abarai begin from outside. "Arrancar are indeed the result of hollow removing their masks. However, an average hollow removing their mask would not be a problem for us. If they really want to start a war against Soul Society, the ones removing their masks would need to be Menos or stronger."

"Or stronger?" Ichigo repeated before he could continue. "There's hollow stronger than Menos'?

Toushiro eyed his girlfriend. "What crap have you been stuffing in his ears?"

She sighed. "He made the assumption on his own; stop looking at me like that."

His gaze returned to the teen. "Yes. Or I should say, there are three categories of Menos: The first are Gillian, the weakest of them. In human terms, they would be foot soldiers. There are many of them and they all look alike, also the ones usually referred to in textbooks. The one you fought before coming to Soul Society was a Gillian."

"That thing… was a foot soldier?"

Toushio stopped himself from chuckling at the reaction. "Gillian _are_ huge, yes, but are slow with beast-like intellect. The real problem is the other two." He paused, taking a breath. "The second type is Adjuchas. Although much smaller and fewer in number than Gillian, they are much smarter _and_ stronger. The last I believe you encountered the other day- Vasto Lordes." An annoyed understanding crossed the teen's face, but the tensai continued. "Humanoid, extremely small in number… and their capabilities are said to be beyond that of a taichou." He side-glanced Rukia, rolling her eyes. He narrowed his- he was _not_ exaggerating. "If Aizen has more than ten at that level, Soul Society is doomed."

"All right, stop right there."

"Shut up, Ru-"

"No!" She's standing now. Wonderful. "You are _so_ overreacting! There has never been one ounce of proof that a vasto lorde is any-"

"Better to be over-prepared than under-prepared!" he barked back.

"You have to scare the shit out of him in the process!?"

"Oh, now I get it. You don't wanna scare the poor little substitute. He hardly needs you coddling him." In the back of his mind, he was awfully embarrassed; only Rukia could make him lose it like this. And he'd inadvertently complimented Ichigo; that in itself was enough to piss him off right there.

"That is _not_ what I'm concerned with!" she snarled back, tromping across the bed to get in his face.

"That's rude," he told her.

"What are you on about now?"

"Walking across people's furniture. Rude."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Merely an observation."

"Those two are _dating_?" he heard Renji hiss to Matsumoto.

"That's… what he _said_…" was her uncertain reply.

"Sexual frustration," Ikkaku stated blandly. "Bet they haven't had a chance to do it in awhile."

Rukia heard him.

And turned her anger on him before Toushiro had a chance. "How _dare_ you make such a bold statement!" she yelled in the man's ear. "Who do you think you are, saying such things?!"

"Ya saying I'm wrong?"

"I'm saying it's not your concern! Something you need not speculate over!"

While she continued to rip into the third seat, Toushiro's gaze met Ichigo's, who apparently couldn't hold back an arched eyebrow of 'Well, is he?' The tensai twitched, but gave a single shake of his head. If only it was so simple.

Then Ichigo did something he hadn't expected. While the woman continued her rant, he mouthed, 'My fault?'

Mostly. Rukia had been tired, yes, but last night… 'Not entirely,' he replied in the same fashion. Idiot had a lot on his mind already; the three of them would need to find a chance to speak later on.

By then, Kon surfaced from whatever corner of the room he'd been tossed/ kicked/ thrown/ etc in, but to the tensai's surprise, didn't say a word. It was hard to tell on one with button eyes, but the mod soul appeared to be watching the scene. Waiting for his chance to jump in in the least appropriate way possible? Perhaps, but Toushiro was reminded of the night the other had sought himself out. Kon was observant. He took note of things, but likely when he didn't think anyone was watching him. And right now, he was watching…. Rukia try to shove her fist down Ikkaku's throat. How ladylike.

Right when it looked like she was succeeding (despite the others trying to stop her), a self-propelled plushie shot through the air to the woman, yelling "NEEEE-SAAAAN!"

Rukia had to stop what she was doing to deflect the mod soul, and in doing so, attracted everyone's attention to him; not one of them would have thought a soul pill could move a stuffed animal about.

"He just sacrificed himself, didn't he?" Toushiro muttered to Ichigo.

"Yep. Guy's an idiot, be he can break up a fight pretty damn well."

"A useful ability."

"While sharing a room with me and Rukia? You bet."

"Watch it, Kurosaki," the tensai muttered good-humouredly. "It almost sounds like you appreciate him."

"Only when he goes out of his way to make himself more annoying to Rukia than I was apparently being whenever she was yelling at me; the rest of the time I just want to throw him out the window," the teen stated as Matsumoto and Abarai marveled over the mod soul.

"Yet you still let him use your body."

"…I'm not proud. I guess somewhere in the back of my head I still see that guy I felt bad for even though it was my body he was hijacking." Then, as if realizing something- "Oi!" he called out, gaining their attention. "How long are all of you staying, anyway?"

"Until the threat's past," the redhead replied first, and rather logically.

"Well, staying in the living world is all well and good, but you know my room can't house all of you, right?"

Ah.

"What?" Matsumoto asked, blue eyes big and innocent. "Not even me?"

"Especially not you!"

She went for her shirt buttons.

"Not even if you unbutton your shirt!"

Unfettered, her hand went for her hemline.

"Not even if you lift your skirt! I am not that kind of guy!"

"Quit peeking between your fingers, then," Rukia drawled.

She wasn't wrong.

"Yumichika and I will find cots somewhere," Ikkaku said as he and his fellow division member made to leave. "As they say, it's in the journey, not the destination."

"Just watch who you swing that sword at!" Ichigo called after him. "What about you, Renji?"

"Was thinking about that Urahara guy's place, unless Hitsugaya-taichou wanted to crash there."

"…If I never set foot in that house again, it will be too soon," the tensai replied.

"Yeah, watch out for that guy," Rukia supplied.

"I just want to know how he got you so far and in such a short amount of time," Renji told Ichigo. "But you guys are making it sound pretty bad."

"His personality leaves much to be desired, but if its his training you're seeking, there's none better," Toushiro admitted, albeit with annoyance.

"Good to know," the redhead replied, and with a wave, parted.

"What about you two?" Ichigo asked. "Actually, I could probably get away with Toushiro, but Rangiku-san-"

"Why not me?" the woman pouted.

"Did you want my creepy old man all over you every second of the night and day?"

"Hm, maybe I'll stay with Orihime. I'm sure she won't mind! Taichou?"

The tensai glanced the teen. "I mean it, Toushiro; you could sleep in my room."

"…That's fine." The three of them had many things to discuss, as much as hated the thought of doing so. "Go ahead, Matsumoto."

"There is something going on with you three," the blonde stated. "And I will find out what it is," she promised, and with a wink, went on her way.

"And about you-" Ichigo began to Rukia.

"It should be obvious where I'm staying!" she shouted with glee, and ran back into the house.

A glance at one another, and they charged in after her.

But the woman was already face-to-face with Isshin and Yuzu, Karin off in a corner, an… unusual look on her face. "Are you a friend of Ichigo's?" the brunette girl asked.

"Y-Yes," Rukia began to sniff. Oh boy. "My name is Rukia; I asked Ichigo if I might beg a place to stay for awhile," she said, dabbing her eyes. "And he told me I would have to ask you all. I'm so very sorry to impede, especially when you don't know me-"

"Of course you can stay!" Yuzu said. "Right, Dad?!"

"Well, you see, I am not alone," Rukia continued, taking the tensai's hand and pulling him forward. "Toushiro was staying with me as well, and he's very callous, but he's very sweet once you get used to him." As if by magic, the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry to impose like this-"

"Of course you both can stay!" Isshin said, and while he ranted, Rukia gave a 'thumbs up' to Ichigo.

"What you doing?" he asked dryly. "You're gonna blow your cover."

"Poorly acted though it was," Toushiro added. "And callous, really?"

"You can be," she shrugged. "You made me look good; shut up."

Teal eyes rolled; he was too tired to fight. A nap sounded great right about now, actually, however, he doubted very much he would get it.

After dinner, it was discovered that not only was Yuzu an excellent cook, she evidentially somehow moved at the speed of sound, even though she had no idea what shunpo was; there was a bed made for Rukia in her and her sister's room, and the futon from Ichigo's closet laid out on the room's floor, already complete with sheets and a pillow.

"Curiosity-" Toushiro began to ask with a grin.

But Ichigo was on to him. "No, I never actually got around to bleaching it. Been a busy week."

"What a shame."

"Shut it."

Rukia came padding into the room then, pouting.

"What wrong?"

"I didn't think I would be sleeping in your sister's room."

"That's the natural assumption."

"But I brought things to redecorate that dingy closet!"

"You can't prance around like it's a hotel!"

Toushiro chuckled.

And just like that, all three stood stunned, feeling a reiatsu unfamiliar to this world. Toushiro didn't wait for the explanation Rukia would give Ichigo; he popped his soul pill and was out the window. The closest he could feel was near Inoue's- he'd start there.

* * *

"Taichou!" the blonde woman greeted him on the roof.

"Orihime Inoue?" he asked.

"I asked her to look after my gigai, she won't be entering the battle."

"Good. Get ready. They are here already."

"Looking forward to seeing what you can do, Taichou."

"Concentrate on your battle. And likewise."

She was able to offer a giggle before the two arrancar moved; the heavy-set one went for her, a scrawny, pole-like one crossed swords with himself. "How do you do?" the man asked him. "I am the eleventh arrancar, Shawlong."

AKA: Someone to beat on.

And introductions. How quaint. Wasn't it something like… giving the other person the last right of knowing who'd killed them? Why not. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, Tenth Division Taichou."

They pushed each other back. "A taichou? I've hit the jackpot."

"You're wrong," he replied. "You picked the unluckiest lot."

"We'll see, won't we?"

* * *

Normally, Toushiro liked to be right. He almost always was, and had become rather accustomed to it. But he had not wanted to be right when he had drilled into Rukia's head earlier that afternoon how dangerous these arrancar could be.

Matsumoto was on the ground, bleeding badly. He wasn't sure if she could get up.

He himself would have bled to death long ago if not for the ice he controlled. In his bankai, it covered much of himself anyhow, but now, he wasn't sure if there was any part of him that wasn't covered in attempt to cover and close off injuries.

"Hm," his opponent sighed now. "If this is the standard of a taichou-class bankai, then I am extremely disappointed. "It seems that I was quite wrong about you."

Prick. The guy continued to talk to himself, so Toushiro took the opportunity to attack. He flew forward abruptly, and as expected, the arrancar saw him coming, deflecting.

"Useless."

"I'm not done yet," he stated, and swung down the ice-made tail upon his opponent. Breathing heavily, he looked to see if he'd finally achieved his goal. No. There that smug bastard still stood. "Shit."

"Risking your life by striking with your tail, yet accomplishing so little; must be so disappointing." He didn't make a strike himself, though, he seemed to be surveying. Wonderful. "Your ice flowers, they're disappearing."

Just fucking wonderful. "So what?"

"Perhaps, those flowers are a countdown until your bankai dissolves. Am I wrong?" he asked, but continued on. "An enormous amount of reiatsu is needed not only to summon a bankai, but to maintain it. I've heard many a taichou suffer from it, however, it is painfully obvious with you. As time passes, each petal falls away. And when the last one vanishes, so will your bankai!"

_'I am not dignifying that with a response.'_

_'Nor should you.'_

But it seemed it wasn't going to be asked of him, as his opponent carried on. "There were twelve before, and now only three. And when your bankai disappears, well, killing you would be too easy. That would be rude to you, a taichou. While you still maintain that form, at least let me defeat you with my greatest fighting ability. Shear, Tijereta!"

A swarm of reiatsu circled the man; Toushiro swallowed hard, maintaining his distance. Shouldn't they have clearance by now?

The man had looked on the creepy side beforehand, now he just looked like he'd jumped out of a horror movie, the most notable (and likely dangerous) of the transformation were his hands, or fingers, specifically- they were obnoxiously long, thin, and sharp.

Before he could even think to strike again, there was blood. His own blood. Gushing from his own body. No, not this.

Not _again_.

No.

He quickly summoned the ice to close his wounds before he passed out, turning and facing his opponent again as his sliced-off wing reformed. Not again.

He refused.

"As I expected of a taichou!" his opponent declared. "Even with such an obvious difference in power, you stand and confront the enemy without running away! Amazing! Simply amazing!"

"…Whatever." This crap had to end soon, but not before he got some information out of him; the other was certainly chatty enough. "You said you were Shawlong Qufang, right?" the tensai asked, pulling the information from his weary mind. "You called yourself the eleventh arrancar, meaning you are eleventh in strength, correct?"

"No. Our number is the order of our birth, not our strength. However, this applies only to those numbered eleven and above."

_'Knew this guy was chatty, but he sure is volunteering a lot._'

"First, via the Hougyoku, we are reborn from hollows into arrancar. Then, in accordance to which order we are born, are assigned a number, starting with eleven. Those among us who excelled were, according to their strength, given a number between one and ten, carved into their very flesh, and are called the Espada. Their strength makes is on a completely different level than us. But tonight, one espada came with us. The one given the number six- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Had they still not put the order through to release the limiters? He was totally listening to the arrancar's rant, but at this rate, anything they accomplished would be for naught if the order didn't come through soon.

Toushiro opened his mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted by the sound of voice over his fukutaichou's radio. 'Attention, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tenth Division Fukutaichou! Request for limit release has been approved!'

"About damn time," he grinned.

"What's this?" his opponent asked.

"Limit release!" he called out, along with the woman, giving not further explanation. At least not yet. It felt as if a chain around his sword had been released. And it felt fucking good.

"Limit release?" the arrancar asked. "What is that?"

Nope, no explanation just yet. Toushiro flashed forward, landing an attack and dismantling one hand of those annoying-fucking handss. Okay, okay, maybe he should explain; if for no other reason than to enjoy this feeling a little while longer. "It's a process applied to all taichou and fukutaichou of the Gotei 13. In order to prevent unnecessary unbalance in this world, before we enter it, we are given symbols of our respective divisions placed on a part of our bodies to limit our reiatsu." He paused a moment, seeing if the other understood what he was saying. It wasn't quite clicking. "It limits 80 percent of our total capacity. In other words, I just got five times stronger."

"What…?"

"Ryuusenka."

The arrancar tried to flee, but the tensai was not impressed.

"Did you really think we would just let you leave?" he growled, going right after him, finishing his attack, finishing off his opponent. He didn't have to look to know there was only one petal left; he couldn't do this anymore. There weren't any other options left. Placing his trust in his nearby fukutaichou, he released the power level, knowing full well what it meant. The last thing his mind registered was a hazy orange glow before he completely blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

_'Oh but that one night_  
_Was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_  
_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_Mmm the way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to you_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_This is not a drive by'_  
-'Drive By' Train

* * *

When he woke again, Matsumoto was putting the final knots on bandaging… well, pretty much his entire upper body. "Orihime-chan healed the most dangerous of your injuries," the woman told him. "But her attention was needed elsewhere as well."

The taichou saw Yumichika and Madarame behind her, more fighting than bandaging each other. "So I see."

"Ikkaku was banged up perhaps more badly than even you were, Taichou. She healed you, him, and is healing… Rukia-san."

His eyes widened.

"Behind you, Taichou."

He turned, slowly getting up. Inoue, Kurosaki, and Abarai sat in front an oval of that same orange glow he himself barely recalled. As he neared, indeed, Rukia was encapsulated within it. He crossed his arms, ground his teeth… he wished he could say he could do her the honor of not worrying over her- when she was involved, however, he could not hardly ever say he wasn't worried. He was merely skilled at concealing such from her. Matsumoto walked by, draping his haori over his shoulders. "So you don't catch a chill," she smiled.

"Did you miss my bankai?"

She chuckled softly. "Humor me."

He shrugged, teal eyes back on the raven-haired woman. Inoue appeared to know what she was doing, despite her thoughts apparently on Ichigo's forlorn look, as her gray eyes repeatedly glanced him. Gratefully, it wasn't long before Rukia began to stir. As her eyes opened, she sat up, and Inoue called back her fairies. "You're healed already?!" Abarai asked.

"Yes…," she muttered. "I healed incredibly fast… Thank you," she added to Inoue, craning her neck to look at the other female.

"Eh?" the girl asked, whose attention had been elsewhere, ie Ichigo.

'_Still haven't done anything about that crush, have you?'_

_'Are you jealous, young one?'_

_'Shut. Up.'_

"You've improved your skills rather quickly!"

"N-No! Not at all!"

"…All healed, Rukia?" Ichigo had approached her. Looking simply pathetic.

"What's with that look?" the raven-haired woman asked, her own eyes narrowing. "Do you feel responsible for my injuries? Don't be so arrogant!"

'Why not? It's what he excels at.'

"My injuries are my own fault! I'm not so weak that I need your protection. So stop with that face already!"

And that was why Toushiro didn't openly show his concern. He certainly didn't need to be barked at like that.

"Aqh…," was the only reply given.

Rukia continued to glower, albeit sympathetically, at his guilt-ridden face. "Is this about your inner hollow?" she finally asked. "As much as I hate to admit it, maybe you could try asking Urahara; he did train you, he should-"

"I'm not going to ask Urahara. Even if he hasn't said anything, I'm sure he's aware of it, and if he knew a way to suppress it, I like to think he would've taught me before we went to Soul Society. To me, if he's not saying anything, that means he doesn't know anything either."

_'Or he's acting like a fucking coward,'_ Toushiro privately seethed, gathering the rest of his uniform and putting it on.

_'Young one…'_

_'Don't you 'young one' me, Hyorinmaru. We both know Urahara's withholding and we are finding out why **right now**.'_

Without explanation to any around him, he flash-stepped to the store.

* * *

Urahara was awake. Big surprise. "Why are you holding out on Kurosaki this time?" the tensai demanded as soon as he entered the house, the man and his lover sitting in the dining room; they appeared to be discussing something already.

"Why, Hitsugaya-san-"

"No. And it's 'taichou' anyway. You know about Vaizards. Why are you holding out on Ichigo? The guy's a mess-"

"Why are you?"

"What?"

"You know just as much as I do. Why don't you tell him?"

"It is hardly my place to-"

"Exactly."

"It is more than your place to-"

"They can explain far better than I."

"They… Hirako."

"And the rest of them. It would be better for him to learn from them rather than myself. They can help him far better than I can, Hitsugaya-san."

"Taichou."

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro ground his teeth for the second time in the night. He _hated_ when Urahara was right. And was loathing that he'd more or less given away how much he did in fact care about Ichigo's well fare by coming here, and so angrily.

He'd been foolish enough to think only Rukia and Hinamori held that power over him. So much for that ability to conceal. "Your reasoning is that you know only of how they came to be so, they know how to handle it, yes?"

"Indeed."

"…I suppose I can understand that."

"I'm glad. Would you stay for a cup of tea?"

"I need sleep," he sighed, walking back out to the other's chuckles. He half-expected to find Rukia or even Ichigo outside the place, but found himself alone. A warmth radiated in his chest, he looked down to find his division insignia there one more, glowing softly, then disappear. "Limiter's back. Dammit."

When the girl from twelfth division had originally explained what she was doing and why, Toushiro couldn't say he was exactly happy about it. He'd been in the living world for years, and never felt the need for any such restriction. But Rukia, in very much the same fashion she 'talked' to a certain teenager, had 'talked' him into compliance. The tensai found himself already longing for her constantly-sleeping phase.

He found everyone had retreated to whatever home they were crashing in for the night, in the Kurosaki household, Rukia was tucked in the girl's room, Ichigo on his own bed, on his stomach, head on crossed arms over his pillow, ear buds securely set in place, eyes closed. Everything about him screamed to leave him alone. The tensai sighed. Maybe, for now at least, it was best to do so.

* * *

He woke to someone shuffling round the room. Annoyed, he managed to sit up, finding it was Ichigo rummaging around in his dresser. Shirtless.

Toushiro had never really thought about a guy _that_ way- he'd never thought of _anyone_ _that_ way before he'd met Rukia, but there were assuredly worse ways to wake up. He leaned back on his palms, and he'd blame the drowsiness if he were caught, but watching Ichigo's back and shoulder muscles work whilst he went through the drawer was not hard on the eyes at all.

"Dammit," the other cussed now, shutting the drawer, leaning on the dresser, and fisting his hands in his hair. It was then he seemed to remember he had a temporary roommate and looked over his shoulder in alarm. "Oh, hey, Toushiro; did I wake ya?"

"I would have been up soon anyhow. Having an issue?"

"Sort of." The taller paused, scratching the back of his neck, then turning to face the other, crossing his arms over his chest. Again, not a bad view. "I know what I said last night, but you took off to see Urahara-san, didn't you?"

"…Yes."

"Does he know something he should be telling me?"

"Not… exactly." Toushiro willed his eyes from darting from the other's face. "He knows Hirako and those with him- knows how they came to be as they are," he added to the teen's glare. "He doesn't know a damn thing about dealing with an inner hollow."

"So I was right."

"Yes."

"Dammit," he cussed again, and turned to open and paw through the drawer again. "Rangiku-san said you were fighting some toothpick guy. How'd that go?"

"Do you really put this much thought into what you wear each day?"

"Went that well, huh?"

"…Got some information. Lived. Most would call that a victory."

Ichigo's exhale was more on par with a sigh, arms collapsing in the drawer, head thrown slightly back. "Yeah. Most would."

Silence settled between them. The orange-haired male scratched the back of his head, just standing. The taichou cursed his lack of an ability to discuss things close to one's heart. Well, Ichigo seemed to _appreciate_ wise-cracking, if nothing else. "So, seriously, you send this much time picking out clothes every day?"

The other chuckled. "No. Not usually. Kind of a stress thing, I guess. Yuzu told me once she can always tell when I have a test that day that I'm unsure about, since she can hear me getting ready when she passes to start breakfast or come get me in the morning."

"Does it help?"

"Not this time," he sighed again. "Fuck. I'm gonna have to go see them. Maybe just watchin' em or something… I can figure out how they do it."

"That's awfully optimistic."

He finally took something to wear out, and pulled it over his head, across his shoulders. "Yeah, but cliché as it's gonna sound, it's all I got."

"Good luck."

"Heh. Thanks."

After Ichigo left, Toushiro got himself together, and made an exit for himself as well. No one was up yet; it an was an easy escape.

He made for a nearby building's rooftop to type out last night's report. Itty bitty screen, itty bitty buttons… this was going to _suck_.

He'd been at it awhile when he felt someone else sneaking around nearby. _'Who would-' _

And now he couldn't see.

"Guess who!"

As if he could mistake that voice and those boobs. "Quit playing games, Matsumoto," he grumbled brushing her hands aside.

"Oh! Taichou's a good guesser! And you didn't even blush! You come a long way since you were a kid," she giggled.

Ugh… not an experience he'd wanted to recall.

"Whatcha doin'?" the woman continued to prattle on. "Kids in uniform are supposed to go to school!"

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I had to find you, Taichou!"

"I'm doing the report," he sighed. Stupid cell phones and their stupid tiny screens…

"Did you say, 'Thanks to the limit release it was a piece of cake?'"

His gaze left the phone to wearily meet the blonde's own. "Matsumoto, that gang last night was just trash. Not vasto lordes, not even adjuchas… We can't even defeat gillians without that much power… and that is the strength of our enemy."

The woman fell silent; Toushiro continued his report.

"It has got to _suck_ being right all the time."

"…Most people would not think so."

"You do. You know what it's like. Even when you were yelling at Rukia-san yesterday; you were right, you knew you were, but you didn't want to be. I daresay you would have loved not to be."

"This is hardly the first time I've been told I am too smart for my own good."

"Hey now, Taichou- I'm trying to be nice here."

"And I have report to finish." Another typo. Damn screens…

"What's going on between you, Rukia-san and Ichigo-kun?"

"WHAT?" How?!

Rangiku grinned wildly. "I told you, Taichou; I know there's something going on and I will find out what."

The declaration gave him time to compose himself. "The fact you've resorted to outright asking leads me to think you have hit a dead end."

"I'm just giving you a chance to come clean," she retorted.

"I have nothing to 'come clean' about," he drawled back. _'Except my girlfriend moaning another's name when she's… she's…'_

"Ha! Right there! Whatever it was, you were thinking about it!"

"It's not your concern, Matsumoto."

"Oh, come on; you told me about Rukia-san when we first met."

"I didn't want to fight you and were clinging to the gossip like a high school girl."

"Aw, you didn't want fight me? Maybe you do now, then."

"Even less now; that release looks like a bitch to keep up with."

The woman laughed heartily. "Despite what you may think, Taichou, I don't actually gossip; like to drink and I like to chat, but I do know when to hold my tongue. I was interested because there were several of you trying to rescue Rukia-san, and curious about your motivations. You must have been with her some time."

"Fifty years; since she was assigned to Karakura."

"That is a long time. And how long has she had her eye on Ichigo-kun as well?"

"What?!" he yelled, hating the flushed stated he knew he was in.

"I WAS RIGHT!" the woman shouted with a victorious laugh. "Haha! You're not as concealed as you think you are, Taichou! That yell didn't say you didn't know, you just can't believe _I do_!"

"….How?" he finally asked, voice strained.

"I watch people a lot, it's a good way to pass time on guard duties; and I certainly had my fair share of those. I noticed you get irritated around Ichigo-kun, but only when Rukia-san is present as well- you almost seem to like him when she's not. As for Rukia-san herself, she sneaks guilty looks at Ichigo-kun, and sorrowful ones at you, Taichou. And then that fight yesterday!"

He sighed. Was she ever going to stop speaking?

"Ikkaku was right, to a point- there was definitely tension, just the wrong kind. And I saw at least part of your exchange with Ichigo-kun. I'm pretty sure he was asking if something was his fault, and if so, I'm going to guess the fight." She was beaming with pride now, no doubt getting an affirmative in the form of the tensai's stooped-over figure sitting on the edge of the roof. "So," she added a bit more kindly, taking a spot next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I want it to go away."

Rangiku laughed lightly. "So does anyone with a problem, even if it's not serious, and I'd say yours is at the top of the charts. If you have someone to talk to, I'll back off, but it isn't good to keep this stuff bottled up, you know?"

"Normally, I do; she's in a coma at the moment." He sighed again. "As I told you, Rukia and I have been seeing one another for some time. Urahara is friendly with Ichigo's father, Isshin. Rukia, I believe, was friendly with his mother, Masaki. I never really took much note of either of them, except that they seemed happy together. Isshin, somehow, got Hyorinmaru back to me. I could never possibly repay him for such." He paused, collecting his thoughts, putting them together. "Rukia kept me up to date on their lives, for the most part. I only know what happened the night she loaned him her powers from her point of view, but she only meant for half, not total. The state she was in, he had broken a binding of hers only moments before that she had cast trying to control him, and could see her and the hollow clearly, so she dared try it. She just… didn't want them all to die there."

"Don't blame yourself, Taichou."

"Did said I did?"

"You did. Urahara-san's isn't far from Ichigo-kun's house, is it now?"

"…No."

"And you had no idea this was going on?"

"Not until she transferred her power to him… but by then…"

"But she was safe."

"…Yes. I don't know when, exactly, that she began to develop feelings for him, living in that house… in his fucking _closet_… After discussions with both of them, I came to realize they had developed, for both of them. Only Rukia told me plainly; Kurosaki likely didn't want to find out what I'd do to him should he say the same."

"So he hasn't told you so?"

"Listen to him talk about her. _Really_ talk about her. He loves her. And confided that… they kissed once."

"…I didn't think Ichigo-kun to be so daring."

"It had been a long night for both of them. A night I fucking slept through."

"Now, now, Taichou; you're supposed to sleep at night. There's no way you could have known."

"Be that as it may-"

"Oh, you men!" Rangiku laughed. "Each and every one of you thinks you have to be some kind of super being. No one's that good, Taichou."

"…Whatever." He went back to typing. Ugh, reports took forever on this thing.

"So everyone's stuck?"

"Nope. Just me," Toushiro replied, not looking up.

"Eh?"

"Rukia made a suggestion that Ich- Kurosaki seems fine with; I appear to be the one dragging my feet, as it were."

The woman's blue eyes were wide. "You mean…. all three…?"

Still not looking up. "I do." After several minutes of wordless quiet, he asked, "Is this a record time of silence in your presence?"

"…I haven't been this stunned since I found out I made fukutaichou."

Snerk.

"Well, I can understand your hesitation, Taichou; that could get very complicated very quickly."

"It is not that. You and Ikkaku are partially correct about our altercation yesterday. Rukia and I have not had a chance to… be alone since before she was arrested, yes, but we've had to go far longer and that by itself would not have led to that sort of venom. The previous night, I had just gotten back, and Rukia…" He paused, searching his mind for the appropriate way to word what he wanted to say. "Rukia was… taking some time for herself," he said, looking at the woman to see if she understood. She did. "She apparently didn't notice me… She called out _his_ name."

Rangiku cringed, recognizing what a harsh blow that could be in any situation. "Did you say anything to her?"

"She tried to explain, I was far too angry, said something about having us both in her head," he said in yet another single sigh, still typing. "I left; even angry as I was, I don't enjoy yelling at her. We didn't see each other again until it was time to leave for here."

"…You didn't tell Ichigo-kun it was his fault. You just said 'Not entirely.'"

"You can lip-read. I'll keep that in mind. It wasn't entirely his fault, but he did play a factor, knowingly or not."

"Did you tell him about that?"

"Of course not; he'd feel like an asshole. He's dealing with a literal inner demon, Matsumoto, he doesn't need figurative ones."

She smiled. "You _do_ care about him, despite all this."

"…Caught myself checking him out this morning," he mumbled, barely audible. _'Ugh, why am I telling her all this?'_

Rangiku laughed out loud. "You are _so_ incredibly cute, Taichou!" she cooed, hugging him.

_'Like it or not, young one, you need outside perspective.'_

"Matsumoto! Knock it off!"

"Anyway," she continued to laugh, releasing him. "If you had listened to Rukia-san, she'd probably tell you she knew she was getting you that night, and probably started wondering what it was like with Ichigo-kun. You normally get back late, right?"

"She asked me to come back early. I did."

"But still."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And if she started thinking about that sort of thing, perhaps she accidentally got further along than she intended, and reasoning that she'd get you when you got home, had a little head-playtime with him."

"…That's awfully specific."

She shrugged. "It's logic, Taichou, you're just too close to it to see it."

"Too close…." Hearing someone running by, as well as the reiatsu attached to the person, he looked down to see Rukia running down the street. She looked panicked… oh. Probably looking for Ichigo. She didn't even look up at him as she ran by. "Too close to whom?" he muttered.

"Well, that was just the saddest think I've ever seen."

"Eh?" he asked, giving the blonde his attention again.

"Rukia-san just ran by, obviously upset, and you two barely glanced each other. I thought you two were in love."

"She is likely looking for Ichigo; I don't know where he is."

"But you do know something."

"I know to whom he went looking for, however, I do not know where they are located. That would not help her. If she needs to find him so badly, let her search."

"Taichou, that's awfully harsh. Waaaait. Do you think she's so far into her search she doesn't care where you are?"

"She knows she just has to go roof-hopping to find me." There. Finally- report sent. "That is not my concern."

"Do you think… she could get you mixed up?"

He tensed and flushed before he could even attempt to stop himself. Fucking woman.

"Oh, Taichou… A woman knows her lover's touch- don't worry."

"Even… even if…," he couldn't force himself to finish.

"No two men are the same, Toushiro. Twin brothers would be completely different."

"…Did you just call me by name?"

She giggled. "I thought the familiarity might help; clearly I forgot who I was talking to."

"Clearly." He willed his composure back.

"You know, Taichou, I have someone dear to me as well, and I would know his hands anywhere."

"Oh?"

"Gin Ichimaru."

Teal eyes flicked up to her in disbelief. One of the men who'd left with Aizen, he had heard. He'd only seen him himself that one time… Interesting choice. "Ah… so you have problems of your own, you don't need mine."

"I needed yours to take my mind off mine. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Matsumoto… Only gratitude." He paused, wondering the correct way to continue. "Is it… something you wish to discuss?"

"Mmm… Not yet, no."

"Women are so bizarre."

"Don't open that book, Taichou- I've heard and said some choice words about men, and I am not afraid to share them."

He allowed himself a chuckle. He could still see Rukia in the distance- even if he couldn't, he could find her easily. "Excuse me, Matsumoto."

"Of course, Taichou."

* * *

He caught up with her when she stopped at a crossroads to catch her breath. "Might I have some of your time?" he asked.

"…Could… could I ask you something, first?" she panted.

"I don't know where Kurosaki is."

"…Oh. Okay. Fire away."

"However, I will be more than happy to assist you in looking afterwards."

She smiled. "Good to know."

"I- I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night; I overreacted."

"You're forgiven. Once I thought about it, I realized I wouldn't of taken it very well either, were the positions reversed."

"…Good to know."

"Heh. So we're not fighting anymore?"

"I see no reason to be."

"Good. So… help me look?"

"I think I know a faster way. I've only done this once; be patient with me."

Her eyebrow arched, but gave a nod.

He closed his eyes, calming his heart, breathing- centering his energy, feeling around himself. It was a little awkward accessing his reiatsu through the faux body, but gradually, those same eyes opened, showing him (and his girlfriend) the spiritual manifestation of virtually everyone in town.

"Ribbons," he heard her breathe. "Of course."

He turned his attention to the red ones.

A bright, vivacious energy… no.

Will to fight, will to serve… no.

Desire to prove oneself, protect those dear… close, but no; she stood before him.

Another to protect, to fight… To survive. "Gotcha," he grinned, grabbing the ribbon, and ran to where it led, the woman close behind.

It lead to a warehouse.

"Well, this is anticlimactic."

The tensai couldn't help a chuckle at her disappointed face. "I'm sure he's fine," he told her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Didn't he say anything to you before he left?"

"No."

Not even a word?! "I'll kill him."

"He did to you? What did he say?"

"It was probably just because he accidentally woke me up. All he said was he was going to go see those Vaizards."

"To… join them?"

"No. Just to find out how they control it. He likely figured they can't exactly deny him that- he's a walking explosion waiting to happen without their help."

"I suppose that's true."

She still looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried, I suppose. And I know I shouldn't be."

"Indeed, you shouldn't; he can more than fend for himself."

"That was sweet, Toushiro."

"Don't let it get around- I have a reputation to protect."

She laughed at his amused expression. "You know what we're overdue for?"

"…I could think of a thing or two."

"A date."

"It has been awhile since we're been out."

"But I think we should break tradition."

A white eyebrow arched. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, we go out, have fun, go back to your room and have more fun, right?"

A rather blunt way to put it, however-"…Correct."

"This time, those two should switch."

"Except we do not have a room to- Ichigo's room."

"Yes, yes, Taichou," she grinned, taking his hand.

Cheeky. "You know three quarters of his family can clearly see spirits, yes?" he asked as she dragged him in the direction of the Kurosaki household, knowing full well what was to happen if this plan of hers went through. Any and all gigai were always the first to go.

"It's the middle of the day; no one's home," she brushed off his words. "The girls are at school and Isshin's running a clinic."

"Excellent points, however, they are letting us stay with them out of the kindness of their hearts- should any of them-"

"For someone so logical, you're freaking paranoid, Toushiro."

He couldn't help chuckling. "So you say," he finally gave in.

When they arrived back at the house, it was, in fact, empty. The couple managed to slip into it without Isshin noticing next door, or at least calling his attention specifically to their presence. Continuing up the stairs, Rukia shut Ichigo's bedroom door behind them.

"He's not going to appreciate this," the tensai noted.

"I can't bring myself to care," she replied, and without further hesitation, claimed his lips for her own.

Even though the bed looked far more inviting, she did seem to care about violating that space, pulling him toward the futon he himself had been using in its stead.

Oh, it really had been far, far too long. He cherished having her so close to him again; the warmth of her body, her mouth on his own…

"Loose the gigai," Rukia hissed.

"You first."

Grinning, she did so, and gladly, he took his pill as well and the gigai made to go running, instinctively looking for a 'safe place to hide.' "Oi!" he called after him. "Don't lose her," he said of the female gigai.

"Yes, Sir!" the other replied, and took the female's hand as he jumped out the window.

Teal eyes carefully surveyed to room.

"Toushiro?" Rukia asked.

"Where are you?" he mumbled.

"Where's- Oh. Ichigo didn't take Kon with him?"

"I saw him stuff his badge in his back pocket, so I would say no," came the distracted reply, then saw his quarry- sound asleep in a corner of the closet.

"Aw, he's not doing any harm," she said, pulling her zanpakuto from her side and laying on the bed. "He actually looks kind of cute asleep. Leave him be," she added, reaching to do the same with his own.

"Are you certain you'll be able to keep it down?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Will you?"

Oh, not funny. "Woman, what are you trying to start?"

"You."

"You accomplish such with a mere glance," he told her, and pulled her in for another mouth-watering kiss.

She succumbed to it for a few fleeting moments, then pushed him down to the makeshift bed he'd been using. He sat up against his palms; she stood above him, tongue swiping her lips.

_'Oh, fuck yes.' _He could practically feel his mouth watering in anticipation.

The violet-eyed woman lowered herself to straddle his legs, grabbing another mind-paralyzing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to herself, he did the same with one arm, the other still holding the two of them steady. His free hand wandered between them, fingering the knot that held her uniform together, finally pulling it loose and letting his hand drift underneath it to the smoothing skin the fabric hid.

Her breathing hitched when she felt his cool hand against her burning skin, sliding from waist to buttocks to pressing her even closer against him, if at all possible, moaning into his mouth when she felt his hardened member against her. "Toushiro…," she cried out lowly.

"Mm?" he asked, pressing against her again.

"Ah! Don't… fucking… tease…"

"Why not?"

She growled, pulling his arm out from underneath him.

He was thankful for the padding between his back and the floor. "Touch a nerve?" he asked with feigned innocence.

Rukia didn't reply, trying to work the knot on his own uniform free, pushing it back languidly and latching onto his neck when she succeeded. Oh, yes… there. As long as she didn't- "Not the wrist," he asked, near breathless.

"That close already?" she grinned evilly, keeping the hold she had on the appendage.

_'Nonononononono…Dammit!' _he cussed, feeling the sensation he'd gone the past two months without course through his body. "Why… would you do that?" he panted.

She shrugged. "You'll be fine in a couple minutes, and if you were _that _close, it wouldn't have been any fun for me. Just logic, Toushiro- I thought you two were friends."

"Real logic. Not your logic."

"I don't see any difference between the two."

"Of course _you_ don't, you're," he chuckled, despite himself. "You're too close to it."

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing; just something Matsumoto said- I'll tell you about it later. Come here," he said, pulling her into another kiss, melding his mouth to hers. She was right, after all- a couple minutes, and he was more than able to take her any way she liked.

* * *

"Yes, I understand," he said, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Taichou?"

"For an urgent call, one would have thought they'd just call me directly instead of making you come find me," he drawled, handing the device back to the woman. "Apparently, there's something we need to pick up later today; the chotaichou wants to speak to us directly and it seems he's too good for voice lines."

"Oh, Taichou, if he heard you speak like that…" the woman giggled.

"Mm, I suppose I should be glad he has not, yes?" he grinned. Despite the difference in their personalities, once the tensai had been able to get… other matters off his mind, befriending Matsumoto had not been a difficult feat in the slightest. He wouldn't tell her, of course, but he rather enjoyed her company. Most of the time.

"Ohh… one of _those _things?!" she realized now. "Aw, Taichou, that'll take forever to haul inside Orihime-chan's apartment and get going!"

As said; _most_ of the time. The whining was as good a cue for a headache as any, unless he brought an end to it. "Matsumoto, crying about it will accomplish nothing; be thankful they are meeting us just outside the building."

"But, why not inside them? Save us all some work!"

"That would be far too tricky, not to mention dangerous. Suck it up, Matsumoto; you'll survive the horror, I'm sure."

"Aww, Taichou's mean," she pouted, taking a seat on the roof beside him. "So where's Rukia-san today?"

"Ugh."

"What? Did you fight again?"

"No. It merely irritates me, how others think that once two people are together, they automatically know where each other is every second of the day."

"I was just making conversation, Taichou; you don't need to get all crabby."

"I am not 'crabby.'"

"Taichou, you are."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I was only curious, and I saw you kissing her good-bye when I came up to you; I thought maybe she had told you."

"She didn't; merely that she had a few things to take care of."

"You two find Ichigo-kun yesterday?"

"Mm. He's in that abandoned warehouse with the rest of those Vaizards."

"Oh, maybe that's why you're crabby: Ichigo-kun withdrawals."

"I don't know him well enough to suffer from any such malady." Well, he was _pretty_ sure he didn't...

"But you acknowledge it as a possibility," she grinned.

"Go away, Matsumoto, if you insisted on being so annoying."

"Fine, fine; I'll be quiet." She leaned back on her hands, looking over at the other typing away on his phone.

Just staring.

"There something you need, Woman?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Bored?"

"Very."

He sighed. "Get the others, meet me in the park; we'll do some training until the delivery."

"Woo!" she exclaimed happily, and ran off to collect the rest of their group.

* * *

So he had said, but 'training' turned more into 'breaking up fights,' leading to a migraine Jinta couldn't dream of incurring; the tensai was actually grateful when it was over.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Taichou?" the blonde woman asked now, waiting in front of Orihime's apartment building; thankfully, the girl wasn't back from school yet. With a little luck, they'd have this done and over with before she was.

"Not the word I would use, but if it works for you, go for it," he mumbled, cracking his neck.

"Ah! That sounds painful!"

"It's actually quite relaxing," he told her, then noticed two familiar doors materialize a few feet in front of them. "Finally."

"Oh, it hasn't been that long."

"Shut up and grab an end."

Getting the contraption up the stairs was the worst of it; again, Toushiro was grateful it was the middle of the afternoon, few were home, and therefore not around to hear his excessive yelling and cursing. He still didn't know where Rukia had gone off to, true, but as long as it wasn't here, seeing him act like this, it was probably fine.

Once they'd finally loaded the monstrosity into the human girl's apartment, actually made sense of the _worst_ set of directions in the history of man, and were finally getting a signal through, of course, Inoue Orihime came home.

"Wahhh… That's so…," she muttered in awe, but collected herself. "Not cool! What is that thing, Rangiku-chan?!"

"She has exceptional timing," the tensai muttered.

"Yes? Who is this?" a voice came through the static.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, Division Ten Taichou." Still fun to say.

"Of course, Sir! I'll connect you right away!"

He fought the snicker. Still addictive.

The chotaichou appeared on the screen. "You completed this quickly, Hitsugaya-taichou."

_'Was I not supposed to?'_ he wondered, but only gave a nod.

"You are likely wondering why we had you set up this line so suddenly," the old man continued. "It is thus: Aizen's true objective has been made clear."

"Aizen's _true _objective?" he repeated.

"Indeed."

"Um…," Inoue's voice came. "This sounds important, so I'll go," she said nervously, making for the door.

"Wait," the chotaichou told her. "Stay and listen. This concerns the living as well."

Her expression changed immediately, to one of quiet understanding. "Yes, sir," she replied meekly.

"In the month since Aizen vanished, we've investigated the Division Five Headquarters where he conducted his daily business, as well as Central 46's underground building, where he hid out, and you know our search of the great library is ongoing. We are having a difficult time, since the majority of the area is off-limits, even to taichou."

"You can skip the introduction, Sir, and go right to the problem," Toushiro told him as respectfully as he could muster. He knew all this, Matsumoto didn't care, and Inoue probably wouldn't remember since it didn't pertain to Ichigo.

_'That sounds a lot like jel-'_

_'Not **now**, Hyorinmaru!'_

Still, he could hear the dragon's rumbling, thunder-like chuckles as the chotaichou continued. "Of course. Ukitake, who is in charge of searching the great library, discovered a strange remnant yesterday. Most of the records he was looking up were related to the Hougyoku, but only once, two days before his disappearance, Aizen looked up something completely unrelated to the Hougyoku."

When he didn't push further, the tensai asked, "And what was that?"

"The royal key."

Aw, _fuck_. This bastard just kept becoming a bigger and bigger pain in the ass. He just couldn't be satisfied with scarring Hinamori and over-turning Soul Society, he just _had_ to mess with the living world too, Toushiro's thoughts sneered. Still angry, but realizing he needed to keep up with the conversation, he willed himself into a temporary calm, listening to the goings-on once more.

"But that means," Inoue was saying. "Does that mean Aizen…san is…"

"Mostly likely," the elderly man replied. "Kill the king. But that is not where the majority of the problem lies.

If it wasn't the king they feared for… "What Aizen saw was not a book on the location of the key."

"Exactly. That information is passed down through successive generations of the chotaichou of the Gotei 13. Therefore, there is no book documenting the location. What he saw appears to be a reference from the era the royal key was made."

Dammit. Just as he'd originally thought. The asshole wanted to _make_ a key, not get a hold of the existing one. He ground his teeth as the process was explained to the remaining two in the room, silently seething though the chotaichou's explanation until he could think calmly again.

Once he had, Inoue had just figured out exactly why she was to be involved in this conversation at all: obviously, Aizen's target was Kurakura and it's inhabitants. The girl's gray eyes grew wide in terror; barely able to wrap her head around the information. "There… there has to be a way to stop that. There has to be… right?"

"Even if there is not, we will find a way," the old man's voice boomed in confidence. "That is why the Gotei 13 exists."

Out of the corner of his eye, Toushiro saw Matsumoto give the girl an optimistic smile.

"…We do have some time," the chotaichou was continuing. "According to the report from Kurotsuchi, once the Hougyoku is released, from it's inner-soul imprisonment, it is in a dormant state. This means, that no matter what method Aizen uses, it will take four months for it to awaken. Until then, he can take no steps forward. Until the winter, polish your skills, and make ready for war!"

"Yes, sir!" both the taichou and fukutaichou replied. Quite the motivational speaker.

"As for you, Orihime Inoue, Aizen is after your world. It is possible that we cannot deal with this ourselves. We will need support from the living as well."

Toushiro fought a grin. Was that old man about to ask what he thought he was?

"So would you please… inform Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The tensai mentally broke over laughing, locking his jaw in place to not give himself away. Ichigo would probably have a good time with the information as well; the leader of the Gotei 13 asking a 'mere living boy' for assistance.

"Yes, sir!" the girl replied, and was gone immediately.

Wait… how was she getting through that barrier?

"I'll notify everyone else, Chotaichou," Matsumoto said, beginning to take her leave as well.

"I'll go too," Toushiro said, actually with the intent of following Orihime.

"Could you wait a moment, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Seriously?! He willed his stagnant expression in place as he turned back to the oversized monitor.

"There is someone here who has been waiting through our conversation to speak with you, so please, indulge her awhile."

Indulge… her? His eyes widened at the sight of his childhood friend, his little sister. She still looked tried, bags under eyes, worn as if… well, she'd had better times in her life, he was sure. "Hinamori."

She didn't even smile.

"So you woke up, huh? Is it okay for you to be walking around so soon?"

Finally, she looked up. "Yup!" she managed with a forced smile. "I'm all better!"

_'Liar. You don't look better,'_ he kept to himself. "Ah, I see…"

She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm… sorry, Shiro-chan," she muttered, and Toushiro could help but glance past her for the most fleeting of seconds. The chotaichou was at least pretending not to pay attention; good of him. "I doubted you. And… even pointed my sword at you…"

Was she _apologizing_?

"I… I guess I really went off the deep end…"

"Stupid," he cut her off. "None of that ever bothered me. And since it doesn't bother me, it better stop bothering you. Now hurry back to bed, and get rid of those bags under your eyes."

Tears formed in those dark, tired eyes; she quickly wiped them away. "O… Okay…. Thank you, Shiro-chan."

Still with the nickname, huh? In front of his superiors, no less? That called for action. "Besides," he remarked offhandedly. "Even if you're not a kid, you still look like one. And if you don't sleep more than other people, you won't grow." The girl had frozen, unbelieving what she was hearing. Good. "Have you met Matsumoto? You'd have to sleep ten years straight to catch up to her."

"Rangiku-chan is special!" she shot back hard. Good. "And I don't want to hear about growing from you, Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori!" he interjected, silencing her. "Haven't you heard? It's Hitsugaya-taichou now."

Her face blanked out a moment. Hadn't they told her? "Oh, yes, that's right. You're such an overachiever, Hitsugaya-kun."

He sighed. Well, that was a step in the right direction. After a few moments, when he was fairly certain she was going to take his advice (for once) and get some rest, she had another thing to say. "Can… I ask you one last thing?"

Whatever it was, it was difficult for her; fidgeting, eyes on the ground… "What?"

"Are you… going to fight Aizen-taichou?"

She was still using his title. That wasn't good. "Probably." Hopefully.

"Are you… going to kill him?"

_'Oh, Momo, please don't make me answer that.'_

"Hitsugaya-kun, please… Please save Aizen-taichou!"

Fuck. This just got worse and worse. "Hinamori-"

"I know what Aizen-taichou is doing is bad, but I bet he has a good reason for doing it!" She seemed overjoyed at the delusional realization. "Yeah, that's it! Surely, Ichimaru-taichou or someone is forcing him…"

Before he could even begin to formulate a reply, an unfamiliar hand waved over her face, knocking her unconscious with an unspoken kido. "I apologize for that," the chotaichou came into view again as his fukutaichou caught the girl. "I respected her wishes and let her speak to you, but it seems it was too soon."

"Thank you very much, just the same," Toushiro managed with a small bow.

"Good day, Hitsugaya-taichou," the other spoke, and the screen became silent static once more.

He ground his teeth, gripped his hands into fists, lamented himself for being so weak… "Aizen," he growled. "I'm sorry Momo, that's one request I can't fulfill. That's one request I _won't_ fulfill."

He was suddenly very interested in where Rukia was. Discarding the faux body, he set out in search of her.

* * *

Training. Of course.

She was outside of town, zanpakuto released, surrounded in a self-created landscape of ice. Was this where she had been all day? Despite her obvious exhaustion, she noticed him immediately. "Hey, Stalker."

"I wasn't stalking you; I just found you."

"Was I lost?" she kidded. "Why were you looking for me?"

"…Have you spoken to Matsumoto at all this evening?"

"No."

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

Black brows furrowed in worry. "You look so serious, Toushiro."

He took a deep breath, let it out, and gestured for them both to take a set. After she did so under a nearby tree, he retold her the events of the afternoon, including his conversation with Hinamori.

"That poor girl, to be taken in like that. Fukutaichou can grow so attached to their taichou. I'm sure you've already noticed that with Matsumoto."

"She is… a good listener."

"Oh, look at you! _Confiding_ in people! My little boy, all grown up!" She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "Wanna spar?"

"Very much so, but I am surprised you want to. Aren't you tired?"

Shrug. "I was getting there, but story time got me all pissy again."

"My apologies," he chuckled. "Before that, might I ask you something?"

"'Course."

"How well do you know Matsumoto?"

"Not very. I saw her around Soujiro-taichou a few times… that was hard to watch."

"Why?"

"The clear distain for one another. That chirpy little 'Taichou! Taichou!' thing she does for you? She never would have done anything like that for him."

"…She mentioned they were not close, but that's something else all together."

"Mm. I heard, just rumors of course, but that she was trying to get a transfer out, but there were only lower-ranking positions available, and she was so proud of making fukutaichou. Who wouldn't be, you know? What's the matter? Did you think she'd just carried over her sentiments for him to you?"

"…It was a reasonable conclusion."

"Not a very smart one."

"Watch it, Woman."

"What ya gonna do about it?" she grinned.

"First, I'm going to get rid of this gigai."

"And then?"

"I haven't decided yet; maul you or _maul_ you."

"I'm fine with either."

He chuckled. "Well, perhaps first one, then the other, so you are not distracted when I'm attempting to right your faulty footwork."

"Hey! Not nice!"

"I never said I was."

Rukia laughed at that, and continued to grin as her lover sent off the soul now occupying his gigai off to find her own.

Chappy did have a habit of getting into trouble.

"Look at you," she said again, this time softly and with a smile on her face.

"What are you on about?" he asked, sitting back down beside her, laying Hyorinmaru beside himself.

"What you two accomplished; it's amazing."

"Oh, yes; saved my girlfriend but caused my sister's world to crash down around her. Terrifyingly amazing."

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, I demand you stop blaming yourself right now."

She looked so angry; wouldn't hesitate to start beating the self-pity out of him if sh edidn't like his response. A light smile shone on his features. "…My apologizes; it seems you're always trying to help me feel better."

"All you've given me- it's the least I can do."

What now?

"That look says 'I haven't given you anything,' but you have, Toushiro. Believe it or not, before I met you, I was awfully lonely."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… After Kaien-dono died, things got back to… the way they were. That blissful normality died with him, at least for me. Forcing smiles for Renji and politeness for Ni-sama… Toushiro, it was exhausting."

He sat quietly; this was something he knew nothing of- no situation he had ever been in had required him to be anything but himself.

"Then I saw you sitting on that rooftop."

"_I_ came off as inviting?"

She giggled. "You looked fun to tease."

"Misery loves company, eh?"

"Hey, don't make me sound like _that_."

"Besides stating your actions, I am not doing a thing."

She smiled at him. "There you are."

"Hm?"

"The whole time you were talking before, I kept wondering where my logical Toushiro was. I found him."

He smiled softly, pulling her to him, she snuggled in close to the embrace, enjoying the warmth melding together. Whether it was in their plans or no, the two grew quiet and comfortable as such, and they wouldn't realize until they woke up the next morning, but were soon sound asleep under that tree outside town.

* * *

The roof was calming. He wasn't sure if it was the height or the fact no one would bother him in such a place, but it was always calming. Rukia was off in Soul Society helping Inoue, something about fairies and proper aim, and Ichigo was still off with those Vaizards. He wasn't about to insult either and intrude on them; in fact, he'd been doing a bit of training himself. With the others, invoking more headaches.

Putting away the phone after finally finishing the day's report, he stretched out a little, sitting back against the shingles, letting his thoughts wander.

Hinamori hadn't tried to contact him again. He hadn't really expected her to, not this soon. He hoped she was getting the rest she needed, and at least beginning to recognize her deluded reasoning for what it was. She was a strong girl, but everyone has a weakness, and just hurting Momo's feelings, let alone betraying her, was an awfully tender one for her. But even as he knew that, even if it is hurting her this much, it was better she knew. When they'd spoken, she just woken up, found out everything… of course it would be a shock, a bit of denial. He really hoped she was able to level her head, and soon. Aside from wanting his little sister back, the girl was emotionally fragile, not physically so; and they would need all the strength they could summon in a few months.

He was exhausted. Just running after that group he'd been sent here with was training- not physical, but mental. He'd had to run back to Urahara's for more memory replacement refills a couple times already because that lot couldn't control themselves, and it had only been a couple weeks! They were assigned here for an uncertain amount of time, and he was really hoping he didn't snap before then.

"Toushiro?"

His eyes flicked up to one currently without his physical body. "Ichigo. I was under the impression you were training in a barrier-enforced warehouse."

"I was. Gotta sleep sometime, I suppose. _They_ all are."

"And you aren't?"

"I should be," he said, taking a seat beside the tensai. "I should be so tired I can't move right now; have been every night since I started with them. But, despite that, somehow, I just couldn't get to sleep tonight. Brain wouldn't shut down, you know?"

"…That is definitely something I understand."

Ichigo chuckled. "The same for you tonight?"

"Tonight, no. Whether hit with insomnia or no, I don't usually sleep more than four or five hours a night, then will randomly sleep all day if not forcibly woken."

"That sounds unhealthy."

"Shut up, Rukia."

Full-out laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment. Where _is_ the midget?"

"…You do not seriously call her that," he stated to the other's nervous-looking expression. He'd likely just called her the name from reflex, forgetting whom he was speaking to.

"Uh, sometimes, yeah," he warily admitted.

"She gets you back for it?"

"Every time."

"Good. She's back in Soul Society for the time; she's working with Inoue."

"Inoue? Why?"

He passed on what Rukia had told him of what Urahara had told the living girl; that she was ill-suited for battle, and should keep her distance from the fray, as well as what the raven-haired woman herself had told her, that Urahara was full of it and she should be able to do as she pleased- so they'd find a way she could be of help to everyone.

Surprisingly, Ichigo listened quietly through the retelling, speaking only when Toushiro had finished. "I'm glad Rukia's helping her. Remind me to punch Urahara-san again the next time I see him," he stated with perfect calm.

"Can do."

As it often did in their conversations, a contented silence settled between them; settled right until Ichigo felt the seemingly-compulsive need to break it. And with a tease, no less. "I know something you don't know," he grinned.

"I find that very hard to believe," the tensai replied, unfazed.

"I'm growing on you even more. You were checking me out while I was having my tantrum."

Toushiro bristled. "Matsumoto…."

Ichigo laughed. "That was all she told me, don't worry; said she had more, but I needed to find 'all that' out on my own."

"So she can hold her tongue. Even if it is selectively."

Ichigo continued to chuckle. "Guess so."

"When did you have a chance to speak to her?"

"I passed Inoue's on my way here. Your fukutaichou was still wide awake and demanded I be her entertainment awhile. She came out to see me, I figured Inoue was at Tasuki's house."

"Sounds like her." He put away his phone; teasing was more fun when he could see the reaction it invoked. "You realize Inoue has a badly-concealed crush on you, yes?"

The orange-haired teen didn't look at him. "…She's a special girl. I don't think anything like that for her, though. God knows I tried."

"Tried?"

"Yeah. Tatsuki's shoved it my face several times what I'm doing to her, inadvertent or not, and it pissed her off- Inoue's her best friend. So yeah, I tried. But I once I realized it wasn't happening, I figured it was best to kinda… step out of her life as much as I could. Lot of good it did me. Hopefully she'll get over it. It's annoying. Not that she likes me, but it's probably twice as hard on her, twice as hard for her to look for someone else, when I don't appear to be with anyone- probably makes it harder to move on."

Once again, Ichigo surprised Toushiro; he wouldn't have thought the teen to be so introspective. Not only was the other aware of the girl's feelings, he'd gone out of his way to attempt to replicate them. And even when he couldn't… he actually still felt sympathy for her.

Quite a guy.

Wait. He'd said 'appeared' to be with anyone. Was he acknowledging Rukia's… proposal?

It was no secret (to the tensai, anyway) that Ichigo and Rukai harbored feelings for one another. Rukia still cared for himself. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure what to do Ichigo. And…

There was a piece he'd forgotten. What did Ichigo think of himself? Now that he was thinking on it, Ichigo had seemed awfully dejected that his own feelings weren't replicated by the taichou the first time they'd discussed it. And he himself had been far too tired to notice at the time, but Ichigo had damn near brushed him off the last time they'd spoken, as if the teen himself was too worn to… to deal with what, exactly?

Huh.

So if he was analyzing this correctly,-

"You're being awfully quiet over there, Toushiro."

"It's called thinking."

"Ha. Thinking about what?"

"You."

"…Anything I wanna know about?"

"It seems I made an error."

Orange eyebrows lifted. "About me?"

"Rukia loves both you and I, you her and I her, however, I do not know what you think of myself." He willed his voice steady, indifferent… uncaring of the answer.

"You piss me off."

Ah. But- "So does Rukia."

A grin. A guilty one. "Yep. I'm not sayin' I fall for everyone who makes me angry, it's not like that at all. It's…" He seemed uncertain where to go in his statement, then thoughts of it cut off indefinitely when both felt a hollow nearby.

Both felt. _'He's definitely improved,' _Toushiro realized. "Pull your thoughts together; I'll return shortly," he said, and popping his soul pill, was gone.

* * *

The hollow was easy enough, exceedingly low-level, and the tensai was back to the rooftop in no time. "What the fuck are you doing to my gigai?" he snapped upon his return.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up at his annoyed face as if he'd been lost in his own thoughts, then down at the replica of the squirming replica of the white-haired male clutched under his own arm against himself. "Oh, that; he wanted to go hide, something about a place with a high percentage of being safe- I didn't think you'd want to go looking for him." The being in question had stopped struggling once he comprehended the taichou had returned, the teen let him go, and Toushiro, albeit reluctantly, got back in the gigai, spitting out the pill and replacing it in the gaudy holder.

"Thank you. That was appreciated. He means well, but he usually gets himself in trouble."

"Sounds familiar."

The other chuckled, taking a seat on the roof once again. He still felt warm where Ichigo had been holding the faux body. "Figure out how you wanted to end your sentence yet?"

"Sort of. The two of you piss me off, yeah, but it isn't the kind of piss me off that makes me wanna snap your necks like Dad or more recently, Hyori. That chick has _issues_."

"No idea who you are referring to, however, I will take your word for it. "

"You're better off that way, trust me."

"What does it make you want to do, then, if not kill us?" He'd meant the question perfectly platonically, physical desires the furthest thing from his mind, interested only in what the answer could be.

Ichigo clearly had other things on _his_ mind. He answered the other, yes, but he answered by grabbing the tensai's shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

Teal eyes widened minimally, past the shock before it even finished taking root. He leaned into it, allowing the other a brief upper hand while their mouths melded together. It was… different. Not better or worse than kissing Rukia, just… different. He was warmer than she, a distinctively… mm, what was that taste?

Loosing himself the feeling of the other all too easily, he found himself willingly coming closer to the taller male, even straddling his lap to get as close as he possibly could to the other's warmth. Ichigo seemed more than compliant to accommodate the tensai, pulling him so close to himself Toushiro wasn't sure the other was aware of his own strength; he pulled him any closer, they could loose balance and fall off the roof. So he settled back a bit, balancing them out again, so he could once again enjoy just-

"Well, this is interesting."

Both male's heads turned toward the woman suddenly beside them- grinning like the conniving, plotting, borderline-evil creature she tended to be the majority of the time; one mildly annoyed and the other bright red.

"And here I was, so worried you two would kill each other while I was in Soul Society. All for naught."

"You didn't sense her either?" Ichigo asked the tensai in surprise.

"Your obnoxious reiatsu is difficult to filter through when one is paying attention, let alone when one is not," came the growled retort.

"Eh, what's the big deal, anyway? You two were doing this earlier, weren't you?"

"How did you deduce that?"

"You've had my room to yourselves, and besides that, you smell like her."

"SMELL?!" the newcomer roared.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing!"

"You're lucky Toushiro's in your lap or I'd be killing you right now."

"You'd be _trying_ to-"

The tensai, feeling Rukia's reiatsu spike, knowing it was in anger, kicked against the roof to get himself out of the way of her surely-oncoming strike.

He was right. Had he not moved, they both would have been kicked off the roof. Ichigo caught himself, sliding on air, glaring into violet eyes. "Dammit, Rukia!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Reminding you of whom is in charge."

"…I'd think that was Toushiro," he replied in a cheeky tone.

As much as the taichou hated to admit it, even to himself, when it came to their personal life, Rukia was very much the one in charge; times were few and far in-between that that she did not want to be the aggressor in, well, virtually every aspect of her life. Death. Whatever.

"Quit kissing up to him!" she yelled right back, unbothered by the comment. "It's idiotic!" Turning toward the other male with a knowing grin, she asked, "He's a good kisser, though, right?"

Oh, he so was. "I'm not inflating his ego."

"That's a 'yes,'" Ichigo was grinning anyway. "Ya gonna let me back on the roof, Woman?"

"You can come back any time you want."

"I meant without getting killed."

"Now why would I kill you?"

"There was the making-out-with-your-boyfriend thing," he returned as quickly as he seemed able to speak, cheeks tinged with red.

"You had permission to do that," she waved him off.

"I did?"

"I told you as much," Toushiro sighed.

"You…" He seemed to be thinking back. "In a round-a-bout way, I guess you did. Then why are you hitting me?!" he yelled.

"Fun."

"Fun?" he asked, sounded annoyed but a grin clearly trying to fight its way unto his face. "If that's the kind of fun you want, Woman, freakin' bring it already."

Her black eyebrows arched, then narrowed at the challenge. "Toushiro, would you mind loosing the gigai? Someone's going to need to deal with the hollows."

"Figures," the taichou sighed.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo asked him.

"Everyone really does get the chance to kick your ass before I do," he said, and popped the soul pill again, freeing him from the confines of the artificial body; the soul's first priority really was finding someplace with a high percentage of being safe.

"Oh, well," Rukia amended. "I didn't realize I was stealing an opportunity from you."

"And I didn't know you still wanted to kick my ass," Ichigo said, a bit stunned.

"I said I didn't want to kill you anymore. I've wanted to fight you at this level since you didn't die in Urahara's basement."

"Oh, I see, waiting until I was on par with His Highness, were we?"

"It would not have been a challenge at that pathetic state you were at beforehand."

Rukia was laughing.

"What's with you?"

"Only you two would go from making out right into sparring," she continued to snicker. "Please, go ahead- don't let me stop you."

"I'd get out from in front of me, guys," Ichigo was grinning.

"Right to bankai?" the woman sighed. "Animal."

It was around then Toushiro realized, while Yoruichi had told him a little, he really had no idea what attacks or even form the other's bankai possessed- it was strangely exhilarating, he decided, jumping to the side with Rukia. He didn't even take the few seconds it took the teen to summon the power level to find anything out from her; he found himself, for once, _wanting_ to be surprised.

When the air around the shinigami sub cleared, he appeared the same, but also… not. The biggest change was his weapon, now a long, thin daito and very much not that cleaver or whatever he'd been dragging around before was. The top of his uniform was different as well, flayed out behind him and sleeves far less open.

Not bad.

"Well, Toushiro?"

"You looked rather nauseous at the thought of seeing our bankai the last time the two of us spoke of it," the tensai reminded him.

"That was _weeks_ ago, Shiro-chan."

Teal eyes glinted dangerously at the woman, who was suddenly finding the stars to be of the utmost interest. "Seriously?! You _had _to tell _him_?!"

"I didn't… _mean_ to…," she muttered guilty. "It just kind of… came out."

He sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Move, Rukia."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you, obviously."

"Oh. Right." She flash-stepped to the next roof.

"By the way, Ichigo; I'd say Rukia was hitting you because you were checking out my fukutaichou," he told the other male.

"Toushiro! If you give him the answers, he won't learn!"

"I wasn't checking her out, I-"

"Ichigo. I'm about to release Hyorinmaru. You might want to pay attention."

"Let's see it, my liege."

Toushiro summoned his reiatsu, calling on the ice dragon. Hyorinmaru answered promptly, he always did, and the tensai got to do a little showing off of his own.

He was _loving_ the look on Ichigo's face, right until he collecting himself. "That looks constrictive."

"So do half the outfits you wear."

An orange eyebrow arched in annoyed amusement. "Hey, Toushiro, wanna see something cool?"

The tensai arched an eyebrow of his own; he'd fully expected a retort, but not of that kind.

Ichigo raked his fingers across his face- his mask appeared on his face. Wasting no time for commentary, the teen raised his sword, black energy already forming around it. "Getsuga… Tenshou!" he called out, and an ENORMOUS wave of that energy surged forth.

Toushiro had no trouble dodging it, the other was merely showing off, but gaped after it as the attack collided with a nearby forest.

"Aww, I was hoping to surprise you," the taller's distorted voice said just as the mask shattered; the tensai was facing away from him and had missed the stunned look.

"Just because some thing surprises you, it should not take away your ability to think clearly." What kind of power did this guy _have_?!

"That sounds familiar…"

"That's because I've said it to you before. You cannot hold that mask for very long yet though, can you?"

"Obviously not," was the muttered reply. "That's what the training's for."

"Well then," the tensai grinned. "Shall we?"

"Your show, Shiro-chan."

"You are going to rue the day you heard that nickname," the other growled, swinging his sword forward, freezing water surging forth from it, ready to harden on impact with its target- who, fortunate or not, was excessively gifted in shunpo, especially in his current state.

"Given that it was the same day I kissed Rukia," Ichigo's snarky tone came from behind him. "I doubt that."

Toushiro didn't reply, swinging his tail out at the black and orange form he could see in the edge of his vision. The teen dodged again, but the taichou wasn't done. Ichigo stepped to the right, Toushiro raised his right wing to cut off the taller's escape.

And was successful. Ichigo crashed into the ice, shattering it to the tensai's shoulder; an easy fix. Hazel eyes went wide as he watched the frozen appendage reform. "Whoa."

"As long as there's moisture in the air, Hyorinmaru can do well, right up around anything."

"Yoruichi wasn't kidding."

"Nope."

"Good to know," the other said, flash-stepping around the shorter male. The familiar cry of a hollow echoed through the air; Rukia dashed after it. Ichigo made to go after her, but the taichou flash-stepped into the taller's way, pointing his sword to the teen's neck.

"Would you actually do her the discourtesy of insinuating she cannot hold her own against so low an enemy?"

"Like you aren't worried."

"Of course I am. Rukia is a grown woman, however, and does not require a babysitter." Toushiro lowered the blade. "And if you continue to insinuate she does, that will easily push her away. Nearly everyone in her life has attempted such, and I can tell you it is a trait that goes very unappreciated. Let her breathe, Ichigo, and you will be astonished at what you will see from her."

The other's jaw clenched. "Like you did the night I met her?"

"…Excuse me?"

"If she hadn't been alone that night-"

"If, if, if," Toushiro drawled, interrupting. "If I hadn't been under a pile of paperwork, if you hadn't jumped out in front of the thing, if she hadn't been so headstrong not to call me- none of these things matter. What happened, happened. I learned long ago there is no use pondering over these things."

"But to prevent them in the future-"

"Coddling her will only cause her to distance herself; leaving her alone far more often. Is that your aim, Ichigo?"

"Of course not!" He was pissed now. "I just want her to be safe!"

The tensai was watching the other carefully. While the hazel-eyed male was worried for Rukia, these emotions had existed long before they'd met; it was getting clearer from where they originated. "No matter how much you're around her, when she's meant to go, she will, no matter who is about her or no- it's the same for all of us."

Ichigo's eyes were unreadable, focused on the ground.

"All of us, Ichigo," he reiterated. "No matter who is there or not."

"Yeah, yeah," was the muttered reply. "Fine," he added at last, raising his head. "That bankai do anything but look pretty?"

"I could encase you in ice if you like."

"You can try. I'm pretty damn fast."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope."

The night continued as such, the two males taunting each other and the woman eradicating the product of their efforts, as well as providing her talents as a peanut gallery. It seemed no time at all before the moon, one who had been high in the sky, had shifted to the lightening horizon.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed, catching the sight out of the corner of his eye.

"Because it's pretty or you just realized how long you two have been going at it?" Rukia grinned.

"…It was the last, but now that you mention it, it's pretty cool-looking." The two sparring had long relinquished their second release, content in just trying to slice each other's heads off. "Can't believe I'm still not tired."

"Shouldn't you be getting back then?" Toushiro asked. "Whoever that Hyori is, she seems the type to work you extra hard if you wander off."

An ill look crossed the teen's face. "…Yeah… Probably…Ugh." He shunpo'd back to the rooftop to sit next to Rukia. After a chuckle, Toushiro joined them as well, sitting on the other side of the woman.

"So…," Ichigo mumbled with a flush, after a rather long silence. "What now?"

"What _about_ now?" the violet-eyed woman responded, eyebrow arched.

"Well…" He was turning redder with every passing second. Toushiro bit his lip so not to start laughing, sure what the other wanted to ask, just likely couldn't get the words to form as he wanted them to.

"Spit it out already!" Rukia demanded.

"It's… it's-okay-to-kiss-you-now,-right?" he blurted out quickly.

Yup. And if he was having that much trouble asking for a kiss, the woman was going to have _so_ much fun with him in the future.

"Oh. Yeah. That's fine. You're getting all worked up over kissing?"

"It's not really a surprise, Rukia; this isn't the first time."

"_He_ kissed the girl who's had a crush on me for God-knows-how long and one of my closest friends!" Ichigo defended himself. "That situation called for a little overreacting!"

"…Shut up before I shut you up."

"I'm _so_ scared, Midget."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she yelled with a swift kick to his gut.

"Dammit, Woman! That hurt!" Their faces were inches from one another, still yelling at one another.

Toushiro got a positively _mean_ idea.

Rather surprised with himself for considering it seriously, the tensai turned slightly, raised his foot to align with Rukia's shoulders, and gently (but quickly) nudged her face the rest of the way into Ichigo's. "Finally. Quiet," he said.

"Tou-" Rukia tried to begin as she broke away, but Ichigo pulled her right back in and kept her there, pressing his hand against the back of her head. Nice.

_'Wait-wait-wait, was that **admiration**?!'_

Hyorinmaru's laughter was a near-catastrophic thunderstorm in his ears. Disgustingly powerful dragon or no, sometimes he was just a prick.

"Toushiro, are you all right?" Rukia.

"Fine. Don't you two have to get back to your respective training partners?"

"Technically."

"I think I am gonna go," Ichigo said, standing. "If Hyori gets up before I get back, well, you're right, Toushiro." He leaned forward to the tensai, grinning cheekily. "Do I get a kiss, Toushiro?" he asked.

The other male sighed, but pulled him the rest of the way to himself, loving how rigid Ichigo was. "Weren't expecting an affirmative, were you?" he asked when he released he taller.

"Not even a little," the orange-haired male continued to grin. "Nice. Night," he waved, and was gone.

"What about you?" Toushiro asked the woman. "Back to Soul Society?"

"I suppose I should," she yawned, and gave him a kiss. "Good thing Inoue won't be awake for awhile yet."

"Good for you."

"Exactly," she said, opening a door to the world of the dead. "See you later."

"Ah. Later."

He found himself smiling despite that fact she was gone; a contented, happy feeling had settled within him, and he found himself rather fond of it.

He hoped it lasted.

* * *

"DAAAAMMMITTTT!" Yumichika. Again. How did someone like Madarame put up that man as often as he did? "YOU BASTARD! I'LL SNAP YOU IN HALF! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"

"Shut up!" Matsumoto. So she could contribute to order. "Can't you be a little more quiet?"

"BUT FUJI KUJAKU IS SO INFURIATING! THE WORST! SO STUCK UP AND HAUGHTY AND POMPOUS!"

"What are you talking about? That's just like you. My Haineko is spoiled, moody, lazy stupid… We're nothing alike!"

"You two are sooooooo similar! You're-"

"SHUT UP!" Toushiro finally yelled. "Focus! Or you can go right back to Soul Society!" But even as he finished speaking, they had started up again. Or continued still. Whichever. "I swear… How can they not just calm down and speak to their swords?" Granted, he knew Hyorinmaru and himself had an exceptional relationship, but to bicker like _this_? How could behavior like this even begin to be considered- "Hm? You say something, Madarame?" Even wandering in his own annoyance, he could have sworn he heard the other's voice, low though it was.

"Nah. It's nothing," was the only reply.

Seconds later, all four were at attention as the sky cracked open, revealing four figures with in it, all dressed as their previous 'visitors.'

"Arrancar?" Yumichika asked in dismay. "No way! Isn't it too soon?"

"It is," Toushiro agreed. "We don't have time to chatter about it; grab one, find out what you can, but above all, kick their ass."

The group gave no verbal response, just got rid of their gigai and shot up into the sky, the taichou included. His aim took him to the bullish-looking one, a truly enormous man that nearly-effortlessly blocked Hyorinmaru with his bare arm.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, Division 10 Taichou."

"What coincidence!" the intruder laughed. "I'm a ten, too! Arrancar Diez, Yammy."

Dammit. So much for any hopes of more Gillian. "Then you are of the Espada."

"You know a lot, don't you? Seems you fought someone who didn't know how to shut up."

"You have no idea."

* * *

This was insane. Even with a prompt power release, this was taking far too much effort; this jackass wasa taking his every attack head-on and barely effect him. It was starting to piss off the taichou. Mildly put.

"The hell's this? It's so cold!" the arrancar said in an annoyed tone, breaking the ice off his arms.

"Yammy!" one of the others he'd arrived with called over. "Throw that boy over here!"

_'Boy?!'_

_'One would think you'd be used to the comments by now…'_

"Eh? Why?"

"These guys are so boring! I'll release my sword and take care of 'em all at once!"

What? No, this jackass will get that much stronger… "Like I'd let you!" he called out on instinct, charging the other as he summoned his second release. But before he could reach his opponent, the other flashed with reiatsu, signaling a release of his own. _'Dammit, too late…' _

The wind sifted behind him.

He barely got himself temporarily cocooned within his wings to guard against the attacking… whatever it was. It pushed him back, but remained unscathed otherwise.

"That's it?" he asked. "That's your released state?"

"Ha! And you defended against it well! I guess the captain class is a little better than we thought it was. But," the arrancar added, air clearing from the strike. "What if that attack were multiplied by eight?" And sure enough, off the other's back, were eight long arms, squirming in all directions.

_'This could end badly…'_

_'Or just appear so. His attention would go immediately to the others.'_

_'…And I get praised for genius.'_

He kept his grin internal, maintaining the look of shocked uncertainly as the rest of those 'arms' crashed around him- it was barely enough force to break through the layers of ice that surrounded him, but the taichou let the frozen water splinter and fall as he himself did as well. He caught Matsumoto's eye. She was terrified. He felt a little bad tricking her, but had a good feeling she'd forgive him.

He managed a skidding stop a few feet above the ground, concealed in the thick forest. _'Really, young one, must I always be the one the to save us?' _

_'Hey now, I don't do that badly on my own.'_

_'Teasing, young one.'_

_'Yeah… so when are we getting rid of that nickname?'_

_'Never seems the most likely.'_

_'…I knew you were going to say that. Wait a minute,' _he realized, sensing an all-too familiar reiastu nearby. _'Urahara?' _Ichigo was definitely fighting too, and Rukia seemed to have returned as well, but much farther off; the blonde couldn't be more than a few feet away. _'Fuck, we must be doing badly if he's climbed off his duff. Let's get this together, Hyorinmaru.' _

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking some time that you're quite the talker," Matsumoto spoke suddenly, despite captured by one of those arms. Toushiro was almost back in view with the towers of ice he had been forming.

"What of it?" the arrancar asked.

"I hate guys who talk too much."

'Well, isn't that sweet?' the taichou chuckled to himself, and raised his zanpakuto to connect the ice with the tentacles not attached to shinigami.

"Well, that kinda breaks my heart," the enemy sneered. "Look lady, did you forget you were caught by _me_? That's it's up to _me_ whether you live or die? If you put me in a bad mood, I'll skewer you before you can-" The ice connected. He noticed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"You only hit your opponent once, and think he's finished off?" Toushiro asked dryly from behind him. "Haven't you ever heard of following through?"

"You were still alive…?"

Obviously. "Hyorinmaru is the strongest known water/ice zanpakuto. Even if shattered, as long as there's water in the atmosphere, it's hardly a problem. If your weapon is eight arms," he explained as the bars of ice formed around them, those in his care long let go in shock. "Then mine is all the water in the atmosphere. You gave me way too much time to prepare this, Arrancar." He turned his sword as one would a key, the movement that would kill and encase this intruder. "Sennen Hyoro."

Somehow, he survived, as became apparent as the ice cracked and fell. But just as it did, a bright light surrounded him. What was…? "Sorry, Taichou-san, you don't get to kill me. Don't forget my face, cus the next time we meet, I'll twist off that tiny head of yours- and crush it!" he laughed, and was lifted away back from where he came from.

"Figures," he muttered, only able to watch him go.

"Taaaiiiiichhouuuu!" Matsumoto squeal, grasping him in a tight hug so startlingly, he nearly dropped his sword. "You were SO cool! I'm so jealous of Rukia-san!"

"Mat-Matsu-"

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I think you're suffocating him." Urahara. Finally, he's useful.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Taichou! I guess I got carried away!" the blonde woman laughed.

"And I'd bet you thought no woman was worse than Yoruuichi-san," the store owner chuckled.

"I hate you."

"Be that as it may," he continued. "Why don't we go back to the store and get out injuries cared for, hmm?"

"Rukia was fighting." He'd barely allowed himself to register it, and she was still alive, but he had to know. "Where is she?"

"Back at the store by now, I'd wager, with Kurosaki-san as well. Jinta's rounding up your gigai, so will you please come with me now?"

"Yeah. Fine." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yumichika cast a disbelieving look at Matsumoto, who shrugged. "Something wrong back there?" he asked.

"Just… You lived together awhile, right?" the fifth seat asked.

"Your point?"

"You talk like you barely know each other."

Toushiro was silent a moment, unsure if he should answer honestly or just make a snide comment. Well, why not? "Urahara knows I prefer not to be social, and has left me alone over the years as I like. So no, we do not know each other well… just well enough."

"But-but-but," the woman interjected, catching up as they walked. "You said he taught you."

"He did; that is why I say 'just well enough;' he is one that I could easily fight alongside of, however, I do not put up with his bullshit outside of such."

She laughed heartily. "That sounds just like you, Taichou!"

"That's because it is." Something dawn on him "Oi, Urahara!"

The man inclined his head back towards the tensai. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"You said Jinta was collecting our gigai."

"Haha! Don't worry, I told him not to mess with the poor soul in yours; you won't get your gigai back beaten to pulp, promise."

"Beaten to a pulp?" Madarame repeated. "What kind of past do you and this Jinta have?"

"…I'd rather not go into it."

"He won't have to once Jinta gets back!" the store owner laughed. "It will become apparent very quickly!"

"…I still hate you."

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou, it's the very thought that gets me out of bed in the morning."

"I have little doubt of that."

As they neared the store, Toushiro could feel the reiatsu of not only those who lived at the store (minus Jinta) but also of Rukia and Ichigo. The woman's was strong, if not a bit rattled, while the male… it was actually a bit weak. He'd almost say 'dazed.' What kind of battle had they been in?

He didn't dare run ahead, not just his own embarrassment, but if he did such a thing Rukia was sure to yell at him. They'd almost arrived anyhow. Just a couple more minutes and he could find out what the fuck had happened.

The short walk seemed an eternity, but once down in that infernal basement, he found this quarries off to the side, nearly hidden from view. He walked straight for them. "Rukia."

"Toushiro!" she said, happily hugging him, as if she's been yanked out of her own thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Not a scratch. You can check yourself."

"Maybe later," she tried to grin, but it came off… hollow.

"What happened to you two?"

"Ah… that. You might wanna sit down," she said, taking a seat herself. He did. "I don't know how the fight started. Ichigo was already fighting one of those Arrancar. No doubt he ran off from training just to do so."

"I wouldn't bet against it."

"Nor should you. Anyway, I rushed right over when the announcement came that there were Arrancar attacking. Inoue had to wait for an escort. Actually, I haven't seen her…"

"I'm sure she's fine," he said quickly, before she got distracted. "With how slowly Soul Society's system works, the fighting was probably over before she even got here."

"Hm. Maybe. But when I got to Ichigo, he was getting his ass kicked. My money's on him using the shiny new power too like a kid with a new toy."

"Agreed."

"I used Hakuren on him, but when I was helping Ichigo, he broke out of the ice… He… uh, grabbed my head…" There were tears in her eyes; he was seeing why she was so rattled. "He almost summoned a cero…"

That had to have been terrifying. He reached out a hand to the ones folded in her lap, she took it with a grateful smile. "Ichigo was so far gone?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Right before I froze the Arrancar, he had put his sword through Ichigo's wrist and into the pavement; he couldn't do anything but watch."

"…What happened? Obviously you didn't die." Thankfully.

"One of those Vaizards showed up. Attacked him, deflecting his arm off me and his attention off us."

"…Did you get a name?"

"Um… Ichigo called him… Hir…Hir-some- Oh! Hirako, that was it! The two of them started fighting, and the Arrancar was about o release his sword, when another one showed up, stopped him, and said…" She thought for a moment, likely knowing he would want as exact words as possible. "'The mission's completed,'" she said carefully. "'Let's go.' And just like that, a Negacion appeared, they were gone. Hirako brought him to a guy amongst them that… well, he said his powers weren't exactly healing, more like some sort of regression, but that he should be away from people with hollow-like powers, like them. He said the arrancar's reiatsu and Ichigo's own are mixed together in his wounds."

They were treading on territory the tensai was annoyingly unfamiliar with, but that didn't sound good. "When did he pass out?"

"When I hit him."

"What?"

"He was practically bleeding to death on the street; if he didn't calm down, it would have been far worse."

"…I see."

"He does need to rest, that much is clear since he's still out." She looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"You have your pick."

She giggled. "How about an overview?"

"There is something going on here that is hidden from us, some reason they attacked us today… some reason they wanted our attention occupied. That we are lucky to have so little damage in light of what could have occurred, and I swear if Urahara knows more than he's letting on I'll kill him myself."

She smiled at him despite his obvious fury, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "How did your fight go? Or, I assume fight, as you said, there doesn't seem to be a scratch on you."

"I might have played dead a little."

"He used us as bait!" Madarame laughed, now fully bandaged himself.

"I was keeping an eye on you."

"Hey, I'm not complaining; bait needs to be strong to survive; I take it as a compliment!"

"Better than the alternative, I suppose." Eleventh division had _issues_.

"Kurosaki pass out?" the newcomer inquired.

"Sort of," Rukia answered. "I helped."

The other laughed. "That's great," he continued, but went on his way from the trio.

"So what now, Taichou?" his girlfriend grinned. A teasing, whole, complete grin.

"I suppose we should get a hold of Soul Society; clearly or original plan is no longer our best option."

"I've tried a few times; I can't get through."

"…Odd. Are you getting Ichigo back to his house?"

"Yeah. I was hoping he'd regain consciousness before going back; Karin and Yuzu are going to be so worried as it is, then to see him come back like this… I don't even know what to tell them. 'Your brother has a literal inner demon he needs to put in his place or it'll eat away at his mind and sanity' really doesn't sound all that great."

"You could say you just found him as such, brought him to the hospital, and then brought him home."

"…I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Cheeky."

"You love it."

"Be that as it may, how do you plan to get him home?"

"Urahara said he'd handle it."

"That doesn't invoke an absurd amount of fear?"

"Now, now Hitsugaya-taichou, I wouldn't harm anyone, not intentionally."

"…Jackass."

"I am sorry for interrupting, but if you want him home before his sisters, we should leave soon, Kuchiki-san."

"Oh, right. Okay."

The shady storeowner, of course, took a route no one would have thought of; the moron actually had some kind of magic carpet thing that carried all four of them back to the Kurosaki household. Not much was said, and it took a good deal of care getting Ichigo into his bed (even Toushiro couldn't believe he was still out), but they managed and called no attention to themselves.

Urahara (thankfully) took his leave immediately.

Isshin (not so thankfully) decided to come up from the clinic to 'greet' them. "I thought I felt you three come home. How's it going?"

"'How's it going?'" Toushiro repeated, a little unbelieving. "Your son's bandaged up and unconscious and all you have to say is 'How's it going?'"

"Do you know what happens when you smother a child, Toushiro-kun?"

"Do you know what happens when you're honest with a child, Kurosaki?"

"I've never lied to him."

"You _know_ what what's going on with him and you never once-" he stopped short at Rukia's touch on his shoulder.

"Toushiro," she spoke. "Calm down. Isshin obviously has his reasons. It's not for us to question them. All we can do is help Ichigo. As he lets us." She looked up at the man. "Like father, like son, I swear."

The newcomer chuckled. "Be it fortunate or not." His dark eyes flicked over to his son, laying still on his bed. "He's okay?"

"If you mean physically, he merely requires a night's sleep," the tensai muttered, still annoyed. "Mentally… he's coming around."

"Good. I'll leave you alone, then. Much to your relief, I'm sure," he grinned, and left the room without a word.

"My goodness," the woman remarked when the older man was out of hearing range.

"What's with you?" Toushiro asked.

"What happened between you two while I was in Soul Society? And feel free to mention either time."

A white eyebrow arched, not quite following her. "The only think that 'happened between us' you walked in on the other night."

"I don't mean like that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That was a nice surprise, though; I thought it would take much longer for you two to get that far."

His eyes rolled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I meant, with that little outburst, as well as a couple others I could mention, you clearly care more for him than you're letting on. Why do you do that?"

"…I don't know. Are you seriously going to start in on how I handle things _now_?"

"No. Just curious if there was logic with the action."

"Not that I'm aware of," he stated, laying a hand on her waist. "And to answer your question, we've had quite a few occasions with which to speak to one another; the other night, it seems, merely wrapped up all that was needed before… advancing."

"I love that you're nearly two hundred and still can't say 'making out.'"

"Perhaps when I'm closer to four, hmm?"

"Cocky ass."

"So they tell me. You're likely staying here awhile?"

"Yeah. He'd deny it to the grave and beyond, but he'll likely want someone around when he wakes up. You're leaving?"

"I have a report to write."

"Which you do from your phone."

There was an errand he had to run as well… perhaps it should wait until later on. "All right, I suppose I can stick around for awhile while the idiot squad is being cared for. My phone's with my gigai, though, would you excuse me for a few moments?"

"No offense Toushiro, but it you're going back to Urahara's, I don't expect you back any time soon."

"Now who's being cheeky?"

"That would be me," she grinned, giving him a kiss he gladly returned. "Hurry back, okay?"

"I will do my best. As you just pointed out, Urahara's store is an anomaly." He gave her another kiss and was on his way.

* * *

Chaos was still ensuing in the underground area.

Or, perhaps, 'had ensued' was the better word, as Jinta had returned and was acting as the very epitome of 'payback.' He was regaling the group he himself was in charge of with story after story of his own short temper and just how horrendously he'd treated his housemate. Drama queen.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto laughed, seeing him entered the grounds first. "Back so soon?"

"Is that so odd?"

"You left with Rukia-san, so I just assumed you two…"

The taichou hung his head. "Not all the world has your one-track mind, Woman." Besides that, they only had one place to… enjoy each other and that was not happening with Ichigo unconscious in the immediate vicinity. He turned his attention to Jinta. "Where's my gigai?"

"Running around here with the rest of 'em," was the dismissive reply.

Toushiro raised his fingers to his lips, whistling for the replacement soul. As usual, he responded promptly. Only one in this outfit that did. The taichou 'traded' places with him, walking back out after tucking the soul away once more.

"Taichou!"

"I have a report to write, and would prefer to do so in silence," he said over his shoulder; the blonde made no further protest. It seemed one merely needed to only mention work to get her off his back- good to know.

Once he got back, Rukia was fiddling with her own phone.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing her fixed, furrowed expression.

"I can't get through," she replied. "It's so strange. Hey, I know I should have asked before you left, but did you happen to see Inoue?"

"No, but I wasn't exactly looking for her. It's entirely possible she never left Soul Society, you know. And if you cannot get through, she is likely having the same issue."

"Yeah. My… apprehensions are running a little wild right now."

"Understandable." He took a seat beside her.

"You still gonna write that report?"

Shrug. "If nothing else, I can save it and send it later."

Her head lay on his shoulder, raven hair tumbling across his neck and a little down his back. Close quarters had nearly always made him uncomfortable- sans Rukia. From the moment he'd met her, she crashed past his walls and made herself right at home in his little world. How she had done so without making him also want to hurt her, he had no idea. It was her charm, her magic- it was just what she did.

"I told you, no!" Karin's voice came up the stairs. "Ichi-nii needs to rest!"

"They know what's going on?" he asked Rukia softly.

"But Karin-chan!" Yuzu now.

"They know he was hurt, of course, but not why," the woman stood, dusting herself off and opening the door to the two startled preteens.

"Um… Is it okay if we have dinner in here?" the brunette's girl's soft voice came again.

He could heard the smile in his girlfriend's voice. "I think Ichigo would like that very much. Come on, Toushiro; let's give them some time with their brother."

It was a kind sentiment, one he would not deny the girls, so he stood, ready to walk out with her, still typing.

"Um…" Yuzu again.

"Oh, just ask," Karin teased.

"But that's rude!"

"Yuzu wants to know if you're dating," the black-haired girl stated bluntly.

Rukia found her words first. "Well, yes, we are. Why?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just curious," Yuzu sputtered.

"It's some forbidden romance, right?" her sister grinned cheekily. "That's why you needed a place to stay, right?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Toushiro said, still giving most of his attention to the device in one hand, taking the woman's hand in the other to hurry them both along and away from the girls.

"Aww, I though for sure Rukia-chan was dating Ichigo," they heard the brunette girl say as they descended the stairs.

"Don't you dare go back," the tensai warned her. "We do not yet have the words to explain this… situation to anyone."

"Wow."

"What?" he asked, finally looking up. "I had thought it to be a logical conclusion."

"No, I mean typing, walking, thinking, and reprimanding my behavior all at the same time."

Shrug. "It's a gift. And, at times, a curse."

Rukia laughed as they left the house. "So where you dragging me, anyway?"

"Orihime Inoue's apartment. We can see if she's home and try to contact Soul Society from there."

"You mean that giant tv thing?"

"I do. It may be just as unsuccessful, but it would not hurt to try, as they say."

"I'll try almost anything once."

"Oh, so you do have limitations."

"Hey!" she laughed again. "Quit it!"

"I don't know what you're referring to," he grinned.

"A likely story," she replied, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence; he typing away and she gazing up at the stars as they made progress along the sidewalk. Suddenly, though, the woman stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping and looking up at her.

"Did… you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I guess not. I… could have sworn… someone just walked by us."

"It's the middle of the night; we're the only ones on the street."

"Yeah, I know… Guess it was just my imagination."

"It is a rather active one."

"…I'm not sure how to take that."

"Good," he grinned.

Once they arrived at their destination, they found it empty, sans a lightly-snoring fukutaichou in the living room. A massively drunk and passed out one too, if the amount of bottles were any indication.

Quietly, they found a corner of the room to sit down in. Rukia, it seemed, was a lot more tired than she let on, snuggling back up to his shoulder almost immediately as they got comfortable.

Toushiro continued to type up his report, feeling her head slowly get heavier, smiling a little when he realized she'd fallen asleep. Experimentally, he tried to push the finished report through. "Huh, it must have cleared up, whatever it was," he muttered. Immediately after, though, the phone began to vibrate. Gently and quickly as he could, he vacated the faux body. "Don't. Move." The temporary soul looked far more afraid of the tensai's wrath than the awkward situation, and only gave a nod.

"Yes?" the tensai answered, making his way to the sanctuary of the roof.

"Toushiro, I do not know how long I have so I will be brief."

Just how he liked his phone calls.

"Twelfth Division says they should have everything cleared up by tomorrow around ten am. Can you get everyone together by then so we can speak to them?"

"Kurosaki too?"

"Yes."

"Yes, that's- Ukitake?" He was met only with static. "Huh. That was quick." But the other had gotten his message through, that had been his objective. Toushiro hung it up, going back inside.

Rukia was just waking up. "Eh? You're not Toushiro…"

"N-No," the temporary soul stammered. "H-H-He h-h-had-"

Toushiro decided to put the poor guy out of his misery. "I asked him to stay here, I did not want to disturb you," he grinned, coming in the window.

"Oh. Okay," the woman yawned. The other shot up, still clearly on edge. Still chuckling, he switch out places with the soul, even as he replaced the pill within its holder. "He's adorable," Rukia continued, smiling. "Maybe Kon should get a brother."

"I'm all for about anything that makes Ichigo's life more annoying."

"You're so mean. Why'd you go outside, anyway? Hollow?"

"I got a phone call."

"From Soul Society?"

"Mm. Ukitake. For about a full minute before the static started again. He said that the system should be clear about ten in the morning and would like us all present here at that time."

"Ichigo too?"

"Ichigo too."

"Wow. Kinda sounds like they're acknowledging him and everything."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You're bias."

"…Perhaps a little."

"Then I'm confused."

"Regarding what?"

"If you're still all pissy with Soul Society, why'd you agree to be a taichou?"

"I prefer the term 'wary.' And to keep an eye on them."

Violet eyes widened in disbelief, blinked, then she collapsed in laughter. "O-Only you!" she managed to gasp.

"I'd say my caution was warranted."

"…What? Why? Isn't it good they want him there too?"

"I doubt it," he replied, sitting beside her. "They want to keep him in the loop yes, but last time, sending someone after him was more than enough."

"Same with everyone else. Only you, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, and Inoue were there."

He sighed. "I know. I just…"

"Aww, you're all paranoid. That's _so_ cute. I wish Ichigo could see you."

"I am comforted he will not. Awake now?"

"No, I just… I don't know; something just felt weird, if that makes any sense," she replied. "Think the twins are still in Ichigo's room?"

"It seems likely; we haven't been that long. You're fine as you are- get comfortable and I am certain you will sleep through the night just fine."

"You're still gonna be my pillow."

"I expect nothing less," he smiled softly as the woman snuggled up to him again. It was minutes before she was softly snoozing once more. He pulled her close, kissed her head, and in her warmth, was soon sound asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, when Toushiro got to Ichigo's house, the teen was just starting to wake, mumbling and groaning to himself.

And hit the floor like a ton of bricks. "Dammit…," he cussed, trying to sit up. "Did I seriously have a nightmare and fall out of bed…? I'm so lame…" Right when the taichou was going to open his mouth, the teen noticed something else; he'd been rubbing his head with the hand that had been injured the day before, and suddenly unwrapped it- completely healed, not a mark. "Who…?" he muttered, and held the appendage to himself once more. "This reiatsu…"

"Inoue Orihime?" the tensai guessed from the window. "I hate to push you along after just waking, however, I need you to come with me. Now."

"Well, at least going with you, I don't have to get dressed," he said, vacating his physical form. "What's going on?"

"You'll see soon enough. Come on."

Ichigo was either still tired or was actually taking the taichou at his word and didn't say anything on the way to Inoue's apartment. When they arrived, he greeted Rukia, but Toushiro's own attention went to his fukutaichou, for once. "How's the interference removal going?" he asked her.

"It looks like it's done."

"I got Kurosaki, so connect us." But much to his, as well as everyone else who was present, Ukitake-taichou appeared on the screen. "Where's the chotaichou?"

"I'm taking his place," the man replied, a bit too calmly.

"…For what purpose?"

"Because I was the last person to see Inoue Orihime before she left Soul Society." What? She had left? When? "Judging from you reactions, she didn't make it there."

"Ukitake-san," Ichigo spoke up. "Where did Inoue go? You guys know something, don't you?"

"…I'll tell you what we think." Well, that was a good start. "The two guards that passed though the Senkaimon with her returned alive. They think that she was either abducted or… has been killed."

"…Killed…?" Ichigo's voice was barely audible.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Rukia's was not.

"I know," the man interrupted her. "I didn't want to say it myself. I'm just talking about possibly explanations. According to our information, she was confronted by an arrancar, and disappeared with him-"

"Don't give me that shit!" Oh, goody- someone found his voice. "You're saying she's dead even though you don't have proof?! Look at this!" he continued to yell, holding up his arm.

_'No.'_

"My wrist was badly injured yesterday!"

_'Don't!'_

"It was a wound no one here could heal!"

_'Shut **up**, Ichigo!'_

"But when I got up this morning, it was healed, without even a scar! There's even some of Inoue's reiatsu remaining! You really think she's dead after seeing this?!"

_'…Idiot.'_

"I see," the chotaichou's voice came. "That is unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?" Ichigo's voice was dazed again. "What do you mean?"

_'It means you could have a sword through your head and there would be no effect on your IQ!'_ Toushiro could barely bring himself to listen to what the chotaichou was going to suggest. Annoying though she was, Inoue had never been anything but sweet and happy; besides all else, turning her back on Ichigo? _Really_ hard time seeing that.

"That's crazy!" Apparently, Ichigo agreed.

"Stop. You're just going to keep making it worse." Abarai. Interesting. Rukia had mentioned the two of them to be friends, of sorts. "I understand the situation, Yamamoto-chotaichou. I, Renji Abarai of Division Six, will go to Hueco Mundo in order to open the eyes of the traitor, Inoue Orihime."

Wasn't that just adorable? No way the chotaichou was going t-.

"I forbid it."

_'Called it… I really do hate this 'being right' thing sometimes.'_

"Now that we know the Arrancar are prepared for war, I am ordering all of you back here immediately," the old man continued.

Well, this just got better and better.

"Does that mean," Rukia's voice came again. "You're abandoning Inoue?"

"There is no point in weighing the fate of one person against that of the entire world."

"My deepest apologies, Chotaichou, but I cannot obey that order."

_'Of course not. You would not be who you are if you could.'_

"I had expected as much."

_'Oh, what is he up to-' _Toushiro's thoughts were stopped short as a door to the world of the dead opened, Kuckiki-taichou and Kenpachi-taichou stepping through it. 'Huh.'

"That's how it is," the taller newcomer spoke. "Get going, guys."

"Do not resist," Rukia's brother added. "If necessary, we have orders to bring you back by force."

There was a short silence before anyone's voice was heard; Ichigo seemed to know it needed to be his; Rukia would defy all of them if she thought it might help him, Toushiro knew she would- and so did he. He had to push her forward. "I get it," he spoke. "I won't ask Soul Society for help, but at least tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo, and I'll go get her myself."

Strong words. The chotaichou's response was expected, at least to the tensai.

"I forbid it."

"…What…?"

"You will be needed in the upcoming battle. I will not allow you to die selfishly." Good luck getting him to, Asshole. "Stand by until you receive further orders."

Orders?! Ichigo?! Toushiro actually felt a little bad for him. Ichigo… he probably felt so betrayed. The taichou couldn't think of a word to say as he left, if there was even anything to say.

"Ichigo…," that demonic angel spoke as the doors closed behind them, barely audible. "I'm so sorry."

Of course. He didn't have to.

Rukia knew.

* * *

Once on the other side, back in Seireitei, Kuchiki-taichou asked to see Rukia and the redhead in his office; the woman promised Toushiro she'd visit his after. He gave a nod, and was on his way, fukutaichou in tow. "Well, that was just _awful_," the blonde stated as they walked.

"Obviously."

"I knew the chotaichou was harsh, but that was a bit much, don't you think?"

"It's not really my place to say; nor is it yours."

"I am anyway." For the first time since coming back, the taichou looked up- Matsumoto looked pretty pissed. "After all Ichigo-kun did, how can he just turn his back on him like that?"

"He is merely making the decision that will benefit the most people. And… he likely knows Kurosaki will act on his own, even expect it."

"But how? Ichigo-kun doesn't kno- Oh! That Urahara guy!"

"Correct. And no one loves mischief more than that man. Except, maybe you."

"Aw, Taichou's mean!"

"And Fukutaichou's noisy," he drawled.

"That was so cute, Taichou!" she cooed, hugging him.

"What's that? You want to help me catch up on paperwork?"

She retracted immediately. "Uh, um, Taichou, I just remember a- a-very-important-errand-and-I'll-be-back-later,-okay?" she spit out, and vanished.

Toushiro chuckled.

After checking in with his first seat, who had done a wonderful job of keeping up on the workload with others. So maybe couldn't count on his fukutaichou for such, but there were members of his division that he could. Not a bad trade. There were a few reports and such that were marked for the tensai alone, and he sat in his office now with the papers, eyeing them warily.

Many of them were from fourth division.

After ensuring they were in the correct order, and taking a deep breath, he began to go through them. As he'd thought, they all pertained to Hinamori's recovery. They weren't so bad at first; her steady physical incline was good to see, but once she'd regained consciousness, found out what had happened… Well, he'd already known she hadn't taken it well. It was just the two most recent that appeared to point at a clearer state of mind in the girl. Even if it was just beginning, that was certainly a good sign. He made a mental note to go see her in the afternoon.

After a glance outside, that told him he should make that visit soon. Lost in the reports, it was already late afternoon.

There was a knock.

"Come in."

It was Rukia, looking rather… What was that look? Not exactly shy or guilty, just a mixture of both. "Hi, Toushiro."

"What's with that look?"

"What look?"

"You clearly have something important to say, but seem to think whatever it is will upset me."

"It will annoy you, if nothing else." She inhaled deeply, spoke the rest of what she had to say quickly. "We both know Ichigo's not going to idly sit by and do nothing, Urahara's gonna be more than happy to open a way to Hueco Mundo for not only him, but I'd put money on Chad and Ishida as well, and they're going to need help and Nii-sama is willing to help me and Renji get there tonight."

He had to listen carefully to pick up every word. No one of them surprised him in the slightest. "I am amazed you have not left already."

"Well, I had to let you know we were going first- and Ichigo's brain is so cliché he probably won't go until after nightfall. This doesn't upset you at all?"

"A little," he admitted. "But not so much that I would even attempt to try and prevent you from doing so. I've long learned what a futile action that is, anyhow."

She grinned. "He just better not go on without us."

"Oh, even he can't be that stupid. I'm sure there will be plenty on my end to do here as well- you don't have to worry about excluding me."

"Oh good, I was afraid you'd feel left out."

He chuckled. "I'm certain the four of you will be sufficient enough assistance for him."

Rukia smiled, coming around the desk to sit on it beside him. "I'm glad. It's just that… I don't know how long we'll be gone or anything…"

The taichou reached up to kiss her. "It'll be fine," he forced himself to say, as calmly as possible. As calm as he could be about the woman he cared so very much for going to where Hollows and Arrancar originated. He even found himself worrying a little for Ichigo; he'd looked awful when they left, and he'd proven himself foolhardy even with a clear head, never mind an emotionally-charged one.

"Yeah, I know. We're going to be going shortly. I should go meet up with Renji."

He stood, pulling her into another warm, heavy, mind-melding kiss.

"I think someone's gonna miss me," she joked.

"Only constantly," he told her.

"I don't think my phone will work there very well, so… I'll see you later?"

"That you will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She stood herself, walked to the door. A small turn, barely present bittersweet smile shone briefly on her lips, and she was gone.

Toushiro balled his fists. _'Calm down calm down calm down calm down,' _he barely willed himself. _'This will work out. It will.'_

It had to.


	18. Chapter 18

_'I have you in my heart_  
_No distance could keep me apart, love_  
_You are the only thing_  
_That's keeping my heart still beating_  
_Cause i just can't let you go_  
_Even if you wanted to you know_  
_That you'll always have my heart_  
_And I'm not letting you go'_  
-'In My Heart' My Favorite Highway

* * *

"I'M HIS FUCKING ERRAND BOY NOW?!"

From her seat on the couch with her few pieces of paperwork, Matsumoto chuckled at the tensai's plight. "Yamamoto-chotaichou need you to get something for him, Taichou?"

"Some_one_."

"Oh? Who?"

"Someone I have no desire to go see."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Hmm… given the situation, I'd say Urahara-san!"

"You'd be correct," the other sighed, picking up Hyorinmaru from where he lay against the desk. "Wants him here in an hour, so I should leave now. It'd be nice if you were still working when I got back."

"'Still' working, Taichou?" She seemed genuinely confused.

Another sigh. "Never mind. I'll return shortly."

"Have fun, Taichou!"

He was far from needing an hour to fetch the store owner; there was a task of his own he'd meant to do a few nights prior and this presented the perfect opportunity.

* * *

The barrier around the warehouse was gone. There was only one person inside, and whomever it was, they weren't Shinji Hirako. Toushiro hoped it wasn't that 'Hyori,' either, from what Ichigo had said of her.

Ah, how did one proceed in this situation? Knocking did seem the most obvious, yes, but shinigami and vaizards weren't exactly on the best of terms; just showing himself here could get him attacked.

Whomever was inside seemed to realize that as well, though it remained to be seen if that was fortunate or not. The door slowly creaked open and shut, revealing a young woman in with long, dark hair pulled to a single braid, glasses, and a school girl uniform. She appeared to be reading. Huh. So maybe she hadn't noticed him before, but she certainly did now. "You have some business here, Shinigami?" she asked.

Her words were hard, but not her tone, that was almost bored. He took that as a good thing; chances were she was just asking out of etiquette, and not offering any kind of challenge. "Merely to offer my thanks."

Whereas she'd only looked up from the book prior, her arm now swung down completely, her body fully facing him. "For what? I don't recall assisting you in any way."

"Kurosaki. By assisting him… there were a few others you assisted as well."

"I knew that," she replied sarcastically. "If that guy had gone unchecked he could've done massive damage all over the place. ...But I get the feeling helping that guy helps you personally as well."

"Yes." No point denying it, at least not at the moment.

"How personally?"

Not her business. "I fail to see how that bears any merit."

A wide grin broke out on her face. "_That_ personally, huh? Interesting."

Toushiro willed the flush back. Was this Hyori? She hit all the marks that would normally infuriate the teen as well… "Whatever. I said what I needed to; I'm leave now."

"Ta Ta, Taichou," the female continued to grin.

Fuming, he continued on his way to Urahara's. The man was in no less of annoying mood.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou! Did you get lonely and decide to visit me?"

"Hardly." At least Yoruichi wasn't around. "The chotaichou wants to see you."

"Moi?" the blonde asked from behind his fan, seeming genuine in his surprise. "What for?"

"Could we just _go_, please?" He was in no mood to deal with Jinta, and he knew that brat was nearby.

"Well, you did say the magic word, I suppose so. Jinta! Ururu! I'm going out for a bit!" he called.

Both appeared. "To Soul Society?" the girl asked, seeing Toushiro.

"Yes, you'll be good while I'm gone, won't you?"

"Mm-hm," she smiled.

Jinta didn't say anything. Not with his mouth, anyway; he just went straight to Toushiro and attacked him; the other blocked, saying, "I really don't have time for this nonsense."

"Aw, ignoring us ordinary folk now that you're a taichou?" the other spat back.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll come back later," was the sarcastic reply.

"Asshole!" Jinta snapped, coming in again.

Urahara pulled him back by his shirt. "You boys can play later; if memory serves, the chotaichou doesn't like to wait."

"Oh, so there _are_ people you _don't_ go out of your way to piss off?" the taichou asked.

"Few and far between," the blonde grinned. "Hitsugaya-taichou, would you mind…?"

"Does Benehime lack the ability to open a door?"

"Honestly, Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm not sure I'm even going to be able to go through."

"You better, if they sent me after you," the other replied, drawing his zanpakuto. He stretched the blade out before himself, turning it slightly as one would a key. "Only thing that would piss me off more than having to come retrieve you would be not being able to bring you back because they're stupid."

The other chuckled.

"What's with you?"

"You haven't changed, Hitsugaya-san."

"Why would I?"

"No reason."

Thankfully, no such thing occurred, and both males were able to return to Soul Society. Toushiro stayed with the other until they reached the first division building.

"Oh, leaving me all alone, Hitsugaya-taichou?" the blonde asked, seeing him start to go.

Teal eyes rolled. "If any man alive required a babysitter, Urahara, I suppose it _would_ be you."

"Ah, you're so mean."

Ugh, where was Rukia's calming temperament when he needed her? Oh, right; cleaning up after Ichigo. Again. Ugh.

"Taichou!" the shinigami at the door greeted him.

"Yamamoto-chotaichou's expecting us," the tensai replied dryly.

"Of course! Right this way!"

"You love that, don't you?" the blonde's voice came in his ear. The slight smirk that curved the shorter's lips was all the reply he needed.

When they arrived at the office, Toushiro waited outside for Urahara. As much as he wanted to go inside, he hadn't been invited to said meeting, only sent to retrieve the other member of it.

"T-Taichou?"

Huh? Oh, the guard was still here too. "What?"

"Y-You're Hitsugaya-taichou, right?"

Investigative eyes looked up to borderline terrified ones. "What of it?"

"I-I was o-one of the ones w-who saw you fight S-Soujiro-t-taichou."

"So?"

"It was amazing. T-the two of you seemed to have the same or at least similar power, a match-up like that couldn't have-"

_'He doesn't know you were friends, he doesn't know you were friends,'_ Toushiro was silently seething.

"I… think I just insulted you. I apologize."

He took a deep breath. "No. It was merely… a complicated situation."

The other seemed to understand, if only minimally. "Ah. The compliment… it was for both of you."

Very perceptive, this one. "You have both our thanks." The Kusaka he'd known would have thanked him, anyhow. "Now scram."

"Yes, Sir," he said without pause and was on his way.

Toushiro grinned, despite himself.

_'Remind you of someone?'_

_'…Quiet.'_

_'Now, now, young one, it is perfectly normal to miss the ones you become close to."_

_'It accomplishes nothing.'_

_'It makes you think.'_

_'What?'_

Hyorinmaru's chuckle rumbled softly. _'Missing someone makes one recall the reasons they are missed, and in my experience, can bring a smile to one's face, or if one is too stubborn to show such, at least to their heart.' _

_'…I suppose. I didn't miss that jab, either.'_

_'I did not think you would. Think of how nice it will be when they return.'_

_'Believe it or not, that I did try. All I could actually think of is how awkward it will be.'_

_'Well then, how about working on ways to prevent such?'_

_'I think you overestimate my creativity.'_

_'Perhaps, I just know you never back down from a challenge.'_

_'Are you making it such?'_

Toushiro had to admit, it was pretty cool having someone to talk to in your heart and soul; made boring-fucking-times like this a million times more bearable.

_'It was not my intention in the beginning, but yes, young one, I believe I am.'_

_'…Dammit.'_

Now he _had_ to think of something. Hyorinmaru wouldn't let him forget it if he didn't.

The door to the office flung open, but Urahara was not the one had done so; Kurotsuchi-taichou was stalking away from the room, closely followed by his ever-present fukutaichou. The blonde came out after him, although far more calmly and smiling contently. "What did you do?" Toushiro asked him.

"Not a thing," the man replied. "Oh, are you escorting me out as well?"

"I had planned such. Is everything finished here?"

"Situation has a plan, Mayuri pissed off; yes, I'd say so."

"…Whatever," was the reply, and started on the way out. "Might I ask what situation required your attention?"

"Yamamoto-chotaichou had a couple tasks for me; create a path to Hueco Mundo should it be needed and, between you and me, likely to back up your daring girlfriend and absurdly-determined boyfriend."

"Hey!"

The other chuckled. "I noticed a lack of a piece of jewelry on Kuchiki-san- haven't had a chance to give it to her?"

"Ever since it came in, it's been one thing after the other; I am beginning to doubt I will get a chance to do so. What was the other task?"

"This one's a bit tougher to pull off- he asked me, and Mayuri, to make it so all you hot-shot taichou can fight in Karakura."

"And not disrupt things there? Quite the task."

"I'm already working on a few ideas; you're supposed to come get me tomorrow for final plans."

"Can't wait. Same time?"

"Sure."

Once the store owner was delivered back to his store, the taichou delivered himself back to his office. Matsumoto was still there, still on the couch, sound asleep. He sighed and gathered the work she'd been pretending to do, placing it back with his own. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Woman."

He couldn't bring himself to be too hard on her, as much as he wanted to be. Even if she had behaved this way prior, knowing the one you loved had run off to join one who had betrayed everyone you worked with, lived with, had to be a difficult burden to bear.

Yes, even if this was what he had to 'look forward to' in his fukutaichou, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her temporary solace.

* * *

Kuchiki-taichou was… Toushiro was beginning to wonder if there was a word to describe the man. He didn't seem to particularly mind (or even care) the tensai remained in his house, but at the same time, didn't pay him much mind, either. And while Toushiro himself didn't mind that, he couldn't help but wonder if that was how the other behaved with Rukia as well. He himself could deal fairly well with stoic personalities, not just because he claimed ownership over a mild one. Compared to Kuchiki-taichou, anyway; he was closed off in a way the shorter had never seen before. Assuredly didn't talk much, and he himself didn't doubt Rukia hadn't ever heard the man say he cared for her, but had surely said so sending her after Ichigo's butt. He had to respect that.

Now, coming back after having spent the rest of the day in his office, he found the other man already sitting down to dinner. "My apologizes," he muttered, taking a seat of his own. "I did not realize how late it had become."

"There is no curfew here, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Smartass. "Toushiro." Call it an olive branch.

"As you wish." That was not returned. Ouch. "Was that Kisuke Urahara in Seireitei today?"

Oh, but want some information, do you? "The chotaichou requested his presence today." Other than vengefulness, he couldn't think of a reason not to respond, and he was hardly so petty.

"For what purpose?"

Shrug. "A zanpakuto cannot open a way to Hueco Mundo, and it seems most likely Aizen will show up in Karakura; he was asked to find a way to make fighting there possible."

"…Kurotsuchi-taichou must not be happy."

"I cannot say he appeared as such when he left the chotaichou's office. Do you know why there is so much aggression there?"

"All I know is a student/teacher relationship somehow gone terribly awry." _There_ was the olive branch. Mmm, yummy information.

"I see."

"He never mentioned it you?"

"We never really went out of our way to… chat. He's evasive, annoying, and trying to get information out of him is the equivalent of attempting conversation with an inanimate object."

Kuchiki-taichou actually seemed… humored by the rant. "Two students mad at him? Perhaps he should seek another calling."

Toushiro half scoffed/chuckled. "I'm not angry. I accepted long ago that's the way he is, whatever his reasons. I'm fairly certain he's infuriating on purpose just so I wouldn't ask him more than necessary."

"It does sound accurate."

"…You know him?"

"By reputation only, before he was exiled. He is close with someone I know well."

"Ah." Was it rude to ask w-? Waaaait…

"It appears you are putting it together."

"There was someone Yoruichi mentioned a few times… by a nickname," he tread carefully. He was _not_ going to repeat said nickname in front of him. "A nickname that could easily be a shorted version of your given name."

"And likely is," was the stiff reply. "That woman lived to make my life miserable."

"…She does enjoy her taunts."

"I do not know how one could possibly be around that woman all that time and not do her harm."

Toushiro felt a grin tug at his lips. "It helped that she disappeared for years at a time."

"I would think so." He put down his chopsticks; he was leaving soon.

"Kuchiki-taichou, might I ask you a question before you leave?"

He gave a nod.

"Why did you send Rukia and Abarai after Ichigo?" he aasked, then immediately mentally scolded himself; he'd referred to the annoying teen by his first name- no doubt the other would pick up on it.

"Because that filthy brat would be wandering around lost on his own without assistance."

The tensai allowed himself a snicker. "You're right."

"Oh, yes; you've had dealings with him in the past."

"'Dealings…' Yes, that's one way of putting it. I had heard… you were particularly unimpressed with our presence here when we first arrived, to the point you engaged Kurosaki in battle."

"That was… a matter of my own. If you'll excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Of course. I hope I did not anger you."

"Not at all," was the even reply, but spared him no further words, disappearing, as he did every night, down the same hallway the other assumed bore his quarters.

Now he knew how Rukia had felt when they first talked; be it fortunate or not, it likely still wouldn't stop himself from behaving like that again.

After finishing up, he went back to Rukia's room, as had become habit, and finaally found some sleep for a few hours.

* * *

The next day was much of the same; got up, went to his office, picked up Urahara, was annoyed by Urahara, dropped off Urahara, and… found he didn't want to go back to Seireitei just yet. He actually… wanted to stay in the store awhile. But he knew he couldn't admit that; he never hear the end of it. In an attempt to sound casual, the tensai continued asking the blonde about what he had uncovered, as if it didn't matter where they were, only that he wanted information.

"...so if I can get a post at all four corners of the town, in theory, it should work the same way as the pathways our zanpakuto create," the store owner was finishing up now. "The only thing is, as I mentioned to the chotaichou earlier, was leaving them unguarded."

"That would just be foolish."

"He agreed, and is seeking four suitable fighters as we speak."

"So he's letting you go on ahead with this?"

"Why wouldn't he?" The blonde was surely smiling behind his fan.

"None _I _can think of; but he can usually bring up one or two," Toushiro pointed out.

"True, true," the other chuckled. "Now, Hitsugaya-taichou; surely you can feel Jinta and Ururu returning from the errand I sent them on; do you really intend to still be here when they do?"

Shrug. "Hadn't thought about it."

"Well now, that's not like you. Perhaps the life of a taichou doesn't agree with you? Or…?"

"Or what, Jackass?"

"Or you're worried about Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san?"

"…I have to go." Jackass.

"Oh, how unfortunate. As I told the chotaichou, I should have everything ready within the hour; he'll likely call you all together this afternoon."

"Thanks for the warning," the tensai replied, drawing Hyorinmaru. He opened the way back to Seireitei and was gone just before Jinta and Ururu walked up to the front door of the store. All about timing.

* * *

Urahara was right; there was a message waiting at the top of his tidy desk when he got back, informing him of a meeting that was to include his fukutaichou in just a few hours. With a low growl of annoyance, he felt around for that bright, vivacious energy.

At her quarters. Probably sound asleep. As long as she didn't go anywhere, he could wait a bit before forcing her awake. She should be awake already, yes, but as long as she was passed out, at least he could keep track of her.

Until then… there was a rather healthy amount of work neatly piled under the message, both of his division and fifth. There was more than one reason he'd feel better when Momo did. Actually… why not try to visit her? He had tried to do so her after he'd last spoken to Rukia, but the girl had made it clear to Kotetsu-fukutaichou she did not want to see anyone, even her brother. He admitted to himself, and by extension Hyorinmaru, the request broke his heart, but had respected the girl's wishes.

Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea.

But… after this meeting… who knew…? _'Fuck it,' _he decided, and made his way to the fourth division building.

* * *

Her request held firm. No one. Not even Toushiro. Kotestsu-fukutaichou seemed sympathetic and reluctant to pass on the information, but he thanked her for telling him nonetheless.

So she was still under the delusion that Aizen was under a delusion. The poor girl. Knowing such only fueled his storm; he more anxious than ever to carve a massive crater in the former taichou's pride.

He still had a couple hours before needing to rouse Matsumoto; why not train awhile? It might even help him calm down a little. But where…? _'If I remember correctly… there should be a rather well-suited place not far from where Granny lived,' _he remembered, and set out to the place.

* * *

Approximately an hour and half of working with the dragon did, thankfully, do wonders for his sudden foul mood; the information was still there and it still pissed him off, but he seemed have warded off homicidal tendencies- at least for now.

It certainly lowered the danger on Matsumoto, whom he was now on his way to wake.

But when he arrived, he found her awake, eating… something. He didn't want to think about what was in such a weird-smelling concoction. "Ah! Good morning, Taichou!"

"…It's the afternoon, Matsumoto."

"Oh? Huh. Well, don't worry, I'll be up and moving in a few."

"We, along with all the other taichou and fukutaichou, have to be at First Division in an hour. Finish quickly."

"Fine, fine," she sighed.

"I'll wait outside."

"You don't have to, Taichou. Sit with me awhile."

He rolled his eyes, but he did.

"Hungry?"

"Not _that_ hungry."

She stuck out her tongue. "Ha, ha, Taichou. You woke me up; you could at least be nice to me."

Huh? "What are you on about? You were already awake when I arrived."

"Your training. I felt Hyorinmaru and got worried; but there was no one else fighting. Just you, so I figured you were just training."

"And went back to sleep."

"Tried to. Couldn't. You're not the only one with things on your mind, Taichou," she remarked cheekily.

Ah, yes. "Ichimaru."

"Gin. But, yes. It's so odd, getting used having someone beside you- you don't even realize how much you've missed them until they've gone. Ne, Taichou?"

Aw, dammit. She wanted to _talk_. And not just talk. _Talk_. Yes, there's a difference. "Perhaps not consciously, no. I've… been sleeping in Rukia's room since she was released; I maintain I do not know Kurosaki well enough to miss him nearly as much."

"Her room still smells like her though, doesn't it?"

He couldn't bring himself to form a verbal reply, but managed a nod. That scent was the only thing that allowed him any sleep he did get each night.

Rangiku smiled. "Gin's pillow smells like him too still, but it's fading. Quickly," she added softly.

She wanted him to ask something. He knew she did. He just didn't know what that question was. After all she done for him in such a short amount of time, he could at least give it a try. "Do you know what you will do when you see him again?"

"'When,' not 'if.' I like you more and more, Taichou," she continued to grin. "But no, not really, other than ask him what he could have possibly been thinking all this time. I had absolutely no idea he was up to anything, you know? Not a clue. And I know I'm spacey, but you'd think I'd notice my boyfriend plotting against Soul Society."

"Hinamori likely would have liked to think the same of her taichou."

"Oh, yes, sweet little Momo. How is she?"

"...I wouldn't know. She refuses to see anyone."

"...Ah. I'm sorry to hear that, Taichou."

Toushiro's brain worked quickly, very much wanting a subject change. "What is... Gin like?"

"Oh? Gonna try and analyze him for me, Taichou?"

"It is what I do best."

The blonde laughed loudly. "I believe it. Didn't you encounter him once? Or was that just Ichigo-kun?"

White brows lifted. "He mentioned it?"

"Just in passing."

"I saw him, for only a few minutes. Kurosaki was the one that charged him, after-"

"After what, Taichou? The look on your face is positively dismal."

"Because I have no desire to finish that sentence."

"I know he has a messed-up sense of logic; you wouldn't believe the things that make sense to him."

"Kurosaki beat the gatekeeper, Jidanbo, and was going to let the lot of us in because of such, but… Gin, was… reluctant to let us do such."

"Somehow maimed Jidanbo?"

"Cut off his arm. Inoue healed it."

"Sounds right. I told you, messed up logic. Messed up logic, for whatever reason, I can't seem to get enough of, always coming back for more." She chuckled humorlessly. "Such a hard man to read; I think I like the challenge."

"I have to admit, after that, I was surprised all he did to the rest of us was push us back."

Her head shot to attention. "What?"

"He could have killed at least Kurosaki after he charged him; all he did was use the force of his sword to push him and Jidanbo back so the gate closed again."

Blue eyes widened, then lessened. "I… see. Well, that's about Gin in a nutshell; two completely different actions against the same people in the same instance," she smiled wearily. "I'll go get dressed now. Don't worry Taichou, I don't take as much time as you might think." A wink, and she was gone.

_'For someone who likes making me spill my guts, she doesn't seem to fond of doing so herself,'_ Toushiro muttered internally.

_'Now, now, young one; think of how she likely feels,'_ Hyorinmaru's voice rumbled.

_'Enlighten me.'_

_'She had no idea of this Gin's intentions, whether he actually betrayed not only herself, but the entirety of this world, or if, perhaps, has some other motive he, for whatever reason cannot reveal.'_

_'That's a little optimistic.'_

_'Think of how you would feel if Rukia or Ichigo-san did something similar; would you not cling to every possible positive outcome?'_

_'Sometimes I think I'm only so smart because I regularly contend with you.'_

_'Glad I could help.'_

_'Only you would take that as a compliment.'_

Teal eyes wandered about the room as the dragon's laughter rumbled through his mind. There weren't any pictures; that surprised him a little- Matsumoto seemed the type who would want to document every little occasion with such. Fresh flowers donned the table, and there was a trinket here and there, but otherwise, it was a fairly sparse living space.

And whatever remained in that bowl still smelled rancid. "How could one eat something that looks and smells so horrific?" he muttered.

"Easy. It tastes yummy," the blonde replied, reappearing, now fully dressed.

"Huh. You are quick."

"How quick is Rukia-san?"

"She prefers to take her time, but running late- she told me her best time was five minutes."

"Impressive!"

"Indeed. Let's go."

"What's your best time, Taichou?" she asked as they went on their way.

"I don't run late, so as long as I like."

"You never once timed yourself?"

"No."

"Huh. Must be a girl thing. Or you're weird," she teased.

"I've been called worse."

The woman continued to chat through the entire walk to First Division. It wasn't entirely irritating, but it was definitely not the same as listening to Rukia, either; while Matsumoto could be entertaining, Rukia captivated his attention just by walking in the room. And Ichigo… He was Ichigo. Despite his grouchy demeanor, he commanded _everyone's_ attention walking into a room. He just… had a presence that welcomed those around him, even if his personality seemed annoyed by it. Idiot was a walking contradiction, and Toushiro had to admit, at least to himself, that he was intrigued by it.

"Isn't that right, Taichou?" the blonde asked as they approached their destination.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What?! Weren't you listening?"

"Forgive me, Matsumoto. I find myself distracted lately."

An understanding smile crossed her face. "Aw, that's okay, Taichou. I'll forgive you if you tell me what you were thinking about. Or _who_," she teased.

"No."

"Come on, I know it's either Rukia-san or Ichigo-kun; just tell me which."

"No."

"I'll hug you."

"Both."

"Really? Aw, you're so cute, Taichou."

"Matsumoto…," he growled, but went no further, they had reached the meeting room, and with so many others present, the tensai preferred not to let his temper get the best of him; he'd already made enough scenes in front of this group to last him a lifetime. They weren't the last to arrive, but still far from the first; only Kyoraku-taichou and his fukutaichou had yet to show themselves.

"So, Taichou-"

"Matsumoto, please, just _stop_."

She huffed and pouted, but replied, "Fine. You're so mean, Taichou."

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually."

The woman actually had a chuckle at that. He _was_ glad she understood his sense of humor; not many did and took it as insulting.

Ise-fukutaichou came in then, dragging Kyoraku-taichou by the ear, and the chotaichou at the head of the room finally spoke. "Everyone has arrived. Now we can begin."

Toushiro would admit he had a bit of an unfair advantage, knowing Urahara, but nothing in the events that followed surprised him. Sans one.

After explaining what Urahara had been up to, the conclusion he'd come to and how they'd be fighting Aizen and his minions, it also appeared they'd be leaving immediately to go and do such: After sorting out one detail- who was going to Hueco Mundo and who was going to stay in the 'fake' Karakura to wait on Aizen's arrival.

The tensai would admit he wanted to go where Ichigo and Rukia were, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the woman, at least, would see that as 'babysitting' and likely turn her sword on himself.

Not on the list of things to do. Besides, he _really_ wanted to fight Aizen.

So he stayed out of the conversation, content to be one of the many going to fuck up the former taichou. Not surprisingly, Kuchiki-taichou and Kenpachi-taichou immediately wanted to go to Hueco Mundo, Kurotsuchi-taichou volunteering almost directly after; something about 'interesting samples.'

For once, he really didn't want to know.

"All right," the chotaichou said. "Waste no more time; now, we go to bring an end to Sosuke Aizen's treachery!"

Toushiro bit back the urge to roll his eyes. Such drama.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so… Hi! I try not to make these habit, they can take away from the story, but this ended up being a short chapter and I wanted to mention a few things. First, when I started this story, I had intended to end it after the first arc. Obviously, that didn't happen since two certain males didn't want to cooperate as quickly as I wanted them to. I don't really mind, though, this is a fun one to write. But that does leave one question: How far should I go? I'm thinking about going until Ichigo gets his powers back, but depending on how long that takes me, the current arc could be finished or close to, and looks like a really interesting time to be in Toushiro's head. But, if it's not, that could be a really long wait, depending on how long this arc is going to be. So, what I could do is, after Ichi gets his powers back, maybe stick in one of the movie plotlines to follow to buy me some time. My question for all of you is this: Would you keep reading through all that? Even as I write this, I'm thinking maybe it's just better to end it at the end of that fullbring thing. But I would still like your opinions, so, please, feel free to share them with me.


	19. Chapter 19

_'Do you know what your fate is?_  
_Are you trying to shake it?_  
_You're doing your best stance, your best look,_  
_You're praying that you make it'_  
-OneRepublic 'Say (All I Need)'

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah at it again, despite my best efforts. Just wanted to say I don't know which movie/filler it will be yet, but yeah, I'll go through to the end. Toushiro's head is so much fun, and even more fun while getting into Ichigo's, and the two of them are just finally getting there.

That said, those of you who are familiar with this arc have probably figured out this is going to be a pretty depressing chapter, and I have to say, I've never really figured out why Ichigo, when he knew he was the only one there that hadn't been 'exposed' to Aizen's shikai, would stand back and let that happen, unless it actually happened so quickly he couldn't. So I'm gonna go with that. This one was a hard one for me to write; naturally, I don't like when Shiro-chan's world is crashing around him, but it'll get picked back up PDQ and I'm just glad it's not Ichigo's POV I'm writing, at least this chapter, lol. Enjoy.

* * *

The chotaichou's haste was not unwarranted. Toushiro hadn't really expected it to be, the man was a bit drama-full, but he didn't seem the kind who would actually do things unnecessarily. Their timing couldn't have been better, in fact, just a they arrived, sent the three captains to Hueco Mundo, and their quarry appeared with the other two deserted taichou.

And a few arrancar that wanted a pissing contest. Bring it.

Some began talking amongst themselves; who was stronger, who should down first, but the chotaichou brought a rather quick end to it, releasing his zanpakuto.

Toushiro felt ill. Matsumoto dove into him, pushing down a-ways and away from the elderly man. "What the- What the fuck?" he muttered, eyes wide at the flames that engulfed the area they'd all previously been standing in.

"Explains a lot."

"Had to protect my taichou," the blonde woman grinned. "You don't think I would just randomly crash into you in this situation, do you?" she added with a pout.

"No," he muttered, eyes still hard on the flames surrounding the three former taichou. "Just before he released, I felt… a little strange. Those flames would do it."

"You liked that, you'd love his bankai."

"…I don't doubt it. We can go into that later; it appears to cleared up there."

"Yes, Taaichou!"

Naturally, the arrancar went for the pillars keeping the 'fake' town as it was. Shuuei Hisagi, Izuru Kira-fukutaichou, Asegawa Yumichika, and Ikkaku Madarame were holding guard there, one over each. This 'king' sent one of his own to each, but no one else made a move to strike- were we just watching to see who was victorious over the town? Kind of a waste of time, but whatever.

If pressed to answer who he thought had the least chance of victory, based what little he knew of their abilities, he never would have guessed Madarame. And yet, after the other three battles had been won, the pillar he was in charge of protecting came crashing down.

"Madarame," he scarcely heard himself mutter.

"Chotaichou-dono," Komamura-taichou said.

The man gave a nod, and the questioner was off with his fukutaichou to the fight with a bag of 'replacement poles,' as it were. Toushiro had to hand it to Urahara; the jackass really had thought of everything.

The arrancar that had been sent to the area, after succumbing to one of Komamura's punches, must have released his weapon, as he grew to at least twice the size had before; the taichou in battle called his bluff, so to speak, and summoned a _massive_ bankai.

"He doesn't care if it's the real one or the fake one, does he?" Matsumoto stated suddenly, eyes on the equally-destructive strike he'd made. "He'll put Division Seven in the red for sure."

Toushiro shrugged. "There are taichou that pay for their division's battles out of pocket- Komamura-taichou, at least, seems that type of person."

"Really, Taichou?!" The woman was ecstatic. "So we can fight worry-free!"

"I said Komamura-taichou seemed that type, Matumoto; nothing about myself."

"Aww, I bet you're stingy."

"Paying for your own damages is not stingy, it's taking responsibility."

"Stingy! Stingy Taichou!"

"Quiet, Matsumoto," he muttered, turning his attention back- to the ended battle. Huh.

The 'king,' who had been sitting, began to stand. The arrancar on either side of him were disturbed by this, to the point they flashed before him to take a knee. "Our deepest apologies, Baragan-sama!" the woman spoke. "We shall go dispose of them immediately! So we humbly request that His Majesty retake his seat wait here!"

"Are… they serious right now?" Toushiro muttered, meaning to himself, but going off the snicker from Matsumoto, she heard him as well.

Soi Fon-taichou and her fukutaichou seemed even less impressed than he, bypassing commentary and sailing headfirst into challenge. "Who are you going to dispose of?" the woman asked.

As much as Toushiro would have liked to listen in, it appeared he had problems of his own, in form of three women who had circled himself and Matsumoto; another further back that was clearly one of rank.

"…Still all right, Matsumoto?" If he could feel Ichimaru's reiatsu, certainly she could.

She drew her sword. "Fine, Taichou. I'll take care of these three; you get the Espada in back," she told him calmly.

Three opponents? "… You can handle them?"

"Yes, Taichou."

"All right. I'll leave them to you." He shunpo'd out of her way to face the sparsely-clad woman that had been serenely watching the scene unfold. She continued to watch him, unfazed, unimpressed, drawing her blade.

_'She's just here to fight and go home,'_ the tensai realized, unsheathing his own weapon. _'Perfect.' _They continued to eye one another, each sizing up the other, calculating.

Toushiro dove in to attack. Her could hear some of her entourage yelling behind him, but could hardly pay them any mind; they were Matsumoto's problem now. The woman in front of him made no move to speak, even her expression remained stoic. Probably no information from this one, let alone rile into distraction or any other such trick. _'Unfortunate,' _he thought, calling forth his first release in irritation.

To further annoy him, her abilities seemed on par with his own, meeting him blow for blow- and with water all her own, flowing forth from the wide opening in her still-quite-sturdy blade. Well, she was an Espada. All he could do was pay close attention and look for an opening.

Then… Hinamori? He tried to be affected, but she was definitely behind him, definitely with Matsumoto, and depending on her state of mind, should definitely not be here. Just earlier this day, she was still refusing to see anyone; how could she be ready to fight?

"What was that?" his opponent asked.

Fuck. She noticed. "What are you on about?" asked dryly.

"Your reiatsu shook a bit just now."

"No idea what you're talking about," he told her, and struck with yet another stream of water that would harden to ice on impact. Yet another dodge. This woman was pissing him off.

Yet through his annoyance, Matsumoto's reiatsu diminished to a bare flicker, Hinamori calling after her. _'I'll have to leave it to them,' _he realized, blocking another well-aimed strike.

_'I'm sure they will be fine.'_

_'Thank you, Hyorin-'_ He was cut off, started by his opponent's sudden standstill. Oh, her friends; their reiatsu didn't feel all that great, either. And a little toasty.

And she could see them. "Apache… SunSun… Mila Rose," she muttered, undoing what she had of a top, revealing some semblance of a bra and her number, tattooed on her right breast. Seriously? "You fought well."

"All that power… and you're only number three?" he muttered, even further irritated.

"'All that power?'" she repeated in a semi-amused tone. "I don't recall showing you the full extent of my power."

He didn't know how he knew, he just did, barely calling forth his second release before the strike came, cutting off the full impact with his quickly-formed wings. He was pleased not to be dead, but the woman, it seemed, was not so impressed.

"Is this it?" she asked, still monotone. "This is the power of a taichou? I'll put an end to this. Destroy, Tiburon," she spoke, and was encompassed by a massive amount of water.

Toushiro's mind worked quickly while she had her transformation, eyes fixed on the display. _'She's pretty high on herself, so she'll dive right in to attack, I'll dodge, take down- Ooo, no, let her think she won, take her up even higher and she'll be even easier to surprise.' _He grinned slightly, whisking it away as the water cleared. _'Perfect.' _

_'Well done, young one.'_

_'Let's hope it's enough.'_

If possible, she was wearing even less than before, but her weapon had completely changed; now solid and protruding from her arm as if it were part of it. Perhaps it was, he couldn't tell from where he stood. _'So that's her resurreccion, huh? Not very different. Still, even with a plan, underestimating her would be fatal.' _

And, indeed, he nearly missed his opening to use his ice-made deception, but he was able to get into her blind spot. The woman, not sparing even a look to the crumbling 'corpse,' had turned her attention to the chotaichou.

Toushiro took his strike. To her neck.

She noticed at the very last possible second that spared her life, just as quickly returning the favor, but he had more presence of mind to dodge from.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, still sounding calm.

"I didn't think your speed and range of attack would increase so suddenly," the tensai told her, admittedly screwing with her a bit. "Good thing I took precautions." It was then she looked to his crumbling illusion and realization set it. "Since I can only use it once, I didn't want to use it so early on, but I suppose that's the way it goes," he said. _'Story of my frickin' life.'_

She stared him down hard, perhaps attempting to ascertain how serious he was.

"Do not underestimate a shinigami's power," he advised her.

The woman didn't reply, only shot another attack of water to him. Frozen. Deflected. Easy. "You have to understand by now," he said. "Water, even the water you attack with, will only become my weapon. Your attacks will never reach me."

"Oh, they will," she replied, very self-assured herself. "And very soon, at that. I can show you; come at me, if you like."

"You think a cheap taunt like that will work? That's why I said you were underestimating me!" he yelled at her, summoning an ice form of the dragon to (ideally) encase her.

Still calm as light breeze, she stretched out her weapon before herself. "Herviendo," she spoke, and the ice melted, flowing around her blade. "Then the minute you come to that conclusion, you must come to this as well," she told him. "That yours can become mine as well." She focused the current, aiming head-on for him. "Cascada."

Too fast to deflect, but easily frozen immobile. "I don't need such a trite lecture from you," he told her. "But you are waiting for the same thing as I, are you not? For the area to be filled with enough moisture to use whatever special attack you might have."

She made no reply, but his assumption seemed spot-on.

"I've never tried this in bankai, but if we're both waiting for the same thing, this is going to continue going nowhere. In truth, I don't have to wait for such a thing; Hyorinmaru is the strongest zanpakuto of his kind. All water is our weapon; and all the heavens are at our command." He said such with a revenant tone, knowing the dragon would kick his ass later if he spoke of their power in too high-strung a way. If he were being honest with himself, he'd admit there were times even he himself was amazed at what the dragon and he could do, even with incomplete power- such as now. "Hyouten Hyakkasou."

The sky began to darken, storm clouds rolling in quickly. "What is this?" the woman asked, showing some concern for the first time.

"Tensou Juurin," he replied. If this went where he was almost certain it would (unless she had something more powerful, and that seemed doubtful at best), she was about to die; if she wanted to know how, he'd tell her. "It's one of Hyorinmaru's basic techniques, but also one of the strongest. My power is incomplete- no one understands that better than me. I don't care for using such things as I can't be certain who I will or will not cut down, but as more than half my flowers are gone, it appears irrelevant." He hadn't lied to the chotaichou; he didn't know what would happen after they were gone, but it didn't seem as if it would be anything optimistic, at least for himself.

_'She fought well herself, young one.'_

"…I'm going to ask your name, Espada."

Surprisingly, she answered. "Tres Espada, Tia Halibel."

"…Division Ten Taichou, Toushiro Hitsugaya," he returned, steadying himself, willing whatever he had left stable and straightforward. "Houten Hyakkasou."

The sky opened over the woman; snow began to fall. "Her-" she began, but the first flake hit her blade, freezing and blossoming. Followed by another.

And another.

And another.

Another.

"What is this?!" she growled.

"Anything that touches that snow will freeze into the shape of a flower," he told her. "When a hundred of those flowers bloom, your life will be over." Even thought she could no longer hear him, he added, "I am sorry, but I cannot let you avenge your underlings."

He relinquished the release.

The sky opened wide.

A giant, grotesque creature began to waddle its way through, seemingly lead by what appeared to be a child. However, a child that was definitely an arrancar and Toushiro was the last person you needed to tell not to judge others by appearances. The boy looked around, seemingly dazed and probably easily distracted. Wasn't this one of the ones from-

He jumped forward to Ukitake's back, and… slammed his hand right through him. Kyoraku-tachou tried to go to him, but was fired upon by his opponent.

The tensai wasn't given any time to even think of going to assist them. At the child's scream, the towers of flowers beside himself crashed to pieces- Halibel was still very much alive.

Damn, did she look pissed.

The giant creature seemed to have a duty as well- blowing aside the flames that held the former taichou captive. That… wasn't good.

Toushiro faced to woman again. She was still contained in the ice, but she wouldn't be much longer. _'Dammit. Aizen's free, I want to go fight him.' _

_'Then I suggest you survive **her**, young one.'_

He gritted his teeth, once again drew his sword, and-

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice he didn't know declared.

A whole group of them stood a few feet from Aizen and his entourage- a rather eclectic group, but among them, he spotted the girl with long hair and the school uniform. The Vaizards? What were they doing here? More importantly, how did they get past Urarhara's precious barrier? He saw the dark-haired girl flash-step down to where Kyoraku had fallen. And kicked him in the head.

Huh. So they knew each other.

As the one who appeared to be the leader of the group, a young man with straight blonde- _'Oh, that's the guy who was after Ichigo the other night. Hirako, Rukia called him,' _the tensai realized of the one who stopped to talk to the chotaichou a moment.

The child arrancar let out another cry, and the monstrosity with him split open, and what appeared to be gallons of black water surged forth from it. On closer inspection, though, it was not water or any other fluid, but millions and millions of Gillian. The newcomers summoned their masks, as Toushiro had seen Ichigo do a few times prior, and flew forward to attack, completely unfazed.

He had to respect that.

They completely dismantled the horde of Gillian, each obvious with their own style, the only similarity being that mask. Then Hirako dove in face Aizen head on, striking. But before Toushiro even had a chance to be pissed, Tousen intervened, giving the Vaizard a shallow head wound. He tried to attack again, but this time, Komamura-taichou stilled his blade. Hirako spoke to him, and the taichou replied, too soft for the tensai's ears at first, but was sure everyone heard the last few sentences, "That alone is more than enough reason to look upon you as allies! I have decided I will fight alongside you! I will hear no objections, masked visitor!"

Hirako didn't look impressed by the statement, but Toushiro made a note to get to know the other taichou better- he certainly seemed worth knowing.

Halibel gave him no further time to dwell on it; she was free.

He drew his sword, intent to block her blade, only to have the dark-haired girl jump onto it, forcing it away, and a blonde one with pigtails striking from below, forcing the arrancar back completely for a time. "It seems there isn't time to worry about whether you're friends or foes," he told them.

Pigtails scoffed. "It ain't like we wanna help you shinigami!" she said angrily. But now ain't the time to be worried about stuff like that!"

"Correct," the other female grinned. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, yes? That should be a good enough reason to fight together."

"Can't argue with that." Toushiro grinned. _'Actually, these guys are pretty strong on their own… but could I really ask them that?' _His eye line glanced Aizen. _'To fight him, I can take a small blow to my pride,_' he decided. "I have something to say."

"What is it?" Pigtails snapped. "Make it quick! If it's about who we are, I can't tell you anything!"

"I already know who you are."

"What?! How could a stupid, snotty shinigami-"

"That's the one I told you about that came by, Hyori."

Suddenly, it all made sense. Well, more of it. "No fucking way!" the shorter girl yelled. "There's no way Ichigo would be interested in a short, stinky guy like him!"

Toushiro wasn't bothered. While he'd never been on the receiving end of it, he knew jealousy when he heard it.

"You were saying, Taichou?" the dark-haired female said.

"It's a request," he managed. "I don't like asking this since I don't know you well, but could I leave this to you two? I… want to fight Aizen."

This time, Hyori's head jutted around to face him, epitome of all annoyance clear on her face. "WHA?! ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! WE'RE THE ONES THAT WANNA FIGHT THAT BALD BASTARD AIZEN! WE COME HERE TO SAVE YER ASSES, BUT WE SHOULD JUST LET YOU GO ON AHEAD?! IN YER DREAMS, BALDY!"

It took him a moment to find his words again. "…Yeah. I got carried away. Forget about it."

The taller woman seemed to understand. Not the blonde. "FORGET ABOUT IT?!" she yelled. "THAT'S ALL YA GOT TO SAY?! HOW 'BOUT AN APOLOGY?!"

He was starting to see what Ichigo saw. "S-sorry," he mumbled.

"HUUUUH? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she continued to rant, then apparently decided ripping into him was good idea before he could even begin to form a reply. "AND WHAT'S A KID LIKE YOU DOING WEARIN' A TAICHOU HAORI, ANYWAY?! ARE YOU EVEN REALLY A TAICHOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST PLAYING DRESS UP!"

Maybe Ichigo would help him kill her…

"Oh, I get it! I got you all figured out! I bet you're up on your high horse cuz you did something sneaky to become a taichou even though you're just a kid, so you think you can get away with stuff like that! YA BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, BALD, **SHRIMP**!"

Done. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A SHRIMP!" he yelled back. "YOU'RE SHORTER THAN I AM!"

"HUH?! YOU PICKING A FIGHT?!"

"You're the one picking a fight! Even though I apologized you just kept going!"

The second woman appeared done as well. "I'm going ahead," she said, and shot forth to fight the arrancar.

"WHA? HOLD UP, LISA!"

Lisa. Lisa was the reasonable one. Good to know.

"Tsubuse!" she called out now, as her weapon transformed. "Haguro Tonbo!"

Hyori was right behind her. "Buttegiri, Kubigiri Orochi!"

He rolled his eyes, charging forth as well. "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"

"Oh, enough," a calm, _familiar _voice said. Suddenly, Aizen was in the midst of them.

Halibel, one Toushiro would have taken for one to never turn from her opponent, did now. He barely heard her mutter, "Aizen… sama…," before he cut her across her middle, blood rushing forth from the wound. His own…? Right. Aizen was too good for comrades, wasn't he? Jackass. "You are no longer of any use to me," he continued to her. "It appears none of you are worthy to fight beneath me." The woman swung up her weapon, but to no avail. It would be a miracle if she survived that cut. "Now then, shall we begin?" he said, completely unaffected. "Members of the Gotei Thirteen and you botched, pseudo-arrancar?"

"Aizen," Hyori growled as Hirako joined them.

"Don't approach him carelessly," he warned. "If you do, with that ability of his, that'll be the end of you."

"We know."

"That was directed at you, you idiot. Relax the grip on your sword."

"…Such kind words," Aien spoke again. "Just what I'd expect from you, Hirako-_taichou_."

The female growled.

"Hyori!" Hirako warned, and Toushiro could help but liken it to a scold one would give a disobedient pet.

"However," the former taichou continued, unfettered. "This whole 'It's over if you approach him carelessly' business sounds rather funny. It doesn't matter if you approach me carelessly, with caution, or not at all- the outcome will be the same. I'm not talking about the future. Your demise will be due to the events of the past, from which you already have no way of escaping."

"He's baiting you! Don't fall for it!" Hirako yelled immediately, no doubt feeling the other's rise in reiatsu. He did know their personalities as well, perhaps there were some like to fall for such a taunt.

Yeah, Toushiro knew he wasn't one to talk.

"What do you have to be afraid of?" the man continued. "You all died on that night a hundred years ago."

The words struck a chord with Hyori; despite Hirako calling her back, she sprang forth to strike. She never even closed the distance between them; a blade rushed forward from behind the group, slicing her clean in half. Sure, he'd grumbled about her, but the tensai didn't actually… Hirako dove after, grabbing her upper half before it hit the ground. "Hacchi!" he yelled, but seemed to realize the man couldn't help.

_'Inoue… were she here…'_

Hirako's head looked up to Aizen. Toushiro couldn't see exactly, but he could imagine what sort of expression the other held.

"Such a nice look," Aizen nearly smiled. "I feel as thought I am looking at eyes that have returned for the first time in a hundred years, Shinji Hirako."

The blonde looked away, back down at Hyori. They must be close. But with unique abilities such as theirs, the lot of them were likely a tight-knit group.

"Do you despise me? If you do, then come and face me. I will make an exception, and take you on myself."

Apparently, Hirako reached the same conclusion the tensai had earlier. "Hacchi. I'm sorry to bother you when you only have one arm, but please look after Hyori. Do what it takes to keep her alive… until Ichigo comes back with Orihime-chan."

"Understood," the large man replied.

The blonde man once again stood to face the ringleader of this little 'game,' glaring down at him dangerously.

"'Until Ichigo gets back with Orihime-chan?'" Aizen repeated. "You put a great deal of trust in that boy."

"It's not like you could understand," Shinji shot back. "Since you're not capable of trusting your allies."

"Trusting someone is the same as depending on them. That is the weak thing to do. We have no use for it."

"That's quite a thing for someone with so many henchmen to say. But you probably tricked them some way."

"Not at all. I have never told my subordinates to trust me. I have told them to come with me, that is all. But sadly, there are those not strong enough to follow that through to the end. All living creatures place their faith in something stronger than themselves, and cannot survive unless they blindly follow that person. The person in that position-"

_'Ugh…' _Toushiro tried not to sigh. _'If I have to listen to one more piece of utter droll come out of this asshole's mouth…' _He snapped back to attention with he saw Aizen draw his sword.

"Finally," Shinji said. "You're quite the slacker."

No reply.

"Scared?"

Nothing.

"Don't you ignore me. No matter how strong you say you are, you must have some misgivings. You said it yourself a hundred years ago; I didn't open up to you, didn't give you any information, and as a result, you know nothing of my zanpakuto's abilities."

This should be good.

"If you think your zanpakuto is the only one capable of controlling a person's senses, you're dead wrong. Taorero, Sakanade." His blade transformed, there was always something, five holes in the blade, a rather ornate-looking hilt that ended in a circle, which encompassed his hand.

"…What an interesting-looking sword."

"Oh, stop; I'm not going to let you borrow it."

"Although, I don't feel as if anything's changed. Perhaps I heard you wrong."

"It's changing already. Like, say, what do you think of that wonderful smell?"

The man reacted.

"It's too late to hold your breath. Welcome to the inverted world." Of course, nothing had changed for Toushiro or anyone else, but it must have for Aizen- Hirako was grinning awfully smugly- or maybe that was his default. "This is Sakanade's power," the Vaizard continued. "It reverses right and left and up and down. Pretty neat, right?" he asked, charging to the other.

_'That reiatsu,'_ Toushiro realized, attempting not to be obvious as he looked around.

"Yup, only his would able to be felt through that barrier," Lisa grinned beside him.

Shinji got a hit in.

"And he's not even here yet."

"I was intrigued," Aizen said suddenly, sounding a little put-out. "But once your opponent is used to it, your power is a mere child's game."

It didn't matter. Ichigo broke through the barrier right behind the asshole.

But even as Ichigo's first strike came, he hit a barrier, visible only as it was hit. The teen jumped back, disbelief clear on his face. Idiot. "It's been a long time, ryoka boy," the former taichou greeted him. "The attack was good, but the location poor. The back of the neck is a living's creature's greatest blind spot; why wouldn't I show up for battle without a defense in place?"

Hazel eyes were still wide. Toushiro sighed lowly.

"Something wrong?" Lisa remarked.

"Any and every time I have the audacity to forget he's only fifteen, he never fails to remind me."

She arched an eyebrow, humored, but said nothing.

"Shall I guess what you're thinking?" Exibit A Asshole continued. "'If only I had hollowfied before that attack, I could have finished it.' Give it a try."

Ichigo summoned his mask.

Toushiro rolled his head back, unable to watch the other rise to the taunt.

"He's still alive," Lisa told him.

"Good. Mind if we put as many of us between the two of them as possible before Aizen starts again?" he , Toushiro flash-stepped over to the teen, the former taichou at the tail end of a 'why duty shouldn't be important to you' speech he himself didn't care much for, but Ichigo was so buying. He had to feel a little for him; he wasn't used someone mental fucking you up while physically fucking you up- Urahara had barely been able to touch on it with him. "Ichigo," he said lowly, laying his hand over the teen's. "Don't let him in your head. Messing with your psyche is my job. Besides all else, as much as I'm sure it dismays you, there are other people here to help and protect you as much as you want to help and protect them."

"What? You're all beat to hell and back!" the teen snapped back. "It'd be crazy to let you all fight in my stead!"

"Letting you fight alone would be really crazy, Ichigo," Shinji added. "Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"How the hell do you know who I am?"

"Ichigo's descriptions and my own brilliant powers of deduction."

Teal eyes darted back up to the hazel one. "You and I need to have a long chat later," Toushiro told him, and was after his primary target in the next beat.

"Coming at me without a second thought," Aizen stated, blocking the strike. "What a daring move, Hitsugaya-_taichou_."

"This will never get going if someone doesn't attack you already," was the dry reply, ignoring the jab. "I have to hand it to you, not using your ability on the first swing."

"I should be the offering praise; for having the presence of mind not to face me alone."

_'Hm? Oh, hi, Kyoraku-taichou.'_

"Are you trying to say this is unfair?" the newcomer asked.

"If that's how it sounded, then I'll revise my statement."

"Aizen," Toushiro interrupted. "You were saying something earlier about a blade without hate is likened to an eagle without wings; a blade swung from duty will not work against you." At least, he was pretty sure that what he had said. "Since you don't seem to be aware, I'll tell you- swing a blade out of a sense of duty is what a taichou does; what even a mature person does. Swinging a weapon around out of hate is nothing more than base violence. Captains, nor I, refer to that as 'fighting.' From what I've seen of the people you so willingly turned your back on, you were never worthy to be one of them."

"…How amusing," was the reply. "Those don't seem like the words, of those gathered here, of the one who despises me the most. Do you really mean to tell me there is no hatred in the blade you are too ready to swing? Or did your grudge against me vanish the second Hinamori-kun recovered and showed up here?"

That sorry fucking piece-

Kyoraku-taichou swung his blade, perhaps trying to distract the tensai from the taunt, and such an obvious one, he could barely hear his logic trying to call him back from his hatred; yet the words that left his mouth next were far from logic. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru," he snarled, facing the other again. "You're right, Aizen. I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to hack you to pieces!"

The man arched an eyebrow.

"Then you aren't worthy of being a taichou, either, right?" the tensai said. "I don't know what you think my reasons for becoming a taichou were, and I couldn't care less what you think they are. If I can kill you, I'm fine with loosing the title. I'm not going to show you any mercy!" he yelled, charging him with a surge of ice, twice evaded.

Another attack came at the former taichou from above, an attempt to catch him off-guard. "Forgive me, Hitsugaya-taichou," Komamura-taichou called. "I'm going to join your battle!"

"Do what you like." He'd calmed, albeit minimally, enough to be civil to the other.

But, sadly, Aizen was too quick, running a hard slash down the other's bankai, and therefore, to its wielder. Komamura-taichou continued to fight despite it, until another slash, deep in his side.

Two of the Vizards came next, but they too, fell.

Then Lisa.

Then that bitchy second division taichou had some words for him, and a distraction many of her appeared before the asshole. Perfect. The ice raced from his blade once more, sealing the former taichou to the ground, even at a length. The woman swooped in to attack, Kyoraku-taichou emerged from the shadow cast on the ice. Interesting ability. One to go into later.

Toushiro stood back on level with them again. "…It's over," he dared speak with relief, charged again, and shoved the head of his blade through the fallen taichou.

Whose appearance began to… change.

Teal eyes blinked, sure they were playing tricks; clothes became darker, skin paler, dark hair straight… pulled up… into… a bun.

"Mo…mo…?"

His hands released the blade in horror; he could hear himself screaming, but only processed the girl in front of himself. The girl now looking so… Was there a word for that expression?

"Shiro-chan…" her weak voice managed. "Why…?"

He really wasn't sure about anything after that. Possibly more screaming. He saw Momo turning to him, tears and blood in her large, unbelieving dark brown eyes-

A sting in his neck.

Then nothing.

* * *

Grogginess.

The feeling of trying to wake, knowing he should be awake, something preventing him… what was it? Forcing him still, but felt no physical or spiritual pressure… What could…?

The sting.

A needle.

Sedative.

_'Why did I need one of those?' _He searched his memory in this seemingly in-between world. _'Fighting. Satisfaction. Sweet, sweet, satisfaction, then…' _

Momo.

His body had a physical reaction to the recollection, despite the medication, lurching and attempting to hack what wasn't there to come up; the visual on his heart ripping itself into tiny pieces. "Momo…" he scarcely heard himself mutter.

"Toushiro!"

A voice… he knew that voice. No, Nothing could possibly make this okay.

"Toushiro, Hinamori's not dead!"

"W…Wha..?"

"Her heart wasn't hit, Toushiro, she's not dead."

Rukia. Rukia wouldn't lie. Not even to make him feel better… right? "Even if you're lying, don't stop talking."

"As if I would lie to you. Wake up now, huh?"

He felt a chilled embrace around his heart, far from uncomfortable, willing him stable… willing him sane. _'Thank you, Hyorinmaru.' _

_'You are welcome, young one.' _The dragon knew it would be pointless to tell his wielder not to blame himself; all he could do was support him. Rukia's words had reached him, and combined with himself, was sure the tensai would pull through this, dismal though the outcome seemed now.

It was that calming, frozen push that allowed Toushiro to finish waking. The first thing he saw were bright, concerned, violet eyes. "Hey," the woman smiled.

"…I have _got_ to stop waking up here," he muttering, noticing his surrounding immediately as forth division.

"I'll agree with that- Oh, please don't try to get up."

He persisted. "I'm fine. Where's Hinamori?"

"Next room over. Please don't- Toushiro!" Rukia pleaded as the taichou left the room, running after him.

But he stopped in the doorway of the next room. Yes, Momo was alive, and looked so peaceful she may as well have been sleeping. Good. "I… just needed to see her," he spoke softly, and willingly went back not only to his own room, but to bed as well. "You seem well."

"I'm all right."

"Matsumoto?"

"Fine."

"Ichigo?"

"Physically, fine."

White eyebrow arched. "Elaborate."

"He's unconscious; has been since Aizen was bound and captured, you'll be glad to know about that."

"I'd be gladder if he were dead, but please continue."

"Urahara said Ichigo's… losing his powers."

"What?! And he has provided no explanation for this?"

"Sort of, but how could he?"

"That _idiot_," he growled.

"Toushiro, Urahara-"

"Not him."

"Ichigo? Why?"

"I wager he did something to make this happen; a technique or some such thing that this would be the consequence of."

"But… what? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's Ichigo. If he saw it as no other way out, he'd do it in a heartbeat."

"I suppose…"

"How long have I been out?"

"Hn? Oh, only about a day."

"Who had the sedative?"

Rukia lightly scoffed. "Who do you think?"

"Unohana-taichou."

"Yep."

"How are you doing, Hitsugaya-taichou?" the subject of their conversation entered with a bright smile.

"Fine. When might I leave without angering you?"

"I would like to take a look at you, however, if everything is fine, then I can approve that immediately."

"Excellent."

"Kuchiki-san, would you wait in the hall for a moment, please?"

"O-Of course!" the violet-eyed woman replied, doing so after a comforting smile to her lover.

"That wasn't necessary," he told the remaining female.

"I know, but there is something I would like to tell you without others listening, even if you will likely chose to tell them anyhow."

"Which is?"

"There are people here you can talk to, if you would like."

"I have a therapist- you just sent her away."

"I see," she continued to smile. "My apologies, then; feel free to leave any time, and know that a little lethargy is expected for the rest of the day, at least."

"From whatever you shot me up with?"

"Indeed."

"Unohana-taichou…" He wasn't sure why he was about to ask what he was, perhaps the kindness and information she'd provided when they first met, all he knew was it was nagging him and he wasn't about to ask Rukia or Ichigo, if they'd even been around. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Give you the drug?"

Nod. "I don't remember anything after…," he mumbled, unwilling to continue.

"Your emotions were quite out of control, Hitsugaya-taichou. Not knowing you well, we were unsure if you would do yourself or anyone else a harm. Kurosaki-san was kind enough to hold you still so I was able to administer the sedative before going back into battle. He also pulled Hyorimaru from Hinamori-san so I could heal the wound as quickly as possible."

Didn't lose her complacent expression once. He had to respect that. "I see. And, what is Hinamori's condition?"

"Physically, she is healing nicely; emotionally, we will not know until she wakes, and that could be any time now."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou."

"It is not a problem. Shall I send Kuchiki-san back in?"

"Please do," he asked, reaching for the hilt of his sword. Once he looked for them, there were indeed still remnants of Ichigo's reiatsu, even if barely. Perhaps because it was one of the only positive memories he had of the taller male thus far, the tensai was reminded of the night on the other's roof, that strong reiatsu wrapping tightly around him, but never constrictive, perhaps would have tentatively tried to mingle with his own had Rukia not interrupted them.

Not that he was angry with her. Including her in the evening had made it that much more enjoyable. and perhaps because he was just starting to see Ichigo in a light other than that of compulsive moron,- "Rukia," he said, when a movement in the corner of his eye broke his thoughts.

"You were _gone_ for a second there," she smiled. "Hinamori?"

"Surprisingly, no. I don't think I'm letting myself process beyond the fact her prognosis looks well at the moment. I asked Unohana-taichou what occurred… after, and she mentioned Ichigo's part… my thoughts wandered to him."

"They way you were gripping Hyorinmaru's hilt I thought for sure your thoughts were going somewhere… unpleasant."

Toushiro skid his hand down the sheath, offering said hilt to her. Rukia's brows furrowed a moment, then let her fingers graze it. "Ichigo," she realized suddenly. "When did he have your zanpakuto?"

"According to Unohana, he was good enough to remove the blade I shoved as hard as physically possible into my sister."

"…Oh. Toushiro-"

"Don't. Please."

She pursed her lips, eyes narrowing. "Just this, and then I'll shut up- you know she won't be angry, not with you, anyway."

"…Ah. Where are my clothes? Unohana-taichou said I could leave." More or less.

"Oh, over here," she replied, going to get them. "And, um, this was with them," she added, holding up the garnet he'd been holding on to for months now. "Fell out when I was changing you."

"Something I have meant to give you for some time now," he told her. "It finally came in the morning before Ichigo… happened. We're been a bit occupied since then. And it was not my intention to ask you to marry me, I apologize if it mislead you; it was only my intention to give you something I was reasonably sure you would like."

She smiled, sitting on the bed beside him. "This definitely qualifies, Toushiro; thank you. It's a little loose on my ring finger, but perfect for my middle one," she replied, showing him such.

"Trying it on, were you?" he asked in amusement.

"Well, unless you have a secret girlfriend or it was for Ichigo, it seemed a safe assumption."

"No secret girlfriend. Don't know Ichigo that well yet."

She laughed. "I have a hard time seeing him wearing jewelry."

"Mm." White brows furrowed. "_You_ changed me?"

"Did you think you got all clean by magic? I thought you'd prefer me over staff."

"Don't mistake me, I definitely do; I am merely finding it hard to believe you went through all that fighting yourself in Hueco Mundo without a scratch. And don't even try telling me there wasn't any."

"Oh, there was. I was just hoping to be able to wait a little longer before telling you about it," she admitted.

"How much longer?"

"At least until after Ichigo and Hinamori-fukutaichou wake up and things settled with them."

"If you would like."

"Thank you."

"You're basically doing the same for me, how could I refuse?"

Another smile shone on her lips. "Yeah, you're right," she laughed.

Urahara told Rukia that Ichigo would be out for at least a month, so the tensai didn't really see the point in daily visits; Rukia went anyway, of course, but she was also friendly with Ichigo's little group of friends- she was likely visiting with them as well. Toushiro made daily visits as well, but not to the teen; there was someone still in forth division that was due to wake up far sooner than he.

About a week after Aizen was jailed… for eternity, virtually, Toushiro was making one of said visits, and as he neared the grounds, Kotetsu-fukutaichou came running up to him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Oh, I'm glad! Unohana-taichou just sent me after you!" she panted.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou just woke up, and-and she doesn't understand what happened. Unohana-taichou and myself tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't hear it. She-she wants to talk to you."

"...I would have thought I'd be the last person she'd want to see."

"She says she'll only talk to you."

"Then I had better go to her," he replied diplomatically, flash-stepping the rest of the way.

Unohana-taichou was still in the room with his sister, neither saying anything, the brunette looking down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. "Hinamori," he breathed.

"Shir- Hitsugaya-kun," she said meekly, and the taller woman wordlessly took her leave.

"What's this I hear about you not talking to anyone?"

"I wanted to talk to you first," she replied, but was then silent.

"So? Talk, then," he told her after a few moments of such.

Her heavy, dark eyes finally raised to his. She was so tired, far beyond any physical exertion. "Shiro-chan, what happened?"

"I'm certain you've heard that Aizen's actual ability is hypnosis," Toushiro stated, maintaining his spot just inside the door.

A small, small nod.

"He tricked the lot of us; I swear to you, Momo, we thought we were attacking him. I'm so sorry, Momo, I can't even begin to-"

"Oh," she replied, as if far away. "That makes sense. You were screaming after… it was the last thing I remember before I passed out." Her eyes raised to his again. "Then you have nothing to apologize for."

"I allowed myself to be taken in by that man."

"Just like I did, Shiro-chan?

"Momo, that's-"

"It's not different. It's exactly the same. You didn't even think about blaming me, and I don't you."

"…Then why do you still look so distressed?"

The woman looked like she wanted to answer, opened her mouth to, but drew back as tears began to fall from her large eyes, curling into herself.

One shunpo had Toushiro crossed the room and the female had a shoulder to do so.

It was a good while before Hinamori had calmed to the point she could speak again. She still clung to her brother as she admitted, "I… I was in love with him. I just… wanted him to be happy, a-and it was all a lie."

Toushiro didn't know what to say, all he could do was hold her.

"..You're so lucky to have Rukia-san."

Ooooh, right; he still had a little something to tell her- clearly not the time or place, but he would… eventually.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," she said, misinterpreting his sudden tension he'd tried to hide.

"You didn't; I just wish I knew how to make you feel better."

"You are, Shir- Hitsugaya-kun."

He couldn't help a small smile at the woman lying near-limply against him. "I don't care what you call me, Hinamori, as long as you continue to call me."

A little laughter was heard from her. "I'll downplay the 'Shiro-chan' in public, promise. You are a taichou now, after all," she smiled meekly. "I actually do feel a lot better. Well, I still feel awful, but… better. Does that make sense?"

"Only because I know you."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

He found himself training a _lot_ after that. It had been heartbreaking to watch Hinamori cry like that, and whatever Rukia was hiding promised something equally horrific. He kept his promise and did not push the issue as the next few weeks passed, concentrating on his and Hinamori's divisons' work and training to his limit every afternoon to evening. The latter was slowly but surely growing longer; he couldn't help but be more than just a bit pleased with himself.

Rukia mostly left him to his own devices, something very unlike her, but perhaps it was whatever she was keeping to herself… In any case, he was very surprised when she came by one afternoon and interrupted him.

"It's been about a month," she told him.

"Assuming you're referring to Ichigo, I'm aware," he told her.

"He could wake up any day now."

"So I should go with you and spend half the day sitting by his bed, waiting for him to wake? I think I'll pass."

"Hinamori's worth it but Ichigo isn't?"

"I did not spend that much time visiting Hinamori, and I never said that."

"You're saying it by not going. Do I have to drag you by your ear as well?"

"…How stabilized is his remaining reiatsu?"

"Very. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think there was a strong chance of him waking up; I know how important training is to you; probably especially now, since you insist on blaming yourself for everything."

"…You're hilarious."

"I know. Coming now?" she asked, wrapping his arms around his neck despite his second release. "Ugh, only you could be practically covered in ice and still all sweaty."

That time, he did chuckle, relinquishing such. "Fine, fine," he agreed, sheathing his zanpakuto. "But I am not staying the entire afternoon as you do."

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I don't expect you to."

* * *

The tensai elected not to go into the house, either. He was fine on the roof, and if Ichigo did wake (and being around what was left of the taller's reiatsu, that did seem likely), he said he would go inside. That was enough for Rukia, and she left him be.

That was nice. It never failed to relieve him that she knew exactly when to keep pushing and when to leave him the fuck alone.

And indeed, after only ten or fifteen minutes, he heard voices below himself. Orihime crying out happily when Ichigo opened his eyes, Rukia explaining to him what had happened, and Ichigo himself… was not all that surprised. _'I fucking knew it. He did do something.'_

"Can I… go outside?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Of course," Rukia replied.

"Go on ahead; I'll be right down."

"All right." The tensai could practically see her shooing the others from the room.

"Senses aren't gone yet, Toushiro; I know you're there."

Annoyed, the taichou climbed in the window.

"Nice to see you calmed down."

"Unohana-taichou told me of your… assistance. Thank you. I… can't say I really recall; I don't remember much after… after I realized what I did."

"…I'm sorry. I didn't kill him."

"Ichigo-"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue entered the room brightly, but expression faded when she saw the two. "Hitsugaya-kun," she muttered in surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were talking," she flushed, and was quickly gone.

"Still, huh?"

"Hasn't wavered in the slightest. What were you saying? I should get downstairs soon."

"I only know what Unohana-taaichou has told me, but from that, I can ascertain that you have nothing to apologize for."

"That was actually really nice of you, Toushiro," the taller said, getting up. "Thanks."

His voice had been a complete monotone; the teen clearly didn't believe him. All the same, the tensai didn't stop him from leaving- his reiatsu was fading fast, and he likely wanted to see Rukia as well for what he likely thought would be the last time, until he himself died, anyway.

Idiot.

He climbed back unto the roof, looking out unto the road below, empty sans the small group that had just walked out of the clinic. Ichigo looked around as if he were seeing the area for the first time, until his eyes met Rukia's own- those looked a bit far away themselves.

They exchanged a few words the tensai couldn't quite hear, but in them must have been Ichigo's vocal recognition that he could no longer see her; she flash-stepped back to the taichou. "An ordinary teenager now," she muttered.

"For now," he told her.

A smile tried to spread across her face. "Yeah, I guess. For now."


	20. Chapter 20

_'I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost,_  
_I wanna feel like we're never, ever gonna stop_  
_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you,_  
_Asking you to stay, you should stay stay with me tonight.'_  
-Maroon 5 'Love Somebody'

* * *

Toushiro spent a little over a month tagging between his desk, the area he'd adopted for training, and crashing into bed hours after Rukia, and waking up hours before her. He probably only got away with it so long because she was such a deep sleeper, and liked her sleep quite a bit. But almost half way through the third month, she was up, willing herself awake.

He came in the room, fresh from a bath, still drying his drooping strands. "This is new."

"Funny, I was going to say this is getting old."

Sigh. "Rukia-"

"I get it," she interrupted him. "I really do. I know you wanna get stronger; who in this place doesn't? But you're really taking it to an unhealthy level."

"I disagree."

She opened her mouth to protest, closed it, then posed a rather calm question as he climbed in beside her. "Than what would you say?"

He pulled the blanket over himself, settling himself against the pillow, facing away from her. What happened with Hinamori aside… "By the time Ichigo gets his powers back, we'll both be able to maintain our bankai through the night," she stated simply, very much not wanting to go into the massive guilt that remained despite his sister's forgiveness.

She was quiet a moment. "That's why you two reverted to sword play that time?"

"…He was good enough to make another excuse, but yes. I cannot be where I am and still be content with myself."

A low sigh was heard from the woman. "What is it with me and headstrong, prideful men?"

"No idea; personally, I've always thought your taste a bit strange."

She smacked his shoulder.

"Lower, please."

"…I can't believe you still have energy. Weren't you out since early afternoon?"

Finally, he turned to face her, laying on his back. "I admit to some surprise myself, but here we are, unless you're tired yourself."

"I was, but the thought of actually getting you to myself after a month and a half agrees with me," she grinned, curling up on top of him and going in for a kiss.

Toushiro welcomed it, pulling her closer to himself. As had been noted several times prior, Rukia was very much the aggressor in everything. This evening though, and a maybe a handful prior, she took no move to carrying things further- left everything in his hands.

Excellent.

He ran his hands under her yutaka, relishing the sharp gasp that elicited from her at the contact. Her skin was always warm under his touch; she'd affirmed once that he normally felt cold- and loved it.

She never tied her bedclothes closed, saying she didn't see the point and it was annoying in the morning to her groggy brain anyway. He took advantage of that fact now, pushing the garment and blankets aside to fully expose her beautiful, lithe form to both the air and his darkened gaze .

Her own violet orbs practically dared him to keep going. He was more than happy to oblige, pulling her in for a deep, wet, sweltering kiss. Her legs raised up to wrap around his waist, hips pressed hard against him. "Gimme, gimme," she whispered playfully in his ear.

"And here I was thinking this was one of your rare submissive moments."

"Disappointed?"

"By you? Never."

"Good."

"However, if you wouldn't mind pulling back a bit so I could fulfill your request, it would be appreciated."

Her legs untwined.

"Well then, you must be more than ready."

"Bring it, Shiro-ch- ah, 'Shiro," she quickly corrected herself.

"Nice save." That nickname in this situation was one thing he had no tolerance for.

"Will you take me already?"

"My pleasure," he grinned, and thrust himself inside her.

She pushed back hard, a kiss muffling what would have been a rather loud moan. Her legs reached around him again, tying them even closer together. A contented hum sounded in his throat, hitting her again and again until she pressed harshly back once more, this time staying there, her hands gripping his arms a little harder than absolutely necessary. He did slow for a few moments, but the speed readily returned as he sought his own release, pounding into her once more till that sweet, sweet current took hold of him, burying his face in her shoulder and slowing him down completely, then to lay by her side.

Smiling, she curled up on his chest. "'Night," she murmured contentedly.

He smiled as well, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving the top of her head a kiss. "Good night, Rukia."

* * *

He woke in a _ridiculously_ good mood. Rukia was still sleeping when he woke, Kuchiki-taichou on his way out the door… a very calm morning he enjoyed while he languidly got dressed and out the door himself.

Even the ever-present pile of work on his desk didn't faze him. Armed with writing utensil and a fresh cup pf green tea, he started at putting a dent in it.

By mid-afternoon, his mood was still on the fairer side. Work done, he began to pull himself together to go train… and got another idea.

He wasn't sure how the subject pushed himself to the forefront of his mind, but once he had, he couldn't help but wonder: How was Ichigo adjusting? At this point, either he'd settled into 'normal' life, masquerading such, or… No, that last 'or' wasn't an option. Ichigo wouldn't let himself get that depressed… Would he?

Toushiro knew he was far from just starting to care for Ichigo. Not nearly as much as Rukia, but had a certain… Well, there wasn't any harm in stopping over to the living world for an hour or so, was there? He was a taichou now, more than suitable clearance… and Rukia would have her face in her books most of the day… Why not?

* * *

Going to Urahara's was not high on his priority list. He was just checking in on Ichigo, right? So there was no need for a gigai. He approached the teen's house just as his quarry was as well, waving off one of his friends, who continued down the street. Toushiro went right for the familiar windowsill and waited.

There was a bit of a commotion downstairs, Isshin 'welcoming' his son home, the girls yelling at both of them, and finally, weary footsteps coming up the stairs.

Ichigo dumped his backpack at his desk, pulled off his uniform jacket and threw it at his bed- Toushiro had to kick it aside before it landed in his lap. He'd thought he'd managed to do it in a solid movement so the teen wouldn't noticed, but going off that arched eyebrow, he hadn't. It appeared, at least, that the taller didn't see anything else out of the ordinary, shaking his head and digging into the book bag.

Well, he _seemed_ to be doing fine.

The teen pulled out his homework, then turned on the radio, or… no, that was cd. A mind-numbingly awful one. Even Ichigo cringed. "KARIN!" he yelled, turning it off.

Karin was the one that would be able to see him, right? The girl entered the room completely unfettered by her brother's angry tone. Another Momo; he himself could scream all day and she would jut smile contently at him. _So_ annoying. "What's up, Ichi-nii?"

"'I don't mind you using my stereo' does not translate to 'Leave your obnoxious cds in my stereo,'" he told her, not leaving the chair, and holding said item to her over his shoulder.

She took it. "Grump," she muttered only, and was gone. She seemed to notice Toushiro, but didn't give any indication that- Wait. She was back in the doorway, holding a piece of paper. Looking closely, she had speedily written, 'Mind doing something about that? He's driving us crazy!'

The tensai laughed, reflexively looking at the orange-haired teen. Still super-ignoring everything. "I'll see what I can do."

She shot him a grateful 'thumbs up' and was gone again. "Being a pain, are you? Someone a little pissy he isn't playing rabid shinigami anymore? That's fucking tough." Ichigo was sorting out his books in an even higher level of annoyance. "We all get our own piles, Idiot, you need to deal with yours, and- fuck. You're not ignoring me. You can't hear me. On the bright side, you can't,-" he stopped as Ichigo suddenly dropped his pencil in annoyance, running his fingers deep into his hair. His gaze had dropped, too- right to his lap.

"…I hate you," he muttered.

Huh? Ohh. Well. Toushiro certainly knew how he felt; he himself had similar feelings toward his baser urges at times.

Ichigo was checking his watch now. "About an hour till dinner- should be fine," he muttered, taking the item off. He stood then to go lock the door, then opened the closet, inhaling deeply. "Not anymore, huh? Guess I'm on my own," he sighed, shutting it once more.

The closet? Other than Rukia spending so much time in- ohh. Smelled like her? Or did. This whole time? Wow; Ichigo had a good sense of smell. _'Now that I think about it, he has mentioned such things before…' _

Now, the other was rummaging through his bedside drawer. And hung his head, pulling out an small, empty bottle. "Really on my own. Knew I forgot to pick something up," she sighed again, this time angrily, throwing the bottle back in and slamming the drawer shut. "Calm down, calm down," he muttered.

"Cus you're so good at that," Toushiro drawled.

Even if the other had heard him, he likely still wouldn't have replied. Now, he pulled off his pants and boxers to sit on his bed. Already hard, he gave his palm a good, long lick before gripping himself.

Not five inches from where Toushiro sat in the windowsill.

The taichou knew he should go, should at least move away, but the sight held him captive rather than motivate him to run. He could practically feel his eyes glazing over as he watched Ichigo stroke himself ever-so-slowly; long, calloused fingers barely grazing himself, head and eyes rolled back against the closed side of the window, clearly lost in his own little world of pleasure.

If nothing else, the tensai could see why the other wanted the hour, apparently Ichigo liked to take his time. He could only stare now at the taller's display, breathing growing heavier, strokes still excruciatingly slow- Toushiro considered himself one with exceptional patience, but, at least in this case, Ichigo's was high and beyond his own.

Around then, he realized his mouth was watering, eyes still fixed on the other. But… he couldn't take any action here, could he? Ichigo couldn't see him or feel his reiatsu, true, but… what about touch?

Gradually, he leaned forward, almost cautiously, laying his hand on Ichigo's knee.

The other's posture stiffed, head snapped forward again, and hazel eyes fixated in horror at the spot. After several moments, orange brows furrowed, not quite understanding.

_'He can… That's good. That's very good, and not just now.'_

But he could deal with that later. Now… now he'd felt a growing desire within himself, one he never would have thought he'd have, but now that it was here and he had little else on his mind, he found himself acting on nothing more than instinct- running his tongue up the other's shaft before swallowing it down as far as he could.

Ichigo cried out loudly, or would have, had he not had the split-second foresight to shove his hand to his mouth before doing so. Toushiro continued to let his instincts and Ichigo's reactions guide him, and likely sooner than the taller had been expecting, he came, gripping the sheet harshly, finishing inside the other's mouth.

Completely forgetting even a half-formed warning.

After Toushiro finished coughing, he punched the other so hard he fell off the bed.

"Fuck," Ichigo hissed, rubbing cheek. "I'm sorry, okay? That felt really fucking good. Heh," he realized after a moment. "I'm still not sure which one of you that was; either of you would punch me for what I think I did- forgetting to warn you." He pulled his pants and underwear back on, sitting now on the edge of the bed. "I don't suppose I could get a hint somehow?"

Hm. After a few seconds, Toushiro drew Hyorinmaru, concentrating his reiatsu with the dragon's- making it snow on a sunny spring day was fucking hard. But soon, the clouds began to swirl, darken, and a strong, heavy wind began to blow into the room. That should do it.

"Toushiro, huh? Well, sorry again. Never got one of those before," he admitted with a flushed mumble. "Gotta wonder why you're here, though; you worried about me?"

The tensai smacked the cheeky grin right off the teen's face. This was fun.

"Okay, maybe not," was reply, rubbing his cheek- it was the same one that had been punched previously. "Just the same, it's nice to know you guys are around, you know?"

"Of course we're around, you moron," Toushiro replied before he could stop himself; at least Rukia wasn't present to laugh at him.

"I'm sorry I can't be around for you guys," Ichigo's voice continued to mumbled, still slouched over on his bed. "Must be a mess right now, after all that."

The taichou pulled Hyorinmaru from his back and struck the other hard across his back, knocking him over, but the taller caught himself, barely, and sat back down yelling, "Fuck! Can't yell at me, so you're hitting me?!"

A wide grin broke out on the other's face. "If only you knew how good it is that I can hit you, you might be a bit more grateful." Then it hit him; while he had, in fact, come over just to take a peek in on the teen, this had evolved into… well, a situation something like a gigai would certainly come in handy for. Coincidentally, there was a shady store down the street with one that fit him perfectly. He flash-stepped out, intent to come back right after obtaining it.

There was a young man in front of the store, sweeping calmly and muttering to himself- a sharp contrast to the two that were usually fighting in his place. While the tensai was sure he'd never physically seen him before- tall, lean, brown hair and darker eyes- he had felt him before, especially when he looked up and smiled widely. "Hey, Toushiro! Where's Nee-san?!"

"Hello, Kon; upgrade to pissing off Urahara?"

"Guess so," he snickered. "If you're looking for him, he's… actually, he didn't say where they were going. Where's Nee-san?"

"That makes this easier. Where's my gigai?"

"Back room with the rest of them; where's Nee-san?"

"Studying for her fukutaichou test; so no, she is not with me."

Kon's shoulders slumped. "What does she need to study for? She's already soooo smart."

Wasn't that cute? He bit back the urge to tell him to back off. Kon wasn't a threat- just an idiot. "I'm certain you have other females to occupy your time," he did say, as he was being followed into the store anyway.

"If I still lived with Ichigo, I could see Inoue-san, but I don't see anyone outside this stupid place!"

"All I hear is that you miss Ichigo," was the snarky reply.

"You two screwing yet?"

"What's it to you?" the shorter shot back, surprising the mod soul- he hadn't expected such an accepting reaction, and told him as much. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"As in the living world, or the store?"

"Both, Idiot."

"Oh, yeah. I guess the only reason would be to see Ichigo. But unless my senses are dulling, and they're not, you've been here almost a half hour already. Don't tell me you've been watching him all this- Oh, wow, you have!"

"I will freeze you to death right now."

Shrug. "I've lived good."

"Chasing skirts?" he asked as they entered the room they'd aimed for. Ah, there it was.

"Hey, I don't just chase skirts, you know! I'm just really good at it!"

"Not good enough, if you kept getting Ichigo beat up."

The other shrugged as the taichou entered the faux body. "Practice makes perfect."

"Do you know what's better than being a creepy stalker?"

"What?" He _seemed_ genuine…

"Finding someone and sticking with them."

Kon folded his arms. "Says the guy with a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend."

"However, I have never once been a creepy stalker."

"What about a regular stalker?"

Oh, he didn't want to ask, but… "There's a diff-?" the tensai began to ask, but was interrupted by a familiar feel and bone-chilling cry.

"I'll get it," the mod soul told him. "You just got in that thing."

"Is that a gigai too?"

"Uh-huh. It doesn't matter to me, but you guys seem to think getting in and out of them sucks."

"Because it does." It felt like willingly putting yourself in a condensed space, which is what you really were doing, but feeling it, yeah, it sucked. Kon likely didn't think anything of it since it was virtually what he was designed to do.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get the hollow, play nice with Ichigo."

"I refuse," Toushiro told him before he left, then began the walk back to the Kurosaki household.

Ichigo had mumbled something about dinner being soon, so he wasn't in a hurry. He was hungry, but not so much so that he'd crash a family meal just to sedate it. Even if they likely and genuinely would not mind.

He wasn't sure if the girls would remember him and Rukia. Usually, everyone in town would get a memory wipe, but it was possible the procedure had been skipped this time since they had been fully undercover, so to speak. It didn't really matter either way, he supposed, this visit he didn't plan on going anywhere but Ichigo's room.

Briefly, Toushiro wondered how mad Rukia would be if she found out how he'd, well, not how he'd spent his afternoon, but that he hadn't included her in it. He reasoned that she had told him not to bother her unless someone she cared about was dead and/or dying, and this was assuredly not that situation.

In the back on his mind, he registered that the hollow's presence was gone and Kon's remained. Yay, pervert lived to stalk another day.

As he approached the house and was surveying if scaling it would be as easy as it had been last time, someone burst through the front door. Yuzu. She'd seen him. Damn.

"Toushiro-kun! You should have told us you were around again! Come inside, we're having dinner!"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" the girl laughed, beckoning him closer. "Come inside!"

With a small smile, he followed her. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Just the slack-jawed look on Ichigo's face was enough to make doing so worthwhile. Even if the tensai had just been in his bedroom, he clearly hadn't expected to see him visually, and certainly not in the same afternoon. "Kurosaki," the tensai greeted him with a barely-seen grin.

"Toushiro. Hey."

Yuzu didn't take a second to ask the newcomer if he even was hungry, just got another plate and served him. "Something to drink, Toushiro-kun?"

"A soda would be fine, thank you."

"I'm surprised," Ichigo's low tone came, weaving under his family's antics to the tensai's ears. "Was starting to think the only thing you drank was tea."

"I merely wanted something cooler, as I had something salty earlier that would make tea taste a little disagreeable."

Ichigo nearly choked on his food.

Toushiro snickered evilly.

"Oh, you're an _ass_," the orange-haired male growled once his voice was clear.

"And yet, you keep coming back for more."

"It's my curse. And blessing," he added quickly, before stuffing another bite in his mouth. Sap.

"Toushiro-kun, can I ask where Rukia-chan is?" Yuzu asked, before he could reply.

"Certainly," he replied, watching her brother's expression out of the corner of his eye. "She made up with her parents, and is staying there; she was unable to accompany me today because of a make-up test she is studying for; worth a good portion of her grade."

"Oh, I see! I'm glad! We were worried when you didn't come back, but Ichigo said we shouldn't because you were fine. But he wouldn't say anything else," she said pointedly to her brother.

"I was right, wasn't I?" said male shrugged.

"I hope I don't get mean in high school too," the brunette muttered.

Toushiro saw Ichigo's fist clench under the table; either this was a common jab, one he didn't care for, or both. "I am not," was the only dry retort.

The chaos continued despite the shift in Ichigo's mood, which seemed to go unnoticed, and afterward, Toushiro followed him up to his room. "Something your sister pulls often?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

"Huh?" the other questioned, as if he'd just been pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yuzu's 'mean' comment; your mood deteriorated after she said it."

"That," he realized calmly, sitting on his mattress. "Yeah. She says that every now and then; I'm pretty sure it's her way of reminding me she remembers that I used to smile and she wants to see it more- I'm not always in the mood for it."

"Ah." He took a seat beside the other. "Momo occasionally did that to me too."

"When did you smile?"

"Hardly ever, the same as now; so her comments confused me more than anything."

Ichigo snickered. "Maybe she just wanted you do it more. How is she?"

"Recovering nicely."

"Rukia?"

"Studying for her fukutaichou exam."

"Her... what?"

"Fukutaichou exam."

"I thought… huh. Cool."

A white eyebrow arched, but he continued all the same. "It takes much of her time, I doubt she will have any to spare until it's over."

"Is that why you came by today?"

"I do not understand what you mean."

"You actually did have some spare time and she was busy."

"More or less."

"I probably wasn't very entertaining," Ichigo chuckled. "But just out of curiosity, how long were you in my window?"

"Twenty minutes or so." He had a chuckle himself, seeing the other's mind go back in time, recalling what he'd done in front of the shorter and if it could be used as blackmail.

"So the worst thing was yelling at my dick. Good."

"I know the feeling Ichigo, don't worry about it."

"You ever gonna call me by my first name when people are around?'

"Are you ever going to use my title when people are around?"

"…Point and game."

The tensai laughed a little again, gaze glancing down when his lightly-swinging foot grazed something. White eyebrows arched in amusement. "Well now, I have to admit some surprise."

"About wh-" Ichigo started to ask, then his hazel eyes began to widen in horror at the magazine the other now held. "Keigo left that here," he added quickly.

"I believe it. You are so much fun to mess with," the taichou continued to grin, pushing the magazine back underneath the bed. "Were it yours, you would have likely been putting it to use earlier."

"What's going on in my head has nothing on that thing," the taller muttered, seemingly lost in thought again.

"And what would that be?"

Those eyes widened again, a bright flush covering his cheeks. "I-I said that out loud?'

"You certainly did."

"You really gonna make me answer that?"

"I certainly am."

"You would." He sighed, scratching the back of his head, then after looking at his own, tentatively reached for the other's hand.

Toushiro gave it willingly, eyebrows furrowed, until he saw the limb going for the orange-haired male's mouth, and tried to pull back. "Don't you- Fuck!" he gasped when he felt teeth clamp down on his wrist. "She… told you that?" he panted, now (much to his annoyance) flushed and aroused.

Ichigo only grinned, still maintaining his hold, and bit down harder. Toushiro's teeth took hold of his lip to keep his voice down. "Wouldn't have… taken you for this type."

"I was told you respond well to aggression."

"That woman…"

"What me to stop?"

"Most asinine question…"

Ichigo grinned at the affirmative to keep it going, and, eyes already darkened in lust, leaned over to capture the other's lips in his own. Toushiro barely noticed as he was eased backward, so captivated by that warmth.

Even when they were together like this, Rukia was prone to comments and sarcasm. That was fine; it was just how she liked to do things and the tensai certainly wasn't complaining. But this… there was something to be said for this as well. Said when he was feeling a tad more coherent.

"Toushiro…," he barely registered the taller's low groan.

"Ah," he agreed, easily feeling the other's hardened length against his own. He would have thought, despite how close they'd become, this… situation would be at least a little weird and/or uncomfortable. It was anything and everything but. Ichigo's presence, even sans the protective reiatsu, was… well, at one time, Toushiro would have said that to be protective as well, and often was, but at the moment, he thought the far better word to be 'possessive.'

All from a solid five minute (at least) make-out session.

Not that the shorter was complaining. Ichigo was a very good kisser, and he could easily lose himself in the warmth the other so readily provided. But while enjoyable, if the teen thought Toushiro had half the patience he himself did…

And another thought occurred to him. Ichigo could have no intention of 'taking it all the way,' as the saying goes. He was still quite young; the tensai couldn't help but feel a little dirty (in a bad way) at the realization.

"Somethin' wrong?" the other asked breathlessly when he'd felt the other tense a little.

"Nothing important," he told him, pulling him back to himself. _'Fuck it. I would hardly call this 'taking advantage," _he thought as a lonely, empty cry was heard from outside. _'One fucking thing after the other,' _he added angrily, reaching out his senses.

"You sure it's nothing?" Ichigo nearly growled himself. Oh, was someone getting annoyed? Poor baby.

"Nothing. Hollow. Kon's on it." Urahara probably sent him after it, knowing the blonde man.

Something flicked in those brown eyes, diminishing desire with annoyance. "Ah," he replied, sitting himself up.

Oh, fuck no! "And your problem is…?" Toushiro asked, barely able to confine his own irritation.

"Nothing," was the reply in a near-perfect mimic of the tensai.

He wasn't impressed. And it didn't take a tensai to figure out the problem. "Your powers are coming back, Ichigo."

Scoff. "You think humoring me is gonna get me back on top of you?"

Sorry, **_what_**? "You seriously think I would pull a stunt like that? I think any and all respect I had for you just went out the window," he snarled, pulling himself together, and- "When did you unbutton my pants?"

Ichigo snickered. "Couple minutes ago. I don't know why I said that, Toushiro," he admitted sheepishly. "Can we forget I did?"

"…I wasn't lying."

"I know. And I know you'd be able to tell far better than I could; I was… bein' a jackass."

"The fact that I could hit you earlier is a very good sign."

"Not just for your ego?" the taller asked, still with his best 'Are-you-sure-you're-not-still-mad?' expression.

Teal eyes rolled. "No. Not just for my ego. Would you care to get your ass back over here now?"

"I guess I do owe ya," he admitted guiltily. "I just… when you mentioned the Hollow, I guess…"

"It's infuriating. While I do not know what it is to be completely without my abilities, I do know what it is to be without one's zanpakuto. As does Rukia, even if she was monitoring your use of it."

Ichigo paused a couple moments, not meeting the jab. "Rukia's zanpakuto is beautiful," he remarked absentmindedly.

"And lethal. You calmed down yet?"

"…Anger has."

"Then get your ass back over here," Toushiro reiterated.

A bright grin on his face, the taller leaned over again, capturing his lips in his own once more. They rolled over to the side, Toushiro encouragingly hooking his leg around the other's thigh, pulling him closer. "Fuck, 'Shiro," he gasped.

"If you like," was the cheeky reply.

A bright flush donned the other's face once again.

"But we certainly don't have to."

"Believe me, I _want_ to, just…"

_'Oh, this is getting **old**, Kurosaki,'_ the tensai groaned internally. "Waiting for the guy who is almost two centuries old to remember you're only fifteen? Cus you just reminded him."

"Not in a good way, either, going off your expression. But no, not it."

Sigh. "Then what, Ichigo?" He seemed to open up better when his first name was used, and the taichou _really_ wanted things to move along.

"Well, um, in that time, did you ever, um…?"

"Have sex with a guy?" he finished impatiently. "No. Believe it or not, the only one I've ever been with is Rukia."

"I do. Just curious."

"As to what experience I had on you?"

"If you had… a preference."

Toushiro's hazy and irritated brain tried to figure out what the other was having trouble saying.

"Um…" Ichigo's face scrunched a bit, seeming to try to figure out a better wording.

"Males or females?"

"No."

"Giving or getting?"

"That's it."

"I don't know any more than you do, Ichigo. Would you care to find out?" this being-all-aroused-and-doing-nothing-about-it thing was massively raking his nerves.

"Um…"

Time for a little provocation. "You were the one to lay claim to an overactive imagination. Put it to use."

"…You really don't know what you're asking."

"Sucks to be me."

"Not if I do this right."

"Then get _on _with it, will you?"

Ichigo grinned, claiming the other's mouth yet again, this time with renewed desire and a warm hand sliding smoothly into the tensai's pants.

Toushiro's breathing hitched at the contact, breaking the kiss and making the hazel-eyed male further grin. "Cocky bastard," he cussed, but was paid no mind.

"Bite his ear, see what happens." Rukia? He arched his head to the side, trying not to make it obvious he was trying to look at the still-open window. Yup. There she was, in all her smug glory, waving coyly. Ichigo was busy with the shorter's neck and shoulders, hardly paying attention. "Ear. Trust me," the woman urged.

Slowly, teal eyes slid back over to orange hair. It was right in his reach… but how did Rukia know- Never mind; questions could wait until later, at least in this case. Wetting his lips, he reached over and clamped down. Hazel eyes snapped open, and what would have been a very loud moan sounded from Ichigo- had his jaw not been latched on to a shoulder. "Hm, that's good to know."

Those same dark eyes slid to teal ones. "Mean," he spoke. "Rukia told you?"

Toushiro cocked his head to the side. "And how would she know?'

"Oh, was an accident, actually… Mind if we go into that later?"

"Fine with me," he replied. _'But we __**will **__go into it later.' _His eyes wandered over to Rukia, who was obviously enjoying herself immensely. White eyebrows quirked a little, silently asking for any other tidbits she might have.

"That's all I got," she sighed. "It was an accident, though. I pulled on his ear and it had the opposite reaction I was going for."

Teal eyes rolled, biting down on the same appendage once more.

"Fuck," Ichigo cussed when he'd regained control of himself. "You really are impatient, aren't you? We're gonna have to do something about that at some point."

"Like what?' he asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo replied nonchalantly, and having worked his way down the shorter's body, gave a long lick up his newly-exposed shaft.

Toushiro bit his hand to keep his voice down.

Still sucking, Ichigo pulled the lower clothing the rest of the way off, gingerly easing his legs apart. Eyeing him warily, Toushiro complied. He could soon feel the taller's hand alongside himself as well, getting wetted as well as the other's mouth continued to work him. …Was Ichigo _sure_ he was a virgin? But then the tensai realized: he had just been assuming that based on personality. Huh. Things to confirm at a later time.

He bit down harder when the first of those wetted-down digits pushed their way inside him; a bit awkward, but not enough to get kicked in the head- not a bad start. He barely noticed when a second started working with the other; but his bleary mind took the opportunity to remind him he was being watched.

Darkened teal eyes opened to see Ichigo still hard at work, and Rukia slightly above him, still in the sill, licking her lips. The anticipation was unmistakable in her eyes. He managed to catch her gaze, ever-so-slightly shaking his head. If she got him distracted _again_- "Ah!" he cried out suddenly, eyes wide again those lean fingers had gone further.

"There, huh?' the other male noted smugly, hitting it again.

"Ah!" he gasped once more before he could stop himself. And Ichigo kept hitting it, kept sucking, kept- _'Oh, fuck, yesss,' _Toushiro's mind moaned as he was brought over the top and felt absolutely no remorse when he heard the other's hacking. "Doesn't feel that great, does it?"

Ichigo just glared, reaching for a cup on his desk and taking a swig. "Wow, how did you not cringe drinking this at dinner?" he asked, a similar look on his face.

"Force of will; I did not want to explain to your family why it tasted strange, and I maintain tea would have been worse," he stated, zipping himself back up.

"Okay, so, Rukia told me about your wrists after she accidentally found out about my ears; I think the little bitch was actually trying to make me feel better," the teen began abruptly. Said woman began to twitch, but Toushiro managed to send her a look to hold back her rage, at least momentarily. "When did she tell you about my ears?"

"About ten seconds before I bit one."

The look on his face was positively _priceless_. "…What?" he asked in disbelief, then crashed forward into the mattress, the shorter male pulling himself aside so he didn't become a landing pad. "Mufima?" his voice came.

"Mm-hm. She doesn't really like being called a bitch, you know."

"Wait," Ichigo realized, jumping back up. "You said earlier Rukia couldn't go back and forth as she wanted; how is she here?"

Teal eyes flicked to his girlfriend before answering. "I would wager a pass with my forged signature on it."

Rukia giggled connivingly. "Yeah, your handwriting just got kinda girly."

"Let me see that pass."

"Later."

"Now," he reiterated, holding out his hand for it. It must have been strange for the third member in the room; watching him look over something that 'wasn't there.' "It's actually not too awful," the tensai admitted.

"That's good, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really; that just means she'll likely pull this stunt more often," was the reply, handing back to the woman.

"So I'll get to see you guys more." Idiot was grinning.

"I just came to find out what happened to _you_," Rukia said pointedly at the shorter male. "Words were starting to blur together and thought I'd con you into getting something to eat with me. Matsumoto said she hadn't seen you all afternoon and I got worried."

"Matsumoto hasn't been in the office all afternoon; of course she hadn't seen me," he shot back. "And what's so funny?" he drawled at the other male.

"I can only hear half the conversation and I still know exactly what's going on."

"Congratulations, but we should be going. Rukia has to get back to studying and it's a school night for you, yes?'

"Some things are worth the sleep deprivation," Ichigo shrugged.

"Aren't you adorable?"

The teen grabbed the tensai's collar as he stood, pulling him into what was actually a rather chaste kiss. "Visit again, okay? Both of you."

"Of course," was the diplomatic reply, but before he could jump down with Rukia, the woman pulled a very startled teenager into a kiss of her own, then pulled Toushiro to the ground with herself.

He didn't have to look back to know- Ichigo was watching them go, a stupid little smile gracing his lips.

* * *

"Toushiro, you really think that's okay?" Rukia asked when they were back in Seireitei.

"What are you referring to?"

"Ichigo. His powers are coming back, yeah, but kind of slowly and we don't know if they will come back while he's still alive."

"You think it wise to leave him to his own devices?"

"I like to think he'd be okay."

"Rukia, if you'd rather, I'll leave him be, but just knowing his personality, he would just be going through the motions of his life without any motivation. That's no way to live, you know that, and especially not the mindset to have at one's death." That was how grounded spirits were made, and hollows.

Emotions aside, they did not need a hollow or arrancar at Ichigo's level.

The woman's expression was unreadable; somewhere between happy, sad, annoyed- suddenly, she closed the distance between them with a hug. "Thank you," she muttered.

White brows furrowed, but returned the gesture. "Might I ask for what?"

"I think I would have ended up leaving him alone," she admitted, easing back. "But you're right."

"I'm always right."

She laughed. "You'd think I'd know that by now."

"I _would_ have thought so, however-"

She smacked him.

"Ow, hey, something you care to share?" he asked. "That was harder the usual 'you're being a jackass' hit."

Rukia was quiet for a while, right about until they reached their destination. "He's always so nervous around me," she mumbled outside the door. "And I don't think it's because I hit him, since he actually responds to it rather than gets angry, and he only seems to get nervous when things get serious… like that. But… he seemed perfectly all right with you."

Toushiro tried to offer a comforting smile. "If you asked him, I am certain there is a simple explanation," he told her as they went inside, heading right for her room. "Such things usually are with him."

"I really don't see how that's possible."

"And I can think of several offhand."

"Care to share?" she asked, tone stiff and annoyed whilst they entered the room.

He closed the door. "It could be as simple as we're both male, and he has a better idea of what he's doing; I doubt very much he has any experience with women."

"But if it was that, if he followed usual form, he'd just jump right in an learn as quickly as possible."

"Rukia, you're far more than just learning a simple technique. He knows that. I would wager he's wary of hurting or insulting you. And by the way, the point you walked in on? It look at least twenty minutes for him to get that far," he added in slight exasperation.

"Really?" she snickered. "Wow. That explains why you didn't want me to startle him while he was still busy with you, too- you get frustrated pretty damn quick."

"Yes, were I not ready to snap his neck, I would have had no objects. He'd been distracted a couple times already, and reeling him back in was not high priority at the time. I apologize if I insulted you."

"No, you didn't insult me, Toushiro. But… did he say anything? Before?"

"Concerning what?"

"Hueco Mundo."

"No. Should he have?"

"I don't know. He _is_ more the type to keep things to himself, but I saw him again a little while after he rescued Inoue; those eyes were not of one who had been victorious in battle, nor of one who had just saved someone's life," she said as they entered her room.

"Are you certain it's not your own conscience?"

"Hm?"

"You're keeping something to yourself as well."

"Oh, that. No, it's not that."

"What would you say, then?" he asked, brow knitted in concern, both for him and her.

"Not… remorseful, exactly, but… hm. I'm not sure how to say it, but he's carrying something around that's gonna need to be beat out of him."

"Isn't he always?"

She laughed lightly, her tired violet eyes glanced the books piled on her desk, some open, others strewn out on the floor. "I can't even describe how much I don't want to study any more today."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Far enough that I'm massively pissed you didn't have to go through this."

"You forget, a written exam was forced on myself as well."

"So you… already knew this stuff?"

Nod.

"…There are times I truly hate that you're a smarty-pants."

"There are times I'm not fond of the trait myself," he chuckled. "I can help you, if you like. What's giving you trouble?"

A guilty grin crossed her face. "Rules and Regulations."

"I'm _shocked_."

She hit him again. "It's just the ones hardly anyone knows, you know?"

"Such as proper protocol for going to another realm?" he jabbed.

"And it's so dependent on rank! You can go wherever you want whenever you want, and I need permission to set foot outside Seireitei if not on orders."

He laughed again. "As said, I am more than willing to help."

"Aren't you tired?"

He shrugged. "I didn't train today; I had a bit more work than usual, and not wanting to bother you, went straight to the living world."

"Aww, worried about Ichigo?"

"I'm surprised you aren't," he shot back.

"I never said I wasn't! I just have my hands kinda… full here." Her angry rant quickly became a flushed confession- she clearly hadn't meant to admit she worried for him. And didn't appear to appreciate being tricked into doing so. "I don't know how you keep all this stuff straight," she continued huffily, now in front of the books. "How much of it was on the test you took?"

"They rotate the exams, and I would image the fukutaichou ones are different from the taichou ones."

Growl.

"Come here," he said, taking her hand to sit on the futon. She seemed to calm the instant he held her close, and realized just as instantly, having spent the past few hours around Ichigo, even though he didn't really have any reiatsu to leave traces of, he didn't doubt there was some trace of the teen's presence within his own she was clinging to as well as his own. "So… what was it like?" she muttered in a barely-audible tone.

"What was what like?"

"Don't be coy- it doesn't suit you. With Ichigo."

"I am genuinely unsure what you mean."

She looked up at him, dark eyebrows arched. "Oh, wow, you really are. Well, it didn't seem like there was any sexings going on, but I know what I walked in on, and after you tried to drown him, you made a comment that made me think he had done something to deserve it."

"He, as they say, started it."

"He did?!" she laughed.

"Mm," was the reply, and he relayed the portion of the afternoon she hadn't seen.

"…Wow," Rukia finally replied. "Sounds like I missed an eventful gathering. So…"

"So what?"

"So what was it like?"

"I just told you."

"You told me the mechanics of it; what happened, not what it was like."

White eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "Ugh," he realized in annoyance. "You're asking about emotions, aren't you?"

She laughed at his 'peril.' "Yes, yes I am."

His eyes rolled, sighed, but managed a reply all the same. "Strange… at first. But he was relatively easy to figure out."

"Until he forgot to warn you."

"Then it was free game on his psyche, yes."

She chuckled against him, hugging him close.

Another thought came to mind. A rather annoying one. And while he hadn't taken much note of it at the time, thinking now… Suddenly, he didn't want Ichigo anywhere hear the woman. He knew the thought ridiculous as soon at it came to him, and there wasn't _that_ big a difference between them, but still, the taichou was hardly without an ego. "Rukia," he said, eyebrow arching despite the fact the woman was still leaning against him. "Just now, that wasn't by chance also an inquiry of physical endowment, was it?"

She stiffened.

"You're impossible," he sighed.

"Am not," was the weak protest. "Are you mad?"

"No, but I think I'll let you find out the answer to that on your own." He didn't usually like being vindictive, but when it provoked the response he was reasonably sure he was going to get…

"Wha?! Really?" Yup, that wide-eyed reaction right there.

"It'd be like giving the end of a book away, and you hate it when I do that."

"So not the same!"

"I disagree."

Violet eyes narrowed. "You're mean."

"I never claimed otherwise."

Still irritated, she flopped her head back against him.

"Tired?" he asked her.

"Of studying," came the mumbled from within the folds of his clothing.

He chuckled. "Bath?"

"Ohhh, that would be wonderful," she sighed happily. He smiled, gave her a kiss, and went to start it, any and all staff long gone for the night.

* * *

While Rukia basked in the hot water, he changed for bed. He'd joined her in the water just long enough to get clean himself; the woman really had wanted to soak on her own for a bit. Understandable. He knew studying was hard and stressful, even if he'd never really had to do much of it in his life.

He couldn't help but wonder if Ichigo was still awake as well, perhaps studying, maybe even still looking out the window with that stupid little smile.

Toushiro was unable to stop a small smile of his own. "Idiot," he muttered as he began to lose consciousness under the warm covers, uncertain if he were thinking of the teen or himself.

* * *

Toushiro expected the next to day to be mild; girlfriend was still on a high from the previous day (as was himself), and… well, his boyfriend should still be in the positive register for similar reasons. Be it fortunate or not, he'd been so wrapped up with the two as well as work and training, he'd forgotten another factor in his life, one that came bursting into his office that day.

"Shiro-chan, did you take a day off?!"

"Not a whole day. But while you're here, Momo, I have been meaning to speak with you."

Her expression faltered. "Who died?"

"What? No one, why would you ask that?"

"You used my first name."

He chuckled despite himself. "Sit _down_, Hinamori."

She plopped down on the sofa. "Make up your mind, will you?" she pouted as he took a seat with her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Rukia. And Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Um, okay. He's your friend, right? The tall one with orange hair?"

"Yes, that's him."

"He came with you to get Rukia."

"Yes, he was the one Rukia gave her powers to."

"Okay, so what about him and Rukia?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but found himself at a complete loss of words. He had intended to approach the subject diplomatically, logically, but now, looking at his sister's wide, curious eyes, not a syllable came to his aid. So much for eloquence.

"Shiro-chan?"

"…On second thought, perhaps we should talk another time."

"Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed. "You can't get me all interested and then cut me off! It's just not nice!"

"I never once claimed to be, so it's fine."

The young woman sat back, crossed her arms, flung one leg over the other, her challenge to her brother clear on her features.

"…You're such a pain."

"Hi Pot, I'm Kettle."

He snickered again, retaking his seat, attempting to start again. "You know Rukia and myself have been together some time."

"Of course. She's all you'd talk about, mostly. Did something happen between her and Kurosaki-san?"

Kurosaki-_san_. Toushiro barely stopped himself from laughing. "You could say that. While…" he searched his brain for the proper wordings. "While Rukia was without her own powers, she lived with Kurosaki."

"Mm. I remember that rant. Hadn't heard you talk that much in a long while. And some of that cursing would have made Kenpachi-taichou blush."

"Yes, well, it seems my opposition was not entirely unwarranted."

"Oh, no! Shiro-chan, she didn't-"

"No."

"Oh, Okay."

"Feelings were… developed, and both admitted to a kiss, but…"

"Shiro-chan, I'm so sorry. You should have been able to talk to me sooner."

"What happened, happened; nothing can be done about it now. Anyhow, I was talking with Rukia after that whole… turning Soul Society upside-down thing; she proposed an… an arrangement." His eyes watched hers carefully- surely, she had to be putting the pieces together. Close, probably had it, but likely wasn't sure if her brother had the patience and/or willingness for such a situation. "I think you're figuring it out."

She swallowed before answering. "You… Rukia-san…and Kurosaki-san?"

"…Yes."

"I… I'm not sure what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Momo. I just knew if you found out from another source than myself, the end result would be far worse."

"…Who else knows?"

"Just Rukia, Kurosaki… and Matsumoto. She figured it out while we were stationed in the living world."

"Ah."

"However, I also know she likes to drink, so there's really no telling."

The other laughed lightly.

"Enough of that. How have you been?"

"Oh, no , no, don't you dare!" she chided him. "You can't dump something like that and just expect me not to talk about it."

"I can hope."

"To no avail! How did this happen? How did Rukia-san even bring it up?"

"While she was in the Tower, waiting her sentence, she said she 'had plenty of time to think.'"

"I'll bet."

"Do you talk to Rukia often?"

"No, not really, actually. When we happen to pass each other, we'll wave, or if it's been awhile, stop and chat awhile, but we really don't go out of our way to. Why?"

"Curiosity."

"I'll bet. So Kurosaki-san is okay with this too?"

"He appears to be quite fine with it," he told her, mind replying the previous day for his viewing pleasure.

"But, isn't it weird? Sharing Rukia-san like that?"

"It may get there. I was not exactly a fan of this idea from the start. It's only as I have gotten to know Ichigo that I have been willing to attempt such. When she told me of this, her face, she just looked so broken, torn… All I could think was I wanted her to stop looking like that, feeling like that. She did not want to let me go, and I know I am unable to do so."

"So… it's the same? As a regular couple?"

"There are… obvious differences, but basically, yes."

Hinamori was quiet, eyes cast aside, as if mulling something over.

"Now, will you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"How have you been?" he reiterated. "Other than the obvious."

"Oh, you mean the self-pity and loathing?" Every once in a while she borrowed a page from his book. "I'll be okay. Getting back into the swing of work, and then some. He took care of most of the paperwork- I had no idea there was so much to do on a day-to-day basis. And I wanted to thank you; it was you who was doing all my work plus yours before… I could."

"I have a knack for it; seemed pretty shitty not to."

"Well, you didn't have to and I thank you."

"You're most welcome, Hinamori. Now; shouldn't you get back to it?"

Her entire being sagged. "Please don't make me go back there yet, Shiro-chan."

"Only because you said 'yet,' but I'm going to be pretty boring, as I will be tending to my own pile."

"But you've been training every afternoon, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"Take me with you this time. Please?"

"Will you have your work done by then?"

"…You're really gonna push this, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

"Fiiiine," she sighed, standing. "But you better still come get me."

"You have my word. And that's better than most written contracts."

"Very true," she grinned, and after giving his cheek a kiss, was gone.

Toushiro smiled. He'd been dreading that conversation. While he knew his little sister was the kindest, most loving, accepting person in existence, her state of mind could have skewed her logic. The man she loved, had, after all-wait-a-damn-minute.

The tensai knew there was no possible way he could ever know what was going on in Hinamori's head, but he knew someone that could at least read the same book.

After he finished his work, he went to find Matsumoto.

* * *

Soooound asleep in bed.

Oooooone in the afternoon.

Toushiro sighed.

Cleared his throat.

"Matsumoto!"

Slowly, the woman began to stir, lifting her head slightly to look at her 'visitor.' "Oh, good morning, Taichou."

"Afternoon, Matsumoto."

"Oh. Sorry, Taichou," she stretched. "Don't worry; I'll be dressed in a jiffy and we'll go to work."

"Today's work is done."

"Oh?" Her blue eyes brightened. "Then why'd you wake me?"

"I have a favor to ask of you; get dressed and I'll explain," he stated, and left the room.

He took the same seat he'd been in the last time he'd spent any amount of time in the blonde's house, right at the table, looking around at the sparse surroundings. This really did not look like it belonged to one like his fukutaichou.

"You look confused," her voice suddenly broke his thoughts. "It looks strange on you."

"Admittedly, an expression I don't wear often."

"What were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Now-"

"Oh, please, Taichou? I promise to do whatever you're going to ask."

She was probably still using whatever was going on in his head to distract her from what was bouncing around in her own. A simple trick, but usually quite effective, from what he'd heard. Sighing, he gave in, hoping this would be the last time, should she and Hinamori get along, anyway. And he was curious to the answer. "It was just a mere curiosity. You seem the sort who would massively over-decorate, yet there's barely a hint of your personality in this house."

"Wow, Taichou; nothing gets by you. I, um, went on a little rampage after Gin left. I destroyed everything that reminded us of him."

"Us? Haineko as well?"

"Mm. She was almost angrier than I was. Does Hyorinamru not get along with… oh, I'm sorry, I don't think I know Rukia-san's zanpakuto's name."

"Sode no Shirayuki. And they get along perfectly well."

"As well and you and Rukia-san?"

"Matsumoto…" he sighed. Not only would that would be incredibly rude for him to answer, but Hyorinmaru would make him pay dearly for it. The dragon was even more private than he himself was.

"Okay, okay. What about… oh, who is with Ichigo-kun?"

"His name is Zangetsu, and last I spoke with Hyorinmaru on the matter, he thought favorably of him. Will you listen to my request now?"

"Of course!" she smiled.

"Do you know Momo Hinamori?"

"Not personally. She's your sister, right?"

After Toushiro was finally able to explain to the woman what he'd realized and how he hoped they could help one another, she readily agreed, and went with him to the fifth division building.

Entering the office the brunette had once shared with the traitor, he saw a mountain of paperwork, far worse than his own, a wrapped bun bobbing behind one of the shorter stacks. "Momo?" he asked.

She shot up. "Oh, wow! Shiro-chan! What time is it?"

"About one-thirty."

"Oh. Well, heh, I guess I can't come with you after all, with this-"

"Sit down. Shut up. We're helping you. Knowing you as I do, I'll bet you didn't want to burden any of the others in your division with the task, taking it all on yourself. That's very noble, Hinamori, but also massively suicidal if you're not used to it."

Rangiku had already brought in two more chairs sitting them on either side of her fellow fukutaichou. "I know," the shorter sighed. "Most of it's this thing," she said of the file in front of her now. Not many were so abundant they needed their own folder; a clip or tie was usually more than sufficient.

"What is that?" he asked, taking one of the seats that had been brought in.

"Apparently, the chotaichou is letting some of the Vaizards come back and be taichou again, if they want, and some do. But not if the existing fukutaichou have a problem with it. I don't, but I worry…"

White eyebrows furrowed. "About their abilities?"

The blonde had taken the other seat. "About their personalities," she said knowingly.

The brunette head gave a single, weary nod.

"You can't go in expecting betrayal, Hinamori," her brother told her.

"But then, how will I know? I didn't expect anything of _him_, and he…"

"Just remember to keep your eyes open. They were clouded with admiration last time."

The buxom woman decided to chime in as well. "Admiration is all well and good, but blind admiration… blind love… can get you in trouble."

"Don't you think I know that now!?" Hinamori shot at the blonde.

"Momo," Toushiro spoke softly. "She's speaking of her own experience."

Her dark eyes were wide, still bearing the tears forming from her anger. "What?"

"You loved Sosuke Aizen," the other woman spoke. "I love Gin Ichimaru."

Her lower lips began to tremble. "So you… you…" Sniff. "You kn-know," she finally managed to get out through the new tears. Rangiku pulled her close, a small, understanding look in her otherwise bright blue eyes.

Toushiro lightly rubbed Hinamori's back a moment, grabbed her pen and a few papers off the stack closest to him. Everyone helped in the way they knew best, didn't they?

* * *

After Momo had calmed down, the women continued to chat, and after he assured her repeatedly it was fine, Toushiro continued to work, basking in the glow of a plan gone right. They stayed most of the afternoon, into the evening, but just before leaving, Hinamori had a question for her brother; if he had met any of the Vaizards, having been in the living world so long and so close to Ichigo.

"I've spoken to two of them, but I didn't see them on that list. You could ask Ichigo; I'd be more than able to bring you by his house."

"He wouldn't mind?"

"I'll warn him, don't worry." Yeah, that would totally happen, really. He himself had managed a decent dent in her work; if she concentrated on it rather than the folder, she should have the rest done herself by early afternoon the next day.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow then?"

"Assuredly. Good night, Momo."

"Good night, Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san!"

"Going back to the Kuchiki's place, Taichou?" Matsumoto asked once they were back outside the building.

"Mm. Rukia's probably more than done her studying for the day."

"Maybe she'd like to come with you and Momo-chan tomorrow."

"Hm, perhaps. Did you want to come as well?"

"No, that's fine," she laughed. "I'm sure poor Ichigo-kun will have his hands full with the three of you, he doesn't need me torturing him as well."

"As you say. Good night, Matsumoto."

"Night, night, Taichou."

When Toushiro got back, he found Rukia a little… upset. From down the hall, he saw books being thrown into the hall from her room, hitting the wall and falling into a cluttered heap on the ground. Someone had hit her breaking point.

"Rukia?" he called into the room once the barrage had stopped.

"What?"

Her tone was hard, cold… ice.

Child's play. "Want to go visit Ichigo tomorrow?"

Her entire demeanor changed. Shoulders no longer slumped, arms no longer folded, attention peaked. "I'd love to! Just because I'm ready to snap a neck or is there another reason?"

"Hinamori has a few questions for him," the tensai replied, surveying the mess the room had become. Rukia was usually quite tidy- if anyone needed a break, it was her.

"Momo-san? Why?"

Carefully, he walked through the mess to sit beside her on the futon. "It seems some of those who were exiled just before I was are returning as well."

"…You worded it like that intentionally."

"I did. Do you know who I'm referring to?"

Her violet eyes closed, dark eyebrows furrowed, thinking. "Oh! The Vaizard guys that were helping Ichigo, right?"

"Correct," he smiled. "Hinamori was curious to know a bit more about them personality-wise, and I suggest she speak to him for another point of view."

"Well, haven't you been busy?"

"Not as busy as you," he replied, looking around again at the seemingly-tornado-struck room.

"I… had a bad afternoon."

"Frustrated?"

"Yeah."

"Bath?"

"You," she said, pulling him to her and pining him down in hot, hard kiss.

Oh, _perfect_. No matter how the tensai thought about it, he really couldn't imagine a better life. It scared him a little, being so happy, but he was smart enough to enjoy it, no matter how long it was to last- be it only until tomorrow or into the vast years yet to be.

* * *

Hinamori stopped by late afternoon the next day, all set to go to the living world, folder in hand, grinning like an idiot. Finished up his work, Toushiro asked, "You're caught up?"

"Yup!"

"So if I stop by fifth division, I'll find your desk empty?"

"Shiro-chan…"

He chuckled. "I need five minutes. Rukia will be accompanying us, would you like to go pick her up?"

Her dark eyes went wide. "A-At the Kuchiki mansion?"

"I wouldn't send you there on your own if Kuchiki-taichou was home. It's just Rukia and very nice girl named Serena."

"…Promise?"

"Cross my heart, Momo. And by the time you two get back here, I'll be done, Ichigo should be out of class, and we can go."

"…All right."

The brunette left, and he went back to work.

When the two returned, they were laughing and talking. Always a welcome sound. Rukia seemed to be telling his sister a story. "…then he looks at me, looks at the spider, tells me to deal with it myself, and expected me _not_ to hit him."

"He's done the same thing to me! Except I didn't hit him."

"You're both dead already," the male sighed, standing and retrieving his zanpakuto from against the wall. "A spider is the least of your worries. Might we go now?"

"We've been waitin' on you," the darker-haired female informed him, drawing her blade and opening the door they required.

"Lead the way, milady," he drawled, and followed the two out.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't exactly home yet, but he was on his way. And he looked like he'd had better days. He normally held his book bag over his shoulder, it now hung from his hand at his side, shoulders slightly slumped, feet dragging.

Rukia charged right for him.

Toushiro sighed.

"Oh…my," Hinamori muttered, watching the teen crash into the side of his own house, courtesy of the gigai-clad woman.

"That's just how they say 'hello,'" the tensai told her. "Especially when he's moping."

"But… it… looked like he had a really bad day," she said as they continued the walk over to the now-bickering duo. "How would that help?"

"I have no idea, but it works for them."

"Ichigo!" Yuzu. She and Karin were arriving home as well. "Toushiro-kun! Rukia-san! It's so good to see you!" she yelled, running up to them. "Oh," she added, seeing the newcomer. "Hello, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki," she smiled, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Momo tentatively took it. "I'm Toushiro's sister, Momo Hinamori."

The lighter-colored brunette did take a bit of a pause at the different last name, but hid it well. "Oh! I see! Will you call be staying for dinner?" The girl's eyes practically twinkled in excitement.

"If you'll have us," Toushiro told her.

"Of course! Of course! And I'll make something great, you'll see."

"Please, don't neglect your studies on our account."

"Not at all!" she continued to smile as her brother herded the trio upstairs. "I'll call when it's ready!"

"Thanks, Yuzu," Ichigo told her just before closing his bedroom door behind them, then let out a heavy breath. "Wow. Hi, guys, how's it going? Momo, right?" he said, holding out a hand to her.

"Yes!" she replied, returning the gesture. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kurosaki-san."

The male snerked in laughter. "Ichigo," he told her confused look. "What can I do for ya? Or did Toushiro just drag you along?"

"Actually, I did have a few questions for you, if you have some time." Rukia and the tensai were already making themselves comfortable on the teen's bed, the orange-haired male himself sitting at his desk, nodded for the remaining shinigami to do as the other two had.

"Not a problem. What about?"

"Some, um, I guess friends of yours."

While they talked, Toushiro, who had found himself awfully comfortable sitting on the bed, leaning on Rukia, could feel himself starting to nod off. Rukia must have noticed; she swung her arm around behind his neck and started playing with his hair.

The bitch. She… she knew perfectly… perfectly well that…

* * *

When he woke, he laying on the bed, alone, Ichigo at his desk, headphones in, presumably doing his homework. And it was dark out. The teen noticed him as he sat up.

"Oh, hey," he said, pulling off the headphones. "Rukia and Momo just left. Rukia said she was gonna come back after for you. I told her it probably wasn't needed, but, well, you know her. She will anyway, I'm sure."

Too many words to process too soon after waking. "…Ah."

Smirk. "You're cute when you're groggy."

Glare. "Shut up."

"There's some dinner left if you're hungry."

Too many words.

"Wow, you really don't wake up well."

"…Just when I nap." He rubbed his eyes, then looked at Ichigo. "I hate naps."

"Well, once you wake up, you'll probably be hungry, so I'll warm up some leftovers for ya," the teen chuckled, and left the room.

All Toushiro's bleary brain was telling him was that he needed the bathroom. Upstairs one was across the hall, wasn't it? He shuffled to the door, stretching and twice as stiff because of the gigai. Through one or two more yawns, he found the door he wanted.

He was a bit more awake by the time Ichigo returned, and Rukia almost directly after. Not awake to really care about anything other than the tray the taller male had set in front of him, but still, more awake. He was vaguely aware of the other bickering on either side of him, and even though words passed by too quickly to process, the noise raked his nerves to the point he stood, put the tray on the desk, pointed to Ichigo to sit where he himself had just been. Confused, the teen did so, then the shorter male took the teen's seat.

"I think we were annoying him," the woman surmised.

"But now I can't get to my homework."

"You weren't doing it anyway."

"That's not the point."

"You know, there is a way to wake him up real quick."

Toushiro eyed her, chopsticks still in his mouth. She wouldn't.

Would she?

He arched an eyebrow at her gleeful grin. She so would.

"How already?" Ichigo asked.

Still grinning, Rukia leaned back on her palms. "He's ticklish."

"Woman…," Toushiro warned.

"Where?" Ichigo asked, eyes practically lit in anticipation.

Violet eyes darted between hazel and teal. "Feet and shoulders," she spat out. Immediately, the teen's head swung around to the tensai, grinning evilly.

"I will stab you with my chopsticks," Toushiro more stated than warned.

Ichigo's grin didn't go anywhere.

He began to sit up.

Toushiro dashed for the door.

Ichigo grabbed him, laughing. "I won't tickle you," he promised. "Not this time, anyway. Just wanted you to wake up. You're a frickin' bitch when you're groggy," he stated, releasing the other.

"Only from naps," the tensai drawled the reiteration. "You did that on purpose," he accused the woman.

"Little ol' me?" she asked innocently.

"Damn right little ol' you," he snarled, walking by her, but she grabbed his shirt, pulling him over to her.

"I'm sorry," she said, batting her big, dark eyes. "Forgive me?"

"…Only because Hinamori didn't see that. How did that go, anyway?" he asked, sitting down to finish the food- Yuzu was an excellent cook; wasting it seemed equal to a criminal offense.

"I don't think I was much help," Ichigo admitted, sitting back down himself. "I don't really know anyone except Shinji and Hyori."

Toushiro shuddered.

"You met her, didn't you?" the taller male stated immediately.

"…Unfortunately."

"She's horrible, isn't she?"

"I trust Shinji Hirako is not as such?"

"He's a little irritating, but not nearly on her level. But yeah, just those two; the others I only traded a few words with so, like I said, not very helpful."

"I'm sure she appreciated it all the same."

"Yeah. She's a sweet girl. How'd she end up related to you?"

"You're hilarious. We're not blood. Not in the traditional sense." He continued eating, not paying attention to the inquisitive look the taller male had. Toushiro was hungry.

Rolling her eyes in good humor, Rukia stepped in. "You see, Ichigo, once souls are sent to Soul Society, to Rukongai, they pretty much try to forge friends and family the best they can. Momo-san found Toushiro and brought him home."

Hazel eyes blinked. "Like a stray cat. Wait, found? Found where?"

"Wherever you land," the tensai cut in. Rukia had only been a baby; she wouldn't recall this. "You've seen how souls disappear after you do their konso. That's virtually how they appear in Soul Society. I happened to land a few feet from where Momo was picking berries," he shrugged.

"That's… probably the most adorable thing I've ever heard," Ichigo said lowly, but good-humoredly.

"Death by chopsticks, Kurosaki- how does that sound?"

"Embarrassing."

"Then shut up."

"Oh, don't mind him," Rukia sighed. "He's just grumpy cus we're talking about personal stuff. He wouldn't actually subject himself to your 24/7 presence this soon."

"You're hilarious."

"I think so. You know, actually, for a while there, I thought it was Momo-san you liked."

Toushiro made a face like she'd just said she was going out to beat on a bunny. "What?"

"From the way you talked about her-"

"My _sister_!"

"It was an easy mistake!"

"As easy as thinking you and Ku-"

"Don't you say it!"

"Or even Ren-"

"I fucking get it! Ugh, you're such a dick sometimes."

"Have one, not am one," he said, punctuating the point with his last bite. "And what are you laughing at, Kurosaki?" he asked the snickering teen once he'd swallowed it down. "We could easily make you think of-"

"Don't you fucking dare," the taller warned. "Not just because it would piss me off and my sisters are blood- if they heard you, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Aw, poor baby," Rukia drawled.

"You better shut up," he advised her.

"Or what?" she challenged, leaning toward him- Ichigo visibly stiffened. "See?" the woman sighed to the shorter male.

"Ichigo, are you a virgin?" Toushiro bluntly asked.

"Yeah, I'm just very well-informed. To a point. Why?"

"To what point?"

"Well, until Rukia came crashing into my life... I thought I was gay," he admitted sheepishly, then with an added mumble. "I don't know a lot about girls."

"See?" Toushiro told her. "I told you there was a good reason."

"For _what_?" the teen persisted.

"Why you tensed up every time things became serious between Rukia and yourself."

"…Ah. Yeah, that would be the point I know up to. Sorry, Rukia, didn't mean to be a dick."

"As if I could possibly be concerned over what a fool like you thinks."

"Oh, of course." He rolled his brown eyes in mock annoyance.

"But, you were fine that one night," she muttered.

"I wasn't exactly using my brain, and yes, I do have one, that night."

"Then what were you using? And if you say you were thinking with your dick, I will kill you this second."

"No, that wasn't it," he scowled. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking, that was for damn sure, or I woulda been too worried about what you, then Toushiro, would have done to me for it. It was… instinct, I guess," he said, an… interesting glint in his eyes.

"Not the self-preservation one," the tensai remarked dryly.

"What're you talkin' about? I don't have any of that."

"Clearly."

"_Anyway_," Rukia said pointedly, dragging them back to their original subject matter. "Luckily, Ichigo, you don't have to know about women- just me."

"…I suppose that's true. Care to enlighten me? You usually do."

"I'm not that different," she stated in an annoyed matter, flushing lightly. "I just don't have a penis for you to play with."

"Ain't that just a- Ow!"

Toushiro bit back the urge to sigh. These two were just going to keeping having at one another if he let this go on much longer. "She has something just as fun to play with," he stated diplomatically. "Would you lay back, Rukia?"

Still flushed, she did so. Hazel eyes practically glistened at the realization of what was coming. The shorter male gently pushed her dress up, just enough that her scar wouldn't show if she wasn't ready to tell the taller of it, then hooked his fingers around her underwear, pulling them down in a solid movement. After rubbing a digit against her writhing form, he found it slipped easily inside her. "Damn, Rukia- you liked watching us make out that much?" he taunted.

"S-Shut up, Idiot."

"And idiot that knows every inch of your body better than you do."

She raised her foot to kick him. He caught it and pushed another finger inside her directly after; she cried out, arched into the touch, completely forgetting her previous thoughts of violence.

"Damn," Ichigo managed, voice borderline breathless.

Toushiro glanced him with a smug grin. "I've only gotten away with this much the past few years," he admitted, he woman long distracted by his lean fingers. "I'd get to know her pretty fucking well before taunting her- she will walk off if pissed off."

"Good to know."

"Want to try your hand at it?" He hadn't missed how intently Ichigo was watching.

"…That was the worst pun ever."

"Be that as it is, the question still stands." At his continued uncertainty he added, "I doubt she'll kick you; she only tried to do so to me because I got cocky."

Still cautious, the taller male's hand came forward. Toushiro let his fingers slide out as the other's slightly-longer ones took their place.

Rukia let out a small gasp of protest when she felt the simulation ease, then arching an eyebrow in amusement when she saw what was going on.

"Wow," Ichigo muttered as his fingers slid into the woman. "Ah, that smell," he added lowly; Toushiro barely heard him over Rukia's renewed cries of pleasure.

Ichigo was a quick study.

"Taste isn't too bad either," the tensai told him, loving the fresh flush across the other's face.

"But… erm… how…?"

"A couple ways," the shorter grinned at his expense. "Rub your tongue in where your fingers are, suck on-" He was cut off by a rather loud cry from the woman, back arched, just as his thumb rubbed against her clit.

"Do that again," she panted.

Toushiro did so. Again. And again. Soon, Rukia was muffling her cries, brown eyes widened a bit; she was no doubt pushing against his fingers a bit as she came.

A bewildered look that stayed on his face. "Did we," one finger jutted between himself and the taichou, "do that?" he asked, pointing at the still-panting woman.

"Pretty cool, huh?" A heel materialized, striking Toushiro in the gut.

"Quit gettin' all full o' yourself," she managed to snap while the other lightly wheezed, teal eyes glaring.

"Hey, Toushiro, she went easy on you, usually I- Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head.

"Idiots," the woman muttered, sitting up. "Get a girl off and you think you deserve a fucking medal."

"Not a medal, but gratitude rather than bruises would be appreciated," the tensai grumbled.

"I thought bruises _were_ gratitude to her," the taller muttered.

"Not till she met you."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Toushiro," the woman muttered, giving him a kiss. "I forgot which one of you I was dealing with."

"Oh. What. The. Hell." Ichigo. Pissy. "And just why do I get beat on?!"

"Because you like it."

"I never once said-" he was cut off by Rukia diving into his personal space, inches from his nose.

"That little tent in your pants says everything you're too embarrassed to."

An orange eyebrow arched. "Little?"

The other male snerked. "That would be what you picked up."

"Like you wouldn't," was the return, hazel eyes not leaving the violet ones still challenging him.

"Fuck," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Will one of you get the other off and _end this_?"

"Ichigo and me aren't like you and me, Toushiro," the woman told him. "We don't fight cus we haven't had sex in awhile. We just fight."

"All right, I have been wondering this for some time and you just provided me with a perfect opening. As you two do seem to enjoy fighting more than life itself, how _the fuck _did you actually start to fall in love?"

The duo looked over at him, blankness on both their faces until Rukia spoke. "I'm betting you were after Ichigo's blood after I left, right?"

He eyed her. "…Correct."

"How'd that change?"

"…You first."

Another look was shared between the other two. "Well, I think Ichigo already kinda told you."

"With Kon's help," the teen supplied.

"_Kon_ blabbed? Imma kill that little fucker," she growled, then rolled her eyes. "Anyway, after that one night, the night we kissed, I don't think we were able look each other in the eye for… had to be a week, right?"

"Eight days," Ichigo agreed.

"Yeah, well, I cracked first, probably no surprised to you, hit him-"

"You bruised my ribcage!"

"I healed it."

"Toushiro, did she learn kido just to get rid of evidence of injuries?"

"Ooo, somebody's using big words today. Invest in a dictionary?"

"Yeah; there was a picture of you right next to the word-"

"Anyway!" the tensai interrupted.

"Right, Anyway," the hazel-eyed male said pointedly at the female. "After she _kicked my ass_, we were back to normal. Sort of."

"It was that happy little awkward phase when you know things are going somewhere if you let them," Rukia summarized. "I didn't lie, nothing else happened, but it was getting to the point we knew it was probably going to. Then Ishida _had_ to have a fucking pissing contest with Ichigo, I was taken back to Soul Society, and everything went up in the air. You know from there. Now you. You like Ichigo now. How'd that happen?"

"Was the charming arrogance, wasn't it?" the teen joked.

"Were I able, I'd beat you with your charming arrogance."

Ichigo snickered.

Rukia sighed, smiling. "You even have inside jokes. Lovely."

"I'll explain it later, if you like," Toushiro said. His eyes flicked to hazel. "Your training. Jumping headfirst into a plan of Urahara's not once, but twice… all for Rukia's sake. And your honestly regarding what happened between you; especially since you were well aware of what I could do to you at that point. Or at least a general idea. I had to respect that. And the endless lines of questioning."

"Wait, the questions were doing something besides pissing you off?" Ichigo asked. He'd been looking awfully proud of himself until that moment.

"If that was all they were doing, you would have lost your head before you made it into Seireitei. I've long been able to appreciate an inquisitive mind, and yours assuredly qualifies, as much as it pains me to admit such."

"You… liked me from the start."

When the hell did he learn to read between the lines to _that_ extent?! "To a point," the tensai admitted sourly. "I was beginning to warm up to you, that turned to blind hatred, then back to tolerance, camaraderie… Then Rukia told me of her suggestion."

"So… when did you start really liking me?"

"…You first."

"Rukia or you?"

"Both."

"Rukia, when I kissed her; yeah, I never regretted that," he told the woman- apparently, he had told her otherwise in the past, likely trying to save his skin. "You… I didn't realize it until after you weren't thinking about anything but places to bury me. I kept kicking myself, trying to get you to see me in a different way, even thought I knew I'd be just as pissed in your shoes. It just took me awhile to figure out why. Now you."

"On the roof."

"…When we made out?"

"Mm." What had actually grabbed him was the reaction in the other's reiatsu- he wasn't about to bring that up now.

"That's it?"

"You asked when. That was when."

"That's really all I'm getting out of you?"

Teal eyes rolled. "You're warm," he added reluctantly in truth.

"What?"

"Rukia and I; our body temperatures are relatively cool- you practically radiate heat."

"…Oh."

"Aaaand on that note, we probably should be going." It was getting to be rather late. "You have homework, don't you?"

"Technically," he sighed, going over to his desk and opening his laptop.

"Oh, I cannot wait to check your browser history."

"Nice try, Toushiro; I wipe it every time."

"…The memory of it has to be somewhere in that machine."

"Aw," Rukia cooed. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out every psychotic thought in his brain soon enough."

Ichigo, eyes still on the computer, raised the glass sitting on his desk as if to clink it with another's and took a sip.

Cheers, indeed.


	21. Chapter 21

_'Baby, don't hang up_  
_So I can tell you what you need to know_  
_I'm begging you, please don't go_  
_So I can tell you what you need to know'_  
-Maroon 5 'Payphone' (Non-rap version)

* * *

It was a couple weeks before they could visit again; three days before Christmas. The visit likely would have been delayed longer, if not for a text from Ichigo this particular night.

'You two here now. No one in danger… please.'

White eyebrows lifted immediately. Please? Another followed.

'With gigai.'

What could possibly be going on? Ichigo did message like this sometimes, pictures of bunnies at the pet store to Rukia and 'How's it going?' to himself, but not this urgently, nor with such choppy sentences. If no one was in trouble… _'Well, I'll just have to get Rukia and find out.' _

The woman was overjoyed to find their plans for the evening had changed, as they were originally quizzing her; the fukutaichou exam was scheduled for just after the holidays.

The only downfall was Urahara. "Ah! Hitsu-"

"No," he said, speeding through the area with the woman by the hand, heading straight for the back room.

"But Hit-"

"No!" he called continuing by him, Rukia snickering.

"Later?"

"…Maybe."

"There's some clothes Rukia-chan might like in your old closet!"

"Jackass has a point," the tensai grumbled as both got in the faux bodies.

"What's that?" she questioned.

"It's nightfall. School uniforms likely aren't the best idea. You remember where my room was, yes?"

"Like I could forget where we first made love," she flushed, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Made love? That's one way to put it," he said as they walked the short distance to their destination.

"How would you put it?"

"You mauled me, Woman."

"You weren't complaining at the time, Jackass."

"Neither am I now. Nor am I saying I would never word it that way."

"Just the not the first time."

"And several times after that."

"I'm gonna break off your arm and beat you with it."

He grinned, and gave her a kiss whilst they entered their destination. "Do you know where he is?" she asked as they redressed.

"Downtown, with several of his friends. At this point, I fail to see the reason for his urgency."

"Maybe he just doesn't like where they are."

"If that's all it is, I will snap his neck myself."

She laughed. "Inoue's there, right? Surely her little crush hasn't gone unnoticed by you."

"Assuredly not," he said, done with a pair of khakis and a dark, long-sleeved shirt. She had a short black dress that fit her comfortably, a line of small grey hearts about the collar and hemline, and a matching jacket with long sleeves. Not what most would call winter wear, but most didn't have their cold tolerance. "If it was her presence he had issue with, why go?"

Her eyes rolled over in her best 'Are you freaking kidding me?' look. "Have you met Ichigo? He'd sooner suffer the night than say anything that could possibly offend her in any way."

"Then why contact us?"

She smiled. Not a nice, kind smile; one that someone gave someone they weren't quite getting through to. He didn't like it. "You really don't know a thing about relationships, even after all this time, do you?"

"Perhaps not, but I know all about you. I had thought that sufficient until recently."

"You just need to know Ichigo a bit better. You ready?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Lead the way."

"Why? You can sense him, can't you?"

She bit her lip.

"Really? Not all?" he asked, trying not let the concern he felt be heard.

"…When I'm near him, sure, but this far off…"

"I see. Well, no doubt that will change once he gets his powers back."

"I know I'm hoping so."

After bypassing Urahara again, they headed towards Ichigo's presence. Toushiro was able to track it so easily, even sans any measurable amount of reiatsu, it hadn't even dawned on him the woman wouldn't be able to. She _had_ been buried in books the past few weeks as well.. Anyhow, it didn't take long at all to track him.

They stopped in front of a club.

"I'm going to kill him," he decided out loud.

Rukia snerked. "I guess now we know why he wanted emotional support. This place is probably slowly doing that for you."

"I say we leave him."

"Come on," she laughed, grabbing his hand and dragging him in.

The music hit his ears _hard_. He flinched a little at the assault, still strung along by his girlfriend; it seemed she had nearly-instantly spotted their quarry. "Kurosaki-kun!" she called sweetly. Oh, fuck, were we really doing her tooth-decay routine? Though… Ichigo looked beyond relieved to see them. He was still paying for dragging himself, at least, to a place like this. "And Inoue-san! Tatsuki-san. Sado-kun," she greeted all accordingly- with a curtsy.

"I have told you those went out of style some time ago, haven't I?" the tensai drawled to her.

"If you're just going to be grumpy, why don't you get us something to drink?"

"Alcohol. Just what you need."

"Eh?" Inoue asked. "You're of age, Rukia-chan?"

"Uh, yes," she covered quickly, smiling. "I was held back a couple times."

Toushiro knew he was paying for putting her on the spot, unintentional or no. That was fine; if he got enough in her, she'd forget about it, dirty and underhanded though it was. Rolling his eyes, he went over to the bartender. Ichigo followed him. "Sorry," the teen muttered lowly. "I just… I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what? You're with your friends, aren't you?"

"I dragged Chad along once I figured out what Tatsuki was up to."

"…She's still trying to set up you an Inoue."

"Like you wouldn't buh-_lieve_. It's actually gotten worse since I stopped 'ditching' school, like she thinks I was going through some sort of rebel phase I'm not in anymore."

"From a third person point of view that didn't know what was going on, it probably appeared that way."

"…I actually wish I was old enough to drink."

"Granted, I can see your trepidation in-"

"Somethin' I can get you two?" Bartender.

After producing Rukia's 'ID' and ordering something non-alcoholic for himself (one of them needed their wits about them), the blonde woman went off to get them.

"You were saying?" Ichigo asked.

"I can understand some hesitation in admitting that you're seeing two people, that doesn't mean you couldn't admit to one."

An orange eyebrow arched. "That wouldn't be very fair. Besides, the lot of them have already assumed the two of you are together."

"Here you go," the bartender returned.

Toushiro paid, and returned his attention to the teen. "You know what is said about assuming, yes?"

"Ass out of you an' me. Still isn't fair."

"Do they realize you called us over?"

"No. Said I had to go to the bathroom."

_'He's not going to do anything to deter them, at least not to the point they'll believe him. Must I do everything?'_ he sighed internally. "And how much does Arisawa know about your sexual preferences?"

"Not a damn thing."

"Inoue?"

"Ditto."

"Good." Still sitting up on the stool, he grabbed the taller's collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

Ichigo went absolutely rigid at first- pretty funny, but soon didn't appear to care too much about the crowds around them or the four people gawking at them, all in disbelief, one in added amusement.

"Arisawa should leave you alone now," the tensai stated, getting up and bringing Rukia her drink. Only she and Sado sat at the table now.

"That was mean," the woman scolded him. "Inoue ran off, but Tatsuki-san followed her."

"It had to be done," was the shrugged reply. "Inoue can't keep looking to someone who is unavailable to her. My method was, perhaps, a bit more cruel than necessary, but the two of them will lay off Kurosaki now."

"The same guy you left in in a state of shock at the bar?"

"That's him."

Even Sado seemed to have an issue not laughing for a moment before he spoke as his friend finally came back to the table, albeit redder than an apple. "Are you two visiting for the holidays?"

"Sort of," Rukia replied.

But anything more she could have added was interrupted by Arisawa's return, the girl attempting to portray the epitome of calm, gathering her and Inoue's belongings. She kept eyeing Ichigo in irritation.

"Tat-"

"Not now."

"Tatsuki-"

"Later," she stated, and was gone again.

The hazel-eyed male slumped, sighed, and connected his head with the table, his arms the only cushioning between them.

"Why do you care so much?" Toushiro asked. "You said Arisawa's been trying to shove Inoue down your throat for awhile now."

"Ichigo has a pathological need to see his friends happy," Chad said lowly. The other teen nodded, face still hidden.

"I knew that," he said. "But this is taking 'pathological' to a whole new level. To the point you would sacrifice your own happiness?"

"Had I not met you guys," came the mumble. "Easily."

Teal eyes darted to dark ones. Chad hadn't missed the plural, but seemed to fine not to comment on it for now, taking a mouthful of his drink. "There's something wrong with that, Kurosaki."

Orange head lifted, hazel eyes annoyed and sarcastic. "There's a lot of things wrong with the goings-on in my head," he shot back.

"True, however, I take issue with the ones I do not benefit from."

Ichigo's expression drooped, but in mild interest. "You have no idea what you just admitted to."

Teal eyed him suggestively. "Try me."

The teen's expression became a just-as-suggestive grin. "Really now, Toushiro?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "He's a little 'pent up;' I've been studying and training and he's been training and working so we haven't had time to-" Rukia stopped suddenly, realizing there was someone listening aside from the usual two. "Um, time to, that is-"

"Can it, Rukia, he already knows."

"He does?"

Orange eyebrows furrowed. "He's my best friend. Why wouldn't he?"

"No reason. I just didn't think you were able to say the word 'sex' without blushing."

"He can't," Sado murmured.

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped. "Not cool! Anyways, I got the point across, I didn't have to say… that. And if that calms him down, you two need more free time. Or visit me more. Whichever. Or both, actually."

"Ichigo…," his friend seemed to ask.

"Yeah, we can totally go," the other teen said. "You guys good?"

"More than," the tensai replied without missing a beat.

"Party poopers," Rukia muttered, then downed the rest of her drink.

Sado went his own way almost immediately, sparing them only a wave. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, throwing one of his own, then continuing with them. "You must know each other well," Toushiro observed.

"Before high school. He doesn't really like being around… well, couples. Can't say I blame him. Not a fan of it myself. You guys coming home with me or going back to Soul Society?"

"With you," Rukia quickly decided.

The taichou wasn't surprised. "You just don't want to study."

"Oh, come on; I have a pretty good grip on everything."

"'Pretty good' will not pass that exam."

"When is it, anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Right after the holidays," the woman supplied. "Literally. January 2nd. I've heard hardly anyone passes the first time, though."

The taller male shrugged. "Doesn't mean it can't happen, right?" he asked, eyes still on the road ahead.

"Exactly," she replied proudly.

_'Oi, these two. What am I going to do with them?'_

_'Using past experience for various examples, whatever they wanted you to.'_

_'…You choose really random times to pop up.'_

_'Perhaps to you.'_

_'Do you require my attention for something other than annoying me?'_

_'Not particularly.'_

"Oh, don't worry about that," he vaguely heard Rukia explaining. "When Hyorinmaru wants to talk, he wants to talk, an doesn't really give Toushiro much say."

"That sounds kinda shitty," was Ichigo's reply.

"Not really," the tensai informed them. "Mildly disorientating, but nothing more. It's usually important."

"Usually?"

"Usually."

"Was it then?"

"Not even a little."

Rukia laughed, Ichigo grinned; Toushiro even allowed himself a smile.

"Ah, fighting with the voices in your head; just another day for a shinigami," the teen joked.

"Miss fighting with the voices?" Rukia teased.

"A little," he admitted. "I don't miss the death threats that hollow was handing out, but I guess in the end, he just wanted me to get stronger too."

"Too much trust in such a creature is not wise," Toushiro informed him.

"Tensa Zangetsu seemed to trust him, at least toward the end, so why shouldn't I? Wouldn't he know better than me?"

"…I suppose."

"They didn't want to teach me that final attack, you know; and the hollow was playing along, I guess maybe he was screwing with me- why do you look confused?"

"I don't know anything about your fight with Aizen, therefore no idea what you're on about."

"…Oh. Well, Dad took me to that in-between world-"

"The Prepice World?" Toushiro asked, feeling Rukia's hand wrap it in his own. She was between him and Ichigo, likely trying to show a little support on what she knew to be a difficult subject for them. It didn't slip by him that her other hand was entwined with the taller's own.

"Yeah, that. He said his reiatsu could hold back the current or whatever while I figured out how to get out of Tensa Zangetsu the final- Actually, how did Dad know about that? Huh. Anyway, this final attack that was pretty much a Getsuga Tenshou on steroids."

"That… must have been quite the sight."

"It was," Rukia chimed in. "There was black everywhere, it seemed like. I couldn't really see you well from where I was, but you looked like you were all wrapped from the waist up and your hair got really long and black."

"To right around here," Ichigo replied, leveling off at the bridge of his nose. "But it still wasn't enough; Urahara had to use some kido on him to seal him and send him to Soul Society somehow. Probably in jail or something, right?"

"Our version of a maximum-security prison, yes. And not leaving there well, ever," Toushiro stated.

"Oh! I know!" the woman said suddenly, producing her sketchbook from… somewhere. "I'll draw you a picture so you can see!"

"Suit yourself," he said, noticing the other's ill look. "I know," he muttered to him. "But it's far simpler to just let her do it."

"Yeah, I know," the taller muttered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you come to the conclusion that creature wanted you to gain in strength?" the tensai questioned him. They'd taken a temporary pause so the woman could draw.

"Well, at first it was only the death threats, actually they just kind of continued, but they always started with stuff like 'If you let your guard down,' or something like that. He… recognized I was stronger than him, he just didn't like it. If that makes sense."

"The more I get to know you, the more makes sense that I never would have thought possible prior."

"And anyway, when I had to fight Tensa Zangetsu, he actually merged with the hollow to fight me, and… um… well, all he would say at first was that what I wanted to protect wasn't the same as what he wanted to protect."

"Did he say what that was?"

Nod. "...Me."

"That makes sense. I'm not sure what happens to a zanpakuto in your case; I suppose he is likely lying dormant someplace within you."

"…I hope so." Toushiro barely heard him. "Hey, did you happen to notice if…"

"You appear the same as the first time we visited you."

"…I could stay this way awhile, huh?"

"It seems likely. Had you not had to awaken your powers so early, it is entirely possible they wouldn't have until after you'd died." He wasn't going to lie to make him feel better, and actually, Ichigo seemed to appreciate it.

"So they might not till then this time."

"It's possible," the shorter repeated. "Personally, though, I feel it very unlikely."

"Why's that?"

"Remember when I told you to stay out of trouble that one night, and you stated that I said such as if you go looking for trouble?"

"Yeah."

"I am well aware you don't look for the trouble you find yourself in; it finds you. If a normal existence is what you want, I would enjoy this time; possibly even tell Rukia and myself to leave you be for the duration, as it seems highly probable that trouble will find you yet again."

Ichigo was smiling. "Thanks, Toushiro. I won't be telling you two not to visit; I have the best days when you two come here."

The tensai shrugged. "Merely giving you the option."

"Done!" Rukia said, holding up the newly-made image for them to see.

Just as horrific as always.

"What do you think?"

"Same as always," Ichigo drawled.

"Awesome! Toushiro?"

"Agreed," he managed. The last time he'd made the mistake of saying anything even remotely derogatory about her drawings… well, he wasn't about to do it again.

"You babysitting, Kurosaki?" a voice he didn't know interrupted the conversation. Two young men, about Ichigo's age, were approaching them. Said teen didn't waste any time formulating a retort.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that," he stated.

"Why's that?"

"Cus these two aren't kids and they're about to kick your ass."

"Huh?" the first of the newcomers tried to continue, but his mouth collided with Toushiro's foot, his gut with Rukia's fist.

"Told ya. You guys ready?"

"More than," the tensai drawled, still eyeing the other teens- they were too shell-shocked to do anything. No doubt Ichigo had a reputation for kicking ass; they didn't seem stupid enough to try an attack when the orange-haired male had enough faith in them to have them go on ahead and strike in his stead.

"We're still going to Ichigo's, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Come on, now."

"Oh, fine," she sighed, catching up with the two.

Teal eyes glared in the other's direction once more, the action providing the two unwelcome teens with the final push they needed to get the fuck lost.

* * *

By the time they arrived back the Kurosaki household, the girls were in bed and Isshin… well, he was around, only not visible. That was fine; the man irked the taichou almost more than Urahara.

Toushiro followed the two up to the familiar bedroom through the darkened house, the two shinigami making themselves at home sitting on the bed as they often did. "You two spending the night?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Probably not," Rukia sighed. "I'm sure this one wants me to study more tonight."

"It's you who should want to study," the tensai told her.

"Easy for you to say; you know everything."

"And you think I just popped into the world knowing everything?"

"No, but you catch a lot quicker than the rest of us."

"There's nothing I can do about that, Woman; I've offered you assistance and you continually turn me down."

"I was going to let you help me tonight, wasn't I?"

"So you claim."

"Soo," Ichigo interjected. "Is this you two not having time for each other or is Rukia really this bad at studying?"

Toushiro looked at Rukia, who sighed, but admitted, "A little of both. I was… going to leave you be while you didn't have your powers, let you have a normal life. And just study myself until I made it."

"…That is the worst idea you've ever had, Midget."

"But as a result, I hardly ever want study cus I-" she flushed, but continued in a mumble, "Cus I always want to be with you two."

Rather than tease her, the teen appeared to be taking the high road. "Who says you can't do both?" he asked. "You can study here, or with Toushiro, can't you?"

"What she means to say," Toushiro informed him, knowing the woman would likely make him pay dearly for it. "Is that she's worried for you; has been ever since she saw you in Hueco Mundo."

"Toushiro!" she yelled predictably, horrified.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm fine, Midget, don't worry about that. It was just some crazy shit I wasn't ready for."

"Battle has that effect," the tensai agreed.

"You two are so evasive," she grumbled.

"And you are not? You have secrets yourself, do you not?"

"So?" she shrugged. "Mine aren't important."

Toushiro hung his head.

Ichigo snickered, but said, "You know Rukia, you probably see it as nothing important cus you know what it is, how you're handling it. We don't, and that makes us as worried for you as you are for us." White eyebrows lifted. Maturity always showed in the other when he least expected it to.

"Well then," she asked, barely-there uncertainty. "Story time?"

"I guess. Toushiro?"

"I am hiding nothing."

"Bullshit," the other two called simultaneously.

"Say what you like," Toushiro yawned. This was fun.

"Well," Ichigo finally said. "Maybe Toushiro should start."

"Maybe Ichigo can kiss Toushiro's ass," he retorted. Information had to be earned.

"Later, promise," the teen shot right back, all grins.

Teal eyes rolled. "Cleverness will get you everywhere."

"Kinda figured that out already."

Toushiro snerked. Information earned. "I assume you are referring to the incident with Hinamori and Aizen?" he asked, eyeing the two. It seemed that would sedate them, yes. "Honestly, Unohana-taichou drugged me before I had a chance to think much of anything. And when I woke up… Well, I would not have blamed her if she never wanted to set eyes on me again, and yet… I was the only one she wanted to see."

"I _told _you!" Rukia spoke up. She'd known he and Hinamori were fine, yes, but he had left out some details.

Teal eyes rolled. "Yes, yes. Hinamori can, evidentially, forgive even the worst of offences. Satisfied?"

"Ya answered without actually answering," the taller male noted.

"I did. And will again if you persist."

Ichigo held up his hands in surrender.

After gritting his teeth, the tensai supplied as well, "I'd never been so ashamed of myself; that someone could get the better of me mentally… it was unthinkable," he finished quietly. "And I don't want either of you telling me 'it's okay' because it's not. It is what it is- bullshit."

After quiet chuckles, Rukia and Ichigo did 'rock-paper-scissors' to see who was going next. Rukia lost. Woman relied too much on 'rock.'

"I, um," she tried, cleared her throat, then spoke again. "The hollow that killed Kaien-dono… he was one of the Espada. He wore Kaien-dono's face when I fought him."

Toushiro's eyes widened in horror. That one could be so twisted…

"Who?" Ichigo asked. Oh, riiiight. Were we talking about how much this idiot looked (and acted a bit) like his girlfriend's mentor and possible crush yet? Probably not; he decided it was best to let Rukia answer.

"He was fukutaichou of my division when I joined," she did, indeed, continue. "And he was… very kind to me. I didn't feel like a belonged anywhere; Nii-sama had just adopted me, whispers where everywhere, Renji was being a dick, and despite adopting me, even Nii-sama didn't seem to care about having me around. And Kaien-dono…," she smiled. "He was a lot like you, Ichigo."

Hm; maybe we were.

"Like me?" the teen repeated. "How?"

"Neither of you listen to gossip, you just take people as they are and welcome them; that's what Kaien-dono did for me. He didn't curl back from me just because of who my family had become, he saw a new recruit and treated me as such. Most people wouldn't want that," she laughed. "But it was what I wanted, needed, the most."

"And that hollow…?"

"His wife lead a team to go find it- she and the rest of them were killed. Kaien-dono also had a strong sense of pride," she added a little angrily. "As I'm sure you've noticed, each squad tends to take on traits of it's taichou," she spoke more calmly.

"Don't even start," Toushiro warned Ichigo as he opened his mouth, which quickly shut at the advice.

The woman lightly sighed before she continued. "Ukitake-taichou… he says there are two types of battles; one for life, the other… for pride." She was grinding her own teeth a little; Toushiro knew despite her devotion to her taichou, she'd never really cared for the principle. "So when the three of us went looking for it, found it… Kaien-dono asked to fight it alone. Ukitake-taichou let him." Her voice was shaky; his heart broke for her, but he couldn't help notice she was telling this tale far more easily than she had to him in the past. His hand made its way to the small of her back, trying to give a soft, soothing rub. She gave a small, appreciative glance his way before continuing again. "Even… that thing had an ability, just by touching it, it was able to destroy Kaien-dono's zanpakuto. He did the best he could with kido, and was doing well… that beast was able to possess him, literally infiltrate his body and slowly eat him from the inside." Ichigo was being _awfully_ quiet. "He attacked me. Ukitake-taichou told me to run, and I did, but… I couldn't… I couldn't bear to leave him like that." Sobs were starting to rise from her throat.

"Rukia, you don't have to-"

"Shut up. I'm not done," she told the teen.

"Yes, 'Mam."

"I ran back; I couldn't stand what a coward I was behaving as, afraid to fight Kaien-dono when he wasn't even Kaien-dono anymore. Ukitake-taichou was fighting him, and he saw and attack me. My sword was drawn. I didn't… know what else to do…"

It seemed Ichigo had heard enough. He pulled the woman tight, close, telling her, "So not your fault," with a little more emotion that one merely listening to a heartbreaking story.

Toushiro watched them closely. Was it possible…? Could it, really…? Back burner. More important things now.

Ichigo released Rukia slowly, as if just realizing himself what action he'd take to comfort the woman. She was still wiping tears from her eyes; the taller male took a box of tissues from his top desk drawer and plopped them in front of her. "Thank you," she sniffed. "This kind of sucks," she added, a small chuckle despite herself. "Already crying and I'm not even done."

"You don't have to," the teen replied before the tensai could.

"Nope, I promised. Besides, as awful as it sounds, I actually got some closure fighting that espada." She finished clearing her sinuses, chucked the used tissues into the small bin by the desk, took a deep breath, and finished her story. "Once I realized that it was just the espada taking Kaien-dono's form, it should have been easy. Should have. But he kept talking with that voice, that mouth… It was harder than it should have been. He kept saying he knew all about me, and nothing I could do could surprise him… That _thing_ had all Kaien-dono's memories, and I developed most of my abilities with him. But… I remembered something else about Kaien-dono, something different about that night. It was what he said about heart; that it was like a bond, something shared between two people, and that no one should die alone, because then that heart would die as well. And I had forgotten, right before he died, Kaien-dono told me," she was starting to sniffle again, "He thanked me. Because I was there, because my sword pierced him, he could have a few moments of sanity before he passed… and he could leave his heart with me." she smiled again. "And then I kicked the bastard's ass. The end."

"Wow," Ichigo said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I can't imagine walking around with all that."

"Oh?" she asked. "Then what _have_ you been walking around with?"

"…A battle," he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, obviously."

"Har. Har. He was an espada too, Ulquiorra, I guess he was in charge of Inoue or something, cus he always had her around… And Inoue… I think she really cared about him." He took a long pause. "Fighting him…wasn't going well. For me. But I couldn't see any other way, I just… anyway, well, if it hadn't been for the hollow in my head, I don't think I'd be alive right now, be it fortunate or not, and, uh… I don't have to tell you he isn't that great a guy. He fucked Ulquiorra up with change… Massive change," he added after a moment. "And just… when I broke free… was myself again, Ulquiorra, he was… fading. He actually… congratulated me on winning, but that- that's no way to win." His hazel eyes were wet, yes, a bit worn at the recollection, yes, but Toushiro doubted very much there would be actual tears. Rukia put both her hands in the teen's own; he squeezed them tightly. "And that's why I probably looked awful when I saw you again, Rukia."

"Good reason," he muttered. "But just like anything, you can't let it get to you."

His eyes flicked over to Toushiro, who affirmed with a nod that he was, in fact, still paying attention, still listening despite the lack of verbal communication. "Yeah, I know. It was… just weird, after. Fighting that big guy? He was supposed to his friend, and didn't care at all that he was dead, while Inoue, she… she was supposed to be the captured one, right? She looked completely brokenhearted."

"I doubt there's an unkind bone in Inoue's body."

"Yeah, but I think she might've… I don't know."

"You think she was in love with Ulquiorra? Someone literally a world apart from her?"

A grin twitched at the edge of his lips. "You can't exactly say anything there, Midget."

"Why not?"

"…It's a little hypocritical."

Rukia's jaw drooped a little, wide eyes blinked, trying to understand but clearly not putting two and two together.

"Toushiro?"

"In case you haven't noticed," the tensai provided. "Not only do you have two boyfriends, but one of them as well, literally lives in a different world."

"Oh. That's not the same."

"You have the strangest logic."

"But Ichigo's part of our world, or was, or… something. Inoue would have never met this Ulquiorra if he hadn't kidnapped her, and you have to admit, kidnapping someone isn't exactly the same as picking them up."

"Very true, however, you would have to admit as well that there are crossover points at work here."

"I… guess. It still doesn't seem the same. I can try to talk to her, if you want- it'd probably be creepy if you did, but you're clearly worried about her."

"…Yeah. Thanks," the teen muttered.

"Well, now that we're had the most awkward and emotionally draining evening ever, perhaps we should call it a night."

"…You don't have to go," Ichigo spoke softly.

"Homework?"

"Saturday."

"…Oh. Toushiro?"

He shrugged. "Fine with me."

"You're tired, aren't you?" the teen teased.

"Not particularly," the tensai replied.

"Bored?"

Chuckle. "Hardly."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

It was Rukia who answered. "It's his default mode, I think you'd call it," she mused. "When he's in a new situation, he just kinda… watches."

"Observes," the tensai corrected.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "You don't change how you behave or anything, do you?"

"Of course not."

"He just likes watching," Rukia giggled.

"Oh, stop," he drawled.

"What? You do."

"You're making it sound inappropriate."

"I can make it inappropriate."

"Quit getting Ichigo's hopes up," he retorted, noticing those hazel eyes light up at her words.

"Oh, I'm so- mph." She was cut off by Ichigo's lips on her own, and once she'd realized such, certainly wasn't bitching.

Toushiro felt a little spark of 'what the fuck?!' within himself, but shorted out pretty quickly, watching the two.

"A little better when you're not massively depressed?" Rukia teased when their lips parted.

"Yeah. A little weird, bein' watched, though," was the reply, hazel eyes sliding over to the tensai.

"Get used to it," he stated.

"I'm sure I will," the teen shot back unexpectedly. "Come here, Toushiro; I have an idea."

"That is easily the most terrifying thing I have ever heard you say."

"Get your ass over here."

Still eyeing him warily, Toushiro crossed the short distance to them, sitting beside Rukia. "Kiss," Ichigo said.

A white eyebrow arched, but he willingly did as asked. Seconds later, another head was nuzzling between theirs. He cracked open a teal eye just in time to see Ichigo's lips contact with both of their's. At the same time. How… clever.

"Wow, you had a good idea," the woman was snickering.

"Bitch," he muttered, earning himself a punch in the gut.

"I keep telling you she doesn't like that, and yet you continue to do so. I really don't understand it," Toushiro sighed.

"That's cus he likes it when I hit him. Duh," the woman remarked.

"Oh yeah, I love being all bruised and in pain."

The tensai thought for a moment. "Actually, Ichigo, I'm inclined to agree."

"You would."

"Seriously. I cannot think of another reason why you continue to provoke her."

Ichigo's jaw clenched before he spoke again. "It's not… that. Not completely, anyway," he flushed. "It's more… the bruises remind me I wasn't hallucinating, okay?" he finally blurted out.

"Hallucinating?"

"Yeah, Toushiro," Rukia chimed in. Apparently she understood what he was on about. Guess she spoke Idiot. "Think about it. The night I met him, I turned his happy little existence upside down. And… and now that…Need a couple reminders when we're not around?"

"…Something like that," the taller male muttered, still red.

"I can think of a just-as-fun way to do the same thing!" she said, and without waiting for questioning, dove to the base of the teen's neck, clamping down immediately.

Hazel eyes widened considerably, and Ichigo bit down on his lower lip, a small noise, almost a whimper, rising from his throat.

"There," she grinned at the now-dark pink skin. "That should last a week or- hello there," she continued to grin at the growing bulge in his pants. He sucked in a sharp breath when her finger trailed the inside of his thigh.

"I'm about to get mauled, aren't I?" he asked.

"Unless you have a problem with that."

"No man in his right mind would have a problem with that."

"Unless-"

"Shut up, Toushiro- not big on technicalities right now."

The tensai snickered all the same; while they had their little go-between, Rukia had been undeterred in her own mission, getting the teen's attention back when her palm made a swipe up his half-massed erection. His breathing caught in his throat, and she pulled his chin forward to kiss him again, clearly mauling his mouth before the rest of him.

She was good at that. He realized he was biased, but he'd wager Rukia could turn any man into a writhing pile of want. Kind of like what she was doing at the moment.

Ichigo was leaning back on his elbows, half-lidded hazel eyes fixed on the woman. _'Probably figured he'd never see a female down there,' _Toushiro kept to himself. Watching the two.. It surprised him. Not the action, but the lack of a resistance from his psyche to have a problem with it. He'd always been possessive, especially of Rukia, and had thought his first instinct would be to mutilate the teen, despite knowing logically what was happening. But no such thing occurred, aside from that one easily-diffused spark earlier. Perhaps... that possessiveness had carried over...

Instead, he found himself entranced by the scene, from knowing exactly what Rukia was doing to Ichigo to his reactions to it. He even began to feel himself react to it; heart rate pick up, breathing labored… and no desire to tear his teal eyes away. They seemed locked, anyway, the orbs themselves unwilling to look from the woman's ministrations and the orange-haired male's rapidly-unraveling self-control.

Ichigo was laying fully on his back now, biting down on the edge of his hand… oh, he had to be close. The theory was proved true as, just after thinking it, the teen barely got out, "Ru-Rukia, I-." But it was enough. She backed off a little, just enough that he didn't do to her what the two males had done to each other days prior, and let him finish.

The teen continued to lay back, panting, running a hand up into his bright hair. "Damn," he cussed to Rukia's laughter and the tensai's own amusement.

"How about trying the real thing?" the woman grinned, leaning on his legs.

"Um…," hazel eyes darted to teal. "Is Toushiro sure he isn't gonna kill me?"

"He's sure," the taichou said. "And Toushiro has to go, actually; you kids have fun."

Rukia pulled him into a kiss that Ichigo sat up to include himself in. That really was a clever idea, he mused, and out of habit, jumped down from the window, easily making the landing and walking down to Urahara's to return the gigai before returning home.

He was sure he'd made the right choice, even if his psyche was a little irked. Ichigo was, despite venomous objections on his part, the very picture of innocence, and having eyes on him through his first time, even if it were… 'special circumstances…' Well, it just seemed mean, and he himself had always been adept to know when to let Rukia take over. And if Ichigo had objections, he was sure she would explain such to him, even if it was in the most violent way possible.

Approaching the store, he saw the lights on and a full house inside… and sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with people.

Then a rather interesting sight caught his eye. The figure he now knew to be Kon was scrambling (and falling) out a window toward the back of the place- likely his room. "What are you doing?" he asked, causing the mod soul a momentary panic.

"What it look like?" he shot back. "I'm getting out of the house."

"Something wrong with the door?"

"Urahara's by it."

"Take care of my gigai and I won't say a word."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And you have to stay away from Ichigo's house."

"But why?! Nee-san's here, that's the whole reason-"

"I will ask her to stop by later just to see you."

A brown eyebrow arched. "Are her and…?" His nose scrunched up. "They are, aren't they?! Aww, the world is collapsing around me!"

"Shut up or you'll give yourself away! Do you agree or not?"

"…Fiiine," he sighed, like a sulky child. "I'll go get one of those glove thingies."

When he returned, Toushiro had formulated a question for him. "Why do you care? You're not interested in her too, are you?"

"…No. I just want her to be happy. I don't see how a stupid idiot like Ichigo could do that."

Toushiro stifled a snicker. "You think I can?"

"Maybe. But with that reaction, guess not. Whoa, whoa, wait," he added suddenly. "You wouldn't be going along with this if you didn't like Ichigo too."

"Correct."

"So… you must see whatever Rukia does too."

"…You gonna put that glove to use or am I gonna be in this thing all night?" he drawled.

Kon rolled his eyes, pushed him out, stuffed the gigai back in through the window, and stared at him again. "Answer me now? And if you try to shunpo, I can so follow you."

"Through the town, yes," the taichou agreed, drawing his blade.

"Aw, come on; that's just not fair."

All the same, Toushiro stretched out the zanpakuto, then turned it. "Ichigo has far more integrity than you give him credit for, Kon," he spoke as the doors opened, and after sheathing the sword, was gone, leaving the (for once) speechless mod soul behind.

Once he arrived back, he considered going to his office rather than Rukia's home. Around then, the occasional nagging that he should find his own place to stay returned, but then, wondered, perhaps, if maybe he should question Kuchiki-taichou on it. The other didn't seem to mind himself, but… once he arrived back, the raven-haired man had long gone to sleep- he would have to ask another time…

Instead, clothes and all, he flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and letting his mind wander off… wherever it wanted to, really. Admittedly, it did hit work first, as Ichigo had made him leave a bit early, but most of it was done; catching up tomorrow would hardly even qualify as an issue.

Then thinking of that lead to Ichigo.

The Rukia.

Then Rukia with Ichigo.

Kinda like they were now.

In Ichigo's room.

Alone.

Hands all over each other.

Toushiro bit his lip. Not in annoyance or anger, but… envy. Every thought his mind formed pushed him closer to an edge of frustration, but not… not the angry kind. The kind that warmed his skin, labored his breathing, and pulsed through his very veins.

_That_ kind.

"Dammit," he cussed harshly, and glance up at the waning moon in the sky. He hadn't been back long, Rukia was probably still showing the teen how much fun women could be- especially herself. Some of the stunts that woman pulled… Oh, she was full of tricks as annoying as they were arousing. But for Ichigo… what would she most likely do?

There would be sarcasm. That much was certain. And there was one stunt she pulled that was coming to mind- touching her warm hands everywhere but where he wanted her to. Then again, he himself had no patience, whereas Ichigo apparently had quite a bit, and once she figured that out, she'd find another way to torture him.

How would… ? Well, they certainly enjoyed teasing one another, and Rukia would assuredly take charge, if for no other reason than to keep Ichigo's hands off her abdomen should be not be ready to share it with him. She had told Toushiro Ichigo was very nearly the same as Kaien, personality and looks alike. He had himself a chuckle. If Ichigo was this Kaien's reincarnation or some such thing, it was no wonder he had taken the woman's story earlier so close to heart. And also explained why Rukia was so hesitant to remind him of her long-healed wound; Ichigo would feel like a dick all over again, and possibly not even understand why. It was certainly feasible; Toushiro had countered at the time that, were they the same person, his zanpakuto would be the same- evidentially, as Rukia had said, Kaien's had been destroyed the night he'd died. So maybe… Zangetsu stepped in for Nejibana? There was no telling, except to perhaps ask the zanpakuto himself, and at this point in time, at least, that was not an option.

_'I'm over-thinking again,'_ he realized with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. _"How did I get so off-track?' _

_'Your mind demands information,'_ came a chuckle from within himself. _'It is driving you mad not knowing, is it not?' _

_'…I wouldn't go that far. No Shirayuki-san this evening?'_

_'Oh, young one, do not be naïve.'_

_'…Worth a shot.'_

_'She and Zangetsu-san are getting to know one another.'_

_'…You're not here just because I left, are you?'_

_'Just because? No.'_

_'But mostly.'_

_'Yes. Do not worry on it, young one, it is just as fine to spend a quiet evening as one with company.'_

_'I'm glad you see it that way.'_

* * *

Rukia returned a few hours later, right when Toushiro was heading to bed, but her reentrance into the house was more than enough to change his mind. She came right to the bedroom, chuckling to herself as she laid her zanpakuto against the wall and began changing her clothes. "Something you care to share?" he asked.

"He is so amusing. His reactions, facial expressions- too entertaining."

"His first time and you just _had_ to mess with him."

"Gimme a little credit: I didn't mess with him till after."

"Oh, of course," he drawled as she jumped in the futon next to him. "You two had fun, then?"

She continued to grin. "He seemed to enjoy himself."

"Changed his opinion on females, did we?"

She cackled.

"Wow, are you in a good mood."

"Toushiro, I've managed to restrain myself for awhile now, but I can't anymore. I know it's not exactly what I'm saying, but it sure feels like it."

"Oh, Rukia, please don't."

"I turned a gay man!"

"You did not."

"Oh, come on! I know, if he were really gay, I wouldn't have turned his head. But he _thought_ he was till I did. Don't I get _any _points for that?"

"Assuming there was someone keeping score…"

"Me. Duh. So what were you doing here? No seething, I hope."

"Quite the contrary. Does that mean you won't share with me further?"

Her jaw drooped a little. "I surprised you want 'further' shared with you. I mean, I told Ichigo you left to give us privacy, but I honestly wasn't sure if-"

"Had I a problem with the happenings, it would have been made known."

"Oh. Okay. Good."

"I actually found myself thinking on it after I got back; part of me wished I had stayed, but not for any violent tendencies."

"That's so cute." Before he could rebuttal, she continued to tell him about the past few hours. "Well, you were right about this hesitation, and he is _so_ distractible it's kind of obnoxious. I had to ask him a few times if he was sure because I started to think maybe he was doing it on purpose."

"Sounds familiar." And they weren't even having sex. Yet.

"But once he got a little more focused, it got better, and when he finally went in… I really wish you'd seen the look on his face; it was… wow. I'd say he was on Cloud Nine, but I really think he was actually up in the twenties somewhere."

"He say anything when you didn't make him pull out or anything?"

"Well, he had a couple condoms in his nightstand he claims his dad put there. I'm… not really ready to tell him about my scar."

"Because he reminds you of Kaien?"

"Yes and no. And I let him go without one for a little bit, then made him go get one; knowing what I do, it'd be a little mean not to."

"How in the world did you hide it from him?"

"I didn't get completely naked and I pinned his hands down."

"Bet that made him all kinds of happy."

"I think so, actually. He probably takes charge with you, right?"

"Evidentially, someone informed him that I respond well to it."

"Now who would tell him that?"

"…I can't imagine."

"But I didn't tell him you like to take charge yourself at times, just so you could see the look on his face when you pull that on him."

"Much obliged. But you know it will piss him off beyond reason if you withhold the information about your scar much longer."

"Yeah. I know. But please, don't tell him."

"I won't. But again, you should."

"And again, I know, and I will. But seriously, when you go to maul him, it's like dinner and a show, except, you know, sex and a show. But actually, you already know that. I know you didn't have sex, but… yeah."

"He was entertaining, yes, but also infuriating."

"He's just not that experienced yet. I know patience is not your virtue, but try and summon some, huh?"

"…If you insist. Sleep or are you still on your little high?"

"I'm starting to come down," she said, laying on his chest. "If I just listen to your heartbeat a bit, I'm sure I'll be asleep soon."

"As you say," he chuckled, but soon found her true to her word, sleeping soundly on him. With a smile, he kissed her head, and joined her nearly as quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

_'People are celebrating all thoughout the world  
And that's what we're gonna do tonight  
Cause we've got so much,  
So much love to share'_

- 'It's Christmas' NSync

* * *

Christmas didn't really happen for the three of them together, but Ichigo made them promise to visit for New Year's. Granted, the work load was light, at least for Toushiro, as most of his was already done at this point, but festivities… not really his thing. Urahara had dragged him along one year 'just to try it,' and he couldn't say he had been very impressed. Rukia assured him up, down and aroound again it was because he had not attended them with people he actually enjoyed being around. Toushiro wasn't so optimistic, but now, watching her dress, he couldn't say he was complaining. At least, not yet.

"I can't wait to see Ichigo in one of these," she was grinning after she'd finally finished fighting with her pink kimono, straightening the yellow flowers on the sleeves.

"I doubt you will," he told her, immediately regretting it.

"What?! Why? It's New Year's, people dress like this for the holidays, right?"

"Mostly younger people, children like Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo doesn't strike me as one with the patience for such things."

The woman pouted, and although seemed to agree with the thought pattern, stated only, "I hope you're wrong."

"As do I," he admitted. "But as you know, I rarely am."

"As long as I've known you, I don't think you have been once."

"I have. You just didn't realize it."

"When was that? Tell me!" came the demand, pulling on his sleeve and forcing the collar of his own slate-colored clothing off his shoulder a little.

"Knock that off," he drawled, fixing and straightening himself. "After we got you back, I was certain the lot of us would be incarcerated or worse."

"But you weren't. They love you guys."

"I wouldn't go that far, but yes, I was wrong."

"That the only time in fifty plus years?"

"You didn't back off from me."

"When?"

"Ever."

"Toushiro, you really give yourself too little credit," she sighed with a soft smile, hugging his shoulders.

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Clearly, as you're still here."

"So's Ichigo."

"Ichigo's just horny."

Rukia laughed out loud at the comment. "You don't really think that," she said. "You wouldn't let him near me if you thought that was all that was in his head."

He smiled lowly. "I keep forgetting you know me far too well."

"So, you ready?"

"Any wagers on what Ichigo's wearing?"

"We don't need to take it that far," she snickered. "…Five?"

"Ten."

"Deal." The two even shook on it, then made for the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

When they arrived, they found half the family (the female half) already outside in the chilly air, dressed traditionally, laughing and yelling for the other half to hurry. Rukia walked right up to the twins. "What's keeping the other two?" she asked.

"Ichi-nii's all embarrassed," Karin laughed.

"Dad made him dress up like we did this year," Yuzu clarified gleefully.

"Dammit," the taichou cussed lowly.

"Toushiro!" Rukia scolded him. "Did you miss the short people?"

"No offense, Rukia-chan," the dark-haired girl said. "But we live around _Ichi-nii_. We've heard that one. And a lotta others."

"He does have a slight cussing problem, doesn't he? I guess I never thought about it. Oh, well; he's holed up in his room, is he?"

"Yup."

"Just a moment," she stated and disappeared into the house.

"What's she gonna do, Toushiro-kun?" the brunette asked fearfully.

"If she follows her usual form, give him some motivation to get moving," he replied flatly. _'With a kick in the head.' _

"Oh. That's okay then, right?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cus she's a sadist bitch!" the teen's voice came now- he'd practically flown through the front door, and going off the look on the woman's face behind him, Rukia had launched him. Well, the tensai had known this would be an energetic evening from the start. Ichigo had been forced into a black kimono with patterned 'x's' with circles in the center of such, a red obi holding it together, and aforementioned woman was throwing a plain black wrap at him. "It's too cold for this shit!"

"Shut up and get into the spirit of things," Rukia replied dryly. Even Isshin, coming out behind his son, could only laugh as his pulled his daughters forward toward the festivities.

"Cold!"

Toushiro calmly took the few paces between them to stand over the orange-haired male. "Would you like to be colder, Ichigo?"

The other male straightened immediately, fixing himself and making himself look presentable. "Happy now?"

"Not usually," he drawled in reply. "But we can go now."

"After you, my liege," came the snide tone.

"And don't you fucking forget it."

"As if you'd let me forget," Ichigo continued to sulk.

Toushiro rolled his eyes as the three walked a few paces behind the rest of the Kurosaki family. Rukia made the demand that was on both their minds- "Why did you ask us to come along if you're gonna be such a pain?"

"I thought I was going to be able to wear what I wanted," he told her in an obvious tone.

"So you're gonna let it ruin your whole night? Toushiro and I can go back, you know."

A low sigh left the teen's lips. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

How did she _do_ that?! A few simple words, perfectly strung together, and everything was fine. Mind-boggling.

"What's this festival like, anyway?"

"It's not really a festival. Kind of a neighborhood thing; everyone meets up at the shrine down the road and does what they want or need to there, then we go to the Saonji place across the street where we can hear the bells ring and not die of frostbite. The adults catch up and talk and the kids play."

"What about those your age?" Toushiro asked, despite knowing what the answer would likely be.

"No one my age _goes_," came the expected answer through ground teeth. "I tolerated it cus Dad never put me through this," he said of his appearance again.

"Ichigo. Stop being a dick. I dare you." Rukia.

Hazel eyes only rolled.

"Something else on your mind?" the tensai guessed.

"Just an important holiday. One of the only times we get time off."

"And?"

"And… I asked you guys to come cus… all those people. If I had no one else to talk to, they'd all be at me, asking what I've been up to and why they haven't seen me around. Can't exactly tell them the truth and I was hoping having you two with me would deter them."

"And you say you suck at helping people feel better," the woman laughed.

"All I did was get information out of him, and that I excel at."

"Whatever. And don't worry, Ichigo; we'll keep the big bad adults away, okay?" she teased.

"Bitch," he muttered.

"Oh, you want another snow-bath?"

"I don't mind it that much, like you said, I was- GAH-mph!" He muffled as he was shoved face-first into a nearby snow bank. "What the fuck, Midget?!"

"You two settle down," Toushiro told them quietly. "We've almost arrived. Show a little respect."

The other two fell into step at his words, clamping their mouths shut and silently following both Isshin and the girls as well as others into the small shrine.

* * *

The party wasn't _that_ bad. The kids played, the adults chatted, and Rukia _laughed her ass off _at Ichigo for getting the world's worst fortune.

"It's not like these things are always right or anything!" the teen tried to defend himself. "Tell her, Toushiro!"

"Hm? Oh, that's adorable- you think I'm getting involved," the tensai replied indifferently.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you," the woman finally conceded. "Unknot your panties."

"Where the hell do you learn this stuff?" the taller hissed before the taichou.

"Renji," she shrugged. The two with her suddenly had a bloodthirsty urge to find the redhead and bring about his demise. "You two stop," she drawled. "I'm gonna figure this stuff out eventually whether I hang out with Renji or not."

"Be that as it is-"

"I'm not a child, Toushiro; don't treat me like one," she warned.

Teal eyes rolled, but he held his silence.

"Anyway, Ichigo, I don't know what you were complaining about- this isn't _that_ bad."

"That's cus you're here," she was informed.

"Aren't you sweet?"

"Aren't you a bitch?" he mumbled in false sincerity, barely suppressing the cry of pain that followed her well-concealed jab to his ribs. "What's the matter, Toushiro?" Ichigo snickered after at the tensai's expression. "Can't take us anywhere?"

"You brought us here, Ichigo, and if I expected either of you to behave, I'd only be deluding myself."

"We keep things interesting," Rukia summarized. "So what do you do after this?"

"The other three try as hard as they can to stay up and watch the sunrise. Somehow, I'm usually the only one who makes it. Then I cover up the girls on the couch, sometimes Dad in his chair, and go to bed myself for a few hours," he shrugged. "Probably will be the same this year- unless you two are spending the night."

"Of course we are," the woman informed him. "But it sounds like you wait for the sunrise inside. What fun is that?"

"The kind that doesn't involve waking up with the flu, Midget."

"Wuss."

"Shut up! I'm not doing that to my sisters!"

"I didn't mean them; what about after they go to sleep?"

"I dunno. I went a little overboard earlier, but it is kinda chilly this year, and I don't exactly have the constitution you two do."

"And Toushiro's puts mine to _shame_," she muttered in a low tone.

"Is that a secret?" the tensai asked, eyebrow arched.

"No, but we're getting into stuff people shouldn't be overhearing, don't you think?"

"I suppose, but anyone who did would likely dismiss anything that they could not make sense of as nonsense."

"Like you do?"

"If I dismissed what I did not understand, I would have stopped talking to you that first night."

"Hey!"

Isshin came up to them then, swinging his arm around his son's disgruntled shoulders. "You and your little lovers about ready to go?" he asked, grin bright and definitely intoxicated.

"You told your Dad?!" Rukia nearly yelped in disbelief.

"…He figured it out," was the annoyed reply.

"Now, Rukia-chan, don't be afraid to give me lots of little grandbabies, okay?"

"I…," her voice caught in her throat; Toushiro grabbed the man by his collar and was intending to drag him outside for a word, but the woman stilled him. "I'm sorry Isshin, but I can't do that," she spoke, tone unreadable to most, but at least the taichou heard the ill-disguised sorrow.

Realization crossed the newcomer's face. "Rukia-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"You didn't know," she finished for him. "It's all right. But does that mean you're ready to go now?"

"I just have to go break the news to Karin and Yuzu," he said in more normal tones, then with a nod, left the trio be.

"Ichigo, I-" she tried to say, but was cut off by the teen himself.

"I'm sure you had your reasons," he muttered. "Don't worry about it." Don't worry about it?! Where was the psycho freaking out?! "Little pissed you made wear a condom and I didn't have to," he added with a slight smirk.

"That would be what you focus on," she drawled.

Ohh. They were doing it again- something only the two of them understood, something that had happened in the past that he knew nothing of. That was okay; it would be remedied at a later time, he was certain.

* * *

"Say what you like," Rukia stated as they entered Ichigo's room; it had been as the teen had predicted- the rest of the family was out cold in the living room, each with a blanket placed over them. "At least I'm going to have a good year."

Ichigo clearly didn't appreciate the reminder of his fortune, but drawled, "I hate fortune-telling, Midget, you know that. It's always wrong, so I think I'm about to have a good year, you're about to have a crappy one, and Toushiro- actually, what did you get?" he asked the tensai as the woman climbed up on the bed, sitting against the window.

"I didn't take one," he replied, making a seat for himself beside her.

Ichigo joined them between her and the head of his bed as he spoke, "What? Why not?"

"I didn't want to."

"You sneaky bastard."

"Not really; you two were just so preoccupied trying to bite each other's heads off without actually speaking you didn't notice."

Rukia let out a loud yawn as he finished, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Looks like another one's about to drop," the orange-haired male noted.

"Nuh-uh," she protested in annoyance.

Keeping his conniving grin to himself, Toushiro reached over, gently, lightly letting his finger glide down the back of her neck.

"Toushiro…" she muttered in weak protest.

Noting a hazel curiosity out of the corner of his own teal gaze, he repeated the gesture once or twice and soon Rukia finished nodding off. She ended up leaning in Ichigo's direction; he was most willing to catch her and pull her the rest of the way against himself. "Wow. It's like you and getting your hair played with," he remarked lowly.

"Only if she's already tired," was the reply. "It has… an opposite effect if she is not."

"Good to know."

A thought occurred to the tensai, not for the first time. "Ichigo, you have Rukia and I virtually telling on each other what our own little quirks are."

"I do," he grinned; be it subconsciously or no, his hand had slipped into the woman's hair, spinning the dark strands around a finger. "What about it?"

"You're able to keep your secrets."

"If you want to know something Toushiro, you just gotta ask. That's only fair after all the stuff I ask you."

"…I suppose that's true."

"Hit me- what do you want to know?"

"Nothing specifically; it was just an observation."

Silence settled between them, the only noise Rukia's soft breathing. As per usual, though, it was the teen who eventually broke it. "You ever do that 'wishing on a star' thing?"

"Not that I recall," the other replied simply, now leaning against the window frame. "Why?"

"Curious."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah," he laughed lightly. "See? What secrets? You two see right through me."

"So why were you actually asking?"

"I don't know," he sighed, still smiling despite himself.

"Wanting to wish for your powers back?"

"If I thought it would do any good."

"You never know," Toushiro told him, a little unbelieving the words were coming out of his mouth. "Certainly wouldn't hurt."

Hazel eyes shifted from the taichou to the clear night sky. "Question for you."

"Surprise, surprise."

"You ever do anything like that?" the inquiry came anyway, ignoring the jest. "When you were living with Urahara-san, I mean."

"I never put much stock into merely wishing."

"But if the person was actively trying to make the wish real, and not just idly wishing…? I mean, if I knew a way to…"

"Then that would be a goal, not a mere wish."

Rukia continued to sleep for a few hours, and the two males remained awake, sometimes talking, sometimes commenting on (drunk) passers-by, sometimes in quiet. Until about three am when the woman began to stir. She stretched back a little as she began to wake, her eyes happening to open just as she looked up, seeing whom she'd been lying against. "Hi," she muttered sleepily.

"Good morning," Ichigo snickered back.

"I think I have to pee."

"You know where the bathroom is."

"Jackass," she mumbled, only getting up and lumbering out the door.

"Heh. Another one that's funny when they're groggy."

"And I bet you're completely alert and self-aware the very second you regain consciousness in the morning."

"My dad _kicks_ me awake- I'm the lightest sleeper known to man."

"Now, he didn't start that until you were in the double digits, at least."

"Yeah, after I stopped- How did you know that? I thought you weren't friendly with my parents."

"But I told you Rukia spoke with your mother often, and kept in touch with your father, mostly from concern. She, in turn, kept me informed whether I wanted to be or not."

"Did he start that just cus I stopped going to karate?"

"Likely."

"Huh."

Rukia ventured back in again, still rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Welcome back."

"Toushiro?" she asked, ignoring the teen.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Make him shut up."

"Someone's grouchy," Ichigo teased.

"I'd watch it," the tensai advised.

He laughed.

So Rukia kicked him.

"Oi! What the hell?!"

"You're too chirpy for three am," she informed him. "Knock it off."

"How about you freakin' make me, Woman?"

Violet eyes slid over to the unhindered hazel gaze. "Make you. What an excellent idea."

"Oh, I am _so _scared, Midget."

Now, most would find the lines likened to that of the beginning of an either really awful or truly wonderful porn, but nothing of the sort occurred afterward. Rukia jumped him, yes, but with fists flying and Ichigo yelling and cursing back.

Toushiro edged back to avoid flailing limbs, very much not wanting to getting dragged into the mess.

"Aw, what's the matter, Toushiro?" Ichigo asked as he got Rukia into a headlock she was still very much trying to get out of. "Scared of a little roughhousing?"

"Hardly. I just prefer to stay out of such situations."

"Oh, right; cus you're too good to act childish."

"No, he's not!" the woman laughed, finally freeing herself. "You just have to remember Toushiro's Toushiro."

"…What?"

The tensai snickered; these two were too amusing.

Rukia sighed, but continued, "Toushiro likes to use his brain, Idiot. We actually took bets on whether or not you'd be dressed up tonight."

"Oh, I get it. Who won?"

"I did," she grinned.

"I beg to differ," the shorter male intervene.

"What?! You can_not_ win this one, Shiro-chan."

"Watch me. Ichigo's only dressed up because his father made him, were the choice his alone, he would not be, therefore, I win."

"But he is dressed up; that was the only thing we bet on, therefore, ten please."

"The basis of our bet was whether or not he himself would."

Violet eyes narrowed. After a sigh, she reached into her purse. Victory.

"Aw, you aren't seriously taking money from your girlfriend, are you?" Ichigo asked.

"It was a fair wager," he defended himself.

"Yeah, but taking money from Rukia… that doesn't seem right."

"I am not retracting just because she lost."

"Not… well, I guess I am, but…"

"You're just too chivalrous for your own good," Rukia told him.

"Chivalrous. Sure. Let's go with that," the tensai drawled.

"Oh, Toushiro, don't start," she sighed.

"Why not?"

The night continued as such, from heavy teasing to light flirting, until Rukia suddenly jumped up into the window's frame, all excited, saying, "The sky's brightening! Look!" and sure enough, the horizon was much clearer, the first hints of color gracing the diluting blue.

"Want a cookie cus you noticed it first?" Ichigo asked.

"Why yes, I would," she stated. "Chocolate chip, please."

"Oi, Midget, I-"

"Ichigo," Toushiro said. "Are there chocolate chip cookies in this house?"

"Yes."

"Just just freakin' get her one!" the tensai sighed. "The more you explain sarcasm to her, the more she'll use it."

"Oh, you just don't want anyone else to be the smart one," Rukia drawled, leaving the room. "I'll get my own damn cookie."

"The hell I don't," he muttered before he could stop himself.

"Lonely at the top, Toushiro?"

"Shut up, Ichigo."

"Aw, don't be a bitch, I was tryin' to be serious here."

He paused, studying the other; he _appeared_ to be sincere… "It can, and often does, get annoying to continuously see these things before others. But it has its perks too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Annoys the piss out of Urahara at times," he smirked. "This little ritual of yours complete now?"

"I m so ready for bed," the teen affirmed. "You two heading back?"

"I can't speak for Rukia, but I do have to be in my office soon, yes."

"You liar," the woman said, reappearing, half-eaten cookie in hand. "Everyone has today off- that includes you too, Genius."

"There were a few things-"

-that can wait until this afternoon. I think Ichigo has the right idea; we should totally take a nap now."

"There is hardly room for the three of us on this bed."

"Where's your imagination, Shiro-chan?" Not Rukia, Ichigo. "Granted, you seem the type who'd want his space while sleeping-"

"So not," she cut in again. "He totally cuddles."

"Thank you, Rukia," the taichou said from behind ground teeth.

"Oh, he was going to find out anyway," she sighed.

"I'm the tallest; you two can totally sleep on me," Ichigo offered.

"Boney people do not make good pillows," the teal-eyed male stated.

"_I'm_ offering, not _you_."

"Whoa!" Rukia cut in before the fight started. "Ichigo, you lay down. Toushiro, I know you don't like being squished, so you can have the outside and I'll squeeze in between him and the wall. Any questions?"

"I'm good."

When the other remained silent, she persisted, "Toushiro?"

He… couldn't find his words. Some way, some how, he found himself in a situation he couldn't bring himself to verbalize.

"Right," she said, taking hold of his collar and pulling him down the rest of the way down to the mattress- and into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Fuck, woman!" he cussed.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired right now," came the unaffected remark, curling into the orange-haired male's warmth. "Night," she muttered before closing her eyes.

"Fucking woman," he growled.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Ichigo kidded with his best 'aww-come-on-just-go-with-it' smile.

"…Not when you keep your trap shut, I suppose."

"Trust me, I'm going right to sleep. Not a sound, promise."

Toushiro sighed, and after rolling his eyes, set them on the woman across from him, already sound asleep. Finally, quite tired himself, he caved, and set his head, far more gently this time, against the taller's shoulder. He could hear the other's heart beating lightly. "Good night, Ichigo."

The chuckle in his voice was clear as he drowsily replied, "'Night, Toushiro."

* * *

A couple days later, Rukia trudged into his office. Normally, one would knock, the fukutaichou would answer, and the person would come in. But there were hardly any boundaries between the woman and himself, and even if Matsumoto was there, he'd wager he'd be getting the door himself.

But the petite woman slowly entered herself, closing the door behind her, head hanging, shoulders slumped, and feet dragging.

"Well," he muttered sympathetically. "I don't have to ask how the exam went."

"Just _barely_," she sighed. "Like two points! But the other two didn't pass, either; that's something."

"When are they holding them again?"

"August! How am I supposed to show off Sode no Shirayuki in the dead of summer?!"

"Hope for a rainy day."

"My boyfriend could guarantee me one."

"And get us both in a massive amount of trouble."

"No, we could just get in a really public fight beforehand; the weather always changes with your mood."

"It does not."

"Oh, really?" she challenged. "Urahara told me the night I was taken back to Soul Society you were so pissed it was sleeting and hailing like he'd never seen before."

"That could have just been normal weather."

"In July? Nice try, Shiro-chan."

"It was worth a shot. Listen, either focus more on training with Shirayuki-san, or legitimately piss me off the morning of the test. I am not pretending to fight with you."

"…And it would be even harder cus you'd know what I was doing."

"Indeed."

She sighed heavily. "Will you sign me a pass?"

"Gonna go whine to Ichigo?" he asked, pulling a blank one out.

"For a bit. Then I was hoping I could join you for one of your near-daily training sessions."

"I would hardly object to that," he replied, handing the item to her.

"Then I'll see you in a few hours," she smiled, gave him a kiss, and was out the door again.

* * *

When Rukia came back, she was all smiles. "Ichigo cheered you up, I take it?" Toushiro asked of her sunny disposition as they left his office together.

"He's gotten pretty good with words. And actions," she hinted slyly.

"Oh, you had sex; now I understand."

"Aw, jealous?"

"Only in that you were enjoying yourself and I missed it."

"You could've come with me; you and Ichigo just need your alone time before we tackle him together. Right?"

"Yes, however, I was and am quite busy today."

"You were and are quite busy every day."

"Rukia, do you know why taichou do not need to check in with a higher authority before going anywhere?"

"You're just that special," she drawled sarcastically.

"It's because, at this point, it's expected that one knows their priorities. Work, annoying though it is, trumps getting laid."

"You're not just getting laid. You're also getting to know your boyfriend."

Toushiro sighed, hanging his head.

"Not to mention it's dumb."

"Agreed. But it is the way of things." Wanting a change of subject, he added, "I don't suppose you've put any thought into your birthday?"

"I have, and if you don't pull your head out of your paperwork, I'll never get it."

Was she saying…? Yes, yes she was. He sighed again, but this time not in annoyance. At least, not as much. "…Fine. I'll stop in on the idiot tomorrow."

* * *

He kept his word, he always did, and 'greeted' Ichigo as he approached his house. The tensai swore he saw the other's eyes brighten when he saw him. "Hey, Toushiro! Nice of you to stop by."

"If you say so."

"…Rukia annoyed ya until you came, huh?"

"Why does that appear to annoy you?"

Shrug. "Just like it when you come on your own."

"I can go."

"Not what I meant; get your ass in the house," the teen scowled. Snickering, Toushiro followed him up to his room.

Once there, he took his usual spot on the other's bed, and to his minimal surprise, Ichigo took a seat beside him rather than at his desk. "So how's Rukia doing? Still pissy?"

"Her visit here put her on Cloud Nine," he replied before he could stop himself. Oh, the blatant, horrible smugness that was coming. He could practically feel himself tense at high-strung remark that was sure about to take form.

"Ugh, sorry… I think."

Toushiro dared look up at Ichigo again. "Sorry?" he repeated. "Not what I expected to hear from you."

"Well, as much as I'd love to be an asshole, getting your girlfriend back like that had to be… rough."

A white eyebrow arched. "Yet it didn't stop you."

"Have you tried saying 'no' to Rukia?"

"Point made. But I don't hold anything against you, Ichigo; we all agreed to this, as for how long it stands… well, it could go one or two of many ways."

"…How many different ways have you thought of?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to."

"I don't."

"You cheeky son of a-"

"Watch it, Toushiro; you don't want me thinking you've insulted my mom."

"Oh, right, Momma's Boy. Forgot."

"You're an ass."

"And you keep coming back for more. Is that just for the continued pleasure of Rukia's company?" he dared ask. He really couldn't fathom why Ichigo liked being around him, then again, he's never been able-

"I like bein' around you both, Toushiro."

"Masochist."

"You _just_ noticed? Thought you were the genius here."

Teal eyes rolled; he ventured to further ask what he was sure she never would. "It must be getting easier with her."

"It wasn't really hard to being with," came the unbothered reply. "But yeah, I know what you mean. Girls are… weird."

"Agreed."

"Well, I didn't have to swallow borderline panic when she took her shirt off this time," the teen laughed a little at himself.

"Shirt?" Toushiro asked. "That is not the article I thought would cause you panic."

"The rest still came later."

"…How badly did Rukia tease you?"

"It's one of her favorite activities- how badly do you think?"

"…All right, I won't, then. This time."

"Much appreciated."

"I would, however, like to ask, assuming you've seen it now, of Rukia's scar."

"Yeah. She did. It was… I don't know, like I'd seen it somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. Like when you haven't been someplace since you were a kid, and go there again, remembering everything, but still… uncertain."

"…Interesting." It was looking more and more like he was correct.

"You're putting stuff together in your head again."

"Aren't I always?"

This time, hazel eyes rolled. "So why did Rukia bug you to come? You don't seem the type for social visits anyway, so I can't be that she thought I'd be insulted or anything like that."

"No."

"She just think you spend too much time at that desk?"

"I cannot just 'skip out' on my daily work; Rukia doesn't seem to believe me," he evaded.

Orange brows furrowed. "Then how are you here?"

"I finished what I needed to for today. At this time, I'm usually training."

"I don't want to keep you from that."

"It's fine. It has been a bit since I've been by."

"Aw, Toushiro, did you just say you missed me?" Ichigo asked, nudging him a little.

"…Don't let it go to your head."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't."

Ichigo snickered, leaning back on his hands, leaving him… leaving him at eye level with his visitor. Toushiro felt himself flushing slightly at the realization, and though unimpressed by it, couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. The teen leaned forward a little, nudging the shorter's nose a little with his own- a wordless question. The tensai's eyes averted only seconds then back to the other's darkened hazel, lifting his head just-so-slightly so their lips could meet again.

Wonderful. Toushiro felt Ichigo pulling him closer, and he was only too willing to make it easier on him, pulling back just as tightly, gripping the bright stran-

"Ichigo!" a girl's voice scolded, bursting into the room. "You said you'd help me with-" the brunette girl stopped dead a the sight, both she and her brother stunned into speechlessness.

Toushiro, perhaps because he was at the lesser end of this embarrassing situation, found his words first. "Ichigo will be with you in a moment, Yuzu, if you wouldn't mind giving us just a moment."

"Of-of course!" she stammered. "I'm-I'm so sorry!" she managed, before shutting the door; the males could hear her run back down the hall.

"Fuck," Ichigo sighed.

"Hard to explain you have a boyfriend?"

Hazel eyes, annoyed, looked over at him. "She walked in on me and Rukia yesterday. I have a way bigger explanation ahead of me." He stood. "Before she starts telling Karin I'm a slut or something."

"…You kind of are."

"Not helping!"

"I could stay. And hold off on the asshole-ish remarks."

"Thanks… but, no. I'm gonna go talk to her. You're welcome to stay."

"No, if you want to talk to them alone, I should definitely go. If you would like, later…"

"Yeah. I'll give ya a call."

"All right. Good luck."

"Thanks," was the reply, and he was gone. Toushiro, as he always did, decided the window was far superior to the door.

* * *

Rukia couldn't stop laughing. Ever since the taichou had relayed the evening to her, she'd been either laughing, chuckling, or snickering over her studies, especially if she happened to catch said taichou's eye.

"Ichigo's right; you are a bitch," he said suddenly from his laying-down position on the futon.

"Sometimes," she agreed. "It's not that you got walked in on that I'm laughing about, you know, it's that it happened twice in a row. I wasn't too impressed last night when it me and him- and my butt was half-naked, thank you."

"At least you're both girls."

"Yes, but, no girl wants to see her brother having sex."

The tensai couldn't help a little joy at the comment. "Seriously?" he asked, looking over at her.

She'd turned around to face him while she talked. "Yeah, we'd just started and she burst in. Took me ten minutes to coax him back into it."

"I can't believe you did at all."

"There might have been a binding kido involved."

"Oh, Rukia; that's just mean while he can't break it."

"He got over it," she grinned.

"Tch. Well, in any case, you'll have to think of something else for your birthday, as it is in two days and I don't see any openings in my schedule."

"Now who's being a bitch?"

"That would be me. Seriously, though, and I apologise, but no."

"Party pooper."

"I've been called worse. By you."

"Whatever. I'll think about it. And by the way," she added, leaving her desk to sit beside him where he lay. "You know I can leave here, right?"

"'Here' as in the mansion? Yes. And yes, moving has crossed my mind a few times; something else always seems to take priority over it.

The only place I can think of is whatever is set in the division for myself."

"They're usually pretty nice quarters; whole houses, even. Why don't you go and check it out tomorrow or something?"

"That could be arranged. Anxious to leave?"

"Anxious to not have to keep it down whenever we have sex," she corrected.

"Oh, of course, how _foolish_ of me."

"Smartass."

"Yet you keep coming back for more."

"Of course. You're my smartass."

"Then what, exactly, do you need Ichigo for?"

"Toushiro, stop. I just… I don't know. It was like… finding something I didn't know was missing. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. That was about how I felt as I got to know you. I was fine on my own, but having you around, even, heh, even having Ichigo around, it would be very difficult to go back to what I was."

"You _like_ him."

"…Rub that in."

"Don't be embarrassed; he likes you too. And so do I," she said, punctuating her point with a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah," he drawled.

"What's your problem? Is it still that thing with Hinamori?"

"No."

"Oh, don't close up; tell me what's wrong. Or what's bothering you."

"You know what Ichigo is to you. I suppose, despite certain actions, I am still figuring out what he is to me."

"Oh, yeah; that's an annoying phase. How long did it take you to figure out what you wanted to do with me?" she asked cheekily.

"Fishing for information, are you?" he chuckled. "To a point, I suppose I was just waiting for you to regain your senses, but I could not deny you, either. Until the night Isshin brought Hyorinmaru back. Then I knew for certain that, as long as you wanted me, I would be here. And when you said you wanted Ichigo, I was also certain you wanted nothing more to do with me. I was wrong."

"It happens," she laughed.

"Not to me. I think, at first, I merely wanted to figure out what you saw in him. I saw admirable qualities, yes, but I can't say I saw this coming." He shrugged, then looked up at her. "This remains the same: As long as you want me, here I am."

She smiled, gave him a kiss. "That was the cheesiest thing ever."

"You liked it."

"…Shut up."

* * *

The next afternoon, after his (and some of Hinamori's) work was done, Toushiro did as was asked of him. Matsumoto had breezed in and out of the office for a couple hours, her longest stay yet. In fact… her time in the office had been slowly increasing since Aizen's defeat, leaving the tensai to think the woman had been more depressed than he'd originally thought this whole time, doing little else but sleeping perhaps not her normal habit. He couldn't imagine carrying around what she was, so he couldn't say he blamed her.

In any case, one she'd gotten out of him what he had planned for the early part of his afternoon, she insisted on coming along. Perhaps, in the end, it was for the better; the quarters were dusty, cluttered, and if any sort of cleaning tool had ever been used here, it had been a _very_ long time ago. "Tell me Kusaka didn't live here," he spoke.

"No…," came the floored reply. "It was more of a… weekend place."

"There is no way I can bring Rukia here."

"Oh, it's okay, Taichou," the woman tried optimistically. "It just needs some love."

"…What district are you from?"

"Why?"

"Because where I come from, we call this a dump."

A new voice informed him, "You're overreacting, Shiro-chan."

"What?!" Rangiku gasped as Toushiro sighed.

"You do it all the time," Hinamori continued. "Don't drag the rest of us down with you."

"Di-Did you just-?"

"Don't you dare, Matsumoto," he warned.

"But- But-"

"No, Matsumoto."

"Sorry," his sister giggled. "Did I just make your life more difficult?"

"Unintentionally, but yes. She was bound to find out sooner or later, I suppose."

"Well, are we cleaning this place or what?" the brunette asked happily.

""Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Oh, come _on_, Shiro-chan; I needed a break! Please?"

"…I suppose as well that we could use all the help we can get, assuming Matsumoto isn't running away, that is."

"I can help for a bit," she smiled. "We can get things to clean up with at the division."

"…Is that allowed?"

She waved him off. "Close enough."

Legal or no, assisted by the gathered items, what followed was five of the most grueling hours Toushiro had ever known. Every room was filled with clutter and filth; he wasn't sure it ended, but eventually, with the help of the other two, by the end of the day, the place actually resembled… habitable. But as it started to get dark the two that were left (as the third had snuck off a couple hours prior) had to call it a day as well.

"We got most of it done, at least," Momo said. "We could probably finish it up tomorrow."

"No, see after I'm done my work tomorrow, I'm going to your office to make sure you finish yours."

"It'll be fine, Shiro-chan!" she laughed. "The day after that we get our new taichou, so I'll have help- don't worry about it."

Oh, right. He'd forgotten about that. "Yes, but wouldn't you like to make a good first impression?"

"…I guess. Yeah. That would be good."

"Now," he said as they turned from the structure. "Would you mind telling me who will be joining your division?"

"That guy Ichigo-kun knows," she smiled. "He's really nice, in his own special way. Shinji Hirako."

"The blonde one. Yes. Good, I'm glad you get along."

"…Me too. And… I never got to thank you. For introducing me to Rangiku-chan."

He shrugged. "I just thought you two would be beneficial to one another."

"You thought right."

"It's what I do, Momo."

"You're getting full of yourself," she giggled, giving him a light shove.

"You're slow; I've always been full of myself."

She smiled. "Since the day I met you. Well, the day after. I don't think you spoke a word until then. You were just bewildered or something."

"I was absorbing my surroundings," he defended himself. "I was not bewildered."

"Say what you like, but your expression said way more than what you are now. You know, I don't think I ever asked you about… before you came."

"And I've always appreciated that."

"Is that why you never asked me?"

"Partially. I can't imagine it being something anyone would want to discuss."

"Most don't see a lack of power and understanding as practically a sin."

"Most, no. Me, yes."

She rolled her dark eyes.

"…Was it something you'd like me to ask about?"

"When you're ready to answer yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I look forward to it."


	23. Chapter 23

_'Warn your warmth to turn away_  
_Here it's December everyday_  
_For of sugar and ice_  
_I am made._  
_He wanted, love, I taste of blood_  
_She bit my lip and drank my war_  
_From years before'_  
-'Love Like Winter' AFI

* * *

Rukia went with Toushiro to the house the next afternoon. "Wow," she said, looking around. "If it was as bad as you said, no wonder you were so tired last night."

"It was," he affirmed.

"I don't know. You do have a tendency to exaggerate."

"…Have you been talking to Hinamori?"

"Not for a week or so. Why?"

"No reason. By the way, I think I may have a compromise for your birthday tomorrow."

"And what's that?"

"Perhaps the three of us cannot all have fun the way you would like us to, however, that does not mean we cannot go to the living world and still have some version of it."

"Like go out?"

"Exactly."

"Oh. Okay!" she agreed. "We haven't been able to do anything like that since- well, since Ichigo happened."

"See? There really is no other way to describe the event."

"I don't remember saying you were wrong," came the calm reply. "So what should we do…?" she thought aloud while helping the tensai pick up and clean.

"You always seemed to enjoy the movie theater."

"Oh! I wish Ichigo could come here! The theater group's supposed to be doing a really good play. I'll just have to drag you another time."

"I've no doubt of it."

Even by the end of the day, the building still wasn't completely cleared out, but after maybe… yes, one more day and it would be habitable. But the next day was Rukia's birthday- it would have to wait.

* * *

Her day started off lovely- she seemed to enjoy it, anyway. Her brother presented her with a lovely necklace at breakfast, saying, "It was one Hisana favored; it would suit you well."

She'd been floored by the gesture, managing only a stunned, "Thank you, Nii-sama."

All three still had to go to work. Rukia studying and Ukitake had a few things he needed taken care of and not bickered over for hours on end, while the two taichou had an average work day. Toushiro wasn't exactly sure what that entitled for the other man, but Rukia seemed to be under the impression his own was about one-thirty, as that was when she popped up in his office. Matsumoto was present in the room as well- she jumped at the chance to offer the birthday girl congratulations.

"Ah! Happy Birthday, Rukia-chan!" she exclaimed, wrapping the woman in a tight (and suffocating) hug.

"Matsumoto," the tensai drawled. "If you kill my girlfriend, I will not react well."

"Huh?" She looked down. "Oh! Sorry, Rukia-chan," she added sheepishly.

"It's all right," the petite woman managed to smile. "Are you ready to go, Toushiro?"

"In a moment. I'm almost done; the induction this morning put me a bit behind."

"Taichou! You're ready when the birthday girl says you are!"

"I do not see what the hurry is; Ichigo is not even out of classes yet."

"Because his school is about to get a poltergeist," Rukia grinned. "Two if you wanna play as well."

"…Three minutes."

"Timing you."

* * *

Ichigo had about an hour and a half left to his school day. He was sitting attentively in class (he usually did when he was actually there), studiously taking notes as the teacher spoke.

"Oh, it is just far too calm in there, isn't it?" Rukia asked.

"Fully agreed; just don't attract attention to Ichigo specifically," Toushiro replied.

"I'm not that mean."

"Sometimes I wonder."

She narrowed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and strutted into the classroom like she owned it, as a principal would to check up on a teacher. But the woman at the head of the class was bypassed completely- her destination was Ichigo's desk. He remained oblivious to the presence of the two shinigami, while Chad and Ishida had discreetly given a polite nod in their direction. Rukia peered over orange-haired male's shoulder, looking at his writing. "Wow, he's really taking notes."

"He usually is, Rukia." He hadn't spent just over a month at the school and not noticed anything.

"Huh. No kidding. I guess I have a thing for surly smarty-pants," she grinned, apparently forgetting there was two other people in the room that could hear her. But then, if Chad knew, did Ishida as well? Hm. The tensai could only watch in amusement as she carefully placed her hand over his, Ichigo barely stop himself from acting surprised, then the woman take control of his hand momentarily- the teen looked ill; had to be some small drawing of hers. Toushiro almost felt bad for him. As if to add a treat to the trick, she leaned over to give him a kiss on his cheek. Nope. More trick; Ichigo tried in vain to hide the flush burning his face.

"Hi, Toushiro-kun," a soft voice said from behind him. The tensai turned to see Orihime Inoue standing in the otherwise empty hall a few paces from him; she couldn't see in the room. "Visiting Kurosaki-kun?"

"Sort of, yes," he replied. "Today's Rukia's birthday; she wanted to mess with him a bit. I didn't see the harm."

She laughed softly. "That sounds like her. Um, I'm not in this class, I was just on my way back from the bathroom-"

"Inoue, if I may, it seems I owe you an apology."

"What? No, no, not at all."

"There were… better ways to covey that message. I, unfortunately, tend not to think about how my actions will affect others."

"…Thank you, Toushiro-kun," she said, still with that sad smile. "Um, I should be going back to class… It was good to see you."

"Same," he replied. "And… I hope you find one better suited to you."

A surprised look crossed her features for a moment. "Thank you, Toushiro-kun; that means a lot," she said, and walked away down the hall.

"Toushiro! Toushiro!" Rukia's voice was beside him again. "Did you see?" She turned to the other's eye line. "Oh. Were you talking?"

"For a bit. What did you do to Ichigo?"

"Oh, never mind; he'll bitch about it later and talking about it isn't the same. Come on, let's get our gigai."

"We still have some time before Ichigo's free."

"And you haven't visited Urahara in _such_ a long time."

"…There is a reason for that."

"And it's a poor one. Come on."

Albeit sighing, he still let her drag him to the man's house.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Kuchiki-san! Welcome! Welcome!" he store owner greeted them. "How was your New Year?"

"Eventful," the woman smiled, her boyfriend didn't reply, expression stagnant.

"I imagine so, with Kurosaki-san in the mix. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked sweetly from behind his fan.

"Toushiro wanted to visit."

"The hell he did!" the tensai snapped immediately.

"Oh, it is just _way_ too easy to get you going," she laughed.

"Birthday or no, you're getting carried away."

"Oh! Happy Birthday, Kuchiki-san!"

"Thank you, I-"

"Where's Jinta?" Toushiro asked suddenly, feeling a sickly-familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"He and Ururu should be back any time no-" Urahara tried to say, but was interrupted when the boy entered the room full force with his bat, instantly connecting it with Toushiro's now-unsheathed sword.

"How's it goin', Shiro-_chan_?" Jinta sneered.

"I'll be much better after I snap your neck," was the immediate reply.

"Have to catch me first," the other grinned, and took off for the underground area.

Toushiro was right behind him.

* * *

"You boys better be done your pissing contest!" Rukia called down awhile later. "Playtime's over!"

"Aw, but Moooom," Toushiro drawled, grinning.

"Fine, I'll go without you."

"Bye, Jinta."

"Whipped," the other muttered.

Toushiro, very uncaring of Jinta's opinion, sheathed his sword and went upstairs to leave with the woman.

* * *

Ichigo was about halfway between his house and the school when the two met him again. Rukia made to run at him full force as she normally did, but Toushiro stopped her. "What?" she asked.

"Take a look at your target before you attack," he advised her.

She did. His demeanor appeared normally; grouchy, facing forward, bag slung over his shoulder… "He's always grumpy."

"You don't note a little extra irritation?"

"Note _extra_ irritation on Ichigo? That's like noting a little extra blue in the sky."

"And the sky is, indeed, bluer on some days than others."

"That is true." She surveyed him again. "And I usually read him so well. Maybe I am getting a little carried away today," she smiled guiltily. "I'm still elbowing him."

"As you will."

Rukia took off after the teen; her foot meant to collide with his head, but his arm got in the way, pushing her back. "Did you just block me?!"

"Did you just make an ass of me in the middle of class?!" he shot right back.

"Oh, stop whining; no one saw."

"Chad and Ishida did."

"No one that doesn't already know me."

"I told you Chad knew; I said nothing about Ishida."

"Are you seriously crying because you had to tell Ishida you were dating? Something you wanna tell us, Ichigo?" she asked coyly.

"Shut up Midget! Not like that!"

"Uh-huh."

Toushiro sighed, muttering to himself; luckily the street was empty sans the three of them, so there wasn't anyone paying attention when the other two were tied up in ropes that appeared from nowhere. "Now children," he said, approaching them. "What have I told you about fighting in the streets like thugs?"

"Oh, hey Toushiro," Ichigo said, doing fairly well with the treatment despite the fact he couldn't see the ropes that bound him.

"Kido wasn't necessary," the woman told him coldly.

He released it. "I had to do something to distract you both from that inane argument, and I didn't want to appear to be taking sides, lest it initiate an argument even more inane and pointless. Now, Ichigo, I assume you want to lose the uniform before going to the theater?"

"Just tell me we're not seeing anything with talking animals," the teen said, standing.

"This is Rukia, Ichigo; of course we are."

He sighed, but nodded reluctant agreement.

* * *

The movie was awful. Some animated crap for kids. Rukia appeared to be enjoying herself; Toushiro knew that was what really mattered, but this was quickly becoming insufferable.

"Hey," Ichigo's soft voice came from next to him, as the tensai was still separating him from the woman. "I just realized- when's your birthday?"

"…December," he finally muttered back.

"Dec-? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You try getting Toushiro to properly celebrate his birthday sometime," Rukia told him.

"What day is it?"

"The twentieth."

"Challenge accepted."

"Wonderful," the taichou muttered.

"Shh, you two are gonna get us in trouble." the woman said.

"Us get-" the teen tried to protest, but Toushiro clapped his own hand over his mouth.

Ichigo licked it.

His hand still didn't move. "I have a little sister too, Ichigo; did you really think that would work?"

Something glinted in those hazel eyes. Before Toushiro could react properly, he moved his mouth to the shorter's wrist, biting down sharply. Teal eyes flung open wide; his body went rigid, and warm from head to toe. And he could feel Ichigo smiling.

Rukia noticed what had taken place; before Toushiro took his chance to murder Ichigo she stood, ordering the tensai to take her seat so she would sit between them instead. "In the middle of you two is where I should be anyway," taking her new seat. Luckily, they were close to the back in a mostly-empty theatre; no one had taken note of the antics.

Toushiro, still seething, had switched seats with her, if only to prevent them from being kicked out. He felt Rukia take his hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of it, trying to calm him. He gave her's a kiss , and was going to turn his attention back to the very undeserving film, until he caught movement out of the corner of his ever-observant eye. Rukia had reached her other hand to the teen, but not to his hand- it was running up his thigh. "Rukia," the tensai warned.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," she muttered back.

"Does the word 'illegal' mean anything to you?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Dammit."

Ichigo leaned over to the taichou's eye line. "Spoil sport."

"Can it. If Rukia or I were to get in that degree of trouble here, you wouldn't see us again until the day you died."

"Seriously?"

"How can that possibly be a surprise to you?" Toushiro hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, down boy," the taller muttered.

* * *

"Will you two make out?"

Ichigo and Toushiro stopped their 'conversation' at the abrupt question. They were back at Ichigo's, in his room, and had just helped themselves to Yuzu's delicious dinner. The girl had gone all out once she'd found out it was Rukia's birthday; her brother had advised her not to spoil the woman. "Um, why would we be doing that?" he asked now.

"Cus I'm the birthday girl and I said so," was the obvious-sounding reply.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, and before Toushiro could react, closed his lips over the tensai's. At which point Rukia started hitting him, breaking them apart just as instantly. "I knew it!" she yelled. "You like Toushiro more than me!"

"We've been over I'm better with guys!" he yelled back through the assault.

"You don't have to advertise it!"

"I didn't! You _told _me to kiss him, I did!"

"You never would have kissed me that quickly!"

Something flicked in those hazel eyes- he took hold of her hands, forcing her back and into a kiss as well. "You were saying?" he asked when their lips parted.

"…You're still an idiot," she grumbled, brightly flushed.

"Still there, Toushiro?" the teen continued to the very dazed-looking third member of their group.

"…If I looked up 'insanity' in the dictionary," he said plainly. "There would be a picture of you two, wouldn't there?"

"Probably," Rukia agreed. "Feel free to keep making out; that was great," she added with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure her picture's next to 'pervert,'" Ichigo deadpanned, earning himself another hit.

"You shouldn't discipline him for being honest, Rukia," Toushiro advised her.

"What?! You too?!"

"Need I remind you of what you originally wanted today?"

Her visage darkened.

"What'd she want?" the other male dared asked.

"Us," Toushiro replied with a smirk that turned the woman even redder.

"Okay… what's the problem?" the orange-haired male inquired further, getting an arched eyebrow and a hopeful look.

"We agreed it was likely better for your mental health if we were one-on-one with you before getting into group activities."

He stared at them both. "Why didn't I get a say?"

Rukia looked at Toushiro- his only response was, "All right then. Your view, Ichigo?"

He was quiet a moment, but seemed to be… calculating? "You'd probably be more comfortable taking her in front, and I'll get her back," he stated logically. "That was what you meant, right Midget?"

Toushiro had never seen her so flushed. "Um, yeah," she finally said.

"Wow, Midget; never seen ya shy before."

"Bastard!" she yelled, pouncing for a strike- he pulled her into a kiss instead. One that at first was very unwilling, but she soon forgot her anger, still pulling at Ichigo aggressively, but in a very different manner.

Toushiro started grinding his teeth.

To his credit, Ichigo picked up on the tensai's tension immediately. "Toushiro, what's wrong?" he drawled.

"Nothing," he managed to reply.

"Bullshit. What's wrong?"

"I don't repeat myself, Kurosaki."

"Aw, are your cute little dragon instincts getting all crazy?" Rukia cooed, hugging him.

"My what?" he snapped, but not pushing her away.

"I tell you, it made _so_ much sense when you told me Hyorinmaru's a dragon. You're just like one: possessive, stoic, and you prefer brain over brawn. I was _floored_ when you agreed to share me, tentative though it was." She smiled. "My poor little dragon; you're probably so conflicted."

"…Wonderful. Another nickname I won't be able to get rid of." His eyes narrowed at Ichigo's snickers. "You wouldn't be laughing if she were doing the same thing to you, Kurosaki."

"I'm not a middle-aged man, so I think I'm good," he replied without pause.

Toushiro made a face before Rukia released him while saying, "Maybe we should put a plug in this for now."

"Rukia-"

"No. If you're still getting psycho when we're just kissing, I don't want to think about the rampage sex will cause."

"…You overestimate my temper."

"That's better than underestimating it," Ichigo cut in.

"Huh. He's learning," the taichou mused.

Rukia hit him.

* * *

But later that night, after they'd gone back to Seireitei and Rukia was asleep, Toushiro found himself very much wanting to go back over to Ichigo's, if only…What _was_ this feeling? Explain… explain himself? For what? Getting pissy when he had his tongue down Rukia's throat? "No, no, calm down," he muttered to himself.

"Mulling things over?" a sleepy voice came from beside him.

"I… guess. I thought you were asleep."

The woman shrugged, sitting up. "In and out. Keep thinking about this afternoon; seems you do too."

"I actually feel as if I should go apologize to Ichigo for my behavior, but at the same time…"

"Your behavior was perfectly normal?"

"And acceptable!"

"Exactly," she smiled, leaning against him. "You know it is good that you want to say you're sorry, even if you don't need to. I'm sure Ichigo understands why you were tweaking a bit."

"I just don't understand why I did this time- it was fine last time I saw you kiss. Even left to give you time and harassed Kon."

She laughed. "I don't know. Maybe you were just going through the motions then. Knowing what I do about you, maybe it's just starting to sink in that this is all really happening. I mean, you clearly want him; it just seems to be the fact I'm with him without you that's bothering you."

"…Perhaps. Did you really use the word 'tweaking?'"

"I did."

"No more hanging out with Ichigo's friends."

Giggling, she leaned further to give him a kiss. "Stop worrying and get some sleep," she told him, curling up herself.

"I overanalyze. It's what I do."

She sighed, smiling. "I know. But you're sleeping now- that's what I do; make sure you remember to rest now and then."

"I could throw that back at you- didn't you just say you were losing sleep over the same issue?" he asked.

"Except you won't," she stated back, unbothered.

His eyes narrowed again, but curled up next to her- when the woman was right, he knew better than to argue the point.

* * *

He continued to think both on the conversation and his own muddled emotions between work and training- he'd more or less fallen into his habit of 'work, train, periodically ravish Rukia, repeat,' until she decided to stop by.

February fourteenth.

Rukia had gone on ahead to the living world mid-afternoon, telling Toushiro he should follow within a couple hours if he 'wanted to see something good.' He'd told her he could just not sign her pass, keep her in his office and see something good anyhow, but that only earn him a watered-down glare. While he had no idea what she had in mind, if it involved Rukia and (likely) Ichigo, he didn't doubt the woman's words.

He lasted about an hour and a half his- curiosity finally got the better of him and he headed himself to the living world, exiting right outside the Kurosaki household. Traffic was still high, people coming home from work, as well in the streets; he was grateful he didn't have to blend with the crowd and could just jump up into the windowsill of his choosing and see what Rukia had deemed so damn interesting.

Oh.

Wow.

Rukia, in her glorious wisdom, had handcuffed Ichigo to the bars of his own bed, still fully clothed, but leaning forward as far as he could to something in the grinning woman's hand. His mouth hung wide open, eyes darkened with desire and longing, but she continued to hold it just out of his reach. Whatever she had, he wanted, and wanted _now_.

A crumbling noise momentarily caught his attention.

By Rukia's leg, there was a newly-opened chocolate bar, a single piece missing off of it. He took a closer look at her hand. Yup, the missing square sat in her fingers, barely an inch from Ichigo's nearly-drooling mouth.

Interesting, indeed.

"I'll ask you again," Rukia said sweetly. "What's the magic word?"

Face darkening as well, Toushiro barely heard him mutter, "P-Please."

"Please what?"

"P-Please, Ru-ru-," he paused, eyes between her smug face and the block between her fingers. "Rukia-sama."

No. Way.

"Good boy," she said, as if praising a well-behaved puppy. She put the sweet into his mouth; he hung onto her fingers a few moments, closing his eyes as his mouth did the same, a low moan eliciting from his throat.

Damn.

Ichigo continued to savor the sweet; Toushiro could practically see it melting in the taller's mouth as, hazel eyes still closed, the other clung to every part of the morsel he'd finally claimed. It almost seemed an eternity before the tensai saw him swallow, and those eyes opened again, almost daring the woman. "Now give the rest of it."

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Rukia."

"Now, now, Rukia-_sama_," Toushiro told her. "You want to be kind to those that serve you, do you not?"

She made a face. "I suppose so," she sighed, adding pointedly to Ichigo, "Toushiro just saved your ass."

The teen paled. "Toushiro… saw that?"

"Only when I finally got you."

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

"Ever. Go get a gigai, Shiro-chan; you can screw with him too."

Ichigo hung his head. Toushiro couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

He still went and retrieved his gigai.

* * *

When he returned, Ichigo was free, sitting in a corner of his bed, with the rest of the candy bar. "So someone has a thing for sweets?" he said.

Ichigo, mouth full, rolled his eyes.

"Just chocolate," Rukia replied, grinning from the chair in front of the teen's desk. "Dark chocolate, especially. He just has to think he smells it and starts drooling."

"And how did you find that out?"

"Snooping," the taller male grumbled.

"He has a stash in his desk," she clarified. "I managed to figure out his favorite and taunted him with it."

"You don't like sweets at all, really?" Ichigo asked the tensai now, wrapping the remaining half of the bar back up.

"Never have," he confirmed.

"You'd like this stuff," was the reply, stowing the 'evidence' in his bottom drawer.

"Not very li-mfph!" Toushiro was cut off by Ichigo's mouth on his own. The stagnant taste of the dark chocolate was still there, yes, but mingled with Ichigo's own… Oh, that wasn't bad at all, and the moan that vibrated from him let the other two know as well.

"Wow, you do jump on quick, don't you?"

"Shut up, Ichigo."

"Wow," Rukia was grinning. "Maybe it's my turn to leave."

Toushiro started to say he didn't see a need for that, but remembered with whom he was dealing when he saw the ill-concealed nervousness in those hazel eyes. Ichigo wanted to, he did, but there was such a thing as easing into a situation- while the both of them mauling him to bits sounded like the most entertaining idea…ever, snapping his fragile little brain in the process definitely did not. "Perhaps," he finally said.

Rukia snickered, gave them both a kiss, and was gone.

"You… you didn't _need_ to make her leave," the teen mumbled.

"You talk big, but I'd bet you're more comfortable that way."

"…A little," he admitted with a flush.

"It's all right. We're still breaking you in."

An orange eyebrow arched. "Breaking me in?" he repeated.

"How would you put it?" the tensai asked, not backing down.

The teen only laughed. "Rukia told me what you really miss about me."

"I find that hard to believe, as I have not told- Dammit."

"So there is something. I frickin' knew it."

"How's that?" the shorter asked, brushing aside that Ichigo had just actually tried to trick him into revealing information. Ballsy fucking bastard.

"I don't know what, but something… something's changed between us in the time we made out on the roof and now. Well, there is the obvious, that I don't have my powers anymore, but I guess I was kind of hoping that wasn't it." His voice was low as he finished, features both clearly upset and clearly annoyed it showed.

He actually felt bad for him. "It is, just not the way you think," Toushiro said quickly. "There is something I miss about you, but it isn't your powers, exactly. It's your reiatsu. Before, feeling both it and you… was addictive."

Ichigo appeared to be mulling the information over. "So… you don't think I'm weak or anything?"

Scoff. "Hardly. The fact you can get up in the morning alone speaks volumes for your strength. And I doubt you're just sitting around."

"…I might be messing a guy up now and them. But they always ask for it. And so politely," he grinned.

"That's strength it it's purest form. If I thought you were being weak, Ichigo, I would not hesitate to tell you. And I didn't bring this up," he paused, realizing what he was about to admit with an annoyed flush. "Because I didn't want to upset you."

The taller's grin became even brighter. "Really, Toushiro?"

"…Yes."

"Well, hopefully I can give you that again someday."

"You will."

"Think so? Am I any…?"

"Your presence is stronger than most, but that's not exactly reiatsu; you still have a stretch before you, I think. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Not really. It could be worse. But, um, do you know why Rukia can't sense me? Is it just cus you have that brilliant thing going for you or what?"

"I would lay odds there, yes," he chuckled. "I'm surprised she told you that."

"…Kinda figured it out myself."

"Well, look at you; using your brain and everything. Perhaps your logic does exceed charging headfirst into battle."

"Oh, just because I suck with strategy, I can't think at all," Ichigo drawled. "Original. I think Rukia pulls that one every time she visits. I am in the top percent of my class, you know."

"I didn't, actually; Congrats."

"Thank you."

"On that note, don't you still have homework?"

"It's not even dark yet," the teen replied dismissively.

White eyebrows arched, noting the barely-existent flush on the other's cheeks. He'd wager Ichigo wanted things to go back in the direction they were going before Rukia left, just wasn't sure how to do so without coming off like a pervert with a one-track mind. Well, luckily Toushiro suffered from no such malady. "If you want to have sex, just sa-."

"Oh, thank God," was reply directly after, pulling the shorter in for a mind-fogging kiss. He pulled the tensai across his lap, Toushiro flattened against him, falling back on the mattress on top of him. Wow. Never underestimate teenage hormones.

"We're getting this set right now, before our brains turn to complete mush," he stated. "You. Giving or getting?"

"Oh, Toushiro- if you think you're getting away without me taking you, you've got another thing coming."

White eyebrows arched. "Is that so?"

Ichigo banged his head back against the mattress; he appeared to be mentally reeling himself in. "I'm not saying… I'd force you or anything," he amended. "But I'm not gonna lie; I, um-" a flush darkened his features before he managed to continue. "I want you pretty badly."

Well, wasn't that just _adorable_? "…Fine," he finally agreed. "But if you start smothering me, I will kick you across this room."

"Wha? Oh, the height difference? I can work around that." Ichigo sat up, and Toushiro allowed himself to fall back.

"Well then, let's see how well-informed you actually are."

"That a challenge, Toushiro?"

"Only if you want to see it that way," the shorter shrugged.

After a careful five-second-study under a hazel gaze, the talking was done and Ichigo arched over the tensai, claiming a world-blurring touch between their lips. Nothing against Rukia, she assuredly knew what she was doing, but (and Toushiro had yet to find out how) Ichigo _really_ knew what he was doing- and was still betting it went back to that laptop. But how to get to it could wait until later. Right now, Ichigo was delving into his mouth with that eager little tongue and he wanted to give him his full attention.

So lost he became, he didn't notice the other pulling off his pants until he felt the cool air on his legs. Teal eyes cracked open a saw a slightly-cocky grin, hazel eyes drenched in anticipation. "You act like this with Rukia?" Toushiro managed, a little annoyed at how breathless his voice sounded.

"Like she'd let me get away with this," was the humored reply. "I just know I have you on shaky ground and am taking full advantage."

Bastard.

But even still, Toushiro found himself not only not wanting to snarl at him further, but he wanted him to keep it up. Ichigo had lost his own clothes after finishing with the shorter's, pulling him close again and arching over him so not to be in danger of being kicked across the room. Still keeping the tensai 'in place' by bracing one arm against his neck and shoulder, his own hips firmly against the other's. _'When did I hook my legs around him? Not important.' _

Toushiro could only watch, really, watch the taller's muscles move underneath that tanned skin, feel the heat that practically radiated off him… it reminded him a lot of when he and Rukia started in this same activity. While most would disagree, it made sense, at least in his own mind, that he was not aggressive at first- he was taking notes, as it were. Observing. Hardly just losing himself in it. Well, not to start, anyway. He was sure that was coming.

Ichigo's hands were just as warm as they always were, just as welcoming, and despite the light, careful touches, completely protective- and possessive. Thinking on it later, he'd realize the teen's more primal instincts wanted to do a little owning, leading to the flip in position. No matter. As said, that was fine. The more notes he himself took now, the more memorable it would be when their position did switch. Submissive was certainly not his fallback state of mind, and he felt _very_ sorry for Ichigo if the teen thought otherwise. But for right now…

Oh. Those _hands_… Those mischievous hands were all over him, then pulling their hips closer; Toushiro could feel the other's hot, hard length against his own. He couldn't help but arch into it, hissing at the sensation. "Ichigo… Stop it."

"Oh, right, you have no patience."

"Hi Pot."

"Usually, yeah, but- oh, fuck it, we can finish that argument later," the taller male stated, then the other felt one of those warm hands between them, Ichigo back off only a tiny bit, just enough that he could rub his wetted fingers against the tensai's entrance.

Toushiro sucked in a breath- awkward, a little, but at the same time… _'Oh, mooore,' _he barely kept internal. Ichigo hadn't earned that much yet.

"All right there, Toushiro?" the teen's voice came now.

"Uh-huh," he breathed in return.

"Oh, okay, so," he pushed those lean fingers inside him, grinning mischievously. "How's that?"

Toushiro felt his back arch at the touch, which he had to admit, he was assuredly not complaining about- not exactly good… but… not bad at all either. "Not killing you," he muttered lowly.

"Good. Cus I'm about to get cocky."

"Oh, I get a warn-oh fuck!" he called out when Ichigo found just the right spot. His body was so hot, craving more of that tease's touch, he wasn't how much longer he could hold on.

"Still okay?"

"Yeah…" It kind of pissed him off at how weak his voice sounded, how far gone. He hadn't expected that. He managed to muffle a cry when Ichigo's mouth engulfed him, still working those devious fingers, hitting _that spot_… "Ichi-go," he gasped. "I-oh-" a soundless cry stole his voice away as he finished, the teen swallowing it down. "I… thought you wanted…"

"Still do. Still gonna."

"Eh?"

"I'll give ya a minute," he promised. "But I can't even tell you how turned on I am right now," he muttered in the other's ear.

"Horny teen… ager."

"You jackass," the other snickered. "Come here," he continued, pulling him into yet another kiss.

Toushiro could feel himself hardening under Ichigo's touch again. Part of him hated it; not even Rukia commanded this much control over him, but another part, a part he wasn't in touch with too often, that part was relishing every moment.

Still grasping him so tightly, he felt Ichigo start to ever-so-carefully press inside him. "Dammit, Kurosaki," he hissed.

"You all right or just cussing me out for taking too long again?" the teen breathed.

"Ichigo…," came the return growl.

"Oh, okay. I suppose I can pick up the pace a little." He was awfully flushed himself; in the back of his mind, the tensai had to admire that he was still speaking coherently.

A loud moan would have sounded from the shorter had it not been muffed by the other when he entered him. Oh no, that wasn't bad at all.

"Ya all right, 'Shiro?"

"You ask me that one more time…. My heel will be in your head."

Hazel eyes darted quickly to said limb, currently hooking his shoulder. "Gotcha." He didn't abstain from speaking completely, no, and Toushiro would bet good money he never would, but at least that question stopped. "Fuck, 'Shiro, it's good," he did mutter.

"…Better than you thought?" the taichou ventured to ask.

"Way better," he grinned breathlessly, capturing the other's lips again, this time also wrapping a hand around the shorter's twitching member.

"Ichigo-don't-I'll-" But it was too late.

"Wow, twice now," the taller grinned, licking his fingers. "I'm jealous."

Teal eyes narrowed. Cocky ass. He thought Ichigo would slow down again to let him recover, but he did the exact opposite, picking up speed and paying no heed to his partner's cries of protest. "Fuck, Ichi… go… Ohhh," he groaned when the teen's thrusts grew sharp and short, clearly emptying himself inside him.

Then started again.

"Wha..?"

"Oh, I'm not done with ya yet, 'Shiro," Ichigo grinned.

"I… I can't…." Ugh, he _hated_ that Ichigo could do this to him.

"Aw, sure you can," he replied, and reach around the tensai's legs to press them against his stomach as he himself thrust in harder, deeper than before.

"Fuck!" Toushiro managed to cuss through the live-wire heat coursing through him.

"You'll thank me in a minute," the teen's voice came, and be it fortunate or not, he was right. Very soon, the pain left that pleasure and it surged through him again- but it didn't last very long, and it didn't need to. Toushiro finished more quickly this time, yes, but thankfully, so did Ichigo.

He didn't remember much after that, but at some point, he must have fallen asleep.

"Damn, Ichigo! What did you _do_ to him?!" Rukia. But she sounded far away. "He's usually left for work _hours_ ago!"

Seriously? Fuck.

"We just had some fun," Ichigo returned.

"Fun you were in charge of?" the woman asked.

"Yep." As he regained consciousness, Toushiro realized his head was resting on the teen's thigh. Jackass. At least there was a sheet over him.

"I should be grateful he's still alive."

"Do you two need to be so noisy?" the tensai finally asked, finally giving in and sitting up.

"It's what we do," the other male replied.

"Be it fortunate or not. Rukia, what time is it?"

"Just after ten in the morning."

"…Wonderful. I'm usually almost done by now; now, I'll be there all afternoon."

"At least it was worth it, right?" the teen asked a little cheekily.

"I suppose."

"Ha! I was _worth_ it."

"I said your talent was, not you."

"….Pick me up just to drop me."

Toushiro had finally found his clothes; when a snarky grin of his own, he replied, "It's what we do, isn't it?"


	24. Chapter 24

_'I'm hangin' on another day_  
_Just to see what you throw my way_  
_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will be okay.'_  
-'Broken' Lifehouse

* * *

Rukia showed kindness and didn't bother him while he was playing catch-up with a flood of papers, but was coming inside the office just as he was finishing up. "I swear, you have a radar or something that tells you when I'm about done," he muttered, signing off on the final piece.

"Relief starts seeping in with your reiatsu," she smiled. "So tell me!" she continued, watching him bundle up the papers.

"Tell you what?" he asked. Honestly, this was the worst part of the day. Not because Rukia was here, no, but because tying the work together was exactly like wrapping a present and he- "Oh. Thank you," he said when she laid her finger to steady the first knot.

"No problem. So tell me!"

"Tell you what?" he drawled, finishing the 'project' and setting it to a corner of his desk to await transportation, presumably to First Division.

"You were practically comatose when I came over! How'd that happen?" was the question, mischievous delight practically glittering in her eyes.

"…Why is it I always have to share?"

"You never ask me to. That could be your problem, you know; why you're so suspicious of Ichigo and me."

"I prefer 'wary.'"

"You would," Rukia drawled, plopping down on the couch.

He joined her. "Ichigo just… got a little carried away yesterday, is all."

"And you let him?"

"I'm not proud. And speaking of the both of you, it is the insinuation that he behaves differently when it is the two of you."

"I'm usually the one in charge, yeah."

"Usually?" The surprise was genuine.

"Oh, shut up; you apparently can't resist that… whatever that is he has…"

"That would be confidence, Rukia."

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it is with you, but it's really not with me. Oh hey! Maybe we could go over, but Ichigo would only see me."

"That seems a bit on the creepy side."

She shrugged. "It also seems to be the only way we're going to get any answers without Ichigo feeling like an awful human being if you lose it again."

Toushiro considered this. As much as it was to his horror, he didn't want to wound the teen, emotionally or otherwise. "You're not thinking visiting tonight, I hope?"

"Oh, no; I'm completely wiped. I want dinner, a shower, and bed."

"That sounds perfect," he agreed, standing with a bit of a stretch. "Might I ask what you were doing all day?"

She laughed, standing as well and walking out with him. "Before I woke you up?" she asked pointedly. "Finished cleaning the new place out, brought our stuff over, unpacked and put it all away."

"By yourself?!"

"Of course not. Momo and a few of her friends helped. And Madarame and Yumichika from Eleventh, you remember them-"

"Be it fortunate or not."

"-they offered their services as well."

"What'd they break?"

"Nothing, surprisingly." She smiled again. "I think you'll really like it."

"As long as you do, it's fine."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Shiro-chan."

"…I still rue the day you and Hinamori met."

The night, gratefully, proved quite peaceful. Rukia had done an exemplary job pulling the house together, and admitted her brother had been a bit teary-eyed to see her leave. At least the man was starting to let her go a little; smothering was never a good tactic, though if he were a parent himself, he was sure he'd change his tune rather quickly. Whether it fortunate or no, that didn't seem to be an impending problem.

In any case, the next morning was wonderful. Rukia had passed out almost immediately the night before, and Toushiro, now waking before her, he couldn't help but watch her snooze. He reached over to her, laying a hand to the side of her face, and still sound asleep, she snuggled against it.

Fuck, did his backside hurt.

He smiled.

Quite without making the conscious effort to do so, his hand started traveling. Just to her neck at first, then along her shoulder, down her arm… She shivered slightly at the touch, but certainly did not seem to mind it. In fact, she rolled over to face him, curling around him. He chuckled at the action, holding her close and falling back to lay down again.

"Good morning," Rukia mumbled, still not opening her eyes.

"Good morning. I apologize if I woke you."

"Nope. Still sleepin'. See?"

"Of course. How could I be so foolish?"

"Got me."

He smiled again at the memory her words pulled forward. "Do I now?"

"Duh."

More chuckles. "Excellent. I am sorry, Rukia, but I do have to get up now."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Nope. Delusion."

"…Are you really going to fight me on this?"

"Are you?" she asked, finally looking up, and he feeling her own hand running down his thigh

Toushiro mentally cringed. Light touches. Right. Oops.

"You started it."

"Yes, I just became aware of that."

"Gonna stop trying to do stupid stuff like getting up?" she asked, lips right against his ear.

He shivered. "If you insist."

* * *

He didn't see her again until later that day, when he was finishing his work. She waltzed in just as he was piling the day's papers to go out. "Don't you have things to attend to?" he asked, trying to tie up the annoying parchment.

"I'm done everything," was the still-sunny reply, helping him again.

He studied her. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything; I'm just going to ask you about last night."

"Again?"

"Pleaaaase?"

A white eyebrow arched. "Adorable. You think I'm going into further detail. Actually, I'm surprised he wasn't bragging after I left."

"I wouldn't say bragging, but I got more than a sentence."

"…What did he tell you?"

She smiled, sitting back on the couch. He chose to remain standing.

"Oh, you are loving this, aren't you?"

"If only there were words to describe it," was the giggle. "He just told me he got you all cute and submissive, an-"

"That fucking ass," the tensai growled.

"Oh, stop," she sighed. "You love it and we love you love it; knock it off."

Toushiro only rolled his eyes, letting her continue.

"He said he got you off a couple times-"

"A couple times?! Asshole almost killed me!"

Rukia erupted into laughter; Toushiro crossed his arms, a faint flush to his cheeks. "Well, it-it didn't sound like you were complaining at the time," she finally managed.

"Hard to get a word in," he muttered.

"You could've stopped him if you really wanted to."

"…Whatever."

"You are so cute. Come with me!"

"…Where are we going?"

"To see Ichigo, of course."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No. I'm not going, Rukia."

She arched an eyebrow.

* * *

On the way to the Kurosaki household, Rukia skipped a bit ahead. Easy for her; she didn't mind the 'friendly' banter of the Urahara Store, and since she'd likely spent her morning training, this visit wasn't cutting into any such time. Not that he'd really planned such for the afternoon, but a nap hadn't seemed half bad.

"It's such a beautiful day!" the woman's voice broke his irritated thoughts. Looking ahead now, Rukia was smiling, her eyes closing briefly as a light breeze blew by.

"Indeed it is," he agreed lowly, walking forward to join her.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" she asked. "If we waited in Ichigo's room for him until he got home."

"Assuming he comes right home."

"He always does, but if he picks today to change form, we can always go hunt him down. Or, you can, at least."

"Very true. Whatever you like."

They walked right into the house when they arrived, greeted by Isshin; Rukia said 'hello' with a smile, Toushiro breezed by him without a word. "Aw, he's still mad, huh?" the man asked her.

"Probably will be until you let Ichigo in on your past," she replied pleasantly.

"Well, Ichigo… he knows I'm keeping something to myself… He was adult enough to tell me that he'd wait until I was ready to tell him."

Rukia paused. "He… said that?"

"Mm. Surprising, right?"

She wore a pleased little smile. "Very. But good."

Toushiro waited them out upstairs, in Ichigo's room. He could hear the conversation well enough if he wanted to, which he didn't… It really pissed him off to no end how Isshin kept Ichigo in the dark. He himself had considered on more than one occasion telling the teen himself, but that seemed… foolish. Even if Ichigo would kill him if he found he had known all along. And if even Ichigo had been willing to pull his head out of his ass and seen the past was painful for his father to discuss, the tensai supposed he could grit his teeth and do the same.

A shriek from Rukia pulled him out of his thoughts and sent him running downstairs.

He calmed as he descended the stairs, and once at his destination, was not at all surprised to see Isshin gone and Rukia wrapped up in the subject of his own musings. "Wow," she breathed when their lips parted. "Long day?"

"Was till a second ago," he muttered back, as if the air about him had been sucked away as well. "Something tells me my afternoon is gonna make up for it."

"How's this grab you? Toushiro's with me too."

"Both of you?" the teen grinned, releasing her. "You know my birthday's not till July, right?" he continued to smile, approaching the other male still on the stairs.

"You stay away from me," Toushiro drawled, taking a couple cautious steps back.

"Aw, you weren't complaining at the time," Ichigo replied as sweetly as he could, stepping forward.

"I will pop right out of this gigai and slit your throat right now."

Hazel eyes glinted mischievously. "No you won't."

Toushiro practically dashed the rest of the way back upstairs to the teen's room- the other two close behind.

"Try me, Kurosaki," the tensai warned again.

"Ouch, last name. Little uncalled for, don't you agree, Rukia?"

"Very much so," the woman's cheeky tone came.

"You two stay away from me," the tensai reiterated.

A black eyebrow arched. "Are you okay, Toushiro?"

"Okay?" he asked. "I'm fine."

She slapped Ichigo's arm. "What did you do?!" she demanded. "I told you to be nice!"

"I was gentle as humanly possible!" the teen snapped right back.

"Oh really? Toushiro hasn't turned don sex in all the time I've known him, and the first time he does just happens to be after-"

"Stop," the taichou asked. "It's not his fault. Well, it is, but it's not something that can be completely prevented."

"So you are hurting."

"A bit sore," he admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But it's nothing to become irrational about."

"Did you just call me irrational?"

"He did," Ichigo cut in. "Go get him."

"You're an idiot," Rukia laughed, shoving him playfully. "Well, that's okay; we can just attack Ichigo instead."

"We can what?" was all the teen managed before the woman was tackling him down against the mattress.

"You were takin' notes, right Toushiro?" Rukia continued to laugh. "Besides, don't you want to get him back?"

Oh, she had not idea, but… _'Why am I hesitating?' _

"Part of you doesn't still see me as the enemy?" Ichigo asked, Rukia still flat against his chest.

"I don't think so," he replied, white eyebrows furrowing. This uncertainty was maddening!

"Here, I have an idea," the younger man said. "Midget, get off," he added with a push. Curious, she did so without any complaint or comment. Not pausing in his movement, Ichigo pulled Toushiro to him, capturing him in a kiss before the tensai could think of protesting.

"I-thought you weren't gonna…" he only managed weakly after being released.

"I'm not; but you're much more compliant this way," the taller grinned before calling Rukia over to sit between them again- not just for his own safety, but to hopefully start again what had been attempted moments before.

"When it comes to sex, you're a super villain," the woman told the teen.

"Thanks. I think." He pulled Toushiro forward again into another kiss over her shoulder- this one Rukia took the initiative to join. Such a strange feeling, and yet so addictive. A wordless rhythm as each one took the upper hand; the kisses sometimes branching off to two of them, but returning to three. But it was during one such time, when Rukia held him fast, that Ichigo took the opportunity to do a little exploring. Toushiro could feel the teen's lips on his throat, his mischievous hands gliding up the woman's waist. She moaned lowly into the tensai's mouth, and looked down to see those same hands had found her chest, thumbing her sensitive nipples.

"Toushiro," she muttered in a daze-like state. "Don't make Ichigo do all the work."

"It's what he's good at," was his own hazy reply, but he did ease back, taking in the beautiful lines of her now-exposed back. The 'skin' of a gigai wasn't the same, not exactly, as their own, and for a moment, he felt a bit sorry for Ichigo, it being all he really knew of them. But that would change. If he himself concentrated, and concentrated hard, he could feel the very small beginnings of reiatsu- less than even one just starting out at the academy, but they were there. He'd decided not to tell the teen; better as a surprise when the idiot figured it himself. That wouldn't be for awhile yet, but that was fine. At this point, he wasn't sure if even Rukia noticed.

But on to other things. Like Rukia's neck.

Looking over her shoulder, he saw Ichigo hard at work as well with one of her nipple between his teeth. "Oh, you two," she moaned, back arched and clearly only still vertical because of the support provided by the two men.

_'Jackass is right,'_ he realized, only minimally dismayed._ 'I am way more compliant when aroused.'_ The sight of Ichigo manhandling Rukia in this state didn't bother him in the slightest- quite the contrary. _'So I just have to figure out what's in the transition,'_ he sighed to himself.

"Oi, Toushiro," Ichigo called over to him, his own hazel eyes glazed and half-lidded. "I don't know where that overworked brain of yours just went, but bring it back here."

"Shut up, Ichigo," was the tensai's only retort before latching unto the raven-haired woman's neck and hips once more, lifting his teal eyes to the teen's in silent question.

Gratefully, Ichigo heard him loud and clear. "She's not used to that yet, so I'll go first and distract her while you get her ready."

The shorter gave a nod. Ichigo had certainly done as much for him the night before, and even if he hadn't been paying attention, it certainly wasn't rocket science.

Ichigo pulled Rukia a little closer to him, lifting her slightly, then pushing himself inside her. She would have cried out loudly had his mouth not muffled her. Toushiro knew what they'd agreed to, and had every intention of doing it, but found himself mesmerized by the sight before him now.

Ichigo was sitting back on his knees, holding himself steady with one arm, bracing Rukia against him with the other, and when he saw the other male's distracted gaze, the woman noticing a lack of warmth, then the teen's own look, she bent to look upside-down at the tensai. "All right there, Toushiro?" she asked in a blissful daze.

"Yes," he managed.

Rukia smiled, turning away from Ichigo, forcing him out of her, to his disappointment; a disgruntled look crossed his face a first, then his hazel gaze lowered to her usually-hidden curves. "'Shiro," she continued to smile, calling his attention back to her melding his mouth to her own. Suddenly, the kiss broke with a gasp; he looked again to see what to see what the other- yup, preparing her from behind. "You know what you're doing back there?" she meekly teased him.

"Don't worry, Rukia, I know exactly what I'm doing." He raised his lips to her ear. "Just ask Toushiro."

Her violet eyes sat on the tensai once more. "Pretty much," he muttered.

"Come here," she said, pulling him to another kiss, and herself forward just a bit so he could enter her more easily. "'Shiro," she muttered again in need.

"Yeah," he replied, doing just that. So… wonderful. Rukia always was, but there was an extra warmth that was likely from the friction of earlier. _'What is wrong with me today?'_ he thought hazily. 'I can't turn my brain off.'

"I know that look," Rukia murmured. "That ooh-over-analytical head not- ooo- cooperating?"

"…Something like that," he affirmed.

"What's going on?" Ichigo's voice came.

"Pretty sure Toushiro likes sex so much cus it's the only time his brain's not analyzing everything," the woman explained once movement ceased- she received a begrudging nod. "But sometimes, even then my poor little dragon turn his head off. Probably cus we just had sex this morning. And you two last night. Wow, your libido's had a long couple days, hasn't it?"

Toushiro sighed. "You're just realizing. And stop calling me that."

"No."

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, if you're ready, Rukia, I think I know what just might."

"Yeah, I think so," she affirmed, and he drew closer.

Toushiro found himself sucking in a breath the same time as she, feeling as she did when the orange-haired male entered her. Ichigo was right; Rukia's warmth encasing him, feeling Ichigo's length against his own- his mind went completely blurred, lost almost immediately in the new and incredible sensations, feeling only the two of them as an all-too-familiar need continued to build within him. His bleary eyes took in Rukia before him, literally biting down on her lower lip so not to cry out too loudly. He lifted his head to her own, and she took the hint, delving into one another's mouth once more and muffling her cries in a far less painful way.

Ichigo was the first to be taken over the edge, but he wasn't stalled for long; Toushiro, and of course Rukia, soon felt him continue his movements. _'Oh yes, that stamina for which he is so well known,'_ the tensai thought fleetingly. _'Of course it would carry over.'_ And after a moment, a realization, _'I guess he was going easy on me._' He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but wasn't given time to dwell on it; as Rukia neared her own orgasm, he was tightening around him, making coherent thought… difficult.

"Oh yes," she moaned. "So close… I'm…" Her body shook a bit with the force, pushing Toushiro over the edge as well- but Ichigo still wasn't giving up, surely well into his second.

The tensai lay back against the mattress, well spent, and Rukia came forward a bit, now on all fours as the teen continued to pound into her. "I-Ichi… I can't…"

"Close, Rukia, so close," he borderline plead with her, and true to his word, almost directly after was emptying himself into her once more. He withdrew from her then, sitting back against the wall, the woman nearly collapsing where she lay. Her head was on Toushiro's thigh; he smiled a little, seeing her start to snooze.

"She passing out?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"Oh, she's gone," he replied to the other's snickers. "I was… given the impression she's wanted that for some time, but it seems it was a bit much for her."

"She just has to get used it," the taller shrugged. "I suppose I should shower, huh?"

"I don't know how you can even think of moving."

"This is probably gonna sound like bragging, but I could probably take both of you separately till you couldn't anymore and still have some energy left over."

"That very much sounds like bragging."

Ichigo shrugged again, standing and putting on minimal clothing.

"Something to put to a test."

Orange brows lifted. "You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Who said…? Rukia."

"Yup. Door only locks from the inside; you'll either have to after me or get covered up."

He looked down again at Rukia and smiled, then carefully, moved her head to the side. "I think I'll take that shower after you," he stated.

"Fine with me."

But when he was returning, he heard talking through the door before he entered. Rukia, to start; she sounded… desperate. "Ichigo, please, just trust me on this, if you never trust me on anything ever, please, trust me on this; do not bring that up around Toushiro."

Bring what up?

"Is it really that big a deal?" the teen's voice came. "I mean, it's part of who he is, right? And I've asked him tons of things before…"

"Toushiro, he's like a rose that tried to blossom too late in the year, and frosted over, but perfectly preserved. Like… all that power's reserved for something." There was a pause. "Ask him whatever you like Ichigo, just not about the guardian thing."

Oh. That.

"I tried once when I first heard about it, and he just clammed up. When I pushed, he didn't talk to me for almost three days. Three days, Ichigo! So please… don't."

"I dunno…"

"It's sound advice, Kurosaki," Toushiro said, entering the room. The use of his last name, again, did not appear lost on the taller male. "You would do well not to ignore it."

"But if it's so important, why would they exile you?"

Ichigo's question silenced the room. Rukia, stunned the teen actually had persisted, Ichigo just wanting to know what the big fucking deal was, and Toushiro himself… Oh, that jackass had some audacity all right. "I do not know what Central 46 was thinking when they allowed me to leave," he said, willing his voice even. He could feel Rukia's surprise; clearly, she hadn't been expecting an answer; least of all, a straight one. "I myself did not know of this until after I had gained Hyorinmaru back, and he has not told me much, and I do not remember anything. Therefore, there is nothing to tell, and if you question me further, I will not be nearly as civil."

"…Wow." Rukia. Ichigo was still keeping quiet, for once. "I can barely believe you actually responded to that."

"I promised," he sighed, taking a seat at the younger male's desk.

"What?"

It was Ichigo who answered, grinning, "He said if I got you back safely, then he'd answer any and all questions I had."

"Oh, Toushiro. Why would you do that?"

"…It's called 'desperation,' Rukia. And I thought that to be sufficient motivation. And lovely description earlier, by the way."

"Hey, I didn't need motivation," Ichigo shot back. "Just knowing I needed to was enough."

"Right. We should get back."

"I'm comfy right here," Rukia stated. "Let's sleep over."

"You'll have to get up extra early," the shorter male reminded her.

"That's fine. Come on," she persisted, beckoning him over. "Like last time."

He took in a deep breath. "Fine," he exhaled. "I'm guessing you need to do your homework."

Ichigo checked his alarm clock. "Yuzu'll have dinner ready soon; no point starting now."

Indeed, it wasn't long at before the girl was calling them down for a delicious meal, thoroughly enjoyed, and the trio even goofed around with the rest of the teen's family for a bit before retreating back to his room. Toushiro, feeling compassionate, even helped him with his homework.

"You need more pillows," Rukia muttered as they got situated on the bed.

"When I have some extra money, I'll be all over it," he promised, shutting the computer. "Toushiro, stop eyeballing my laptop."

"Okay; I'll start messing with it."

"I wouldn't," Ichigo warned, now turning on his alarm clock.

"Something you wouldn't do?" the tensai said in false shock.

"Shut up and get comfortable. Bed time."

"Yeah, yeah," Toushiro muttered, and seeing Rukia already snuggled between the teen and the wall, curled up to him himself, pulling the covers up to his face and flushing slightly.

"I can still see that blush, 'Shiro."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Ichigo," he growled. But before he nodded off himself or even heard the other male's breathing even out, he knew he heard a chuckle.

* * *

Toushiro woke groggily just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Despite his sleepy state, he managed to hoist himself up to sitting amongst the still-snoozing limbs of Ichigo and Rukia. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, muttering, "You need to hurry up and get your powers back; this shit needs to stop."

"Was your choice to sleep over, Toushiro," the teen replied, not moving or opening his eyes until he added, "Besides, who says 'this shit' will stop then?"

"Do you really think we're going to come all they way here when you can just come to us?"

"What's to stop me from the same logic?"

"Your personality."

"Will you two _shut up_?" Rukia groaned. "Tryin' to sleep here."

"Sorry," the teen muttered. "Does she have to go with you too?" he asked the tensai on his way out the window.

"No, she's fine for a few more hours; she doesn't have near the workload waiting for her I do. When you get up for school though, wake her too."

"All right. Have a good day."

Toushiro smiled at little at the well-wishes. "You too," he muttered, and pushed the rest of the way out into the street.


	25. Chapter 25

_'Long lost words whisper slowly to me_  
_Still can't find what keeps me here_  
_I know you're still there_  
_Watching me, wanting me_  
_I can feel you pull me down_  
_Fearing you, loving you_  
_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive_  
_Your heart pounding in my head'_  
- 'Haunted' Evanescence

* * *

A white eyebrow arched at the caller ID; more common was a random text here and there. Against his better judgment and because Matsumoto wasn't lurking about, Toushiro answered it. "What do you want?" he drawled.

"An answer," was the unaffected reply.

"That would require a question."

"What you guys wear on your gigai, clothes and stuff, does that stay at Urahara's place?"

"Most of it. Rukia has a few things she keeps with her."

"Not you?"

"It's only clothing," the taichou shrugged, putting down the writing utensil to sit back. "Nothing I'm particularly attached to. With luck, once you're dead, I'll have no further need of it. Why are you asking?"

"White Day."

"White-? Oh. That."

"Rukia got me such a nice present on Valentine's, it's only fair to repay her properly."

Toushiro could practically hear Ichigo grinning. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

Asshole had to still be smiling. Asshole. "Whatever. What does that have to do with what's at Urahara's?"

"Cus I don't want that shady guy anywhere near what I bought her."

"Which was?"

"…Stupid rabbit necklace," the teen muttered. He actually sounded kind of embarrassed. "It's white, and she likes 'em, so, yeah."

"I'm sure she'll like it as well. And since it's from you, I doubt it would stay at Urahara's; there are ways around that, even if it is an item from the living world."

"Thanks, Toushiro. When you guys coming over next? I haven't seen you since then."

"Whenever Rukia decides I've been working too much, pops into my office and makes me open a door at sword point."

"Makes you?"

"I rank higher. If she's with me there's less paperwork."

"Gotcha. Make it soon; if my sisters catch me with this thing I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

Toushiro quickly scanned his calendar. "The actual day is the fourteenth, and that's in two days; how about then?"

"Wow, did you just actually make plans to come see me?"

"Keep being a smartass and we'll let you suffer; don't think I don't know what else you're going to want."

"Guilty as charged," the teen admitted. "But even if it's only for a little bit, I'd still love to see you both."

"Yeah, yeah; keep it in your pants two more days."

"Oh, are you seriously going to tell me you don't want to at all?"

"I live with _Rukia_," he retorted, giving a nod to said woman as she entered.

"Oh. Good point. Lucky bastard."

"Very aware, thank you. Two days, Ichigo; bye-bye now," he grinned, and hung up.

"What are you two saying about me?" Rukia asked, sitting beside him, but on the desk.

"Only that you're insatiable."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled. "So we're visiting him in a couple days?"

"Evidentially, he has a return gift for you," he replied, turning visual attention back to his papers.

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?" she asked sweetly.

"Have we met?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"Only annoying thing about you; you keep secrets too damn well."

"You don't complain when you're the one I'm keeping them for."

"Of course not." She paused, watching him write away. "Looks like you have a pretty decent dent in your work."

"It has gone rather smoothly today. Until Ichigo interrupted me."

"Oh, stop. I'm going to head home and study. See you some time tonight?"

"Likely." He looked up to give her a kiss, smiled when she gave him a little wave at the door, and she left him alone.

He could hardly believe it had been a month since he'd last seen Ichigo. He would admit it, at least to himself, that he did miss the cocky brat, so it was no secret to Rukia and probably the teen himself. The tensai sighed, going back to his work. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could train, the sooner he could go home, embrace Rukia in any way she saw fit, and go to bed.

* * *

And two days later, Ichigo was as preened as a peacock- for him, anyway. True to form, the only immediate telltale of the teen's good mood was a cocky smirk, greeting the two as they entered his bedroom- the only place in the house with any semblance of privacy.

Rukia strode right up to the orange-haired male, holding out her hand. He remained sitting at his desk, looking at her as if he had no idea what she wanted. "Give," she insisted, palm still extended.

Ichigo leaned over and gave it a kiss.

"Toushiro told me you had a present for me. Give."

"Aw, 'Shiro; you tattled?"

"I didn't tell her what it was," the tensai defended himself.

Hazel eyes rolled in humor, then reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a small, square white box and handed it to her. She grinned excitably when she saw it; took it and sat on the bed, then opened it.

And let out the most high-pitched squeal Toushiro had ever heard in his life.

"I take it you like it," Ichigo said after flinching a bit himself.

"It's Chappy!" was her only reply.

"You know not all rabbits are-"

"Chappy!"

"Ichigo, let it go," the taichou advised him. "Just put the thing on her."

"I can do that myself," Rukia informed them. "So, where's Toushiro's gift?"

"I was supposed to get him one too?" Ichigo asked, seemingly genuine. "He _was_ your gift, so I didn't-" Rukia hit him before he finished, snickering. "'Course I got 'Shiro something too."

The tensai narrowed his eyes at the small, white box.

"It won't bite you, promise."

Warily, he took it, unwrapping it carefully. After a look inside, his eyes darted back up to the teen's unsure brown orbs back to the gift. It was a white handkerchief, and far from plain; the hilt of his sword had been perfectly embroidered into the corner. "You didn't…?"

"Huh? Oh, no, that was all Yuzu. Poor thing had to go off pictures I drew," he snickered.

"Then I'll have to thank her as well."

"'As well?' You know you haven't thanked _me_ yet, ri-" Ichigo tried corrected the tensai, but found said tensai's lips hungrily on his own. "I did good, huh?" he asked, cocky grin firmly in place when they broke for air.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"It won't, but that kiss sure did."

"Same thi-" It was Toushiro cut off this time, by Rukia, who apparently had thought much of the kiss as well.

"Ooo, midget porn," Ichigo joked.

Without breaking her contact with Toushiro, Rukia kicked the teen in the head.

"Hey!"

"You practically begged for that," she informed him.

"Hardly my fault you two are dead sexy." Toushiro knew there was a exceptionally bad pun in there, but chose to ignore it.

"Oh, does that mean he wants to watch?" Rukia practically purred.

"He would not object to that," the teen grinned.

The woman's own conniving smile widened, then turned her attention back to Toushiro, eagerly awaiting this little display. She grasped him into another kiss, holding him close underneath her. A low groan echoed in his throat, feeling her rub against his hardening length. One teal orb cracked open, he eyed Ichigo, already going for his own zipper. "I see your hand on your dick, I'm lopping it off," he warned.

Orange eyebrows lifted. "What the fuck for?"

"You'd be depriving Rukia of having fun herself, and wouldn't that just be horrific?"

"Bastard."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"You mean you don't-"

"Hush, boys," Rukia said. "No more talking." To Ichigo she added, "You, enjoy the show." Then, to Toushiro, "You, enjoy me."

"Can do," the tensai muttered back, running his hands up her legs- and taking the sundress with him. She helped, pulling it the rest of the way off. The dress had a little extra padding around the chest area, so she hadn't worn bra. He heard Ichigo suck in a breath. "Mm, she is beautiful, isn't she, Kurosaki?"

"Fuck, you two," he could only mutter, sitting back on his hands, the bulge in his pants clearly paining him. Huh. So the idiot _could _take orders as well give them. Good.

Rukia, meanwhile, had been working her way through his clothes, and none too gently. _'Someone likes being watched,' _he noted with amusement, and coherent thought went dead once she took him in her hot, wet mouth. The only thing his mind registered was her warm tongue and the vibrations that ran up through her throat and mouth every time she moaned.

And Ichigo's eyes. He could practically feel that smoldering gaze on him, watching him every time he bucked into the woman's touch. And far, far too soon… "Rukia, I-"

As soon as she backed off, his mind went to fuzz, but when his bleary sight returned, he saw her immediately gasp in surprise and arousal; surely already dripping wet, Ichigo's hand had deftly slipped into her underwear and pushed inside her. And there was a telltale wet spot between his legs- he still hadn't taken off his pants. Good boy, but, "Did you come already?" the taichou asked him.

"I didn't touch myself," the other male defended himself, still working inside the woman.

So… just from watching? Wow. Gotta love those teenage hormones. Ichigo was no longer having anything to do with this waiting crap, finally freeing himself of the confines of his clothes and thrusting inside Rukia.

She wasn't complaining. And, as was usual when those two were going at it, Toushiro could only watch the spectacle; senses thoroughly focused only on the woman still on all fours, the other man pounding into her from behind, gripping her hips so tightly the tips of his fingers had begun to turn white.

He knew when Rukia was close; her moans grew longer, coherent words stopped, and, were he the one inside her, she would start to tighten around him. Just the thought of it was enough to bring his arousal back while he watched the two… Ichigo… Ichigo he really hadn't watched too closely yet. Cerulean eyes observed carefully any changes in the teen, and yes, sure enough, his grip tightened even more, thrusts shorter but sharper, and a barely-gasped, "R-Rukia, I-," and after a few more sharp, but slower thrusts, slowed to a stop. "Tell me I gotcha," he breathed.

"Oh, you're a good boy," she affirmed.

"You can't tell, Kurosaki?" the tensai accused, the annoyance enough to completely bring him back down to earth.

"When I'm payin' attention. Wasn't that time."

"You should always be paying-"

"Ichigo! Rukia-chan! Toushiro-kun!" Yuzu's voice came from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Yeah, we're coming!" her brother yelled back.

"Ichigo," the taichou inquired. "Just from curiosity, what do your sisters think of this situation?"

The taller snorted, pulling his pants up. "Karin laughed, called me a slut, and laughed some more. Yuzu… she doesn't approve. That I can tell. But she said she wants me to be happy too, and as long as it stays just the three of us, she won't go into lecture mode. I made a point to tell her it wasn't just sex, that we actually do spend time together doing other things and talking and shit like that… You should've seen the look on her face when I asked her about embroidering that thing; it was cute. I think she'll be okay. Eventually. Even Dad backed me up; I heard them talking the other night."

"Good."

"Aw, were you worried about me, Toushiro?"

"Chalk it up to low blood sugar," came the retort, done dressing himself. "But Yuzu will more than handle that, I'm sure. Shall we?"

* * *

Later that night, Toushiro was listening for the familiar sounds of Ichigo and Rukia falling asleep; the woman's breathing merely evened out while her body grew heavy, while the teen, he _always_ sucked in an extra-large breath before passing out completely.

And once satisfied, the tensai slowly and gently eased his way from their little pile to cross the short distance to Ichigo's desk. Allowing himself another look to the other two to assure himself they were still passed out, he opened the laptop.

Ichigo always left it on, it seemed, so his background greeted him, a… _'Did Rukia actually pose for that?_' he wondered, eyeing the shot of the raven-haired female in her underwear, on her knees and leaning back, a _very_ suggestive look on her face. _'And why didn't I notice this sooner?_' After a shake of his head and a clear decision to find a way to question them about it later, he continued on.

The desktop, other than the picture, didn't have much to help him. On to the documents. Or… yes. Pictures. Definitely pictures.

To say there were a few folders to peruse would be an understatement. The samples the computer came with, one was 'school projects,' another 'music,' and a few others… Ah. There. Didn't even try to hide it; one clearly marked 'porn.'

Toushiro clicked on it.

And was met with a pop-up that wanted a password. Annoyance hit him first, but quickly realized what a need there would be in this house for such a thing; Ichigo wasn't just trying to piss him off directly. Probably.

He liked to think he was getting to know the orange-haired male pretty well, figuring this out should be a fairly easy task- start with the obvious.

'Rukia.' No.

'Toushiro.' No.

'pissoff.' No.

He wasn't even starting on frustration, typing those in was mostly just to be able to completely discount them, but he glared in the teen's direction anyway. _'What would- No. He wouldn't actually…' _Toushiro typed in again.

Access granted. 'fuckofftoushiro.' Asshole.

The folder opened to many others once more. Apparently Ichigo had scattered interests, but that was hardly a surprise. Toushiro scrolled through them with a snicker and a smile- until he came to a folder marked 'rukia.' White eyebrows arched, he clicked on it.

The picture on the desktop certainly wasn't the only one, but apparently the teen's favorite. Rukia is a flexible woman- and now there was photographic evidence. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. As long as Ichigo wasn't careless, he supposed, it was _probably_ all right.

Going back to the main folder and scrolling further, he found another folder of interest, this one much more disturbing, as it was bearing his own name, but completely empty. "Asshole has a blunt object coming if he thinks that's happening," he scoffed before he could stop himself. Cringing at a bit at the noise now coming from the bed, his teal orbs dared to look over.

Ichigo was awake. Lightest sleeper alive, indeed; the tensai hadn't spoken above his normal tone. "Aw, fuck," the teen drawled softly now. "How far did ya get?"

"Further than you wanted me to."

"That's a given," the taller muttered, lumbering over to the screen as well. As soon as his hazel eyes beheld it, the color drained from his face, then looked down at his lover's unimpressed face. "Well… uh, a guy can hope, right?"

"As long as he isn't delusional enough to think it will actually happen."

"That would be the actual definition of 'hoping,' yeah."

"How did you talk Rukia into this?" the tensai sighed.

"Talk her-? Talk her into-?" Ichigo gaped in disbelief. "_She_ brought it up!"

"…I shouldn't be surprised."

"No, you really shouldn't."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "She would encourage the behavior."

"This is news to you?"

"Hardly, but it seems I found you out."

"…Yeah. Seems so." His hazel eyes looked away from the taichou; there was still something he didn't know.

"I don't like how you said that."

"Come back to bed. You gotta be up early, right?"

"Answer the question."

"You mean the one you never asked?"

"That's the one."

"Ughh," Rukia moaned. "Ichigo keeps a journal. It's a file in the document thingy. Mostly self-pity." She was sitting up now, looking at their, especially Ichigo's, surprised faces with bleary eyes. "What? Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Apparently not," the teen mumbled. "Just thought Toushiro was the only one who'd go through my laptop."

"Explains the password."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Curiosity sated now?" he asked the tensai.

"Well, I was going to look at the file Rukia mentioned as well, but if I'm just going to end up kicking your ass for whatever's in it anyway, why don't I just skip to that?" he stated, and hit the other over his orange head. "Depression over a temporary state is not attractive, Ichigo."

"In case you need a translator," the woman supplied, still groggy. "He just told you self-pity isn't sexy."

"Thanks, Rukia," the teen drawled. "Really. Hadn't picked upon that."

"Glad to help. Now get your butts back here; I'm cold."

* * *

As the months passed, Toushiro became very aware of one fact: watching Ichigo was just fucking fun. He'd come down whenever he could, sometimes with Rukia, occasionally without, and those times without, well, the teen literally had an invisible friend.

That greatly enjoyed tormenting him.

It was during one such time, when Ichigo was out walking who-knew-where, that teen had his headphones on, but apparently not too loud, as suddenly, his thoughts apparently made him laugh. "Oh yeah, that'd end well for me," he was muttering in amusement. "'Hey Toushiro, wanna build a snowman?"

The tensai scoffed. He had no idea why or how Ichigo's thoughts had wandered _there_, but the other was correct: that would not end well for him.

"Maybe Rukia could con him…"

Now that was just mean. And not just because she could.

The 'stalking' continued, right up into the teen's room, where said teen plopped his ass on his bed, sitting back.

Toushiro noted a couple extra pillows on the bed. "Hoping for another sleepover, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo couldn't hear him, of course, but- teal eyes flicked over to the teen, suddenly looking warily around, then out and down the window. When he pulled himself back in, it was with a very confused expression. "Great, now I'm hearing things," he muttered.

"You _idiot_," the tensai grinned.

An orange head shot about again, but calming within seconds with a smile of his own. Almost childlike, really. "I can hear you now?" he asked in disbelief.

"It would appear so. Congratulations, Ichigo."

"But does that mean, I mean, can you…?"

"There's been a minimal amount of reiatsu building around you for some time now, you just haven't been asking."

"You never heard of volunteering information?"

"I've heard of it, I just don't practice it."

"…Good to know." Pause. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"Or something. You have the ability to be amusing."

"When you're fucking with me and there's people with little to not spirit energy around."

"That too."

"Hey, uh, I hate to be a prick, but you mind going to Urahara's so I don't have to talk to thin air?"

"Oh, don't like not knowing exactly where I am?"

"I know where you are- I just like the visual confirmation. You're pacing back and forth. Probably on purpose to make me nuts."

"You know me so well. I'm not going to Urahara's, by the way; I am so not in the mood for his shit today."

"Aw, don't want to have dinner with my crazy family again?"

"I'm surprised _you _want me to."

A sort of realization crossed the taller's face. As much as he tried to hide it, he was still avoiding eye contact, whereas before he had been attempting, and the cocky countenance had suddenly flown miles away. "Whatever," he tried to blow the other off. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"Suddenly you very much do _not_ want me to stay," the tensai observed. "Interesting. Perhaps Urahara's will be worth the impending headache. I'll return shortly." He smirked at the teen's hung head, rubbing his forehead. The gesture left him a little worried- he called Rukia on the way.

She answered promptly. It confused him. "You're training, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you knew that, and I figured if you were calling, it was probably important," she replied, catching her breath along the way.

"It- I'm not sure."

"Well, talk; I'll tell you," was the good-natured reply.

"Ichigo. Does today hold some sort of significance to him?"

"Today… June-oh. Yeah. Not today. Did you invite yourself over for dinner or something?"

"He invited me, then seemed to remember a reason why he shouldn't have done so."

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of his mother's death. His family will probably be making plans tonight to visit her grave."

More confusion. "Is that something he would not want us to accompany him on?" If that was so, and wanted to spare their feelings-

"Whether he wanted us or not, I was gonna pop up and say, 'Hi.' His dad loves me."

"…Perhaps I shouldn't go back then."

"They love you too, 'Shiro. And more importantly, Ichigo does. He's probably just embarrassed because his family's insane."

"There is that."

"Just let him know in your own special way that you're there for him, and he'll calm right down."

"Like a puppy."

"Our puppy," she corrected. "I'm going to train for another hour or so and I'll be by, okay?"

"I'll warn him."

As predicted, though, the 'warning,' in Ichigo's eyes, wasn't such- it was a head's up that someone else would be witness to the evening's sanity. And wasn't taking it well.

"Will you calm down, you baby?" Toushiro scolded him, now in a gigai and sitting back on the teen's bed. "We know what your family's like in normal situations, of course when planning an occasion they would be worse."

"Planning…? Rukia told you."

"You know that woman can't keep a thing to herself. If you would truly rather us not be present-"

"No, it's not that. I love when you guys are around, even if it's on the most depressing day of the year."

"I had thought you said saving Rukia had eased your unearned guilt."

"It did. It has, like you wouldn't believe, but, you know, knowing her soul was eaten; that's just… a really big mind fuck. Dad and the girls… they think they'll see her again. Well, I guess Dad knows better, but-"

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Even in Soul Society, we don't have it all figured out. Your mother's soul... there's no sure way to say it will never be seen again. The hollow who ate her was killed; who is to say that won't, in some way, release what was energizing it."

"…You don't believe what you're saying."

"No. But I want to. Maybe I can't bring myself to believe in what I can't see or have proof of otherwise, but I would love your mother to prove me wrong. It'd be a nice change, actually."

Ichigo smiled. "…Thanks, Toushiro."

"Will you stop being a brat now?"

Hazel eyes rolled in humor. "I suppose. When's Rukia coming over?"

"From what she said, a half hour or so now."

"Give her something to come over to?" he asked suggestively.

"You are just as insatiable as she is," the tensai muttered grumpily, but didn't resist when the other leaned in to take a kiss from him. "Now that I think about it, you do owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"Your ass. Literally."

"Ichigo! Toushiro!" Yuzu called from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"After we eat," the teen added with a grin, and hopped off the bed. Gritting his teeth, the other followed.

* * *

"Toushiro, why haven't we seen Hinamori-chan?" the more mild-mannered of the twins asked suddenly at the table.

"She's just very busy; she doesn't usually come to the living world much."

"Is she a taichou too?"

"Fukutaichou. A few new taichou were just assigned; she's settling in with her own."

"Oh, what happened? Were they fired?"

Wow, this girl was chatty. "No, they- Ichigo," he said, turning his attention to his lover. "What do your sisters know about that first month you disappeared?"

Unbothered, he swallowed the bite he was on, then replied, "Basics."

"In your world, that probably means only what pertained directly to Rukia."

"Yup."

Toushiro sighed.

"If-If it's a problem-" the brunette girl tried.

"You're not the problem, your brother's attention span is," he assured her, and did the two the courtesy of actually telling them what had been happening in Soul Society. A little unsure why, it was hardly a concern for them now, but they certainly had a new appreciation for their brother. And his idiocy.

By the time dinner and the story were over, Rukia had arrived, got something to eat herself at Yuzu's bidding, and as soon as she'd cleared the table, the antics began.

Toushiro was a little amused with himself- he wanted this done and over with so they could go upstairs and fuck Ichigo into next week.

Well, Hyorinmaru found it amusing. Sadist dragon.

"As always, Yuzu is on lunch," Isshin was saying. But looking over, he saw Ichigo on his cell phone, playing some game, seemingly oblivious to the going-ons of his family.

"I am paying attention," he muttered, as if on a cue to the tensai. "Just irritates me a little that he treats visiting Mom's grave like a trip to the park."

"He's just trying-"

"I know. Still pisses me off."

So Toushiro left it alone. Rukia got all caught up in the planning, getting excited and chiming in while the two males waited for it to be over. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. A text. From Ichigo. Sitting right next to him. "Seriously?" he muttered to the other, pulling up the message.

'So hot for you two right now. Can't wait to get back upstairs.'

"…Oh."

"Thought you might get a little mad at me for saying that aloud."

"…Indeed," he flushed, putting away the device.

"Aww, not gonna reply?"

"You're a deviant."

"I know. But it's a secret, okay?"

"It's really not," he informed the other, but did keep his phone out, a little unsure what to write.

Ichigo seemed to realize that. "Whatever you're thinking, dirty or not."

Teal eyes rolled, looking back at the scene of 'planning' in front of him. The group was completely wound up, not paying them any mind. 'That's all I've been thinking about since Yuzu called us for dinner,' he wrote, but as he sent it, another text, from Momo, showed up on the small screen- and sent his message to her in reply. "I need to call Hinamori," he spoke quickly to Ichigo, and just as excused himself to the next room.

But his sister was just as understanding as she always was. "Oh, okay, I was confused; that had nothing to do with what I wrote," she laughed after he'd explained the text had been meant for the teen. It wasn't anything explicit, at least, not unless you read into it, and she likely would not.

"I didn't even see your message," he admitted. "What was it?"

"Just being polite, really; Rangiku, Hirako, and I are going out tonight- I was inviting you to come too."

"I'll pass."

"Thought so. I'll see you later, then."

"Good night, Momo."

"'Night, Shiro-chan."

Hanging up the phone, Toushiro came back into the kitchen, and found only Ichigo and Rukia present, kidding with each other, and horsing around a bit. "Get everything straightened out?" the raven-haired woman asked when she saw him.

"Mm. Thankfully, it wasn't that bad a message," he said pointedly to the taller male.

"Like I have control over when Hinamori-san texts you," Ichigo only said.

"I take it tomorrow's been figured out."

"Yup; we were just waiting on you, my liege."

"Upstairs then?"

The other two looked at each other, then back at Toushiro. "Definitely," he teen grinned, and Rukia whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

Later that night, just as his sated brain was _finally_ about to doze off, he realized something: the two of them would be in the exact same clothing they'd worn today. Not something either of them would normally have a huge problem with, but it seemed… inappropriate, considering where they would be going the next day. And no need to further rub into Ichigo's family that he had a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend. Hell, he still had some trouble with it himself sometimes. Willing his body mobile, he gently untangled himself from the other two on the bed, quietly got out of his gigai, and made for Urahara's.

Which was, for the most part, thankfully, quiet. Ururu and Kon were awake at the table. "You just show up whenever you feel like it?" the mod soul asked when he saw the tensai pass through.

"More or less," he muttered back, not pausing. The sooner this errand was over, the sooner he could go back to sleep.

But they followed. Right into his former room; now all he occupied was about a quarter of the closet. Rukia had the rest. "Whattya need more clothes for?" the taller male persisted, the girl peeking around his long legs.

"Tomorrow," was the obvious reply.

"Aw, sleepover at Ichigo's," he cooed dramatically.

"Piss off Kon; don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"At the moment? Just you."

"Oi." Having picked out, really, the first decent outfit he saw for himself, and one of Rukia's sundresses, he again made to leave.

"Aw, gone so soon?" the mod soul started up again. "You never call, you never write…"

"There's a reason for that," he retorted, and was gone from the building.

As he came upon Ichigo's house again, he found the teen sitting up, looking out his window. "Ah," he said when he saw the shorter male. "Wondered what had you up- thought it was a Hollow or something."

"Just clothes. Wearing what we already have seemed… inappropriate. And it sounds as if we may be leaving early- I don't have to tell you how well Rukia moves before noon."

"That you do not," the teen chuckled.

"Why are you up?"

"I was thinking it was quiet night, but like a few times now, I realized I wouldn't know. Saw you gone, figured I was wrong…"

"…I don't know if this will help, but it is."

"A little. It's nice knowing my first instinct was right, anyway."

"You have always been good with those."

"Aw, thanks, Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You love it."

Toushiro only rolled his eyes. "I'm not having this argument. Go back to sleep."

"Make me."

"Bite me."

"Mark the spot."

"Pervert."

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone."

"Oh, so you can continue to act like a blushing virgin in public?"

Ichigo grinned, sitting back in amusement. "You mean the same way you do?"

"I do not."

"You so do."

"Go to sleep, Ichigo."

"As long as you're aware I'm right."

"Good _night_, Ichigo."

There was still snickering, but he ceased bickering, and finally found sleep again.

* * *

It was _bright_ the next morning. Toushiro could hardly believe how far he'd buried himself under the blankets (and his bedmates) when he woke. Before anyone else, of course. He checked the time. Seven-fourteen. Epic. Really.

At least there was time to get at least some of the work done. They weren't leaving till ten, and Matsumoto certainly wasn't going to get it done.

After popping his pill, he immediately grabbed 'his' collar before the frantic soul took off. "You stay here," he ordered him, and the other promptly sat. It continued to be the weirdest of weirds looking down at yourself. "Stay here and don't let those two push you around when they wake."

But even as the other astutely nodded, the tensai had a pretty good idea what he'd be returning to.

At the door to his office, however, he paused. Not only was Matsumoto in the room for once, but Hinamori as well. Why was she-?

His thoughts were interrupted by a giggle, followed by… a soft cry. Toushiro's head thudded against the wall.

"Ran-chan, did you hear that?" he heard the brunette gasp.

_'It's just the sound of your brother's brain breaking into a million little pieces,'_ he sighed mentally, but immediately remembering how understanding his sibling had been about his own personal life, amended aloud as he opened the door, " Someone dropped some-oh." And immediately shut the door again, still out in the hall.

"Don't like what you see, Taichou?" the blonde's taunting tone came.

"Put your clothes back on!" he yelled back without thinking. He was more than good on seeing his little sister and fukutaichou naked, especially together, but his office was hardly the only one on the floor. And the walls weren't exactly soundproof. At the same time, however, he really, _really_ didn't have the spare attention to worry about rumors.

"Safe now, Taichou!" Matsumoto's cheery tone came again after a few moments, and he dared open the door again.

"Sorry, Shiro-chan," Momo muttered with a flush, now sitting beside the other woman , both now fully clothed, a bright flush on her face. "Ran-chan _swore_ it would be okay."

"Selling me out so quickly?" the blonde countered.

"Well, you did! You said Shiro-chan spent the night in the living world, so he wouldn't be in for a few hours yet!"

"I said I was pretty sure!"

"Stop!" Toushiro sighed. "No more office sex. At least, not in this office. Do what you like in your own," he continued to Momo.

"You aren't… upset?" his sibling asked, peeking over the sofa to him, now at the desk.

"Upset? That would make me quite the hypocrite, wouldn't it? Or at the very least, a massive asshole. You barely flinched, for you, when I told you about Ichigo. I should be able to do the same for you."

Her face bore a small smirk. "Does that mean you were flinching outside?"

"…Minimally."

She laughed.

And he was right.

When he landed in the teen's window almost two hours and forty-five minutes later, he found both his lovers with his cornered gigai, who was completely freaking out. They'd even tied the poor thing up with a handkerchief, another stuffed in his mouth to gag him. "I don't know who I should murder first."

"Aw, just jump in your gigai," Ichigo joked. "Go on; I dare ya."

"You can hear him?" Rukia asked, taken off track. "See too?"

"Nah, just hear; figured it out the other day."

She was beaming, no doubt happy the energy for his powers was returning. "Good."

During the exchange, Toushiro had walked up to the distressed soul in his gigai, swiping the makeshift gag. "I told you not to let them push you around."

"A-And-And-And-And to st-stay t-there," was the reply, a nod to the spot on the floor he'd been left in.

"You could have done both," the tensai drawled.

"We're not all geniuses," Rukia sighed, and untied the captive- only then did Toushiro switch places with him.

"Everyone set to go?" he asked.

"Just about," Ichigo said. "Mostly waiting on you."

"I'm ten minutes early."

"It was _be_ there at ten, not _leave_ at ten."

Oh. "…You could have called."

Rukia pointed at his phone, still sitting on Ichigo's desk with two others.

Oh. "Or gotten me."

"By the time we would've gotten back, it would have been this time already," she brushed him off. "And this way, I got me dressed, thank you bringing my bunny pendant, and got you dressed." Oh, look at that. "Believe it or not, that was the reason we had to tie him up- he wouldn't change on his own."

"Whatever," he muttered irritably. "Let's just go."

Morbid though it probably sounded, Toushiro had always (as far as he could remember) liked graveyards. How many places could one go where the populace was required to be quiet and respectful?

Usually.

It seemed Isshin had missed the memo. He usually did.

Toushiro avoided the group for the most part, walking the paths lined with the same-shaped stones, different names each time. He was left alone for a good while, but eventually Ichigo and Rukia came after him.

"Hey, Toushiro!" the orange-head called as the two approached. "I'm not allowed to be mopey, but you are?"

"I'm not being mopey," he defended himself. "I'm being observant."

"He's curious about the people," Rukia provided with a knowing smile, hooking her arm around the tensai's. "He reads the names and makes up stories in his head."

"I rue the day I told you that," Toushiro grumbled with a flush.

"Aw, it's sweet, 'Shiro," Ichigo grinned. "It's almost like you have a hobby."

"You're-" he stopped short, the familiar ring of a Hollow in his ears. He and Rukia exchanged a look.

"Hollow?" the teen asked. "What? Surprised I know the look you two get when one appears and you don't want me to know?"

"A little," the shorter admitted. "I'll be back momentarily," he said, and popped his pill for the second time that day- he did _not_ want to deal with Rukia's.

It was kind of nice to have a simple 'you're-a-Hollow-you're-getting-purified-now' encounter without any mishaps, and when he returned, found Ichigo had rejoined his family, Rukia and the quivering version of himself a few feet off. The woman appeared to be talking to him, trying to calm him down, the tensai realized, once in hearing range.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Oh, no," she assured him. "Poor guy just wasn't sure if he was 'supposed to' sit and eat with us. I was telling him it would have been fine."

"I would have," he agreed. "As long as he didn't make a scene."

"Okay! I'll remember!" the soul replied with a salute.

"Ugh, stop that."

The hand snapped back down. "Yes! Sorry!"

With another sigh, Toushiro switched with him again. "Sometimes I wonder what you fill his head with," Rukia muttered.

"When he does good, I tell him; when he fucks up, I tell him. However, the first isn't all that often."

"Oi."

"Think what you like. The system works."

"What system?" Ichigo asked as the shinigami joined them.

"Never you mind."

"Ugh, you're using _him_ as a basis?" Rukia asked. "Please."

"Now I really don't want to know."

"Did you at least get all your work done so we can spend the night again?"

"Does Ukitake-taichou not notice you missing all the time?" the tensai retorted.

"He knows I'm training."

"When you're not making at least one of us nuts and/or slacking off."

"Hey, I've gotten a lot stronger, I'll have you know! You should come when we're getting tested; then you could see for yourself."

"Oh, yes, that wouldn't been seen as favoritism at _all_," he drawled to snickering.

"How is that favoritism?!" she shot back. "You're just supporting me."

"My luck there'd be some freak wind storm that would help you and be blamed on me."

Rukia was about to snort a retort of her own, but Yuzu spoke up, asking in amazement, "Shinigmai can control the weather too?"

"Not all shinigami," the raven-haired woman told her. "Just a few show-offs."

"Or the rest of you just don't train hard enough," Toushiro shot right back.

"Oh, you're adorable."

"Thank you."

Rolling her violet eyes, she turned back to the brunette girl, "Toushiro's zanpakuto is the strongest ice/water type. At least, the strongest I've ever seen. It's to the point that, yes, he can control the weather if he wants to. Or gets really angry."

"Yeah, remember that freak snow and hail storm beginning of last summer?" Ichigo asked. "He was trying not to kill me."

"Oh, I was trying to kill you," Toushiro corrected. "Tessai just wouldn't let me."

"Wow, remind me to stay on your good side," Karin said.

"But… you must be glad you didn't," Yuzu spoke softly.

And Toushiro remembered where he was and who he was talking with. "Once the seething hatred cleared… yes," he admitted. She looked relieved. "At this point, I'm very glad your brother's still alive."

Even Ichigo seemed touched by the sentiment.

"But we're gotten massively off-topic," he added quickly, turning to Rukia. "We _were_ discussing your procrastination."

"Just because you don't see me train doesn't mean I don't train," she informed him. "Just like I know you don't listen to gossip all morning when you're- oh, but you heard something this morning, didn't you?!" she realized at his paling look.

"You will do just about anything to avoid talking about your training-"

"Come on, tell me! What is it?"

"Hinamori and Matsumoto are…. Seeing each other," he barely managed to mumble. Both Rukia and Ichigo stared back at him a moment, then _collapsed_ in laughter.

And if one looked closely, and Toushiro always did, even Isshin had a smirk. Asshole. Of course he'd known Matsumoto if he'd been a previous Division Ten taichou; apparently, had also at least heard of Momo.

"Who is…?" Yuzu was asking.

"His sister and fukutaichou!" her brother gasped, collecting himself, even wiping a tear from his eye. Asshole.

"You're… you're sure?" Rukia managed.

"…Believe me, they are," the tensai affirmed.

"Aw, you walked in on 'em, didn't you?" the orange head snickered.

"Don't laugh, Ichi-nii," Karin scolded him after a hit. "That's a very traumatic experience."

The teen paused only a moment before deciding, "I'll give you a traumatic experience," and tackling his sister; but she bested him rather quickly, ending up straddling across his back and pulling one of his arms to her at an awkward angle.

"You already gave us both one, Ichi-nii; my turn," she grinned.

"Oh, tell me you let her win," Toushiro said.

"Sure," the teen managed. "Let's go with that."

"Ichigo, you are an embarrassment." But even as he spoke, he saw a twitch in the other's eyes, probably went unnoticed by most everyone else, but clear to his own careful gaze. _'Wrong words,' _he realized. _'I hit some button I didn't know existed.' _Ichigo had moved on for the moment, busy being muscled into submission by his sister.

He still really hoped the teen was letting her win.

* * *

And when they arrived back at the Kurosaki household, Toushiro found what he'd said was eating at him so much he brought it up as soon as the three were alone in the familiar bedroom once more- as casually as possible, of course.

Ichigo chuckled. "It wasn't that you were verbally abusing me, I'm more than used to that, it was just… your choice of words, I guess." Then those orange brows furrowed a bit as he realized, "Aw, Shiro-chan, were you apologizing?"

He received only a flushed face a low growl in reply.

"That's so cute."

Louder growl.

"Now you're just turning me on."

Toushiro had a comment on the tip of his tongue about how 'very' hard that was to accomplish, but decided to take a different course of action; one he'd bet any amount of money would be far more pleasing to both the people that sat with him.

Catching the teen's smirk completely off-guard, he pounced the taller, punching a fist into each of his shoulders and straddling him across his middle.

"Wow, desperate for a subject change much?" Ichigo snickered.

"Since when do I need an excuse to put you in your place?" the shorter countered, a grin of his own now plastered to his face.

"All right!" Rukia said gleefully. "Here we go again!"

"I still owe you too, don't I?" the teen grinned.

"Yes, we keep getting sidetracked, don't we?" Toushiro agreed. Last time, Rukia had called the shots, and demanded both men take her rather than each other. While that was more than fine… "I think it's about time I collected."

"Collected what?" the woman asked.

"He literally owes me his ass."

A bright grin spread like wild fire in a dry forest. "Oh, really?"

"Really," he replied, sharing her glee.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working," Ichigo informed them, looking a bit nervous despite his words.

"Just informing," the tensai shrugged nonchalantly- until Rukia decided she wanted to play too. She climbed up on the teen as well, right behind Toushiro, hoisting his body back up and molding her body flush against his own.

"Oh, fuck yes," Ichigo said, tone low and appreciative.

"What, exactly, are you doing back there?" the taichou questioned her.

"Now, now; don't you worry about me," was the coy reply, her hands reaching around him, gently reaching under his shirt, fingernails barely scratching the skin underneath. Faux skin though it was, it still had the desired effect. Toushiro hissed in pleasure, Ichigo offering up his hands to steady him. _'Every time now,' _he cussed to himself, feeling Rukia's hand around his throbbing member. His head shot down, feeling a added wetness- a hot, welcoming wetness. Ichigo had sat himself up on his elbows, the tensai's hands going to the taller's shoulders, and apparently had the flexibility to add his mouth to Rukia's ministrations. Probably unintentional, but as the teen moved, he could feel the other's hard, warm length against himself, adding further to the simulation coursing through him. 'Fuck, this isn't going to last long.'

And sure enough, only moments after he finished the thought, Ichigo was swallowing the proof of his orgasm. "Fuck," the orange head grinned after. "The only thing that would have made that better is if I was in Rukia for it."

"That could be arranged," the woman told him gleefully.

"Five minutes you two, seriously," Toushiro gasped.

"Well, then, I'm just gonna scoot you up," Rukia said, giving him a slight push further up Ichigo's midsection. "And just have my way with Ichigo. See how playful you're feeling after that."

"Sounds good to me," the teen piped up once more.

"Of course it sounds good to you," Toushiro drawled, leaning forward as the other male lay back.

"Come in a little closer, Shiro-chan," he said cheekily, but then frowned, perhaps seeing how stiff Rukia went as well as the tensai's own unimpressed expression.

Toushiro did do as asked, but cupped a hand over the other's mouth. "Never, ever call me _that_ in _this _situation," he informed the teen. "That nickname started with my sister, so when I hear it, I think of her. As much as I care for her, I do not particularly want her on the forefront of my mind right now."

"Fair enough," Ichigo agreed when his mouth was released.

"Good."

"Back to playtime?"

Toushiro snickered. "Back to playtime."

* * *

A/N: So I said to myself, "Self, who could I pair Momo with that would give Toushiro the biggest headache?" The answer was pretty clear.

Also, I went back and changed chapters five and six; now that was actually know about Isshin and Masaki, I figured it should flex it a little so it would fit.


End file.
